The Gift of Recovery
by KNeu21
Summary: Sequel to 'TGoHumanity' - Set during Breaking Dawn - After more than her share of set-backs, Leandra struggles to set her sights on learning to forgive and to overcome what happened, while facing more issues- Both within the family, and within herself. Despite her fear, can she open her eyes and see the things she's meant to see; Present and Future?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. By now, I know you all know what goes up here.  
DiSCLAIMER: None of the stuff you recognize as someone else's is mine.  
Blah blah blah.  
As always, troublesome chapters will have an 'ImPORTANT NOTE' up at the top, before the chapter so all of you know it's not a very happy chapter. I do that for your benefit, not mine, so pay attention to it. This chapter is fine. No worries there. Minus the language. It's been worse before.  
Um.. That's about it. Here we go.**

**Chapter One**

"Get him _away_ from me!" I darted from my seat, "I swear, if he barfs on me one more time, I'm flinging him out the goddamn window!"

Unfortunately, three weeks later, my baby half-brother, Hunter, was still around. Apparently, the attempt to give him away was useless, as the state thought the best place for a sibling was with his sister. Something about keeping them together. Just my luck, he had to stay for now until they found a family in the area willing to take him.

My family, despite being more than willing to take him in, couldn't make me like the little bastard. They tried to give him space in my room, but after I threatened to kill him in his sleep, they quickly moved him. They knew better than to test it, after I did what I did to our mother.

"Oh, Leandra." Alice sighed from where she sat on the couch with him, "It's not that-"

"Carlisle!" I called, already heading up the stairs. I knew where to find him these days when he wasn't downstairs. In his office.

"Yes?" He stepped out before I could reach the door. I came to a stomping stop directly in front of him.

"Get _rid_ of him." I demanded, pointing toward the stairs. He sighed, knowing who I was talking about.

"We're trying." He assured me, "There are only so many places-"

"Give him to Heather and Mike." I plead, "I can't stand looking at him."

"They can't afford-"

"Then pay them to take him." I insisted, "Please. Pay them to take him, throw him into the lion cage at the zoo, release him into the wild. I don't care what you do with him, but get _rid_ of him. Puh-leese."

My begging this way was a normal thing now. I knew it was mostly jealousy that had me hate the infant, but I couldn't help it. This was my family.

"I'm sorry." Alice sighed, exasperated on her way up the stairs. She looked to Carlisle, "I accidentally got too close to her while holding him." That usually triggered these fits. I glared at the baby still in her arms, babbling happily.

Naturally, his presence repelled me, but I had a few parting words for him. I pointed my finger in his face, glaring heatedly.

"Your days here are numbered." I growled, "Don't get comfor-" I cut off as he grabbed onto my finger, and pulled it into his mouth. I flinched, and stomped again, "Ew! No! Bad baby!" He only laughed as I stormed my way back to the stairs. He was used to me freaking out by now, and found it intensely hilarious, and unfortunately, the rest of my family did as well. All but Carlisle and Esme.

The others struggled not to laugh whenever I'd have a fit like this. They wouldn't be laughing if they knew just how much he bothered me just by being here. Every time I saw him, all I wanted to do was sob, and throw up at the same time. It really upset me, and part of me wasn't even sure why.

"Get out of my house, you little bastard!" I called back up the stairs as I reached the bottom.

I left the house, descending the steps before I actually did start to cry. I couldn't stand this. I didn't like Jack's son being kept in the same house with me, baby or not. I didn't care if he was just a baby. All that mattered to me was that Hunter was there at all, and I had to look at him. Knowing exactly how he was made. Every time he looked at me was a reminder of it, and it made my skin crawl. It wasn't quite as intense of a hate as I had felt toward our mother, but it was quickly getting there.

I didn't exactly feel like warming up to the baby that kept chasing me from where I wanted to be. I also didn't exactly appreciate my emotions being laughed at, and waved off. They didn't know how much this was hurting what I'd tried so hard to build. I was probably overreacting, but to me, it was that important. Even Jasper seemed to underestimate how I felt, and that was saying something.

I sobbed quietly, kicking a rock as I circled the house.

"What's wrong, princess?" I jumped a little at Mikah's voice beside me, "The baby bugging you again?"

"They just don't get it." I cried quietly, shaking my head.

"Leandra, he's just a baby." Mikah reminded me.

"I _know_." I sobbed incredulously, "But if you were.. If you.." I trailed off, sobbing, "Never mind. I guess nothing matters anymore."

"Now, don't say that." He gently pulled me to a stop, "Really. What's bothering you so badly about him?"

"I'm getting replaced again." I cried, and he immediately hugged me.

"No you're not." He told me, "You're not."

"I can't be in there when he's in there. I can't stand him, because I know. They don't know what that was like." I sobbed into his shirt, hugging him tightly, "They weren't there."

"I know." He murmured, smoothing my back lightly, "Have you tried explaining it to them?"

"No." I sobbed, "They'd just laugh at me some more, but it's _not_ funny! It hurts!"

"So explain it to me." He suggested, "And I'll talk to them." That wasn't such a bad idea, "Tell me, princess. Why does having him around bother you so much?"

I took a breath, stepping back away from him. We started to walk again while I gathered my thoughts.

When I started talking, it was tough to stop. Some points, it was tough to keep going, but I made myself. The truth was, that was when I fully realized what kind of person I was, and it was so hard to make myself remember it. Surprisingly, more than I had before. More details this time explaining than I could explain before.

He stayed silent through my explanation, my recollection of the events that changed me forever, including everything that was said. Everything Jack told her while I peered into the window, and everything she said in reply. How I could ever forget those words was beyond me, but I found myself repeating the things I heard that I'd never repeated before.

"I know it seems stupid." I mumbled after a few moments of silence, "But because I know how he was made, and the reason why he was made, I hate looking at him. It's not the fact that he's here that bugs me. It's what he means."

"It's not stupid at all." Mikah finally spoke for the first time, "You were.. What? Nine years old? Leandra, that's far too young to hear and see those kinds of things. That, on top of everything else that's happened to you in your life, it makes perfect sense why you'd find yourself bothered so deeply by Hunter."

"Nobody else seems to think so." I murmured, looking down. I watched my feet, watching every step I took, "They all just think I'm being silly."

"One thing you need to realize, however." Mikah murmured in reply, "Is that right now, he doesn't have anywhere else to go." I kept my eyes down, "The state has made its decision for right now, and that's for him to stay here. Since he.. Really has no parents anymore, they want him to stay with you."

I didn't say anything to that. I didn't like what he was saying, even if it was the truth.

"Try looking at him differently." He suggested quietly, "Don't see him for what he means. See him as someone. A person who needs help, like you did."

"I don't _care_ if he needs help or not." I countered firmly, "Something about him just.. I can't stand it. Just looking at him makes it hard to breathe."

"Have you tried?" Mikah asked, "Have you honestly given him a chance?" I kept quiet. I knew the answer to that, but admitting that answer would make him right. He sighed, "For right now, he's here to stay, princess. That doesn't mean you're being replaced. You're not going anywhere, but neither is he. Like it or not, he's family. He's your brother. Just.. Try to adjust."

"I _can't_." I mumbled, and he sighed.

Taking my hand, he led me back toward the house. I knew what he was doing, but I'd had my fit for the morning. I couldn't find the energy for one so soon after the first, so I let him lead me into the living room where Rosalie sat with him.

Hunter wasn't a bad baby. He was actually quite easy, but sometimes, he still acted his age. Especially during his crying fits. Sometimes, I could swear he missed mom, because it was so hard to get him to stop crying. I kept my eyes down, crossing my arms over my chest as Rosalie stood with him.

She was usually pretty good at avoiding keeping him in the same room as me, but to my surprise, Mikah stopped her. He gestured for him, and Rose hesitated.

"It's okay." Mikah told her, and she glanced to me, before handing him over, "I'm pretty good with babies."

I listened closer. Something in my mind sort of clicked, and I looked up. I hardly noticed as the room became even more populated. Probably not trusting Mikah that alone with the baby, they slowly filed in.

But I paid them no attention. I watched as he held Hunter in his arms. He continued to cry, and he seemed especially fussy this afternoon. I watched Mikah very closely, my arms uncrossing slowly as I leaned forward.

In that moment, my memories seemed to clear. The ones of my very early vampire life. Like finally being able to focus. The memories of my early vampire life were still hard to see, but what I'd struggled to remember of Mikah before suddenly cleared, and as they cleared, it was like watching it in real time right in front of me now.

The way he held Hunter in his arms reminded me forcefully of who he held in this one particular memory, and I couldn't breathe for a second. The first memory I had of Mikah in my vision, and I truly couldn't figure out what he'd been holding. That's because it wasn't a what, it was a who. How could I have ever forgotten?

Remembering this one particular memory seemed to almost painfully unlock all the others involving this one particular person that I never should have forgotten. Like a waterfall, every single detail of my new life, and the months before it came falling into place.

I remembered my sixteenth birthday, something that had been hidden from me, and with a rush of emotion, everything after that day became painfully clear.

"Leandra?" Esme noticed my sudden emotion.

"Edward." I mumbled, looking to her, "I won't remember all this later. Where is he?"

"Right here." Thankfully, he was around right when I needed him. I looked back at him, suddenly beginning to cry.

"What is it?" Mikah asked, concerned.

"Rose, take him from the room." Edward gestured to the baby, which she immediately did so. His crying faded, but my memories stayed clear, and the room stayed crowded. Much like how crowded it had been before when I woke up from my unconsciousness at the start of the summer, when I couldn't remember what I'd shown Edward.

In a rush, I attempted to show him all I remembered through panic.

"Slow down." Edward murmured, and I sniffled hard. Trying to do as he told me, watching his frown as he intently listened. Eventually rounding the couch and sitting gently beside me. Knowing he was in for a lot. Yet again.

I forced myself to think straight, and I recalled for him everything I could suddenly remember. My sixteenth birthday, anticipating fulfilling the agreement with Aro. The last few months, weeks and days with the family, and how strong I tried to be while it was killing me inside.

I recalled for him the day I had to leave, and what my first few months there were like. To both his and my surprise, finding Josh there waiting for me. Immortal three years by then. I hadn't known he'd been immortal when I first remembered him clearer, and to my embarrassment, I couldn't skip over the memories of the night I had with him.

That wasn't what made me start crying again. It was memory of the result of that night that tore me up.

"What is it?" Emmett asked this time, and Edward immediately held up a hand. I wasn't nearly done. After the brief interruption, it was hard to straighten my thoughts again, but I managed to. I continued remembering for him. Every single detail of what I went through to eventually survive the birth of my son human.

Isaiah.

"It _is_ possible." Edward murmured, nodding. I didn't reply to that, knowing he found that intensely fascinating. He shook his head a little, "Continue. Please continue."

I took a breath, now sobbing quietly as I remembered every moment I had with him until I had to leave again to protect him. That was what led to my being turned.

Aro finding out I no longer had my gift, and what that prevented him from doing to me. The plan Aro had for me, but the fact he never got to act on it. My rescue from Volterra by Carlisle and Esme, and the fear I had that they hadn't made it.

The intense effort to keep them off our trail by splitting up, and what that eventually led to. I recalled exactly how I'd come to be hurt enough to have to be turned, and we both winced at the memory of that. How crystal clear that memory was, the memory of the pain of being turned and the fear I had each time I tried to open my mouth only to have blood pile out. Turning me was necessary. It wasn't a choice for me either.

Waking up, my first hunt, and seeing my son for the first time after being turned. My emotions, thoughts, actions and instincts as a newborn, and how they all piled into one intense memory of facing off with Jacob as Renesmee held Isaiah.

As a side memory, I recalled for Edward what Renesmee was like. How brave, and loving she was, and how beautiful she was. How wonderful of a person I knew she was. How grateful I was to her for keeping my son safe during our family's attempts to rescue me.

I continued on to the main memory I had, the one that had started this large cascade of flooding memories through my mind. The one of Mikah. Standing in the exact same position he had been when I remembered. Holding Isaiah the same way he was holding Hunter, and why he did so.

I recalled perfectly my feelings for Mikah, and I fully understood now what he meant to me then as well. It suddenly made perfect sense to me why I'd be so attached to Mikah now. He'd been around for quite some time at that point, and he'd always been just as supportive then as he was now.

My new memories collided fiercely with the fragments of the memories I'd always had of my newborn life, and ended with me sitting on the front porch, right before I woke up to be nine years old again.

How confusing this all was, but this time when my recollection for Edward ended, I didn't need to fall unconscious. I didn't forget it all immediately, and the second I 'woke up' to this reality, I could cry again. Looking down, and remembering everything easily.

It hurt. It really did to remember my son and exactly what he meant to me. There was no other feeling in the world like it, and I still couldn't believe it took me this long to remember it.

"That was quite a lot." Edward finally murmured nearly silently, "Leandra, I'm so sorry." I knew why he was apologizing. He saw why I was hurting so much.

I understood the fact that I couldn't have my son. Even if I could somehow force myself to be with Josh that way again, it wouldn't be the same. Nothing in my life would be the same as it was in that vision, and the pain of that realization was heavy.

"What happened?" Esme asked, concerned, "What did she show you?"

He didn't reply right away, watching me. Probably thinking.

"The missing piece." Edward answered after a moment, glancing around, "Several weeks ago, I was wondering how she could get from the agreement made with Aro to being turned by Carlisle at seventeen." He paused, and they waited, "She finally remembered what events took place to make that happen." He sighed, standing, "Carlisle, we cannot let Aro get ahold of her. Not ever. We have to do something to prevent that."

"What can we do?" Esme asked, "If he's as determined as you say he is, there isn't much we can do. There's no possible way to fight him-"

"Yes there is." Edward murmured, and I looked up. How? Aro wasn't someone easily gone against. He looked to me, "Leandra, think. You've skipped over the answer so many times."

"What answer?" I asked, sniffling, "There's no way to physically go against Aro. He's too strong."

"You've given me every bit of inside knowledge you gained over that year between sixteen and seventeen." He murmured, "Think hard. What was the plan?"

I frowned, thinking. Moving passed the pain of mourning for my son that'll never be born, I tried to clear my thoughts. I recalled again everything, looking through them carefully now.

"You have everything right there." He pointed out, "You know every gift he has on his side, and you know every gift we have on _ours_." He prompted, nudging me in the right direction. I stayed quiet, considering it.

"Cole." I suddenly looked up, and he nodded, "The other covens." I paused, thinking harder, focusing on that, "Two shields. Plus the numbers." It was amazing to remember, standing up, "All willing to stand. To fight with us that day. There was no way we could lose." He smiled, "There was no way they could even stand a chance. Not with what he had, versus what we had. Sixteen of us, fifteen under Cole. Plus the forty-eight, making two more covens. Plus the wolves, both Jacob and Sam's pack of thirty-five, plus six new ones, altogether. All of us, he never would have even tried if he knew about all of us. No way. We out-numbered him by twenty, at least."

"Goodness." Esme seemed surprised.

"I woke up before I could find out how that went." I muttered, "That's what we were waiting for."

"You're remembering." He nodded.

"The gifts on our side would have been enough to turn Aro right around." I mumbled, deep in thought, "It was there, sitting there, waiting for the moment Aro heard about all the members we had on our side, that I first felt it. I remember being confused, wondering how I could feel pain, or be tired. It was so weird to me."

"I see that, too." Edward murmured, "You were feeling the physical pain from this life while still partially in the vision. Before you fully woke up." I nodded, "Just pulled from that life you'd known for eight years, and suddenly right back where you started. That had to have been very, _very_ disorienting."

I didn't want to go over that again. I shook my head.

"The point is, there's hope. There's a way to beat Aro and his group, but we'd need Cole's help to pull it off." I mumbled, "_If_ Aro decides to come for us, we don't go looking for the single nomads, or the pairs. That's what Cole said. Something about how something like facing the Volturi wasn't something easy to do, and we needed to look for the large covens. The ones that know how to stand as a group."

"Exactly." Edward smiled, "That's our answer."

"But what if he wouldn't want to help us?" I asked, "What then?"

"Leandra, I think you're underestimating how much you mean to him." Edward replied, "You've won him over." I smiled slightly, but it faded quickly.

"Even so." I murmured, "Without him, I doubt we'd be able to get the help of those other covens. Even if you could find them. He's our connection to them."

"He'd want to help any way he could, Leandra." Mikah spoke up again, "That's what he does. He helps."

"Maybe." I sighed, sitting back down, "I just don't want to count on him."

"So, if there's hope, why was she crying?" Emmett asked, frowning. I looked to Edward as he glanced to me, and I looked down again. It hurt. So much more than I was sure Edward would ever be able to describe, and to be honest, I was worried about being laughed at. I didn't like that.

"It's stupid." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Not in the least." Edward countered, turning to look at me, "Not at all, Leandra. Essentially, you died protecting him. I saw your reasons, and I saw how much he meant to you, and now that you remember him, and fully know he's someone that'll never live, that's hard. Believe me, I know."

"Who?" Emmett asked, confused. I ignored him, though, looking to Edward.

I sighed, and now knew what decision he and Bella had come to. I knew he had to know how I felt. It really did hurt. Though I was still eleven now, I was sixteen when Isaiah was born, and I had grown up enough by then to know what it felt like to love someone so much, to give my last breath for, and that was something that hurt to break, knowing it could never happen.

"It's so much harder for you, Leandra." Edward shook his head, "I see _your_ memories. You lived those things. I'm just an on-looker." I looked down, "And I see the struggle. I see how hard it is on you, but the more you show me, the more I am convinced that you were supposed to find us. You've shown me some amazing things, and for that, I thank you."

I smirked sadly, "It's really not like I had much choice."

"I know." He said, "But you wanted to let me see those things. Your life before was so full. There was so much worth living for, and I know it's not the same this time around, but I want you to find that again. I want you to find that fight. I know you're tired, and I know you've given up. I don't want to see what that changes."

"It's worse this time." I reminded him, sitting back down with a sigh, "I have limits, too."

"I know you do." He murmured, "I know how much harder it is this time, but I think it's an impressive statement of your strength to see you still here, and trying, but I want you to know something." I glanced back up, "The more you show me, and the more convinced I am that you were supposed to find us, only makes me more determined to keep you safe. I see the hesitancy, and I see the doubt, and the fear, but I promise you. We're doing everything we can."

I looked over at the quiet sound of the baby in the doorway. My gaze instantly hardening as I spotted the now calm baby in Rose's arms. She was actually quite good with babies.

"Bring him in, Rose." Edward said, "Let her hold him."

"Uh.." I muttered, "I really don't think that's a good idea." I hadn't held him at all since he'd been here. Not once. I'd refused before, "I don't want to hurt him."

"You're not going to hurt him." Edward murmured.

"How do you know?" I squirmed uncomfortably as Rose sat the baby on my lap. At first, I refused to touch him, just letting him sit there. Until he moved forward unexpectedly, and my hands quickly lowered to steady him.

"Because of that." He said with a small smile, "It's okay." I whimpered my hesitancy, "I know it's not the same, but I would like to give you some form of comfort while he's here, and who knows? You might just get used to him."

"I hope not." I mumbled, cringing a little as he looked up at me. It was true. Because my son had been made by Jack's nephew, Isaiah and Hunter shared a lot of the same features. Dark hair, bright blue eyes. The only problem I saw in Hunter's features, was he looked an awful lot like Jack. He had not only his eye color, but the shape of his eyes, and his nose.

I hadn't looked at him that close before, but now that I had, I had to think. What if this kid was raised right? There was no guarantee he'd turn out like Jack anymore. Considering he didn't have Jack in his life anymore, and my mom wasn't around to ignore him.

We both had shitty parents, but now that they were both gone, I had to be the one to set an example, because he was my brother. It wasn't his fault how he was made, just like it hadn't been Isaiah's fault how he was made. Hunter was just as innocent in all of that as Isaiah had been innocent in everything. I refused to see that before.

Hating Hunter purely because of who his dad was, was like someone hating me because of how I was raised. Nobody hated me for things I should be hated for, like killing my own mother in cold blood. So why couldn't I overlook some small little detail like who Hunter's father was? We shared the same mother. That made him family.

He didn't deserve to die because Jack is an asshole, I figured. That thought alone calmed the majority of the hate in my heart, and I adjusted how Hunter sat on my lap, holding him more securely as I kept my gaze down shamefully.

"And there you go." Edward smirked again, looking to Carlisle, "She should be okay now." And I heard the quiet sighs of relief.

"What changed?" Esme asked beside me, confused. I looked to Edward, and I knew he wouldn't say a word, because of how hesitant I was to reveal that particular part of my life before. In an odd sort of way, not telling them about Isaiah felt to me like protecting him.

"No." Edward said, "I won't say a word if you don't want me to. I wouldn't do that to you." I nodded, eased quite a bit.

I still didn't like the situation any, but it couldn't be changed for now. Until Hunter could go somewhere better, he would stay here.

After that rocky day, things got easier. The wedding was set in three days. Two, now that night had fallen, and I hated it, but I found it much easier to hold him. Now that I could, I let myself adjust, and it seemed to happen almost automatically, but I swear that whenever he sat on my lap, he'd look at me with an I-Told-You-So look. Nobody else ever saw it, but just holding him, actually looking at him told me he wasn't just a normal nine month old baby.

Sure, he could crawl pretty effectively, and take a few independent steps. That wasn't anything special, because he still lost his balance now and then, and if he didn't have something or someone to catch himself on, he wound up on his butt. It was interesting to me, though, how he never face planted.

That disappointed me a bit, as I was watching for it, as cruel as it sounded. It was like every time he felt himself falling over, he just sat down, just to ruin my day. That was happening less and less, though, as he got to be a better walker.

Did babies have instincts?

He could recognize who he liked best, and who he didn't like quite as much. I knew for a fact that he missed mom, and I did feel a little bad about that, but I also knew he'd be so much better off now that she was gone, and that was nothing special either. When I asked about it, it was explained that babies at his age were beginning to recognize the bonds Carlisle had been talking about a year ago. The bonds that were so important to babies and kids. I wondered briefly if I'd just fucked everything up for him.

Though I could tell he missed mom, in the times when he just really refused to want anything to do with anyone for a little while, most of the time, he was pretty easy going about everything. He had his moods, though I doubt they were intentional at his age.

I shrugged it off, though, as nobody else seemed to think he was anything other than ordinary. Then again, I never asked. He just seemed smarter. It didn't bother me, really. Only an observation, and it certainly wouldn't have surprised me, given who his father was. My mom was about as bright as a burnt out light bulb, but Jack was smart.

Of the family, Hunter preferred Esme or Rose. Emmett next, then Jasper. Probably because Emmett played with him. Emmett was the fun one. He tolerated me, seemed content with me, especially the more I interacted with him, instead of run from the room. He just didn't seem to care either way.

With my adjusting over the next day or so, unfortunately came attachment. I denied it, I fought it, but I couldn't help getting attached to him. I just knew it'd make it that much harder when Hunter had to leave. Now that they didn't have to worry quite as much about me hurting Hunter, the family seemed to ease a bit.

Which was good, considering the wedding was the following day, and they had things they had to do, so I was on temporary babysitting duty. Which involved the rigorous activity of laying on the couch watching TV and eating chips while he crawled around on the floor and drooled. I just had to make sure he didn't get into anything he wasn't supposed to. It was a pretty safe bet he wasn't going to, considering how thoroughly the area had been baby-proofed.

Bella came over to talk to Alice while the family decorated out back, and she just had to stop and greet Hunter before she went searching for Alice. Hunter, who was seated on the floor, fascinated with trying to pull the arms off one of his stuffed animals, smiled at her behind his pacifier, giving a grin.

She'd met him before, as she was over a lot recently, but it was new to her to see me in the same room with him.

"What changed?" She asked curiously.

"Edward taught me how to be a little more open minded." I answered, sighing, "I guess he's not so bad."

"Well, I'm glad. You were having a pretty hard time, I hear." She murmured, and I nodded. She sighed, glancing back in the direction of the backyard. I smiled a little, seeing the obvious apprehension in her expression.

"Good luck." I murmured as she stood up.

"Thanks." She replied, "I think I'm going to need it."

"You'll be fine." I told her, "I know it." She smiled a little, and I had a feeling I helped her as she left the room. Hunter watched after her until he looked to me.

I could tell he was getting tired, and I could understand why. He hadn't had a nap that afternoon other than a twenty minute snooze around two, and it was already almost eight. I sighed and stood up, reached down and picked him up, pausing to grab the teddy bear he'd been so fascinated with as well. That was his favorite thing, so I figured he'd want it with him. Given the way he took it from me, I was right.

By then, I already knew his bedtime routine, so I turned. Carrying him into the kitchen to make his bottle. He knew what I was doing, and obviously wanted it, but I knew not to give it to him until he was already down.

"Hold on." I told him, laughing a little as he tried to take the bottle from me, "It's not even done yet."

I made sure it was right, both amount and consistency, before taking him upstairs. Esme had sectioned off part of her and Carlisle's room for him to stay, considering I refused to let him in my room, so I walked in.

I'd never had to change his diaper myself before, but I'd watched it enough times over the last several hours to figure it out fairly easily. He tolerated my obvious inexperience.

"Don't you pee on me." I muttered at one point, which of course, he didn't reply to. Only looking around curiously, and babbling.

I made it through that without a crisis, and dressed him in his pajamas. Which was equally as tedious, given the way he squirmed around.

I laid him down in his crib, and handed him the bottle, which he immediately started on, but I stood there for a second. Watching him, as he watched me.

"What is it about you?" I wondered out loud. I stayed quiet for a moment, "I hate your dad, you know. It's his fault you're here at all. You should hate him too."

He continued watching me, but I guess something about my voice soothed him or he was more tired than I thought, because he started to fall asleep. I stayed quiet this time, though, not wanting to interrupt him falling asleep. I didn't appreciate people interrupting me, so I assumed he didn't either.

Eventually, I turned with a sigh, and left the room. Closing the door behind myself. He was a very good night sleeper. He hardly woke up at all, and all he needed was a dark, quiet place to sleep, and he was out until the next morning. I hoped I put him to bed right.

I went through everything in my mind, making sure I didn't forget anything. I actually didn't want him to die because I didn't do something right.

Just as I was descending the stairs, Esme was ascending them. Surprised to see me.

"He's in bed already." I told her, and she gave a surprised smile, "Can you go check on him, though? Just so I can stop worrying if I did it right."

"I'm sure you did just fine, honey." She murmured, but did as I asked.

I walked back into the living room as she made it up the stairs, and stepped out on the back porch to watch the activity in the yard. Maybe having Hunter around would be like what helped me in New York. Like a chore type of thing, and it'd distract me enough to keep me from freaking out.

"You did great." I glanced back at Esme's voice returning, "He's fast asleep." I smiled a little at her smile, nodding. Actually relieved.

"I have to say," Esme murmured, coming to my side, "I'm amazed at how you've turned around lately. You were so against him for so long."

"I was being stupid." I admitted, "I wasn't thinking about anything else but who his dad is. I guess that scared me, because I know _how_ he was made, but that's not his fault. How irresponsible my mom was isn't his fault. Because she let it happen."

"So I'm assuming we don't have to worry about you alone with him anymore?" She asked hesitantly.

"No." I sighed, "No. I think I'm okay."

"Because you said the same thing that day with your mother." She pointed out, and I looked down.

"That's true." I murmured, "But I know now that he doesn't deserve that. She did."

"I know." She hugged me into her side, which I accepted gratefully. It told me she still didn't hate me. She still supported me.

I stood there, holding onto her and watching the others decorating. I couldn't help feeling nervous. There was going to be _so_ many people here the next day. I wasn't any better with large crowds, and they knew this, so they understood my apprehension.

A breeze blew by, taking a strand of my hair across my face.

"You'll do just fine tomorrow, sweetheart." She assured me, "Just stay with one of us." I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Is Mikah going to be there?" I knew the answer to that.

"Maybe a little." She replied, "His eyes haven't lightened enough for him to be around very much, honey, and he doesn't want to push his self-control." I nodded a little.

It was quiet for a moment, until Esme spoke up again.

"Your hair is getting so long." She pointed out, and I smiled a little.

"I'm surprised Alice hasn't trimmed it yet." I sighed, "I'm going to ask her to cut it."

"Really?" Esme asked, surprised, "Why?"

"I keep getting headaches." I answered quietly, "I'm thinking maybe it's because my hair is too long."

"Why haven't you said anything?" She asked, concerned.

"Because it's not really a big deal." I said, "They're not horrible. I mean, I can live with them, but I'd just rather not."

I knew what was probably causing my headaches, however. It wasn't my hair. I just wanted less hair to deal with.

I knew enough about what I told Edward that day to know that he and Bella needed to come to a decision about whether or not to conceive their daughter, but that was only by listening in later on. What else was there?

Unfortunately, I didn't know what else there was, and unfortunately, I needed to know. Pushing myself against that brick wall was something I never decided to do. It just happened, which was the cause of my constant headaches, but I was sure having my hair cut would help.

"Think she'll mind?" I asked, "I mean, it'll grow back, right? Pretty quickly."

"I'll do it for you." Esme offered, and I smiled. Nodding a little, as I knew Alice already had so much to do before the next day, and I followed her inside.

I didn't want it too short, but shoulder length was fine. Considering before, it had been down to the middle of my back, and Esme seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure, honey?" She asked, "That's seven inches." I nodded.

"I'm tired of fighting with it." I admitted, "It'll be nice not to kneel on it when I'm trying to climb into bed." She laughed a little and sighed.

"Alright." She murmured.

I sat completely still for her, laughing a little.

"Think Alice will be mad?" I asked and Esme laughed also.

"I know she won't be too happy." She said, "She loved your long hair, but it's yours to decide what to do with. She'll remember that." I hoped she was right.

To both of our surprises, though, Alice loved it. She wasn't upset at all, and the second she saw me, she flipped out.

"Leandra," She grinned, "You look so cute!" I couldn't help laughing a little. Relieved, mostly, that her reaction was a good one.

"Thanks." I smiled, "Esme cut it for me."

"I'm glad you didn't decide to do it yourself." She said, stepping around to get a good look, "Oh, I think this was a very good idea."

Emmett, of course, couldn't help picking on me a little.

"Where's the rest of you?" He asked as he and the others stepped inside, "I know there was more to you than that."

"Is it that bad?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"I like it." Jasper chuckled, looking to Emmett, "Leave her alone."

"So?" Alice prompted me, "Do you feel better about tomorrow?" I sighed, sitting back.

"No, not really." I mumbled, shaking my head, "But you know that could just be because I don't remember everything yet. Like it's going to be new to me for once, instead of having to compare both times."

I worried a lot lately, however. What would happen once I reached the point now in the vision that I couldn't see passed? Either I'd hate life, in constant mental pain, or I'd just not be able to remember anything, and everything that happened would be brand new. The second scenario didn't seem so bad to me. Not constantly having to compare everything that happens to a dream I had a year and a half before.

"That's very true." She said, "I can't blame you, but I will tell you this. What you showed Edward before, showed that the wedding and reception went great. Nothing went wrong, so you don't have anything to worry about. All thanks to my impeccable planning, no doubt." I smiled a little at that.

"Nobody dies?" I asked, partially joking.

"No." She replied, "Nobody dies, and from what I've been able to see, Mikah does great."

"Like you doubted me." Mikah chuckled from across the room, "Come on. I've got to have gained a few points by now."

"This is true." Alice allowed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along with us tonight?" Jasper asked him, "It might be a good idea."

"Nah." Mikah replied, "I think I'll stay here tonight."

"Alright." Jasper seemed skeptical, "But you'd better behave tomorrow." Mikah only replied with a look, and Jasper chuckled, "Right."

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Just a pre-wedding hunt, shorty." Emmett answered, "Nothing major."

"Well, have fun with that." I murmured, smiling a little, "Mikah, maybe you _should_ go. There are going to be a _lot_ of people here tomorrow."

"Aw." He grumbled.

"I know." I mumbled, "But it's a good idea. Just as a precaution. I know you like to test yourself, but tomorrow probably wouldn't be a good time to do that."

"Now I'm taking orders from the eleven year old."

"Hey." I snapped, sitting forward, "I'm only eleven on the outside. Deal with it."

"Whoa." Emmett chuckled, surprised, "Listen to _her_."

"But if you want to eat everybody, knock yourself out." I was really unhappy with Mikah's choice of words. I stood up with a glare his way, "Just do me a favor, and leave me out of that little plan."

He seemed surprised that he'd upset me that easily. I didn't care what he did. I was just mad as I turned, leaving the room.

"Oh boy." I heard Emmett chuckle again behind me, "Dude, are you in for it."

"What was _that_?" Alice asked as she and Esme came to my side.

"Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm stupid." I replied with a calming sigh, "And the way he said that made me think he thought I am."

"I highly doubt he meant it that way, Leandra." Esme assured me quietly.

"Well, he needs to watch what he says." I countered, "It doesn't matter what it is. The way he says it says just as much as what it is he says." That made perfect sense to me, and to both of them as well, given their laugh.

"Trust me." She said as I sat in the kitchen, "It takes practice for guys. Even as a vampire. Sometimes they just don't think before they speak. They'll teach him."

I took another breath, sighing heavily. I felt a little bad now for snapping at him, but I hadn't expected it any more than he did.

I was asleep, and dreaming before I saw him again, but that was only a little glimpse of him. It was a good dream, and I was sure it made me smile. It was bright in this dream, but dark at the same time. Mikah was standing with me, closer than I was used to, but I wasn't mad at him anymore in the dream.

When I woke up, the morning almost bright, I couldn't remember my dream, but for once, I knew it was a good one. Despite not remembering it, I wanted to go back to sleep just to dream about it again.

Only a few hours later, only slightly freaking out at expecting so many people over, I was just sitting there. I was nervous, biting my lip. Letting Esme fix up my hair, because Rose and Alice were busy. In hindsight, I was suddenly grateful I asked her to cut my hair. The whole fixing up process would have taken three times as long.

I actually didn't mind what Esme did with my hair. She secured it with a clear band, and over-top of that, tied a violet flower to match the color of my dress. Hunter stood in his crib, watching the whole thing while I sat with her on her bed. Not too eager to move yet.

She stood and moved to lift Hunter from his crib as Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Do I have to be there?" I asked, "Can't I just stay inside with Mikah?"

"Not alone, you can't." Esme murmured, "I know he's done well lately, but I'm not entirely comfortable leaving you alone with him. We're going to have our attention split so many ways today, and I want you right where I can keep an eye on you."

"I blame Alice." I grumbled, scooting off the bed, "For making the whole thing so damn huge."

"Language." Esme corrected lightly, finishing up with changing Hunter's diaper.

"Sorry." I stepped to her side, taking Hunter's hand in my fingers in greeting.

"Go get dressed, Leandra." Alice urged, poking her head in, and I looked back at her, "Everything is already laid out for you. You've got ten minutes before everyone else starts showing up." I didn't see the point in arguing, so I just went along with it.

I turned, and jogged from the room. I dodged Jasper and Emmett in the hallway on the way toward my room. Of course, they were already dressed.

"You two look nice." I commented on my way by.

I hardly looked twice at myself in the mirror once I had the dress on. I hated it, but I wouldn't put up a fuss today. The one time I did give myself a glance in the mirror was before I left the room again, just to make sure I didn't mess up my hair. I was careful while pulling it on, but I had to be certain.

This time, when I came back out, Jasper and Emmett had descended the stairs, waiting around in the living room this time, and they had someone else with them. I hardly recognized Mikah by how nice he looked.

"Shorty." Emmett smiled once he saw me, "You look like a girl."

"Really?" I muttered, irritated, "I am a girl, genius, and I hate this thing enough." I looked to Mikah, "Nice."

"Just a precaution." He smirked, "I'll be staying inside all night, but can't have anyone wondering why I'm not all dressed up in case they spot me."

"You still look nice." I murmured, shrugging a little, "You're sure you can't baby sit me?"

"Only if you baby sit me." He chuckled and I found that funny, "I know you're nervous, princess, but you'll do fine. I know it. Everyone's gonna be focused on Bella anyway."

"I hope you're right." I murmured, sighing, "I just.. I don't like people. I feel like I can't breathe." His expression softened.

"Well, if you've had enough, just come inside. I'll keep you company." Jasper gave him a look, and I remembered. He wasn't allowed to be alone with me for any reason. Especially not when they'd all be distracted by the activity around.

"I hunted." Mikah reasoned, looking to Jasper, "I think I'll be alright. I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could handle it." I believed him, but Jasper seemed less inclined to. Looking to me, Jasper sighed.

"If you've had enough, come find me. I'll help you out." I frowned at Jasper's correction, but nodded.

"How long are you going to keep using that excuse to keep shorty away from boys?" Emmett chuckled, and I couldn't help finding that funny.

Esme descended the stairs finally, and I looked to her. Hunter dressed in his own little tux, I had to laugh. He looked so cute. Alice didn't skip a single detail. I offered to take him, which she allowed.

I noticed that he already looked tired, and briefly wondered if he'd gotten a nap that afternoon. He was in for it if he was already tired, and he still had such a busy time ahead. I'd just drop him on someone else if he started throwing a fit.

"That still amazes me." Emmett muttered, and I looked to him, "Seeing you not only not killing him, but willing to hold him." I looked back to Hunter, refusing to meet Emmett's eyes again. If only they knew. Fascinated with the strap to my dress, Hunter only briefly looked to me.

"I guess we owe Mikah that, at least." Emmett mused.

"It wasn't just that." I muttered, "I just remembered some things, even though I probably couldn't have remembered if it weren't for him."

"I thought you'd said Hunter wasn't around last time?" Jasper asked, curious.

"He wasn't." I said, but that was all the response I wanted to give.

"Well, whatever the reason, it's so nice to see you getting along with him, honey." Esme offered and I smiled a little. I could always count on Esme not to press.

"It's about time to head outside." I looked over as Carlisle descended the stairs.

Emmett spoke up, "Who's keeping an eye on shorty so she doesn't go super-psycho?"

"Hey." I frowned, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

"I will." Esme told him, "There won't be many kids around, so I can devote most attention to her."

"I think we should all be vigilant." Carlisle murmured, "Just in case."

Esme took Hunter from me again, which I let her. Taking her free hand, I followed wherever she went. Outside, it really didn't take much longer for the people to start showing up. And when they showed up, a _lot_ showed up.

Of course, as she greeted the guests, they noticed me, which I didn't like.

I couldn't deny though that none of this was new to me. Aside from holding Hunter, everything else was the same, I realized. It was unsettling, the way the view around me echoed in my mind with what was being uncovered of the vision I'd blocked.

I held tight to her hand as we walked around, feeling a little overwhelmed by how many people were here so suddenly. I felt like I had a permanent blush on my cheeks as I looked around.

I was allowed to hold onto Hunter again, not minding in the least. It kept me from having people tempted to touch me, despite the way they were drawn to him and his cuteness. With him in my arms, it was a good way to get used to people's attention without having to worry about the threat they posed to me.

Lots of people were there that I recognized as friends of Bella and Edwards, but a lot of people I didn't recognize. Probably friends of friends, or coworkers of Carlisle's. I found myself staring up into the trees, amazed by the thousands upon thousands of tiny white flowers hanging from them.

Once I pointed them out to him, Hunter seemed amazed as well. Keeping his gaze upwards when he wasn't fascinated with the strap to my dress.

The sound of the river nearby seemed to only complete the setting. Looking around the backyard was absolutely breathtaking, and I found myself fascinated by everything. I briefly wondered how many people had the same reaction as I did.

I'd met so many people, I knew there was no way I could possibly remember all of their names. Still overwhelmed by the beauty of the yard, I hardly noticed when Esme stopped beside three women. Releasing my hand, she reached forward and hugged them one at a time.

"Oh, is this the little one?"

"Leandra." I looked up to Esme, "These are our cousins. Tanya, Kate, and Irina." A brief reflection of a memory forced itself forward again. Like a faint echo, and for a moment, I could only stare.

All three of these women were breathtakingly beautiful, and as nice as I hesitantly considered I looked, I felt my self-esteem drop a few thousand notches at just the sight of them. I remembered them, but I knew there was more to them than I could remember yet. The rest of it was hidden, stuck behind that brick wall I couldn't get passed.

I murmured a greeting shyly, stepping closer to Esme. She laughed a little, hugging me gently to her side.

"She's shy." Esme explained, and they only smiled at me.

"That's okay." The one she pointed out as Kate told me, "I am too." I smiled a little, comforted by that. She seemed fine. They all did. They were family, so I wasn't sure why I had to be uneasy.

"Esme, she's so beautiful." Kate said, smiling down at me. That was a very big compliment, coming from her.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"And polite." Irina spoke quietly, smiling at me also, "You don't see that in children much these days." If only she knew what I was capable of doing.

I looked over as Carlisle stepped up, two more I didn't recognize behind him. A man and a woman, golden eyes much like my family's. I smiled up at them, giving the sweetest smile I could manage.

"Leandra, this is Carmen and Eleazar." Carlisle introduced the two others. These two had dark hair, instead of blonde like Tanya and her sisters. Eleazar was handsome, sharp features. He greeted me with a warm smile, and he held his hand out to me. I took it without much hesitation, placing my small hand in his, and he shook it gently with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you." I repeated, my voice quiet. I took Carmen's soon after, giving her a smile as well, "And you."

"She's precious." Carmen commented. Looking back down to me, she continued, "We've heard so much about you, Leandra." Her voice was heavily accented, which I found I liked. It interested me, not having heard many accents in my lifetime.

"Good things, I hope." I laughed a little, as did they, "Because I can be a pain."

"But of course." She laughed. Carlisle's hand placed itself on my shoulder, silently telling me it was okay. She looked up, looking to Carlisle again, "I think it's wonderful that you chose to take this one in. She seems very happy."

This was too weird for me. The echoing way this coincided with the memory of the vision uneased me even more. It was unsettling, and it worried me. I needed to change it. To move differently than I'd moved in the vision.

I quietly excused myself, with a murmured caution from Esme not to go far. I just needed to move away. As much as I missed how it was before, it bothered me now that it seemed so similar.

I paused to grab a napkin off a table, just to wipe the drool from Hunter's face as I wandered away.

"You can't be doing that." I told him, and he looked to me, "Makes you look bad. Like that's even possible, right?"

Hunter continued tugging on the strap to my dress, fascinated with it while I looked around the crowded yard. Spotting Heather across the small area, I couldn't help feeling surprised that she actually came. Smiling a little as I wandered over to her. Heather spotted me also, smiling as she watched me approach.

"Hi there, Leandra." She said, "Don't you look nice?"

"Thanks." I laughed a little, "It isn't by choice." Her gaze found Hunter on my hip, and her expression changed. It softened in something like sadness, but she smiled a little again anyway.

"This must be him." She said quietly.

"This is Hunter." I said, bouncing him a little as I paused, "Jack's son."

"I can tell." She murmured, almost amazed, "Wow. Leandra, I'm so very sorry to hear about your mother. She was one of my best friends back then." I appreciated the last two words. Back then, meaning back before she changed. Before she turned into a self-centered bitch.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked, and she hesitated, before she sighed.

"Sure." She said, "Alright." I handed him up to her, and she took him gingerly at first, and I smiled a little as he smiled at her. His smile was contageous, as she had to return it, "Goodness, he looks just like him."

"I overlook that part now." I admitted quietly.

"Uh-oh." Mike's joking voice had me looking over as he and the boys approached, "She's already holding him, and dammit, he's adorable. I was hoping he'd be hideous."

"Right." I muttered skeptically.

"You've seen my brother." Heather looked to him, "There's no way he'd make ugly children." She was right. Jack had always been on the right side of handsome. No part of him could ever be considered less than good looking. Other than the fact that he was in-fucking-sane. Completely nuts. On the wrong side of smart and highly unstable.

"We're already full." I laughed a little at Mike's next statement, knowing what he was talking about. Kids wise, they were full, but given Heather's expression as she looked at Hunter, I knew the discussion wasn't over yet. I had the strongest feeling that Hunter would wind up with them. At some point, some point soon, he'd go to them.

It comforted me, and bothered me at the same time.

"Even fuller than us?" I asked Mike, joking in return. Surprising myself as I felt like joking. He smirked. Josh moved to my side, facing his mom now as she held onto the baby. I glanced over at him, offering a hesitant smile, which he returned.

"I.. Well.. That's different." Mike laughed, knowing he was caught.

"We're outta room." I told him incredulously, "And I'm not giving up my room for him."

"We do have that extra room, Mike." Heather smiled over at him, "We can make it work. Somehow. Look at this face."

"No." He drew out the word, more in a whine than firm statement, "Oh, come on." Heather handed Hunter to him, and at first, he blatantly refused to look at him. Jokingly, but I could sense his hesitation. After all, Hunter wasn't his son, but if Heather had her way, he would be close enough to it soon.

Just like I used to do, Mike turned his head the opposite direction, so it was no surprise that Hunter would find that funny. He gave a laugh, a little grin, and Mike's sigh was one of resignation.

"We'll discuss it." Mike finally said, supporting Hunter more securely, "This isn't like getting a puppy, you know." Hunter squirmed in his arms, and I knew why.

"We're getting a puppy?" Zack piped up, suddenly excited. I found that very amusing, actually laughing. Hunter whimpered, and I laughed as Mike had to readjust him as he wriggled in his arms.

"If your mother has her way, you'll be getting a brother." Mike muttered, studying Hunter closely, "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Hell yes it would." Josh spoke up, looking up at him, "Come on, dad. Let's keep him."

"Watch your mouth." Mike told him, "And it's not definite yet." Yes it was. I knew it was. With Josh excited about it, it seemed to allow Zack to get excited about it, and he agreed now with Josh. Mike was outvoted. By quite a bit.

"We'll still get a puppy, right?" Zack asked, grinning at me. He knew he was annoying his parents, which we both found very amusing.

"See what you've started?" Mike asked me with a chuckle, to which I had to laugh, "I go from dad of two, to dad of three with a dog all in the course of a few minutes. Sheesh."

"His favorite color is green." I told Heather, in a joking attempt to be subtle. She laughed as Mike pointed to me in a playful scold.

"You're not helping, Missy." He chuckled, and I smiled innocently at him, "What is this kid's problem?"

"He wants down." I told him, "He likes to walk."

"Oh, already walking?" Mike chuckled, "Good. Then he can get a job." Heather smacked his arm playfully, and I watched as she took Hunter from him gently.

"Leandra?" I looked back at Esme's voice coming over. She gave me a smile, "How are you doing over here?"

"Fine." I told her truthfully, and she greeted Heather and Mike with a smile as she came to my side.

"I'd keep tabs on this little guy." Mike sighed to Esme, "Heather may try to steal him."

This was going much better than I thought it would. Heather seemed only too excited to hold Hunter in her arms, and he definitely seemed to like her. He even forgot all about wanting to waddle around. I wondered if he saw the resemblance between Heather and Jack, and if he liked her because of that. He was usually okay with strangers, not that he'd been around many of them in the few weeks he'd been here, but he usually didn't do this well.

I knew I'd just found him his new home, and who better for him to go with? A nice, normal human family with two brothers to teach him things. A good mom, and a kind dad, he'd do well there. I knew Heather would do anything for her sons to be raised right, and Hunter would be no different.

The look in Heather's eyes as she murmured to him only solidified that knowledge. I looked up at Esme, just to see if she saw what I saw, and given her slight knowing smile at me during a pause in the conversation with Mike, I knew she did.

It wasn't just wanting him out of the house now. I was actually wanting to do something nice for Hunter. Considering it was my fault he was parentless now.

Jack was still out there somewhere, but nowhere near father material. Not that he ever had been. Mom was gone, and that was my fault.

And the sooner we got him out, and into Heather's family, the better for him. They had never seen him before, probably for just this reason. Mike was worried about Heather's instant attachment to him. Hunter was family to her. Her one and only blood-related nephew. Her brother's son. She'd get her way.

In a weird way, she was family to me now too. She had been before, Jack having been my stepfather, but Hunter's birth, my half-brother, sort of connected her to me now too. It was odd to think about. Even if it was just me considering it.

**A/N: Okay. First chapter out of the way. I know it seems like an odd place to end this, but I've got chapter two waiting for another go-over and editing before I can throw it out there too.  
****As always, I want to say THANK YOU to all those that reviewed the final chapter of last story, and hope this made up for the long wait lol  
****Chapter two is really where it starts getting interesting, but I promise that one isn't far off. Not at all.  
****Until two, my friends. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Leandra," Esme took my attention again, "It's almost time to start. Why don't you go find Emmett at the front?"

I nodded, giving the others a smile before I turned. I headed up the still crowded aisle, passing others and looking for one person in particular.

I felt the claustrophobia creeping up, but I managed. I was dealing with it, but that could have just been because I found Emmett easily. I came to his side, and looked back. It felt like I'd wandered a mile from Esme, but I could still see her. Talking to Heather. Mike and the boys were in the process of scooting into a bench, finding their seats as everyone else was doing the same.

"Hey, shorty." Emmett greeted me, and I looked up at him, "Nervous?" I nodded, taking a breath, "You're okay."

He put his arm around me, which I held onto in return, appreciating the comforting gesture more than he knew. He led me further to the front, to the bench in the first row, and finding a few more members of my family there only made me feel better. This wasn't at all like the graduation party. This was different, and I think it relieved them to find I hadn't gotten into trouble yet.

"You'll be sitting over here with me." Emmett told me, and I nodded. I was fine with that.

Soon it was time to take our seats, and I was pulled to stand beside Emmett. Our bench was so full. I found Esme again, but without Hunter. Glancing back, I saw him still comfortable in Heather's arms. That made sense, considering Hunter wasn't directly part of Edward's family. That, and I was sure Heather wanted time to get to know the baby a bit, or get attached to him, like I had a pretty solid suspicion Esme had planned.

We all stood there, watching back toward the house. I couldn't see over all of the people, so Emmett lifted me, and even then, I could just barely see. I gasped once I saw Bella, rounding the back of the last row of people.

"Wow." I murmured. Emmett chuckled a little, amused by my amazement as she began walking toward the front, where Edward stood. The happiest smile on his face I'd seen in a long while. She slowly walked closer, and I couldn't help the large smile of my own, absolutely floored by how beautiful she looked.

Charlie placed Bella's hand in Edwards, and they stepped up to the very front together. Emmett set me down, and I watched, mesmerized. We all sat down, watching the two of them together.

I'd never given much thought to weddings and whatnot, what every girl should be dreaming of from like the time she's born. I'd never had a chance to be a girl, or be picky over clothes. I'd never had a chance to be grossed out by dirt, or be obsessed over the way I looked.

I was raised from the time I was young to not care about how I looked, or even consider the fact that I'd live long enough to get married. I'd never seen a marriage, so I never knew how emotional they could be. Watching this one up close, I couldn't help but stare.

Suddenly, all the decorations and the preparations didn't seem so outrageous for a moment as beautiful as this one. I blushed, watching them kiss after saying their vows. Clapping and standing along with everyone.

However.

Just like before, the sense of familiarity ate at me. Just like the feeling I felt while standing with Tanya, Kate and Irina, the way things seemed so much the same bothered me. It meant nothing was changing yet.

I hadn't had a sense of familiarity this strong since I first met Alice that day. It shook me a little, and it made me uneasy. It made me nervous, and I felt the same sense of dread now that I'd felt back then. It was bothering me, deeply, that the vision and the present could be so similar so suddenly.

Jasper's small glance my way told me he was aware of my sudden change of emotion.

Edward and Bella hadn't even moved from their spot yet, and even through the excitement of the moment, a deep, resonating nervousness that told me to be careful. The exact same.

I couldn't understand it. Hadn't they decided differently? It had something to do with the daughter Edward was talking about a few weeks back, and I knew that much. I pushed at the brick wall. Wincing only slightly at the ache that resulted. I still wasn't allowed to see it yet, but I needed to. I resisted, however, not wanting to push myself too much, and wind up falling unconscious again. Today, of all days.

I watched the two of them, trying to breathe after getting punched with that emotion so strong, and still manage to seem like nothing was wrong.

Something was going to go wrong. Again.

I knew that, and I could feel that. It had to do with them, that much I could tell, but I couldn't imagine what could possibly go wrong enough to make me feel this way. As if just seeing them standing together, married now, was the end of the world. It didn't make any sense to me. I knew whatever it was had everything to do with what sat behind that wall.

Before I'd even left the spot I was standing, Jasper was there.

"What was that?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know." I mumbled, "It's too similar, Jasper."

"Similar?"

"This." I mumbled, giving a glance around. I'd gained Alice, Emmett and Rose's attention as well, "All of this. It's too similar. Exactly the same as in the vision, and I can't shake it. I noticed it earlier too. I mean, there are differences now, but that's just what makes it so confusing. Those small differences are only enough to just tell the now-now, and the now-then." I was a little overwhelmed by it, and I knew they all heard it in my voice.

"It's not surprising things like this seem the same." Alice replied, "It's a major, planned event. Just relax, okay? All it means is that I had the same plans for the wedding then as I do now." I took a breath, nodding.

"And whatever you do, don't push yourself." Alice continued, "That's the last thing we need right now."

"I _know_." I sighed, taking a deeper breath, "I'm trying not to."

"Are you going to be okay at the reception?" Jasper asked, and I knew he had every right to be concerned. Again, I nodded.

"If it gets to be too much, I'll go inside. I promise." I told him, and he hesitantly looked to Alice.

"Just stay with someone." She told me, "I don't want to risk taking a chance." As if on instinct, Jasper took my hand. I allowed it, knowing we had to move now. I didn't blame them for not trusting me. I'd earned this reaction, and I couldn't blame him for being the one to lead me around. He was calming me down.

The reception was held closer to the house as the sun set. Curious, Esme wondered why I was stuck to Jasper's side like glue. With Esme before, I dared to wander away. Now with Jasper, I'd look, but I wouldn't move. That was a bit unlike me. He explained quietly to her, and she seemed sad as she understood. I was nervous because of the vision, and because of the people. That was a given, but Jasper seemed calm. Why couldn't I be?

The speeches took place not long after the reception started, and I figured it was because they wanted to get the crying out of the way first, which was bound to happen. I sat partially hidden by Jasper, directly on his other side, out of the way.

I sat with Jasper the whole time, which was new. I sat partially hidden by Jasper, directly on his other side, out of the way. I found it easier to relax, and I knew Alice had to be right. Just because she planned the same way didn't mean it was the end of the world.

"That took awhile to convince you." Jasper murmured after a bit. Sensing the change in my mood. I had to admit, it did. I still had to be nervous, though. Was this a warning, or was I just being paranoid? I had every right to be.

It looked like I'd be able to see things like I could see them before. As I was going through the same time as I had in the vision, but it was slow, and it was irritating, because once again, I couldn't tell if something actually _was_ coming up, or if I was just imagining things.

After the speeches were over, I looked over at Emmett's call.

"Shorty." Emmett took my attention across the table, "Come here for a second." I stood, and rounded the table until I stood beside where he sat. He grinned a little, "Try this." He handed me the glass of gold colored liquid that he held.

"Emmett, no." Alice spoke up, outraged, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's just a little sip." He said, "And I'm curious."

"What is it?" I asked, peering into the glass.

"Just try it." He urged, "And don't tell Esme. She'd take my head off." I laughed a little, knowing full well she'd never do anything like that.

I brought the glass up and smelled it. I could clearly smell the alcohol. It wasn't as strong as beer, and it had more of a sweeter smell to it, but it still turned my stomach. I couldn't stand the smell of the stuff, and almost literally flinched away from it.

"No thanks." I murmured, choosing to set the glass down instead, "I'd rather not." He grinned.

"Good girl." He approved, chuckling, "Keep that answer."

"No problem there." I muttered, eyeing the offending glass, "You're not going to drink that, are you?"

"Definitely not." He told me, and his tone quieted, "Just for show, remember?" Yeah, I knew how it worked.

"Right." I sighed, "I'm glad, because if you did, I'd have to avoid you for the rest of my life."

"Now, don't say that." He said, "It's not so bad when someone knows how to handle it."

"You try having to pour whatever's left in the bottles of a twelve pack of flat beer down the sink, and tell me it's not that bad." I muttered, "It sucks."

"Good point." He allowed, wincing a little.

"And it wasn't _so_ long ago that I used to be hungry enough to swallow anything, and beer was the only thing in the house." I admitted.

"You've had beer before?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Just sometimes I chose to." I murmured, "After about the third time it made me throw up, I figured I'd rather starve, but even then. Being sick was better than going hungry."

"And not your choice?" Jasper asked, leaning forward as he picked up on the first part of my statement. I hesitated, thinking.

"Jack said.. It'd make me feel better." I told him, "I tried not to, but he just sat on me until I went along with it. I was seven the last time he made me drink some, and I should be grateful he didn't keep that up. I guess he thought after I started picking it up myself that he didn't have to anymore. So, no. I won't be touching that stuff. Maybe when I'm older, but.."

Shaking my head, I looked down with a sigh, "I never told anyone that before."

"I'm guessing there's still a lot that we don't know." Jasper murmured.

"I'm just full of surprises." I shrugged a little, "Some not as fun as the others."

Everyone around us stood up, and I stepped back, allowing Emmett to his feet. He took my hand in his left, his right hand holding Rosalie's. I let him lead me toward another part of the yard.

"I'm sorry, shorty." Emmett finally said, "I didn't mean to remind you of that."

"It's okay." I replied, "That part doesn't really bother me that much." I was being truthful there, and I knew he heard it in my tone, "Guess I just got used to it, and you didn't know."

Once we got to where everyone was gathering, and the music started, I eased a bit more. I even attempted to wander, but always stuck within sight of someone while they danced. I found Josh and Zack, and we stood talking while the others danced a little ways away.

"Mom hasn't let that baby out of her sight all night." Josh gave a laugh, "What's the deal with him, anyway?"

"Well.." I sighed, "You know he's Jack's son, right?"

"Yeah." Josh nodded, Zack following suit.

"Well, since my mom died, he didn't have anyone he could go to, so they decided the best place to put him was with me. Here, until they found another better suiting home for him, but I want more for him than some crowded house or making him live with strangers." It was more than that, but I thought this was a good way to explain, "So I actually _want_ him to go with you guys. His actual family."

"You're his actual family too."

"Not as much as you are." I shook my head a little, "He's just my half brother. I guess I just consider you guys more of his family than me, and besides that, I can't be the one to raise him. I'm eleven, and I think Heather is an amazing mom."

"She is." Zack agreed quietly.

"So I'd rather he be with you guys." I murmured, "Does that sound selfish of me?"

"Not really." Josh shook his head, "That's actually kind of nice. I mean, I don't mind. I hope dad says yes, because as you've probably noticed, I'm an amazing big brother." I laughed a little at the smug note of confidence in his tone.

"You know if he says yes, and you guys take him in, I'll be watching." I told them, and they both laughed, "I mean it. If I see you're pushing him around, I'll kick your ass. He might only be my half-brother, but he's still my brother."

"Don't worry." Josh laughed, "I won't be pushing him around."

"I won't either." Zack said, "You kinda scare me." We all laughed at that one.

"Good." I said, "But that's even if he says yes."

"They're over there." Josh said, gesturing across the yard, "Probably talking about it. Wanna come listen in with us?" I was tempted, but declined.

"You guys go ahead." I said, and Zack immediately ran off, trying to be sneaky, "I have to stay here."

"Why?" He asked.

"I got into some trouble a few weeks ago. I'm grounded, I guess. In a way." He accepted that, nodding a little with a smile, "So I have to stay where someone can see me."

"Okay." He said, "We'll come find you if we find out anything." I made it a mental note to avoid them. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't looking forward to spending time with them like I used to.

I nodded, watching as he ran off too. I took that opportunity to turn, heading up the porch steps. I was intending to run and hide inside, but someone on the porch, watching all the activity caught my attention.

I smiled a little as I ascended the steps. I hated the thought of Mikah stuck here all alone, so as I spotted him already standing there on the porch, I decided to go talk to him.

"Hi." I murmured as I came to his side.

"Hey there." He smiled in greeting, "Having a nice time?"

"Okay, I guess." I allowed, leaning against him. I took the opportunity to pull off the uncomfortable shoes on my feet, choosing to stand there barefoot instead. I turned with a sigh, tossing the shoes lightly toward the door. I'd take them in another time.

"Uh-oh." He murmured, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just freaking myself out. That's all."

"Big shock there." He replied, and I looked up at his smirk with a frown, "I'm just saying that happens a lot. You've got to learn how to relax, princess. You've been a ball of tension since I've known you."

"Have not." I muttered defensively.

"Smile." He said, and I had to. Just the thought of smiling had me smile. I laughed a little along with him.

"That's not fair." I told him, smacking at him. He caught my hand, and spun my around on the spot like a ballerina. I yelped, laughing again. He stopped me with a hug to his side, chuckling a little.

I half wondered what had gotten into him, as he was usually very careful with the amount of contact he had with me. Always letting me be the one to initiate the hugs or contact, but I found I didn't mind this. I laughed again, hugging him in return.

"That sound suits you so much better, princess." He admitted. To the side, I watched as Esme carried a very sleepy Hunter inside. I knew she was putting him to bed, and for a moment, I envied him. I was already worn out myself.

After a moment, Mikah spoke up again, "You know what. I'm now determined to help you figure out how to relax. Come on."

I was surprised as he stepped away from the house. Leading me from the porch, down the steps, despite how nervous I was that he was going to get into trouble. I had to admit, with as little illumination there was, his eyes did look closer to gold than red, and nobody would think to look twice, but I couldn't help being nervous.

On our way from the porch, we passed many others dancing. He spun me a little again, and I laughed once more, holding onto him for balance. Thankfully, the fast paced music ended and a slower song started, as I had a feeling he was going to make me try to dance, but he did anyway. I resisted, shaking my head.

"It's easy. I'll show you." He said, "Come on."

He eventually stood me on his shoes, and I laughed at how stupid I felt, but stayed there. Out here, he was closer to everyone else, just in case, so they didn't seem to mind.

I had to hold onto him, as it was hard to keep balance like this, and even harder to when he started moving. Under his breath, Mikah sang along to the slow song that played, and I looked up, watching him.

I'd only heard him sing once before, and that was while he was human. If he had a good voice before, now it was amazing, and I couldn't describe the emotion stuck in my throat. It was an odd mixture of wanting to cry, and overwhelming happiness.

He seemed perfectly fine with me this close, so I wasn't the least bit worried or nervous anymore. Not about anything. I smiled a little as he smiled at me. It was darker passed the soft lighting above us, but I hardly noticed that. Seeing my emotion, he supportively rubbed my upper back with a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry." He said with a smile, and I half wished he'd go back to singing, "Didn't mean to make you cry. Was it that bad?"

"No." I said, "I liked it." Too much, I thought to myself. He found that amusing, but didn't continue with it. Probably knowing how much I did like hearing it.

"So." He started conversationally, "Who were your friends?"

"Oh, the boys?" I asked, and he nodded, "Just some kids I used to know." My tone was quiet.

"Oh?" He murmured, "Do I detect anything other than happiness? Part of the uh.. Thingy?" Meaning vision. Looking over, I noticed Esme return, coming back to stand beside Carlisle who stood watching us. I looked back up at Mikah, remembering he'd asked something.

"It's weird." I admitted with a slow nod, "I used to love spending time with them. Now I almost can't stand Zack, not even knowing why, and Josh I avoid because of.." I hesitated, "Reasons."

"Reasons." He repeated, chuckling, "That's an amazing reason."

"Stop." I muttered defensively, "You know I don't take these things lightly."

"You're right." He said, "I'm sorry."

"You don't take anything lightly." Emmett added from beside us where he danced with Rose, "Not a single thing."

"Butt out." I snapped playfully at him, "Can't you see we're talking?"

"Oh, my apologies, miss." He chuckled, finding that intensely funny. I had to as well, laughing myself.

"That wasn't very nice." Mikah told me with his own laugh.

"He knows I love him." I muttered, glancing back at him. That statement, however, made Emmett grin at me.

"So, you snapping at someone means you love them?" Mikah asked, and I shrugged.

"I guess so." I replied, "Why?"

"Because you snapped at me yesterday." He had the smuggest grin on his face as he said that, and I immediately looked down.

"I'm sorry about that." I murmured, "I guess I was just nervous."

"No biggie." He replied, "I'm just glad I didn't completely piss you off."

"Language." Esme corrected from behind us.

"Sorry." He immediately said. It seemed funny to me how Esme had already seemed to accept him so thoroughly as one of her own bunch. Enough to correct him on the things he said.

I sighed, "So what were we talking about?"

"The uh.. Thingy."

"Right." I sighed, looking down.

"What was it about that that makes you not like the boys much this time around?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"It's weird now." I said, "It's different with them now. Not like it is with you."

"Oh?" That intrigued him. I had never directly told him he was in my vision. Not yet.

"I guess I can tell you now." I mumbled, "You know about my gift, right? And the uh.. Thingy I had?" He nodded. Of course he did, "You were there."

"I was?" He seemed surprised, and I nodded. I guess he never put it together.

I nodded a little, "But I didn't know you now-then. That sounds so confusing."

"I think I can keep up." He chuckled, letting me step back as the second slow song stopped, "I'm curious now."

"I remembered you almost right away." I told him, "About as soon as I met you. I never told you. I don't know why."

"It's fine." He smiled a little, "Was I as charming as I am now?" I laughed a little, and kept my eyes down.

"I guess you could say that." I murmured, probably blushing, "It seems stupid, but I still see you like I saw you when I was older."

"I see." He smiled, and I had a feeling he understood.

"Maybe that's why I took to you so easily?" I mused, "I don't really know, but.. It's so weird."

"So it is just a bit more than a crush." He murmured, "Am I right?"

"I don't really know." I repeated, "You were a part of the family back then, but.. Not like _that_." He laughed a little, probably embarrassed. Like I was. I shrugged again, "More like.. Now, I guess. I wish I could remember how I met you then. I've been curious."

"I couldn't tell you, princess." He chuckled, and I laughed. I liked how easy-going he was about everything. Maybe that was what helped him adjust to the new diet.

"Did I at least have a chance?" He asked, which only made me more embarrassed, but I laughed, looking down. I knew he was only joking.

"Not then." I replied, "I guess I was already taken."

"By who?" I jumped, yelping at Emmett's voice suddenly beside me, "Who do I have to kill?"

"Nobody." I murmured, "It's not the same this time."

"Who was it?" Emmett asked again, "Now I'm just curious."

"It _was_ Josh." I replied with a sigh, and that seemed to answer a lot of his questions. Everyone else's too, considering the way I knew they were watching me. Up until then, nobody but Edward knew that part, and it explained my behavior in the park.

"Like I said, it's not the same this time. I spent a lot more time with him, and the other boys back then."

Emmett frowned, "That seems a little odd. You wound up with him? Isn't he, uh..?" Related to Jack.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, "It was different then, though, because I never met them until after I was already here. That's probably another one of the bigger changes." I sighed, "Have to be there, I guess."

"So I've still got a chance?" Mikah joked, and chuckled at Emmett's growl. I laughed along with him, looking down at how silly it was. Mikah looked to me, "He's touchy, isn't he?"

"Damn right." Emmett answered, "Especially when it comes to her." Mikah chuckled and looked to him skeptically.

"Do you really think I'd ever give you a reason to be touchy?" Mikah asked, "You know I'm just playing."

"You better be." Emmett muttered, "Or I'd have to kill you."

"I am." He replied with a chuckle. He paused, "Until she's older." Knowing he was joking, Emmett growled again, but chuckled as he swiped for him.

"Now, boys." Esme called, a quiet laugh in her tone. They settled, and I knew Emmett wasn't really mad.

"So." Mikah looked to me again, "Edward said you remembered something by looking at me that day. What was it?"

I looked down again, really not up to revealing that yet. Seeing the way my expression changed, he knew that was a subject that still hurt me. How could it not? As Edward had put it, he meant the world to me. It really made me sad to think about.

"Wow." Emmett observed the change in my expression as well, "Note to self, don't ask about that."

Mikah spoke up again, "Princess, I'm sor-"

"No." I said, "It's okay. It's not your fault. It's nobody's. It's just how it's got to be this time. Things have just changed too much."

"What was it?" Emmett asked, and I kept my eyes down. He knew if there was one person I'd probably be willing to talk to about it with, it'd be him, but I wasn't. So I forced a smile, and just shook my head.

I forced another smile and headed for the house. I didn't want to bring them down, but I couldn't keep my smile forced for long. I needed to spend some time with myself.

Before I could reach the house, however, I rounded a large group of people, and I gazed over. Spotting someone standing there in the trees that I hadn't expected to see.

Giving a glance around, I made sure no one was watching as I ducked into the darkness of the trees. I looked up, smiling a little at finding Cole. Beside him, a smaller female. Her crimson eyes met mine, and she smiled. From the lack of light, her hair looked dark. She seemed excited, eager to be here. I gave her a small smile, which she returned happily.

"Well, look at you." Cole smiled at me, "You're beautiful, darling."

"Thank you." I told him, "What brings you by?"

"I was just looking for Carlisle, actually." He replied, "Any chance you'd know where he is? It's rather urgent."

"Um.." I gave a glance around through the trees, "It might be easier just to wait inside, and let me go tell him. Would that be okay?"

"That'd be just fine." He smiled, and I nodded.

"If you go around front, you should be able to get inside without the risk of anyone seeing you."

"Sounds great." He smiled warmly, giving me a nod, "Thank you, darling." I smiled, and they were both gone. I turned, leaving the trees. Immediately on the task of finding Carlisle again.

I started back in the direction I came from, but instead of getting there, Zack came to my side.

"Leandra." He murmured, and I paused at his tone, "Can I talk to you?"

"Um.." I hesitated, looking to the group again nervously.

"Please?" He asked, "It's important." I bit my lip but took a breath.

"One second." I told him, "Wait here." I couldn't make Cole wait, as I was sure his important thing was more important than Zack's important thing. He nodded, and I turned. Moving through the crowd to Esme and Carlisle's side. Looking up at Carlisle, he knew I had to say something, so he leaned down.

"Cole's inside." I told him, "And he says it's important."

"Okay." He replied, "Thank you, Leandra."

I nodded and sighed, "Zack wants to talk to me."

"So talk to him." Emmett had heard, coming to my other side.

"I'm nervous." I admitted, "He says it's important too."

"Just do what you can not to kill the kid, and you'll be alright." I narrowed my eyes. Apparently, I was never going to live that down. Of course, I hadn't expected it to happen so soon, but I could really do without the snide comments.

"I'll see what I can do." I muttered, irritated as I left the small group again.

I made it to Zack's side, looking at him pointedly.

"You called?" I finally prompted, and he laughed a little. A nervous sound. I looked around, "Where's Josh?"

"With dad." He answered, "Somewhere off that way, but I wanted to ask you something. Not here, though." I frowned a little at his obvious nervousness. He took my hand, and I let him, letting him lead me off. I tried to comfort myself with the thought that I'd let my family know I was with him, just in case something _did_ happen.

The grass once we'd left the floor they'd laid down was soft on the bottoms of my feet, and the further we got from the crowd, closer to the house, I had to admit I got even more nervous. Probably picking up on his nervousness.

"Zack, what is it?" I asked, finally forcing him to stop tugging me along behind him. We stood now on the darker side of the house, up on the porch. He slowly turned to face me, trying to read my expression.

"I overheard mom talking to dad." He admitted quietly, "About you." My heart dropped, but I waited. What had he heard?

"They were talking about.." He paused, frowning, "Something about what happened a few months ago. That mom had to come over, and talk you out of being depressed, and why she had to come over. She said that Jack did something, but I couldn't believe it."

I looked down, not sure what to say. My mind ran in circles in the several seconds of silence I endured. Over and over I told myself it wasn't that bad, that I had no reason to panic, but I did. I really did.

"She said that he beat you." He said quieter, "Badly."

I stayed quiet. Squeezing my eyes shut for a second, before I bit my lip. It was pretty difficult to breathe at this point, and I couldn't help feeling a little cornered. What did he want me to say?

"Did he?" He asked, "Did he really do that?"

"Zack.." I sighed, shaking my head. He didn't want to know that answer. I knew that by his tone.

"Did he?" He asked again, "Is that why you're with your family now? Is that why you couldn't stay with him? Is that what made you leave? Is that something he used to do all the time? Did he beat you? Is that why you were so afraid of him? Josh couldn't figure it out, and neither could I until I heard."

"Zack, I'm really not the one to ask about this-"

"Then who _can_ I ask?" He asked, "Nobody is ever honest about it, but he's my uncle. He's been around me and Josh our entire lives, Leandra. I care about him, and I need to know. Please."

I didn't know it mattered _this_ much to the boys. They were obviously both very curious.

"I couldn't stay with him." I said finally, "That's all you guys need to know."

"No it's not." He shook his head, "I need to know why."

"Zack, _please_ just let it go." I whimpered, "I _really_ can't answer you."

"Why not?" He demanded, "Really." I bit my lip again, struggling for my next breath. I needed to move away. I didn't like the way my breath felt short, and I didn't like the way he was cornering me about this. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't smart to stay this isolated. Alone with him.

I went to step passed him, but he grabbed my arm. The instant pain was intense. The way he held me scared me. I gave a whimper, and an attempt to yank my hand from his grip only resulted in him holding on tighter.

"Zack-"

"Answer me." His tone was sharper now, and I flinched from it, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Zack, stop." I told him, yanking at my arm again, "Let go."

"Not until you tell me." He shook his head, his brown hair falling slightly in his eyes, "I need to know."

"No you don't."

"This is my family, Leandra." He told me, sharply yet again, "What did Jack do to you?"

"You're hurting me." I had to tell him that, because he was. It was actually really starting to hurt by then.

"Leandra-"

"Hey." I haven't felt more relieved to hear Jasper's voice, coming around the house for us, and I barely held in my sob of relief. Zack immediately released my arm, which I rubbed, trying to regain the feeling in it as I moved to Jasper's side in the silent awkward seconds he stood there.

"There a problem?" Jasper asked me, and hesitantly, I shook my head. I was fine now that he was here.

"No problem." Zack mumbled, looking to me again. Nervously, I returned his gaze, but he still seemed mad.

"Then go on." Jasper murmured, his tone quiet as he nodded back in the direction of the reception.

Zack finally sighed, and stepped passed us. Walking away. I took a deep shaky breath, looking up at Jasper.

"Thank you." I murmured, and he sighed.

"I don't want you alone with him again." He told me quietly, looking back in the direction Zack had left, "I don't like what he was feeling." I nodded easily. Agreeing whole-heartedly.

Unconsciously, I continued rubbing my sore arm. I liked to consider myself to have a higher pain tolerance than most people, but his grip had hurt. Quite a bit.

"Did he hurt you?" Jasper suddenly demanded.

"What? No." I mumbled, and shook my head, "No, I'm okay." He pulled my hand away from my arm, inspecting the spot he'd grabbed me.

Zack was mad, and I couldn't blame him. I was mad at myself, too.

I felt horrible. Why, I didn't know. I knew, I understood the fact that I had no control over what Jack chose to do, but to me, the guilt continued to eat at me. All my life I was told everything he did was my fault, without a reason, but it'd take a lot longer before I could believe otherwise.

It hurt, and I couldn't figure out why I continued to be driven insane over it, wondering what was wrong with me. Everything he told me was still there. In every single breath I took, I still believed that I _did_ deserve everything. Because that's what I was raised to believe.

I took a deep breath, then another. Trying to calm down after that. Zack had every right to blame me for everything. I did, why not him too? In an odd sort of way, it was almost relieving to have someone else blaming me again. Familiar. Comforting. I'd missed being blamed, in a way, because that's what I was used to.

Now I really had to question what was wrong with me. I'd never admit these things. Not to anyone, because I knew how crazy it sounded, but they had to know. They had to see how going from a life filled with nothing but hate and blame to one with no blame whatsoever would bother me.

As much as I loved my family, and as much as I loved being here, and supported, part of me was confused. Just very confused, because it still looked for approval from the one that raised me.

Why was I thinking these things now? Over a year and a half later.

My dreams had been filled with nothing but Jack, but there was a difference now. I didn't cry anymore, because the dreams did nothing but reinforce what he always told me.

I was guilty.

The older I got, the more confused I got. Torn between what I knew and what I believed. I couldn't help feeling that the older I got, the worse I would get. The more confused I would get until I just couldn't take it anymore, and that thought scared me. If I didn't bring it up soon, I would be leaving them wondering where the hell they went wrong.

I'd known for quite some time that I was a lost cause. What I did to my mother was just the beginning. I snapped that day, and that was just the first step. I wasn't the same person I could have been, and despite the way I told them this before, they didn't believe me. Even with murdering someone in cold blood, they still believed there was hope for me.

They couldn't be more wrong.

To me, it wasn't about defending Jack's actions. That wasn't it. It was more than that. It was questioning who I was as a person. My entire life. The older I got, the worse I got, the more I had to question, and it started all over again.

Jack was pure evil, but he raised me to be the same way. I just fought mine, while he embraced his.

"Leandra?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry." I sighed, "I think I'm just tired."

"I said," He seemed concerned now, "Go ahead inside. Go straight upstairs, okay? Carlisle is still talking to Cole. I'll have Esme go up and talk to you."

"Okay." I murmured, nodding. I hesitated, and he watched me, "Jasper, something's different."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"It's not." I replied quietly, "I can't tell yet, but something's changed."

"It'll be alright." He assured me, "Just go." I nodded again, turning for the door. My bare feet hardly made a sound on the smooth wood of the porch. I had to admit. An early bedtime didn't sound all that bad to me.

Whatever this feeling was, it left me with an odd, sickening sort of feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was caused by what had just happened with Zack, or the difference I noticed.

I hesitated outside, my hand on the doorknob as my attention was grabbed by voices inside. I recognized Carlisle's voice, and looked over.

The place I stood was directly beside an open window, right outside the living room. For a moment, I worried they'd have heard everything Zack and I talked about, but I realized they were deep in their own conversation inside.

"Carlisle." Cole's voice wasn't as positive as I was used to hearing, "Time is sensitive. You know as well as I do that he's not in one spot for very long."

Glancing back, Jasper had already walked away, so I could stand here and listen as long as they kept talking.

"As much as I'd love to take your offer, I can't send you there alone." Was Carlisle's reply to Cole, "You need far more than one other with you, and the worst thing you can do, is underestimate him."

Who?

"I'll go with him." Mikah suggested.

"So will I." Emmett agreed, "We need to take this chance."

"Jumping into it without knowing the area is just as good as underestimating him." Carlisle was firmly against it, "Cole, I'm letting you know now that this isn't the right way to approach this."

"I've sent two others ahead." Cole assured him, "Two of my best. I'm waiting on word from them before doing anything, but I must admit I'm quite eager. I only thought you should know."

"I appreciate it." Carlisle murmured, "But if Jack is anywhere nearby, I'm positive we'd know."

"I'm _certain_ it's him, Carlisle."

I couldn't hear anything more. Panic rising in my throat.

I hoped Carlisle would put his foot down, and tell Mikah and Emmett not to go. If Jack was found, it was because he wanted to be. My heart dropped at the thought of anyone going to find him alone. That was as good as suicide.

I hurried now, running inside.

"Don't go." I said as soon as I entered the room, panting a little from moving so quickly. I gained their attention, and Emmett groaned a little as he realized I'd overheard.

"Were you listening in?" Cole asked, obviously amused.

"She does that a lot." Emmett told him, far less amused.

"Don't go." I said again, stepping further in the room to look up at Cole, "Don't go."

"I wouldn't worry too much about us, little one." He smiled, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yes I do." I insisted, allowing Carlisle to hug me to his side, "You don't know him, Cole. I'm telling you right now not to bother. If he was found, it's because he wants to be. Don't you think it's odd that you haven't found him until now?"

"He's crafty," Cole chuckled, "I'll give him that, but he's no match for us. We avoid confrontations, darling. We're pretty good at moving undetected, and getting into places with no one being the wiser."

"He's better." I said, "I can almost guarantee those two you sent ahead aren't coming back." That seemed to surprise him.

He turned, looking to the female I first saw before, "Do me a grand favor, and check in with the others." She gave a firm nod, and turned. Suddenly disappearing.

"Leandra, please." Carlisle spoke, and I looked up at him, "Either go back outside, or go upstairs. You don't need to be listening in."

"But-"

"Please."

"He's not listening." I argued, "I _really_ don't want him or his group getting hurt." I yelped quietly as I was suddenly off my feet, Emmett having lifted me up. Emmett started toward the stairs, but I looked back, "Don't go, Cole."

"Never fear, darling." He called back with a smile, "Everything will be just fine."

"Please don't go." I whimpered, actually resisting Emmett a little. He carried me easily up the stairs, and I started to get desperate. He _couldn't_ go looking for Jack. Just the thought, the very mention of anyone I cared about within a mile of him scared me so badly, I would do or say anything to keep them from him. It scared me more than the thought of me having to see Jack again myself.

"Emmett.." I mumbled into my pillow as he dropped me on my bed. I righted myself, flipping over to look at him, "If you go, I'll never forgive you." My voice shook as I said that, and I knew he had to hear how scared I was.

"Aw, shorty." He murmured, "Come on. Don't be like that. You know I have to."

"I mean it." I told him, even shakier, "Don't go." He watched me for a moment, until he finally sighed.

"Esme will be up in a minute." With that, he turned.

"Emmett.." I called again, crawling forward and he looked to me again, "Please.. You don't know what he's like.."

"Calm down, shorty." He sighed, coming over with another sigh. He sat beside me, and I instantly threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't go." I started to cry a little, "Please don't go."

"Shorty-"

"Don't go. Don't let Mikah go, don't let anyone go." I begged, "I can't stand it." My fear was mounting by the second, and I couldn't stop it.

He sighed, "You're killing me, shorty." If crying was the way to get him to change his mind, I'd let the tears go. Which was just what I did, but they were by no means fake.

"But you need to see our point of view." He continued after a moment of my crying, "If there was any chance, any chance at all to remove any threat to you, we're _going_ to do it, but we're not going to do anything tonight, shorty. We're just going to get a look at what we're dealing with."

"It doesn't _matter_ what you're doing." I whimpered, shaking my head, "You can't be anywhere near him. If you find out he's close, you're supposed to go the _other_ direction. Not towards him!"

"Calm down." He said again, "I know it seems like the end of the world to you, but we'll be fine."

"I'm not overreacting." I told him, finally letting him go and sitting back, "I'm not."

"We know how to be careful, shorty." He smiled a little, "We've done it a million times."

"Don't go." I begged again, and he stood up. I watched after him as he headed for the door with another, quieter sigh.

"We'll be fine."

Esme replaced him in the room, and he left. Striding down the hall, and I heard him descend the stairs.

"Esme.." I whimpered, fresh tears in my eyes, "Don't let them go. They don't know what they're doing-"

"Honey." She murmured, quieting me down, "I trust them. I have no doubts that they'll take every precaution to be safe, and I trust Cole and the others to keep them safe." I tried to insert a protest, but she shot that down by speaking again, "Now, I know you've had a rough night. Are you okay?"

No, I wasn't okay!

"I-I'm fine, but-"

"Why don't you lay down for a minute?" She asked, and I knew I was tired enough to sleep. She must have seen it too. She knew I was tired, and probably tired enough to fall asleep once I laid down.

Despite how I desperately wanted to just stay up, to make sure they didn't go, I knew they'd go, and that made the tears fall faster as I laid back roughly. My head landing on my pillows, and I bounced a little. I was a pretty perfect mix of frustrated and desperate.

"I know how bad this seems, but I promise that it's not." She assured me quietly, and her calming tone did its best to calm me down, "They'll be back before morning." Her tone also left no room for more arguing, but in a gentle way. It was puzzling for a moment how she managed to do that.

She smoothed my hair gently, and stood up. I didn't call her back as she left the room.

I laid there for a moment, until I finally moved. I stood up, pulled off the dress, full pout and angry mode, and pulled on my long nightshirt. I was more than ready for tonight to be over. Nothing against Bella and Edward, but I was done. I'd had enough. I was just sorry I couldn't handle staying around longer.

My head ached, but I left my room. However, I didn't intend to go back downstairs again. I knew better than that. They'd just get mad at me, and probably carry me back upstairs. Instead, on the floor below mine, I stepped into Esme and Carlisle's room as quietly as I could.

I didn't want to wake Hunter up, but I didn't want to be alone. So silently, I settled on the floor beside his crib, my back against the bars. In the darkness of the room, just barely being able to see him laying there, sleeping soundly like I wished I was able to. I could just barely hear his breathing behind me, being this close. I stretched my legs out for a moment, just sitting there in the dark and the quiet.

I did all I could, I told myself. I warned them. I told them not to go. I told Emmett that I wouldn't forgive him for going. If he went, if they still went, then that was that, but I wasn't okay with that. How could I be okay with that?

I hardly noticed I was falling asleep right where I sat, but it was desperately needed, so what little I did notice, I didn't fight. I couldn't.

**A/N: Second chapter out. :D I hope you enjoyed it.  
When it comes to fast paced scenes like this, it takes me awhile to decide if they're worded correctly. I hope I got it right.  
THANK YOU to those two that reviewed chapter one! :D It was awesome to read your thoughts on them. :):):)  
Now. Chapter three is just about done as well, and depending on what life is like between now and then, it shouldn't take very long to be released.  
Until three, my friends. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I woke to being laid down, back in my own bed.

I briefly wondered how long I'd been allowed to stay there, but the second things started coming back to me, I jumped up. Around Esme, and sprinting for the door.

"Leandra." She called behind me, but I didn't stop. I descended the stairs in a hurry, reaching the living room to find Carlisle there, along with Alice and Rose. Outside, there wasn't anyone left, so I knew I had been there for quite some time, but no matter where I looked, I couldn't find Emmett. Or Mikah, or Jasper. All three were missing from the group.

For a moment, I couldn't breathe. I had to ask, however. I needed to know. I moved, coming to stand beside Carlisle.

"Carlisle, where are they?" He sighed, but refused to answer. I waited for what felt like years to me, but he never said a word.

I knew it then, and I started to get mad. Looking up at him in sudden emotion. A mix between disbelief and anger, which he read instantly. I must have fooled myself with comforting thoughts that he'd never do that, because this came as a shock to me.

"You sent them?" I demanded breathlessly.

"They'll be back by morning." He assured me, and I stomped my foot.

"No they won't!" My shout had obviously explained what I was feeling as he immediately reached down and hugged me, "Why would you do that?"

I started to cry, suddenly so deeply upset. I fought from his arms, stepping back with more sobs. Esme moved over to us, smoothing my hair with a sigh.

"Why would you send them?" I demanded through tears, "Why would you?"

"They'll be fine, sweetheart." Esme assured me, "They're just going to get information. That's all."

I just shook my head, sobbing breathlessly. Despite how mad I was at Carlisle for sending them to their death, I stopped blaming him. I turned to Esme, and hugged onto her. Just needing to hold onto someone. Blinking heavy tears from my eyes when they replaced too fast to see.

How could he do that? Didn't he care about them at all?

Worse and worse, despite how I fought it, my heart kept breaking for them. All of them. I knew what they would face. My stomach hurt just thinking about it.

I cried all night. I was so hurt, so upset that I refused to sleep in my own bed. Not wanting to lose anyone else while I did so. So I laid there on the couch with Esme attempting to comfort me while I cried. My tired and sore eyes swollen, but unable to stop the tears from falling.

I'd have calm moments, and moments when I'd cry so hard, I couldn't open my eyes. Nothing anyone told me could convince me otherwise. It felt like I had a permanent lump in my throat, and nothing would ease it.

It hurt _so_ much, knowing that if anything happened to them, it was all my fault. Yet again. Was this my punishment for killing my mother? Sending all three of them, plus however many of Cole's group probably, to their deaths? Was I getting what I deserved?

All night, Alice refused to sit. She stayed edgy, and I could tell she was nervous. I wondered if she'd seen anything regarding them. I never asked, my head hurting too much to speak. I felt sick, my head pounding painfully with all the emotion I'd given throughout the night.

She must have, however, given the way she would speak to Carlisle off to the side, and shake her head as he'd look to her now and then. If she knew something, she certainly wasn't telling me about it. That usually meant bad news, I figured, and my emotion would start back up again.

I finally fell back to sleep somewhere close to dawn, my head resting on Esme's knee while she gently stroked my hair. I was too exhausted to fight sleep anymore. I only slept a few short hours, and it wasn't deep enough sleep to ease my aching head or heart. Mid-morning rolled around, and I forced myself awake. Looking around.

They weren't back yet. That only started another round of emotions. All over again.

"You said." I accused, "You said they'd be back by morning. It's morning. They're not here."

"Breathe, honey." Esme told me, "You can't keep this up."

"I can't help it." I cried, shaking my head, "It hurts so much."

"I know." She murmured, holding me tighter. As much as it hurt to have Mikah gone, with his inexperience, I focused mostly on the pain of having my brothers in harm's way. That was most of the reason why I cried.

That lasted until the afternoon, when I snoozed again. I had to. I had no choice. There was no way I could fight it. They understood that. Even Rosalie was patient, not saying a word about how heartbroken I was. No one did.

I was grateful that Rose seemed to be the one to tend to Hunter the whole time, given the way I clung to Esme. Rosalie probably just wanted to keep busy. I couldn't blame her. They couldn't cry like I cried, and I knew both Alice and Rose had to be as bugged by this as I was. Probably even more. I knew I was hurting pretty bad. How much would they be hurting?Didn't Carlisle know how bad this would hurt everyone?

I turned my eyes to him, only having the energy to hold onto Esme lightly. I couldn't cling anymore. Not with the pain I was in, or how tired I was.

By early evening, with still no word whatsoever, Carlisle even grew concerned, given the way he paced slowly now.

"They're gone." I told him through tears, "I told them not to go."

"No they're not." Alice finally told me, "They're perfectly fine." I couldn't help but hear the worry in her voice, despite what she told me.

"Then why aren't they back yet?" I cried, "Or why haven't they even called?" She didn't say anything to that. I didn't press her for an answer. I just hid my eyes, sobbing into Esme's side.

A short while later, Esme was helping me into bed. I couldn't spend another night crying with no sleep. She stayed with me while another round of crying stole my breath for several minutes. I was so tired, but I was also so scared.

"Why did they go?" I asked for the thousandth time since I found out they were gone, "Why couldn't they just stay?"

"They'll be fine." Esme murmured, stroking my hair, "You'll see. They'll be fine." She kept saying that, as if trying to convince herself. I coughed through another sob, my eyes so sore from crying for so long, it was even tough to release more tears. Because I couldn't cry, however, didn't ease the want to any.

I was shocked it hadn't happened sooner, but before I could even think about sleep this time around, I had to run to the bathroom. I'd made myself sick by how upset I was. It hurt so much, I couldn't keep from throwing up. I cried there for a few minutes, on the bathroom floor where I kneeled.

Nobody could deny anymore.

It had to say something, how upset I was. I hadn't cried this hard for this long since I'd known them. Not once. Not for any reason, and just that thought was enough to confuse me into wanting to cry harder and throw up again at the same time.

It was more than worry. It was more than that. I just wanted them home.

Esme kneeled with me the whole time, having had to help me to the bathroom, and I knew the moment when Carlisle showed up in the doorway. She looked to him, as if not knowing what she could possibly do to help me, because nothing she'd tried worked yet.

Nothing but seeing them again would help. If they were fine, they needed to come home. And soon. I looked to Carlisle as well, silently begging him to fix it. To make it stop hurting, because Jasper wasn't around to do so.

I was torturing myself.

They hadn't come home in the time I spent on the floor, and it was now closer to night than evening. Closer to them being gone a full day instead of only a few hours like they were supposed to be.

I _had_ to sleep, however. There was no question about it, so I laid down willingly this time. While I could effectively fall asleep without crying again. I was all cried out for a minute, and I took the brief opportunity to let myself sleep before more tears took that opportunity from me.

I made Esme promise to let me know as soon as they hear anything, which she easily did, knowing that was the only thing that would help me. At this point, she was probably ready to do anything to help me calm down.

I let myself fall asleep, which really didn't take long. Exhausted in every way, I needed it too much to stall. The last I remembered, was Esme gently stroking my hair before I was out cold, not even noticing when she left the room.

I was up, wide awake at a shout, and the sound of the door opening downstairs. It was loud enough that I was able to hear it, which surprised me. I recognized Mikah's voice immediately, and darted out of bed.

Pausing only to grab Hunter who'd been woken up as well, as I descended the stairs. I watched with wide eyes as they entered the living room. Sobbing quietly in relief at just the sight of Mikah, and the others all following him further inside. Until I focused on the mood.

"Calm down." Carlisle was trying to ease him, but it wasn't working.

For the briefest moment, I wondered if this was just a wishful dream, but I knew that it wasn't. Mikah was upset. Fuming, and agitated. I knew not to go any closer, despite how I really wanted to.

"A coven, Cole!" Mikah shouted, "And you never fucking warned us?"

"You know as well as I do that there was no way we could have known." Cole was here too, along with a few strangers who must have been from his group, "Calm down."

"Did you see what they did to her?" Mikah was upset. Deeply upset, "Do you know how hard that was to watch? H-He's sadistic. Even for our kind, what he let them.. _Told_ them to do was.. That.. I can't even _think_.."

Emmett and Jasper moved further into the room, closer to me now, much to my relief. I watched both Alice and Rosalie move to their side, holding them for dear life. They both immediately held them in return, as I was sure they knew how worried we'd been for so long. They all seemed fine. Even the new ones, the ones I'd never seen before.

Three females and two males, all with the same crimson eyes as Cole. One of the smaller females looked even more frightened than the others, as she stood close to one of the males, holding onto his side. Her nervous expression down onto the floor.

She didn't look any older than fifteen, but it was clear by how close she was to him that he was her mate and she was seeking comfort from him, despite the fact that he looked about nineteen himself. Though it was difficult to tell, as it was only a fleeting observation. I did recognize the embrace, however, and I found it slightly interesting. If I could concentrate, that was. For the moment, they all seemed too distracted to even notice me standing there.

"Calm yourself." Cole's firm voice instantly shut him up seconds after Mikah spoke, "We'll figure something out."

"He's leading them." Mikah doubted, his tone incredulous, "He's _how_ old, and already leading a coven? Either they're extremely stupid, or he's extremely smart. You said yourself that you've never seen anything like that. He's-"

"Mikah." Cole interrupted him.

"She's facing _that_!" He wasn't shutting up now, "Are you kidding me? Doesn't that _bother_ you?" He sounded like a pretty even mix of incredibly pissed off, and scared.

"You know it does, but that doesn't mean we need to lose our temper now." Cole replied sharply, "But we will do something. She'll be protected. You know this."

"I've never seen anybody do that before." Alice murmured, and they seemed to calm a bit as they looked to her, "Definitely nobody his age. I swear, it's like he knew."

"How many?" Carlisle had to ask.

"Fourteen?" Emmett replied, unsure.

"Those are just the ones that were there." Jasper added bitterly. He wasn't happy either, "You heard him." Cole looked down, along with Carlisle.

Hunter made a noise, announcing our presence, and gaining everyone's attention. Immediately, the moment all eyes were on me, Esme moved for my side.

Jasper seemed just as upset as Mikah as he looked back at me, but he hid it well. Emmett didn't even try to hide his unhappiness. They both looked like they'd been through hell. For once, they looked scared. Confirming my observation about Mikah just a few moments before.

They were shaken, and probably knew now why I had good reason to be so afraid of Jack.

Esme had moved forward, ascending the stairs until she got to me. I looked up at her, fearful now as she took Hunter from me.

"How bad?" I asked before she could tell me to leave. Standing there in my pajamas in the midst of all these strangers wasn't even enough to embarrass me, or distract me.

Cole took a breath, "Now that we've calmed down a bit.." He turned to the newcomers, the ones of his group that stood with him, "I thought I'd introduce these ones. Carlisle, this is Desiree, Audrey, Robert, and those two are Tina and Brian." It was partially relieving to know their names.

Carlisle gave them a nod, but I could tell how tense he was. He wasn't happy, but nobody was.

"How bad is it?" I asked again, "Please tell me."

"This is the one?" The one Cole introduced as Tina asked, looking to Cole. Her long brown hair framing her worried eyes, and falling in small waves over her shoulders. She was the one standing with Brian, the most worried out of everyone that I could tell.

"Unfortunately." Cole replied, his eyes on me.

"She's so small." She said that like it was something tragic, "She doesn't stand a chance."

Oh, that was _so_ comforting.

Without a word, Emmett moved forward, and ascended the stairs as well. I was slightly surprised as Rosalie let him move away from her. I watched him closely, and whimpered quietly as he lifted me up, and hugged me tight. This scared me, but I hugged him back. I was a wreck, and I knew they had to see that I had been a wreck all night.

I wanted to know what had happened to scare them, what they'd seen, but at the same time, I didn't want to know, so I asked the next best question.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Jasper answered after a short pause, "It was him, Leandra."

"I'm so sorry." Emmett told me, surprising me enough to pull back and look at him.

"For what?" I asked, my tone a quiet whimper.

"If he was anything near that bad as a human, I can't even begin to imagine what your life was like." He admitted, and I hugged him again.

"Perhaps she should go upstairs." Esme offered, and immediately I shook my head. That was unacceptable to me, and I knew she knew why.

"I don't want to be alone." I murmured, hugging Emmett tighter, "Please let me stay. Just for a little while."

"I have no issues with letting her stay." Desiree murmured, and glancing over, the four others agreed with her. Desiree was pretty, in a slighter sort of way. Her hair was only a little lighter brown than Tina's, but just a little more straight.

"And the girl knows him." Audrey spoke up, "Perhaps she should be involved in these discussions." Audrey had blonde hair, just as wavy as Tina's, and I got the impression that she was a stern person. Maybe it was only the situation.

"She knew him as a human." Cole corrected her, "I'm certain he's changed with the transformation."

"She gave warning." Mikah corrected him, "She called it, and we refused to listen. You know he couldn't have pulled that off unless he was anticipating our arrival."

"I only want to avoid scaring her." Cole sighed, shaking his head as he looked to Carlisle, "Especially after all she's already been through."

"He described it." Tina murmured, "He remembers her, Carlisle."

"Don't press her." Emmett said, "I think she deserves a break."

"She hasn't stopped crying since you left." Rosalie added, "It was pretty difficult to watch." She wasn't annoyed though, which surprised me.

"Shorty." Emmett sighed, "You knew we'd be fine."

"But you weren't." I whimpered, keeping my eyes closed, "I didn't know."

"The point is, she can give us information." Robert said, "And frankly, I want to know how she ever survived his attention before, because from what he said-"

"Stop it." Cole spoke up, "That's enough of that. It is _not_ our goal to upset her any more than she is. That's exactly what pressing her for information would do. She's in a fragile state right now."

Robert sighed, "All I'm saying, is if we're going to help them like you so want to, we're going to need to rethink, and know all we can about this guy. Even I'm admitting that was stupid, and I'm the most impulsive out of all of us."

"That can wait." Mikah spoke up again, calmer now.

"It's going to." Robert scoffed a little, "We're going to have a hell of a time finding him again, and I'm going to wait until we know more before deciding if I even _want_ to."

Through all of this, Jasper had been doing all he could to calm me down. I could feel it, and fought it at first, but I really couldn't for long.

Their soft talking was soon enough to fall asleep to. I was tired, and very comfortable in Emmett's arms. Now and then, Emmett would speak, and add something to the conversation, but that only helped put me to sleep. Knowing they were back now, and safe. He never seemed to get tired of holding me, or bothered by my weight in his arms at all.

I was sure Jasper helped in calming the group down as well. Enabling them to speak in quieter voices instead of Mikah's earlier frightened tone. Calming them down, he had to calm me down even more too, since I was now among the group. The amount of calm needed to ease them was too much for me to handle and stay awake.

But I didn't mind. As long as someone continued to hold me, I didn't mind. And someone did. At some point, I no longer recognized Emmett's arms supporting me, or his shoulder supporting my head when I started to wake up a little bit later, so I knew I'd been passed to someone else. The one holding me spoke, and I recognized Mikah's voice. Maybe he'd finally been allowed to hold me. Especially after the day they'd had.

I took a sleeping breath, hugging him sleepily as I attempted to adjust how I sat in his arms.

"I hate to say it, but she does have reason to worry." Tina murmured, "Mikah, you can't let her go. I've never come across anyone like him before, and you know as well as I do that the things he's planning for her don't include her surviving any of it."

"None of us have come across anyone like him before." Audrey added.

"Maybe we're not strong enough for this." Brian offered, "I mean, you saw." His tone was sad, but calming at the same time. Soothing and smooth.

"We'll have to be strong enough." Emmett told him, "There's no other choice."

"We'll be strong enough." Carlisle spoke with a sigh, "We just need to _listen_ to what she says."

"Yes." Cole agreed, "We'll be strong enough. I understand that we tend to avoid confrontations, but you see her. She needs our help."

"We can't fight that." Tina was still scared, shaken, "That could be us next time. Even the Volturi-"

"Don't mention them here." Cole scolded her.

"What I'm saying, is they're more merciful than that man was." She clarified, "Cole, he scares me. You know we've come across some.. Deeply resentful, and even disturbed ones of our kind before, but _that_ crossed a line I didn't even know existed. If he could do _that_ to one of our kind, imagine what he'd do to her."

"I know." Cole sighed, "Believe me, I understand, but imagine her fear for a moment. Imagine what she must be feeling. I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you don't want to help, that's your choice, but I am. I will stand with Carlisle."

"I can't." Tina murmured, "I'm sorry, I truly am, but I can't. All I want to do is get as far away from him as I can, and I know many others will agree with me."

"No hard feelings, Tina." Cole replied gently, "I understand."

"I can suggest speaking to Destiny and her coven." Tina added, "You know her. She's always eager to help, no matter what you face. If Brian and I cross their path, I'll direct them this way."

"That's right." Cole murmured, remembering, "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." She replied quietly, "I'm sorry I can't do more."

"We understand." Carlisle told her now. It didn't surprise me that Jack was capable of scaring others away from helping us. He had always been intimidating, even as a human.

I barely contained my flinch as I felt someone gently stroke the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, girl." It was Tina, speaking to me in a gentle tone, and I heard the truth in those words. She continued on, her tone even softer, "I wish you the best of luck. I can only hope that he's merciful."

And her hand was gone. I knew she'd gone. I sighed, sitting up straighter in the silence in the room with a yawn. It was already nearly dawn, and I was exhausted, despite having slept a bit.

I gave a look around at those still in the room.

"Do you believe me yet?" I asked quietly, and Emmett looked down.

"I do." Cole murmured after a moment, "I believe you, darling."

"Promise me you won't try that again." I requested quietly, "Don't go until you know for sure what you're up against." His expression softened, and I looked to Mikah, "Promise me."

"I promise." He murmured in response, and left over emotion brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't help it. He hugged me to him tighter, and I returned it.

"Don't do that again." I begged, glancing to Jasper and Emmett again, "Please don't do that again."

Alice looked to Jasper beside her, probably wanting the same thing. Rosalie held onto Emmett's side, his arm around her. If anything had happened to them because of me, I would never have forgiven myself.

Before I could speak again, another huge yawn shook me a little.

"I think it's time for her to get some rest." Carlisle spoke up, and I felt Mikah nod. I had my promises, so I was okay with that. Turning, Mikah ascended the stairs with me. They must have had much more trust in him now, because nobody protested. Holding me all night without a problem probably helped that cause quite a bit.

He gently set me in bed, and I laid down. He brought the blanket over me, and I yawned again.

"Mikah?" I muttered before he could turn to leave. He paused, waiting, "What happened?" He hesitated, before he sighed.

"Leandra, I don't want to scare you." He murmured, sitting on the side of the bed. I looked down.

"I'm already scared." I admitted, "I know that it's bad."

"I don't want to make that worse."

"My mind will do that for you." I replied, "I know him, Mikah. I know there are _no_ limits to the things he can think up."

I sighed as he sighed, shaking his head. It stayed quiet for a moment.

"You never talk about him." Mikah pointed out, "Aside from giving a warning now and then. What can you tell me about him?" It was an honest question, and I knew they needed to know.

Slowly, I sat up. Where to start? If there was one person I trusted, however, it was Mikah. I knew I could tell him pretty much anything without him judging or reacting in anger. I knew my family would do anything to protect me, which was why I kept all of this to myself the best I could. Trying to avoid pissing them off. I knew none of the anger would be directed at me, but I didn't like making them mad. For any reason. Mikah was safe.

I couldn't help being reminded of Jasper's words just the night before last. There really was a lot I never told them, and I wanted to be careful not to admit anything major. The last thing I needed was for Emmett to lose his temper next, and run off again to find him.

Just Jack, I told myself. Talk about him, and nothing more.

"It's always easier when he's already set on something, because when he gets bored, he gets creative." I started quietly, and he watched me.

"Growing up, I noticed a few things about him. He's smart, he's usually careful, and he's a damn good liar." I continued, "He's.." I paused for several seconds, searching for the word, "He can get anyone to do what he wants."

"Manipulative?" Mikah offered, and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, "And he can do it in a way that nobody knows he's doing it. I've seen it over and over again. Nobody ever thinks he can be such a bad person, or capable of what he does, but those of us who really know him, like me and Heather, and now you guys I guess, are confused by how _stupid_ those other people can be to fall for that."

"It's just difficult to believe anybody can be that evil, Leandra." Mikah explained quietly, and I knew he thought I was talking about him. Partially, I was.

"Well, you need to start listening to me." I replied, and he looked down, "I mean it when I say these things, Mikah. I mean it when I tell you he's dangerous. I know from experience that he's a threat to you, to everyone here, but _nobody_ ever sees that threat until it's too late. It was almost too late yesterday. Because _nobody_ listens to me." I was getting irritated.

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, scolding Mikah, and he wasn't trying to correct me.

"Do you know what that would have done?" I asked quietly, "I can't even _think_ about life without you, Jasper or Emmett. Okay? I _know_. I grew up with him, and I _know_ what kinds of things he can do. I'm tired of no one taking me seriously. I'm not exaggerating, or making things up. I'm serious."

He stayed quiet, so I took a breath. I still had more to say about Jack. I'd gotten side-tracked, and I needed to tell him more. I knew the others were listening, so I had to focus, and do it right, otherwise they wouldn't know what they were dealing with.

"Jack believes the things he says, and that makes other people believe him." I started again, "He can get away with _anything_ he wants to, because he makes sure of that. No matter what he does, there's always a reason behind it, and you knew that, but for everything he does, there's also a way for him to get out of it if things go wrong.

"While I was with them, Ken got mad at Jack for the way he handled things. The way he handled me, in particular." Mikah obviously didn't like that, but I kept going, "But to me, I could see the difference. Ken was more interested in avoiding having to lie to anyone, so he avoided the obvious question-raising things like beating me within an inch of my life, just to avoid suspicion or the threat of getting caught for doing it.

"Ken was smarter, and he didn't want to be caught for the things he did to me. Until he messed up big time, and underestimated the things Emmett and the others would do to him. He was really stupid then."

"What he got was too easy." Mikah growled, shaking his head. He knew all about Ken by now, and I couldn't blame him for his unease. I chose not to focus on that, however. Needing to finish my point.

"But I noticed that Jack is different." I went on, "Jack _wants_ a challenge. He wants to see what he can get away with, and he's very good at it. He's constantly coming up with new ways to get someone's attention, and keep it, so he can keep it up, and keep them interested long enough to give him a challenge. Like.." I sighed, not liking this subject, "When he thought he'd be caught, he took me to California, but a few months ago, while he had me, he kept in constant contact with Carlisle.

"He kept them interested, which probably would have happened anyway, but he wanted a challenge. He wanted them to keep trying to find me. He did whatever he could to torture them, and piss them off enough to keep trying, and he eventually gave up where I was, probably to see what they'd do. Not expecting that he wouldn't come back that night. If he hadn't been caught by whoever it was that turned him, I know he would have come back, and I know he would probably have been pissed to find out I was gone."

"He told you to leave." Mikah frowned, looking over at me, "That's what doesn't make sense to me." That told me I was right. He was mad to find out I'd left.

"It was a test." I said, "He was testing me to see if I'd stay, even with the threat he gave me as he left. To see if his punishment was effective this time around." I paused, gathering my thoughts. What else could I tell him? What would be Jack's goal?

"He always spent his whole life controlling everything I did, and when I did something he thought was wrong, I was in for it. How wrong it was depended completely on what punishment he thought up. Sometimes he'd just slap me, or push me around, but if it was something _really_ bad, it was the belt, or the box, but when he'd get into beating me, he wouldn't stop until he was tired, or I was about unconscious or dead."

Mikah shook his head slowly, not liking that.

"He wanted people to see." I murmured, "He wanted people to notice me, but if I didn't do every single thing I could to cover up what he did, he'd get furious." I sighed, "Like he couldn't make up his mind. The one thing I'm worried about.." I trailed off with a sigh, "Is when he was turned, I think it took away that indecision. I'm worried that now, he won't care.

"Before, when he'd focus on something, that became his life. He went over it and over it until he knew the full situation well enough to know every single thing that could go wrong, and what could happen from it. All the possibilities, he'd tell me. I was his hobby. The one thing he put all his attention on all the time. So I'm scared that I might still be his hobby."

He kept his gaze away. The way he slowly, almost subtly shook his head told me I wasn't wrong. I wasn't there. I hadn't been able to hear what Jack told them, but I knew by the conversation earlier that he had spoken to them. Again, part of me wished I knew what he'd told them, but the other part of me really didn't want to know.

I sighed, and continued.

"Mikah, we're talking about someone who could probably kill someone right in front of a crowd of people, and convince that crowd that it wasn't him. They'd believe him, and all this while he was _human_. I know that didn't go away when he was turned. If anything, that got worse, and worse isn't something I'm particularly excited to send anybody to see."

I paused, listening to the silence in the room.

"It doesn't surprise me that you say he's leading a coven now." I admitted, shaking my head a little, "It doesn't, because I know what he was like human, and from what I've heard, traits strongest in a human life are intensified when someone is turned. That's why I'm scared. Whoever turned him had no idea what they were doing when they decided to turn him.

"And the longer he's out there, I have a feeling he's just going to get stronger, and more determined than he _ever_ was before, and the more time that's allowed to happen, the less chance there is to stop him." I paused, "But the fact that he's already starting to play games with you tells me that he's adjusting faster to this life than I thought before. He's already strong enough, confident enough to poke you into a reaction which he used to love. It tells me that he does remember me, and that just means he's going to focus all he has on getting ahold of me again."

"My god." Mikah finally murmured, "You grew up with that lunatic?"

"It definitely explains why I'm one myself." I offered quietly, trying to look on the bright side, "He's all I had."

"You're not a lunatic." He corrected me, "You'd just finally had enough and snapped. That happens to even the best of people." I kept my tired eyes down.

"I'm just glad I got to be the one to do it." I mumbled, "I hate her. My mom."

"If he's as manipulative as you say he is, is there any chance that she was just as much of a victim as you were?" Mikah asked, looking to me, "I'm only saying that it doesn't make sense for a mother to abandon her very young daughter to _that_ degree without some kind of manipulation or coersion. Maybe she was stuck under his thumb just as much as you were."

I shook my head, looking down. I didn't want to hear that.

I didn't want to consider that possibility, because it was a very big possibility. What he told me wasn't so far off, because for as far back as I could remember, each time I saw my mom look to Jack, there was always something there. Some form of fear, but resigned obedience that I couldn't deny. I just never stopped to really notice it.

It became clear to me in that one realization that she was just trying to follow his orders the day I killed her. The one thing he always told me was to do whatever it took to stay with him. I assumed that meant trying to find him if I ever got separated from him. Always, and she didn't have anywhere safe to go like I did, so it wasn't like she could just _not_ follow that demand.

"Wait.." I mumbled, suddenly breathless, "What?"

"It makes sense how he'd do whatever he could to keep her defeated, just so he could keep you around." Mikah murmured, "Because if she chose to leave, you'd be going right along with her."

Fuck. He was right.

That day at the house. Over a year and a half ago. The day I shot her, before the fire. She wasn't choosing him. She was trying to get him away from me. To trade herself for me. Attempting to separate us, so I could go back to my family.

But what about all the drinking before that? The constantly ignoring me? I couldn't forgive her for that, but if she was as afraid of him as I was, even the littlest threat of harm would make her drink anything he'd hand her. I know I would, and I didn't even have a daughter to worry about. Jack was always replacing her drinks, but so was I. I just thought it was something she wanted. Had she been killing herself, thinking she was keeping me safe?

Had she even known, believed what kind of person Jack was when she first met him? Maybe she was just like all the others. Refusing to see passed his carefully well-built facade of neatness he so thoroughly presented, until it was too late to change her mind or do anything about it.

Maybe all she saw in Jack was someone who was willing to pay her, and me while he was at it, plenty of attention, since my dad worked so much.

Maybe all she saw was his charming, warm personality, and instantly decided that was what we needed. Maybe I only hated her because she was so much like me. Maybe I really only hated her, because I was so afraid of becoming like her, and I was just trying to find any reason to keep hating her.

I refused, however. I completely _refused_ to think about that any more than I already had. I couldn't afford to concentrate on that right then. I already had _way_ too much on my mind, and that would just crush me.

I shook my head again, taking a very deep breath.

"No." I finally mumbled, closing my eyes, "No."

I forced everything to the back of my mind to sort through later. Much later. When I would have a chance to concentrate on it. The topic now was Jack. Not my mother, who I quite possibly could have murdered for being afraid of Jack, just like I was.

He sighed gently, "I know." He was quiet until he spoke again, "I can't believe how brave you're being about this." He finally told me, and I looked over, "Especially after my reaction coming home."

"Mikah, I was just happy to see you and the others _alive_." I replied, "And like I said, this isn't news to me. I knew you weren't going to get very far with him, and if you did come back, I knew you weren't going to come back happy. I _know_ what he's capable of. You didn't."

"Now we do." He nodded slowly.

"Now you do." I agreed with a small nod, "Now, if you all go and get yourselves killed, you can't say I didn't warn you."

There was no denying the amount of pain in my tone at just mentioning it, at just saying those words, and I couldn't deny how much it had hurt. Despite the way I attempted to say it, and stay strong.

Reaching over, he gently took my arm and pulled me forward. Giving me a full, two arm hug that nearly suffocated me, but I didn't care.

"No." He murmured, "No. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are they. You hear me?" I took a breath, fighting back tears. I refused to cry again.

"No matter what it takes," He spoke again, "I promise I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"You need to start thinking about keeping yourself safe, too." I mumbled in a whimper, "Because losing anybody would kill me."

"I know." He murmured, "I know."

I let him keep holding me, holding onto him in return. Until I got too tired to hold on anymore, and allowed myself to pull back. I forced a smile, kneeling back with a sigh. His gaze held mine for just a moment, and I looked down.

"You worry too much." He told me quietly, and I laughed a little.

"So what if I do?" I asked, "Someone's got to." Another few moments of silence passed, but it never got awkward. Not for me, anyway.

He finally stood up, "Get some rest, princess."

"Stay around?" I requested quietly, looking up at him.

"As long as you need me to." He agreed and I smiled a little. He leaned down, and gently kissed my forehead. He hadn't done that since that night, and I felt myself comforted by that gesture. So much so, I laid down without a fight. I'd attempt to sleep again, because he requested it of me.

I woke up much later, sometime around early evening, not feeling much better. I was still feeling the effects of being so upset for so long, but they were nowhere near as bad as before.

"I really hope I don't have to do that again for a long time." I mumbled, stepping down the stairs.

"You look like hell." Emmett pointed out, but he wasn't joking. Hunter wandered over to me, and I picked him up. Which he seemed to appreciate, given his smile. I hadn't held him at all the day before.

"I feel like it." I admitted, sitting down beside Emmett with a sniffle. I looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Out hunting." I nodded at his response, "Just to sort of unwind. They should be back soon, actually. They didn't go far."

"Can't blame them." I murmured, "I'd need to too. Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." He replied, "Precaution."

"Thanks." I sighed, leaning back. I closed my eyes while Hunter pulled at the sleeve of my shirt, entertaining himself and babbling almost too loudly for my nerves to handle while I attempted to adjust enough to being awake again.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out that they're gone." He murmured almost hesitantly.

"Jack won't hunt them." I replied, my tired eyes still closed, "He'd find a way to bring them to him. He's not stupid, but neither are they. They wouldn't fall for it. And besides. He's got his fill of challenges for now. He'll probably run on that for a few weeks, at least."

I was quiet for a minute, before sighing.

"I was really, _really_ scared." I admitted, looking his way, "More scared than I've had to be in a long time."

"I know." He sighed, pulling me into his side. Hugging me there, even with Hunter on my lap.

"I heard." He continued, "Shorty, I'm sorry for scaring you. We.. We were perfectly fine. We just _couldn't_ come back sooner than we did, otherwise I swear, we would have been back a lot earlier."

I nodded a little, shaking my head and letting Hunter down onto his feet. On the floor, Hunter turned around, and wanted back up. So I picked him up. He spun right around and wanted back down.

"Not today, butthead." I muttered to him. Reaching over I picked up one of his stuffed toys, and tossed it across the room, "Go get it." To my much needed amusement, he actually toddled after it.

"Really?" Emmett chuckled, "He's not a dog, shorty."

"We'll see about that." I said, watching as he reached it, picked it up, and started back toward me. I managed to wrestle it from his grip, and tossed it again. He watched after it, and hesitated only a few seconds before he found something else to do.

"Damn." I muttered, "That only worked once. He's got the attention span of a goldfish."

"Says the one changing subjects." Emmett muttered. I sighed.

"I'm not changing subjects." I countered, "I'm avoiding mentioning how _stupid_ that was of you to go running off like that."

"Hey." He obviously took offense.

"You don't understand him, Emmett." I whimpered, "He would love to take absolutely everything I care about from me. There isn't much I actually care about anymore, but you guys. You're all I have."

"I know." He sighed again, hugging me again, and I looked up at him, "He mentioned that."

I stayed quiet, and for once, I agreed with their desire to keep me from the details. I decided that I didn't want to know.

"Shorty, you've been so brave." He told me, "But you really don't have to be. It's okay to be scared, you know. You don't have to be so brave. Just because you're eleven now, doesn't mean you're done growing up."

I didn't know what it was, but it was like he could see right through me. Maybe he just knew me so well. Maybe I was just that easy to read.

"Not just this crap with Jack, but.. What happened with your mom sucks." He said, and I looked down immediately, "It really does, but we get it. You're _not_ alone, okay? It's just something we need to take care of, and move on from because we don't really want to let you keep yourself there. Dwelling on it, you know?"

I couldn't help it. I tried to hold it back, to hold onto it with both hands, but the first sob escaped, just sort of left me, and I couldn't stop it, or the others from following.

I hadn't even really been expecting it. I thought I was fine, but those words from Emmett proved otherwise. They touched on a wound I didn't even know I had, and one second, I was watching Hunter play on the floor, and the next I was a desperate, sobbing mess. Yet again, I was crying too hard to breathe, and it was so sudden, for a second I was confused at how it even started.

His words reminded me of what I'd done, and thinking about what I'd done made me revisit the subject of me really having no need to do what I'd done. All the hate I'd held toward my mom for such a long time now wasn't needed, and I'd have known that if I'd have just stopped to think for a second.

He hugged me tighter, but the tears just kept coming.

Strong, debilitating tears that confused the hell out of me poured down my cheeks, and the pain was even worse. I cried for a different reason now. After my day of crying before, I was surprised I had anything left, but I guess I really did as a new part of me hurt. I sobbed hard now. I thought I was fine with what I did, with what happened, but I wasn't. I wasn't okay.

I didn't even hear it when the others got home. I just gave a glance around, and they were there. Whether they were already on their way, or someone heard my sobs, I wasn't sure, but all that mattered was that they were there.

"It's alright, shorty." Emmett told me, "I know. Believe me, I do."

I couldn't stop it.

"I didn't mean to do it." I cried, "I didn't want to." My emotions speaking for me.

Choking, almost fearful sobs followed. It hurt. God, did it hurt, and it did scare me. I really hadn't wanted to do it. I didn't want to snap that way, and I didn't want to kill her. I hated what I'd done now that Mikah made me see just how wrong I was.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed almost desperately, "I'm sorry."

I felt myself lifted, and with a brief glance, I knew it was Carlisle who held me. The one I really wanted forgiveness from. Out of everyone, I was most scared of letting down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. Holding tight to him, afraid to let go.

I repeated my apology over and over, needing him to understand that I hadn't _wanted_ to do it. As much as I hated her, I didn't choose to do it. It was just something I did, and despite the way I expected it, I hadn't wanted to do it. This must have been what he meant by it would bother me eventually.

Well, it was bothering me. A lot.

"It's alright, Leandra." He told me, "Just breathe." In a way, I sensed the relief in his tone. Why was he relieved? I was in so much pain. What I'd done now caused me so much pain.

"Breathe." He had to keep reminding me, and each time I gasped in a breath, it only allowed me to sob even more. I let him hold me. I wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

"Why?" I cried, "Why wouldn't she listen to me? Why did she keep pushing me that way? Why did I have to do it? I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to. I didn't choose to." I shook in his arms, trembling roughly, "I didn't want to, Carlisle. I swear."

"I know." He told me, calming my sobbing words. I gave up trying to speak then. I just cried. He'd been right. I knew he'd been right. I did regret it, and I did hate what I had done. It scared me. I hated myself for doing it, even before I fully realized.

I thought while I cried, my thoughts constantly moving back to everything I remembered of her. Sure she'd deserved it, sure she'd hurt me most, but I didn't want to kill her that way. I just wanted to go back, to have another chance to change the outcome of that day. The pain was unreal. Crushing me under its weight. This was hurting me. Really, really hurting me, and I had no one to blame anymore but myself.

Who was I to make that decision for Hunter? Who was I to take her from him? There was nothing, absolutely nothing to prove she'd be as horrible a mother to him as she was to me. How was I to know that she wouldn't raise him better than Heather would?

"Breathe, Leandra." Carlisle reminded me again, and I did. I brought in a breath, shaking along with the rest of me, only to sob it out again. I was in so much pain, I was shocked Jasper wasn't doing anything to help me. Maybe it was a lesson. Something I needed to learn.

"There is hope." Carlisle told me over the sound of my heartbroken sobs, "There is hope for you, Leandra. Never think you're lost. This is what it means to be human. To hold remorse, guilt and sadness over the wrongs you do. To know that there are consequences to an act like this. To know that there is a reason you shouldn't do what you did, but to also know and understand that you have a breaking point.

"That's what happened. You reached it, but for every decision you make, for every action, there are consequences for those actions. More than any consequence we can provide, because these emotions, what you're feeling now is consequence enough."

I was understanding that now. This was why it was wrong to kill people. It hurt so much, I could hardly breathe. I had felt worse physical pain than this, but this hurt in an entirely different way. This hurt in an entirely different way than I'd ever felt before.

"Do you understand now?" He asked, and through sobs, I could only nod. I held to him desperately.

This was why it was wrong. My way of thinking before, my thoughts about hurting others. It would only come back and hurt me. It would only turn right around, and cut me worse than anything I'd known before. To react so harshly, without even knowing the full story would only hurt me in the end.

I wasn't like Jack in the fact that I couldn't regret what I'd done. I couldn't not feel bad for doing what I did. He never felt a shred of remorse for what he did, not ever, but I couldn't. I hadn't lost that yet. Maybe there _was_ hope for me. However, as comforting as that thought was, I was still in immense emotional pain.

What I'd done would live with me for the rest of my days, and I wasn't sure how much worse it could get, but I knew it'd only get worse if I ever chose to hurt anyone else. I did know that. I did understand now. This was why it was wrong. This was why it was wrong not to fight what I was.

After about a minute more of my cries, Carlisle turned a little.

"Alright, Jasper." He murmured, and instantly, I felt my emotions begin to ease. I was right. It had been a lesson. A well learned one. I could breathe again, and after a few minutes of continued sobbing, they eased. I could open my eyes again, and look around.

I continued to hold onto him, however, just the memory of the pain I felt just a moment ago stealing my breath for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, letting a few more tears fall, "I'm so sorry."

"I know." He murmured, "I know. It's okay."

I actually started to sob again, despite how Jasper helped.

"No, it's not." I cried, shaking my head, "It's not okay. It'll never be okay." He kept quiet, so I said what I needed to say, "It'll never be okay, because I wanted to be like you when I got older. Now I can't." His hand smoothing over my back paused for the briefest of seconds, probably surprised.

"Oh, Leandra." He finally sighed, "There is still time for that."

"No there isn't." I sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm already a bad person. What I did, I can't take back."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He murmured, and as comforting as his voice was, it only hurt more. He shouldn't be comforting me. I didn't deserve that.

I was painfully aware of how soon the time would come when he couldn't hold me this way anymore. I was also painfully aware of how quiet, and small my voice was. How scared I was came through in my quiet, shaking tone, my words and I knew it had to be bothering them.

"I'm sorry." I cried, and he held me tighter, "For so many things, I'm sorry, but I'm trying. I'm trying, and it's not easy, but I am. I want to be good."

"That's what matters, Leandra." Carlisle told me, "That's all that matters." I never realized before. How very little I let them know how much they meant to me, and how much I looked up to them. I'd been so caught up in everything this time around, I failed to show them how much I needed them, and cared about them.

That only hurt. I should have been showing them every day what they meant to me. Not letting myself get wrapped up in the vision, and what it used to be like. I had to learn how to live now. That was my problem now. I was letting it all go this time. I was letting it all slip through my fingers by wandering around, stuck in my head.

I hugged tighter to his neck, "Please. Don't let me go."

"Never." He replied, "Never, Leandra. I promise."

"Even if I die." I sobbed, "Don't let me go." That had to tell him my biggest fear.

I wasn't afraid of dying. I was afraid of my time here not meaning anything. I wanted to know that I was loved, and that I mattered. More than just them running off to certain death to try to catch the one threat I did have. I wanted words, verbal confirmation that I mattered to them like they mattered to me. I needed to know this. Despite being told before, I needed to hear it again. Especially after what happened not so long ago.

"That's not going to happen." He told me quietly, "I promise we'll do everything to keep you safe. Everything. Please believe me." I shook with the effort to hold onto him now, and how much I felt.

"I'm so scared of losing you." I let that confession go without even thinking, "Never let me go. Never leave me."

"Oh, Leandra." That got to Alice, given her gentle murmur. I was hurting them, but I needed them to know. Where I was, what I felt, and what I thought all had an impact on this now, and I needed them to know it.

I just needed to cry. I'd been keeping it in for far too long, and now that I'd let it go, I couldn't stop it.

"Even if you have to let me go," I whimpered, "Don't let me go."

"I'll never let you go." I squeezed my eyes shut at his words, only letting more tears loose. He didn't seem impatient at having to repeat himself. Not in the least. He seemed worried now, but he wasn't any closer to letting me go than I was to letting him go. I felt safer than I had in a long time right where I was.

"I promise." I cried, quieter now, "I'll do the best I can to be the best I can. It might be too late to be like you, but it's not too late to try." I hesitated, "But I need you." I needed him to know that. I needed all of them to know that.

"I know." He replied quietly, "I know. Just breathe." I took a breath, beginning to calm down again, "You don't have anything to be afraid of. You're safe here, and very much loved." I sobbed a few times gently, nodding. I believed him.

"Leandra," He spoke once I quieted even more, "Let me explain something to you. Do you remember a few months ago? When we adopted you?" I sniffled and nodded, leaving my eyes closed. Remembering that point in my life still hurt.

"Well, we did that for a reason." He continued, "For several reasons. The foremost being so you'd understand that as long as you carry my last name, you'll never have to question where you belong. So you'd understand that you never have to worry, or wonder about where your home, and your family is.

"It was a promise. A lifetime guarantee to you that no matter what, you'll have a place here. You'll always be cared for, you'll always be loved unconditionally, and you'll always be protected. You'll be safe, and you'll be guarded, no matter what. No matter what we face, no matter what you do, you'll always have us behind you."

I'd quieted significantly by then, finding myself focusing on his words more than my tears, so it was easier to let Jasper help me. My tired eyes opened, and I looked to Esme standing beside us.

"The first time I saw you, I suppose I already had a feeling." He continued. He probably knew talking to me was helping me, "Do you remember?" I nodded again, taking a breath.

"That day." I murmured, "In the car."

"That's right."

"I was so afraid of you." I admitted quietly, my quiet voice heavy with left over emotion.

"I could tell." He replied, "I could see it. Leandra, you've come so far since then. You might not see it now, but you have."

"So far the wrong direction." I whimpered, and this time, my voice shook with the threat of more tears.

"No." He corrected, "There is no right or wrong direction when it comes to people in your situation. Anywhere is better than where you were before." He had a point. I stayed quiet, sniffling a little more, "When you come from where you've come from, there is nothing to decide where you should be by what amount of time. Nothing.

"You recover at your own pace. Any progress at all is amazing progress, Leandra, and I see what you've told me today as progress. That's the only way to see it. I see your effort, and I see that you're trying, and that means the world to us." I started to cry again, "It does. It means the world to us, because it proves that you're meant for much more than he ever told you you were."

These tears couldn't last very long. Hardly three sobs, before I was too tired to keep it up. I really wasn't surprised at how tired I was.

"We all make mistakes. We all do, and none of us are proud of that, but I firmly believe that what happened out there with your mother wasn't planned. It wasn't something that you wanted, despite what you may have told yourself.

"That was a mistake, Leandra. One you tried to avoid, but was unable to, and for that, I'm sorry. I should have been there. I should have recognized the warning signs, and I should have been out there with you that day, but I wasn't. I'm so sorry."

My eyes stayed closed, but I continued to listen. His tone comforting me more than anything at that point, and I was calming down. Whether with Jasper's help, or on my own, I couldn't tell, but it was a relief to be able to breathe again.

I finally opened my eyes for a brief look around. I was surprised to find I did feel better at just admitting everything I didn't know I felt. Again, whether that was Jasper's doing, or my own, I wasn't sure. I took a deeper breath, not at all surprised as it ended in a yawn.

"Why couldn't I have met you when I was younger?" I mumbled quietly, actually wishing I had, "Before I got to be so messed up."

"You're not messed up." Emmett spoke up, for the first time since Carlisle got to me, "And you wouldn't have known us back then." That was true. Considering it was my gift that ultimately made Carlisle decide to keep me around.

"I'm sorry, shorty." Emmett spoke again, "I really wasn't trying to make you cry that time." I smiled very slightly.

"I didn't expect that, either." I admitted, finally releasing Carlisle's neck, "That came out of nowhere."

"I'd say that was building for quite some time." Jasper murmured, "And yesterday couldn't have helped any." I looked to him, to find he'd actually had to sit down.

"I'm so sick of crying." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"That was.." Jasper sighed, "That was something, so I really can't blame you."

I turned my eyes back to Carlisle.

"Sorry." I told him, "For.. That."

"Please." He said, "Don't be. Never be ashamed to come to us. You're bound to feel quite a bit of emotion after everything you've been through lately."

"And that's what we're here for." Jasper added, "To help you deal with that."

I was quiet for a moment, not at all eager to move away from Carlisle yet. I hesitated.

"So.." I murmured, "What now?"

"Now?" Emmett asked, confused.

"With.." I hesitated, "Everything. You're not going to go running off again any time soon?"

"Oh." He said, "Hell no." I sighed, deeply relieved.

"Not without more than ten to our group." Mikah grumbled, "Not a chance. I don't like that he caught on that fast." Jasper elbowed him roughly, giving him a look.

"No, Leandra." Carlisle told me, and I looked to him again, "If he ever comes that close again, we'll find a different way."

"How close was he?" I frowned, "And how did he get close anyway without Alice seeing him decide to?"

"That's a little difficult to explain." Alice murmured, "Because I don't even know." I nodded a little. I understood that.

"Believe me, that bothers me." She added, shaking her head.

"And he was somewhere in northern Idaho." Emmett answered my first question, and I looked to him again.

"Isn't that where my dad lives?" I asked.

"Aw, hell." Emmett growled after a moment of stilled silence, "I didn't even think about that."

"I'm sure it was a coincidence." Carlisle assured me, "We'll check on them, though. Just to be safe." I nodded again, calmer than I should be about it. I couldn't help being overwhelmingly grateful to Jasper for not allowing me to worry about that just yet. In fact, it was difficult to feel anything else but calm.

Needless to say, I was back in bed early that evening. I just needed to sleep off all of the emotion lately. I just needed to recover, and reset myself for the trouble to come, I was sure. It wasn't over. I knew that much.

It worried me a little to realize that I knew my emotions enough to know that I was torn two ways.

Anything having to do with Jack knowing where I was always filled me with a sense of dread, and fear. That was nothing new, and neither was the reaction it always instilled in me. It never failed to make me want to run. To run and hide somewhere he couldn't find me.

I wanted to run, to find somewhere safe, but I also wanted to stay right here. Knowing with my family was the safest place I could be.

But knowing that I wanted to stay also tore me two ways. I wanted to stay, for the protection they provided, but again, I also wanted to run. To move his sights as far from them as possible in an attempt to protect them.

It was an endless circle in my mind that I fell asleep to. I wanted to run, but I wanted to stay. But knowing I wanted to stay, made me want to run, but if I did run, where would I go? And would I be able to go if I had to?

Knowing sometime soon, I'd have to make a decision.

**A/N: I'm aware that this chapter is mostly filler, but it's needed filler. I'm actually hoping I made at least one reader cry during this, because I cried while writing it lol  
****THANK YOU! To all the amazing reviewers last chapter! I can't tell you how awesome reading those made me feel. Really. Thank you!  
****Chapter four may take a bit of time, because it's not fully written out yet. I'd give it a few days before you see that one, unless I stop being lazy and finish writing it out lol  
****Until four, my friends! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Leandra?" I jumped a little startled awake, "Are you hungry?" Esme sat beside me on the bed, and I tried to wake up with a big stretch and yawn. I felt her gently smooth the hair from my forehead, and opened my eyes to look up at her.

"Not really." I admitted quietly, laying there for a moment, and it was the truth. Looking to the clock, it was almost noon, but I wasn't worried about how much I'd slept.

I'd just woken up from a dream about Josh and Zack. A very vivid, probably wishful dream about the vision, and what they meant to me then. It wasn't the same now, and I knew I needed accept that, but I had really learned a lot from them back then, and I wanted that again. Nothing would change, however, if nothing changed. I had to get it back myself.

"Are you sure, honey?" She asked, frowning, "You didn't eat yesterday." Instead of answering her, I sat up, and climbed out of bed. I knew it was impulsive, but I wasn't worried about that. I was prepared to get passed the argument I had with Zack the other night, just to put it behind me. I couldn't leave it where it was.

"What are you doing?" Esme asked, clearly concerned as I started getting dressed. I knew it was probably going to be a little difficult to explain to them what was on my mind, and I doubted they'd let me leave on my own, but I needed to try. It was just something I needed to do.

"I need to see the boys." I answered after a moment, "I have to fix it."

I grabbed my shoes, and turned.

"Zack and Josh?" She asked, confused as she followed me from the room.

"Yeah." I replied, descending the stairs, "I have to fix it." I paused twice on the stairs to pull on my shoes, tying them carefully.

"Where is she going?" Emmett was clearly confused.

I actually made it through the door, and off the porch before being followed.

"Shorty?"

They were confused, and that wasn't their fault, but I hit the driveway running. I wasn't thinking about safety, or finding trouble between here and town. I just ran.

In a way, it felt good to run again. In a way, I'd missed this. I knew I was probably being followed, confirmed when I was stopped before I found the highway, and I looked up at Jasper, Emmett beside him.

"You're pretty fast." Emmett chuckled, amused.

"I just need to fix it." I panted a little, looking up at Jasper.

"Fix what?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Everything." I replied, "I miss my friends." I was being truthful with them. I knew it sounded crazy, and I knew what I was doing was so beyond my normal pattern, but I couldn't help it. I missed them, and I missed everything they'd taught me.

"You're not going there alone." He murmured, "Not after the other night." I shrugged.

"Fine." I said, "Just let me go."

"Then let someone drive you." Jasper suggested.

"I can run there." I said, "I did it all the time."

"What's gotten into you, shorty?" Emmett asked, "One minute you never want to leave the house, and suddenly, you're hauling ass out the front door the second you're awake."

"I miss what I learned with them." I replied, "And I'm already so far behind." Jasper seemed to debate for a moment, until he sighed.

"Do you know where to go?" Jasper asked, and I nodded.

"I know right where they live." I said, "I've been there a million times."

"Not this time, remember?" Emmett chuckled, "Alright. I'll walk with you."

As it turned out, I wasn't lying. I made my way easily through town, both of them watching me both with interest, and closely. I found the general store, right where it'd always been, and I followed the street. Only hesitating for a moment as I looked around. I couldn't tell if I'd passed the street yet or not.

"This way." I muttered, mostly to myself.

"This is freaky." Emmett admitted quietly with a laugh when I continued on. Once I fully recalled the area, it was easy to find my way.

The third street down, I followed the sidewalk up to the blue house. Pausing just passed the yard.

"This is the one." I said quietly, looking around.

"Leandra?" I looked toward the house at Heather's voice. I smiled a little, "Well, hi there. What brings you by?" I stepped up the walk, Emmett and Jasper close behind me.

"Is Zack here?" I asked, "I wanted to talk to him."

"I'll go get him." She smiled a little, gesturing us inside.

"Thanks." I murmured, stepping inside. Jasper was close behind me now, Emmett beside him. I knew they watched me closely as I looked around, a smile blooming across my face as I easily recalled how much time I'd spent here. It was just like I remembered it to be.

Josh was the one to come downstairs, however, meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. I greeted him with a smile, hoping he didn't mind my being here. He returned the smile, but he knew exactly why I was here, given his next statement.

"Zack hasn't been in a good mood since the other night." He told me, "Are you sure you want to see him?"

"I'm sure." I replied, "I don't want him to stay mad."

"Leandra." Jasper sounded unsure, and I glanced to him.

"I'm sure." I repeated, so Josh sighed, and nodded. Leading me up the stairs.

"Leandra." I paused on the stairs at Jasper's voice closer. I looked back at him, and he sighed, "Be careful." I gave him a nod, and continued on. Behind me, I heard Heather talking to them, probably trying to make conversation.

Once upstairs, I followed Josh into the room. Zack looked up from where he lounged on his bed, spotted me, and looked back down at the book in his hand.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you." I admitted, "Zack, I'm sorry about the other night." He sighed.

"I'm sorry too." He told me after a bit, "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"You were mad." I said, "I know, and believe me, I get it." I sat on the bed that must have been Josh's, across from Zack's, "But I wanted to set something straight." He looked up again, interested. Josh sat beside me, "About Jack." Zack sat up, giving me his full attention.

"I was thinking." I murmured, "That you guys do deserve to know what happened, and I'll do what I can to answer your questions." I paused, "And again, I'm sorry about the other night. You just surprised me. That's all. I wasn't expecting you to ask about that. You have to promise me, though, that you won't get mad at me for what I say. I'm not making it up."

"I won't." Josh told me, looking to Zack.

"I'll try." Zack murmured, and I sighed. That was as good of an agreement as I was going to get. I had to think, however. How to approach the subject. Why was I even attempting this? Why couldn't I just leave it alone?

"You heard some things." I said, looking to Zack, "Remember?" Of course, he nodded, "Well, it was true." Both of them gasped quietly.

"How?" Zack asked, "I mean, he'd never do that."

"Yes." I said, "He would. He would, and he did, and I have the scars to prove it."

"Show me." Zack insisted and I sighed. I stood up, turning around and raising the back of my shirt. I listened to him stand up, as Josh did to get a better look.

"Jack did that to you?" Josh asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, "With his belt."

"Ouch." Josh muttered, "So.." He stepped back, letting me drop the back of my shirt, "What happened?"

"That time?" I asked, "He was mad at me for leaving, for getting away from him, but I only ran away from him _because_ he liked to beat me." I kept my eyes down at that confession. They were both quiet, which only worried me.

"I don't get it." Josh finally told me quietly, but thankfully, his tone wasn't angry, "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe she was bad?" Zack offered.

"No." Josh and I said at the same time. Josh spoke again, "Nobody deserves that. No matter how bad they've been. You know that, Zack. Think about it. What if dad had beaten you that way when you stole that really expensive watch, or tried to drive his car, but crashed it through the garage instead? Or what if he'd beaten me that way the time I accidentally set the kitchen on fire?"

"That was on purpose." Zack laughed a little.

"Shut up, stupid." Josh laughed also, "I started it on purpose. It was an accident for it to spread to the drapes over the window, or the papers on top of the fridge." They both laughed at that one, but his laughter faded as he looked to me, "Have you done anything like that?"

"No." I told them honestly, "Never."

"So why would he beat you?" Josh asked, and I felt a little relieved he was here too. Instead of demanding the answers, the way Zack had, he honestly seemed curious. Calm about it, and more concerned than mad.

"There were so many reasons why." I replied quietly, "I don't even know how many excuses he made up. Stuff like.. Not picking up the bottles in the living room, or talking back when I didn't say anything to him. I mean.. I've never really been that bad of a kid. Unless I was, and I just didn't see it."

"I don't think you're a bad kid." Josh told me quietly, "And I'm a pretty good judge."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling slightly and sniffling as I sat back down.

"So.." Zack spoke up, "He'd just hit you?"

"He'd beat me." I corrected, "There's a huge difference."

"Sorry." He said quietly, "He'd just beat you? For no reason?"

"Just haul off and do it?" Josh added, and I sighed. Nodding.

"I'm sorry I never told you." I mumbled, "And I'm sorry for avoiding answering you the other night, Zack. It's just.. _really_ hard on me."

"And that's why you couldn't stay with him." Josh murmured, and I nodded again.

"I saw a way out, and I took it." I said, "That's all. I found someplace safe, so I left."

"That makes sense." Josh told me, and I sighed. He sat beside me, and I looked up at Zack. He stood there for a moment, and I knew this wasn't easy on him.

"Sorry." Zack said again, shaking his head, "It's just hard, you know? I keep trying to imagine him doing something like that, but I just can't. It's hard to believe you."

"I'm here to tell the truth, Zack." I told him, "I guess this is me trying to get passed it. You can accept the truth or not. That's your choice."

"Well, I don't." He muttered, "Sorry, but I can't, and I'm actually pretty pissed that you'd lie about him this way."

"Zack." Josh tried correcting him, but I shook my head.

"Then that's just how you feel about it. I can't change that, and I won't try." I told him, "You weren't there. You didn't see what he was like with your own eyes, so I can't blame you for not believing me. You're just like everyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack asked, and I heard how defensive he was.

I sat up straighter, looking up at him as he stood there. I couldn't help being reminded of how defensive Jack was over his family. The way he'd gotten mad, almost violent over defending his father, despite the way he hated the man. The way he'd warned me on more than one occasion not to upset the boys. These boys.

I sensed it. The same defensiveness in Jack stood right in front of me. No matter what I said to him, Zack would refuse to see it as anything other than a lie.

"It means you're just as blind as everyone else who chose not to see what kind of person Jack is." I replied, "And nothing I say will change it."

"Yeah, well." He huffed, "I'm not stupid enough to fall for it. You're the reason he's gone."

"No." I said, "Jack left on his own, which should tell you something. Why would he run away if he never did anything?"

"I'd leave too if someone was trying to spread lies about me." He countered, "I know Jack. He'd never do what you say he did."

"You don't know him as well as you think you do." I shook my head.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and turned. Heading for the door.

"Zack." Josh called after him this time, but I sighed.

"Let him leave." I murmured, "It's probably really hard for him to hear this stuff."

"Well.." Josh sighed, "For what it's worth, I believe you. I think the reason he's acting like this, is because he's younger than me. He practically worshiped Jack. Looked up to him in every way. It's just hard for him to see him as anything else than what he always was to us." I nodded a little. I understood. I got it.

"I'll help him out." Josh continued, "Don't worry."

"I'm sorry." I said, "For pissing him off."

"Don't be." Josh replied, "He's just off pouting, but I'm grateful that you came over. It means a lot to me. Even if he's acting like a little bitch."

I shook my head a little, "He's your brother."

"I tried to sell him when I was five." I had to laugh at that one, "For fifty cents to one of the neighbors."

"Fifty cents?" I asked, "Seems pretty expensive."

"Especially for a bratty three year old." Josh laughed, "He remembers that."

"Poor kid." I laughed quietly along with him. We stayed quiet while our laughter faded, until he spoke again.

"So, scale of one to ten." He murmured, "One being nothing, and ten being the worst thing you can think of, how bad was it?"

"It depended." I said, "But most of the time, it was ten. I'm sure my ten would be like a fifteen to you." He looked down.

"And.." He paused, "And how long did you know him?"

"He's been in my life since before I was three. I don't remember that part very much, so I don't know how that happened, but I remember.. Little glimpses of things. Know what I mean?" He nodded sadly.

"I think I remember you." He said, "From the days at the park."

"Recently?" I asked, interested.

"No." He said, "Way, way back. When I was a kid. I just remember.. Zack following someone else around for once, and I wondered, until mom finally told us that your mom and her used to be friends."

"That's so weird to think about." I admitted, laughing a little, "Like how if Jack never met my mom, we probably would have grown up together."

"Probably." He allowed with a nod, "But then you'd be like a sister to me, and that'd be weird."

"What am I like to you now?" I asked, looking over. He looked down, and swear I saw a blush start across his cheeks.

"I don't know." He murmured, shrugging, "Just a girl. I mean, it's not like you're a sister. Not at all. I know I met you when Jack was still your stepdad, but it was never like that with you and him, you know? It was always like.. I don't know. Like you were his property or something. Like you were just something he watched all the time."

I nodded a little. I understood that part. He saw more than I gave him credit for.

"But now I get why." He added, "Thank you for telling us, Leandra. Even if Zack didn't take it so well. What changed your mind?"

"I don't know." I replied quietly, "I just thought.. I guess I just figured you do deserve to know. I think it's also partly for me. I mean, how am I ever going to get passed it if I can't even talk about it?" I paused, "Why do you believe me?"

"I know there's still so much about him that we don't know." He was quiet now, "But what you say doesn't sound so far off. Like I said, I've seen the way he treats other people. Zack has too, but I think he has a harder time accepting that."

"Well, I've seen the way he treats you guys." I told him, "He was always so good to you. He cares about you guys." I paused, listening to the silence before I spoke up again.

"Do you know where Zack would be?" I asked, "I want to apologize again before we leave."

"You shouldn't have to apologize to him because he can't handle the truth." Josh murmured, but I waited. He sighed, "Up the hall. Dad's office is the last door on the left."

"Thanks." I murmured and stood up. I left the room, and headed up the hall. I had to question myself. Why did this matter to me so much?

The door to the room was open a crack, so I hesitantly peeked in. He was seated at the computer desk, a different book in his hands this time.

"Zack?" I asked, and he sighed heavily, looking up, "I'm sorry."

"You don't get it, do you?" He set his book to the side, standing up. Slowly, I stepped into the room.

"I don't." I said, "Why are you so mad?"

"Josh might fall for it, but I won't." He said, "I'm not stupid. People like you are only out for attention, and will say anything to get it."

"I'm not trying to get attention." I argued, "I hate attention. I'm trying to recover." He shook his head, and I could see just how mad he still was, "I need to know that you're okay. Or at least that you will be."

"What do you care?" He asked, and I looked down, "Jack is like another dad to me, and you're trying to ruin that."

"No I'm not." I countered, "I'm trying to tell you the truth."

"You're lying!" I flinched a little at his tone, shaking my head. I closed my eyes, sighing a little. This wasn't going well at all. I got mad.

"It's not my fault you're too scared to admit it." I told him, looking back up, "Don't blame me for confirming all the things you refuse to admit to yourself. That's all you're doing."

"I'm not scared." I'd obviously pressed a button, given his tone, "I'm not afraid of him."

"He scares you." I muttered, "But you care about him. There's nothing wrong with that, but don't blame me because you're too coward to just accept it. You know I'm not lying."

"I'll show you what I know."

All he had to do was take running step toward me, and I spun, running away with a squeak of sudden intense fear. I couldn't help it. I had to call out.

"Jasper!" I yelped once in the hallway. To anyone else, I was sure it only sounded like just a noise I made, but I knew they heard me. Downstairs, I vaguely heard them jumping up. They couldn't be here as fast as they could be, as Heather was with them, but they rushed. Only seconds had passed, but my thoughts raced so quickly, it felt like half an hour.

I could hear Zack chasing me, but ahead of me, I saw hope. Josh was standing in the doorway to their room, gesturing to me. I darted as quick as I could into their bedroom.

I literally slid to a stop once in the room, spinning to look at the sound of a rather loud couple of banging noises behind me. Josh had slammed the door just in time for Zack to hit it. One thud was Josh slamming the door, and the second was Zack hitting it. A third was Zack hitting the floor.

I heard Zack hit the floor in the hallway, and I couldn't help it. I started to laugh as I heard him laughing on the other side of the door. Adrenalin was probably mostly to blame for my sudden laughing fit, but I wasn't asking questions. Laughing was better than being afraid.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Heather's voice at the top of the stairs had Josh pulling open the door again. All three of us now laughing hysterically at the situation. Neither Emmett or Jasper were amused. Not in the least.

"That hurt." Zack laughed, still on his back on the floor.

"You shouldn't have been chasing her." Josh replied, helping him to his feet. He laughed, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live. I deserved it." Zack nodded. He looked to me, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I replied, shrugging a little. Heather took a breath, not at all amused either. She was more worried than anything.

"What happened?" She asked, looking between Zack and I.

"Nothing." Zack told her immediately, "She wanted to see if she was faster. Josh cheated by closing the door on me." Heather was skeptical, but she looked to me. I fought to catch my breath, but nodded. Zack smiled a little.

"Leandra." Jasper spoke up, "I think it's time to go. Carlisle probably wants us to get back." I took a breath, nodding again.

With a promise to bring Hunter next time, we left their house. Before I even got to catch my breath fully, we were already leaving. I couldn't blame them.

"Sorry." I murmured once we made it to the street, "I shouldn't have called like that."

"Don't be." Jasper was tense, "Leandra, I heard what happened."

"Probably." I mumbled, shrugging a little as I looked down. I sighed, "It could have been a whole lot worse."

"I don't trust him, Leandra." Jasper added, and I looked back up at him, "The younger one. Today just proves my point."

"Zack." I said, "He's harmless. He was just mad. He didn't like what I had to say."

"Clearly." Jasper muttered, "I still don't trust him, and to be honest, I'm pretty hesitant to allow you to let you spend too much time with him."

"I don't know how often I'll want to." I sighed, "So don't worry too much about it yet." I paused as I stopped walking, "And wait. Allow me? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I'm not letting you out of my sight for five seconds." He replied, "You're fragile. I'd rather not test your breaking point by allowing too many visits with that budding little psychopath."

"Hey." I frowned, "I'm not fragile, and Zack isn't a psychopath. He's-"

"I'm sorry." Jasper mused, "When did you gain an ability like mine? I felt what he felt, Leandra, and I'm not comforted by that."

I scoffed a little, "Ability has nothing to do with-"

"Leandra, yesterday you couldn't stop crying to save your life." Emmett interrupted now, and I looked to him next, "I don't like seeing you that way."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I like being stuck on a leash."

"No." Jasper wasn't having any of my arguing, "Leash suggests you have some sort of freedom. Until Jack is caught, you'll be going nowhere without constant supervision, if at all. I'm sorry, Leandra. It's just got to be this way."

"I haven't done anything to deserve-"

"You deserve the best possible protection that we can provide." He told me, "With what you mean to this family, Leandra, we're not taking any risks until every threat has been resolved. Am I clear on that?"

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked, "I don't like it." This was new.

"I let you go today to test it." Jasper said, "I wanted to get a better look at his emotions, and what they could tell me. I didn't like what they told me."

"So what?" I asked, "It's not your job to like what you-"

"Wrong." I quieted at that one word, "We promised to protect you, Leandra. Sometimes that's not always fun."

"But I don't need protecting from Zack." I argued again, "He's not dangerous."

"Wrong." He said again, and I hesitated, "Leandra, there's a reason you felt the need to run from him. You felt threatened, and that's how you were supposed to feel with the way he was acting. He wanted to intimidate you. That's what those like him do."

"Zack isn't dangerous-"

"He might not have been before, but I know what I'm seeing." Jasper replied, and I looked down, "I'm sorry, but I'm not risking that happening again. I'm not letting you see him again. At least not alone like that. Maybe at the park once all of this is over, but not like that."

"Not without me there to knock him out if I have to." Emmett added, shaking his head. He was completely serious about that, which surprised me. Instead of continuing to argue about it, I bit my lip.

There was only one explanation for the way they were acting now. This just wasn't like them, and I knew for sure one thing that would change them. Jasper, more than Emmett. Jasper had the ability to read people's emotions. He knew what people were feeling, and that was a very complicated way to get to know someone.

Did he see similarities between Jack's emotions and Zack's? I know I saw similarities between them, but I wasn't about to admit that. Slowly, I turned, and started walking again. I knew they followed me.

"Jasper." I murmured finally, "Just tell me. What did Jack say to you?"

"That's not happening." He told me, but his tone was easier now.

"You need my insight." I replied, "Tell me."

"You first." Emmett challenged, and I looked to him, "Tell me what that damn memory was about, and I'll tell you anything you want to know." That seemed like a fairly large trade. I knew what he was talking about, but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them.

"I really wish you'd stop asking about that." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down. If only he knew how much it hurt.

"Well, you're beating yourself up over whatever it is." He reasoned, "I just want to know what it is so I can-"

"Nobody can help me with it." I told him, "Trust me."

"Try me." He challenged, and at first, I was tempted, but I just took a breath and shook my head.

"Stop asking." I muttered, kicking a rock up the street, "Please. There's no point in pressing me for it, because you knowing about it isn't going to change anything, and unless you want me a crying mess again, you should stop asking about it."

He sighed, "I just want to help."

"_Nobody_ can help me with this." I stressed again, "It can't happen, and it can't be fixed, so please just _drop_ it, would you?" It was silent now as we walked, and I kicked another rock. It bounced further away this time, quite a distance up the road.

"Okay." Emmett murmured, shrugging a little, "I guess you'll never know."

"Oh, come on." I whined, "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" He asked, "So maybe we can't help you with it. I won't know that until you tell me, and until you tell me, I'm not saying a word about what Jack-ass told us." I allowed myself a small laugh.

"Okay, that was a good one." I had to point out.

"Wasn't it?" He seemed proud of himself as he allowed a small smile. It was silent for a moment while we walked, until I finally sighed.

"Fine." I eventually said, my tone tight, "You know about the agreement I'd made with Aro?" I prompted and they both nodded, listening closely now, "Well, that wasn't it. What I remembered that day, wasn't just about him. It was everything. It wasn't just my gift he wanted from me."

I took a breath, choosing my words carefully.

"Only.." I paused, "I didn't see it. I didn't see it at first, and I never expected him to pull that on me. I guess he wanted me to.." I trailed off, hesitating.

"Wanted you to what?" Emmett asked, his tone tighter.

"See, there's a lot about it I still don't know, because there's still so much I can't remember." I muttered, "I know his reasoning, because in the vision, Edward had to explain it to me, but.." I trailed off again, stopping myself. This was very hard on me.

"Just spit it out." Emmett prompted, "What's it about? Specifically?"

"A baby." I blurted out, and they stopped walking again. I followed suit. Stopping, keeping my eyes down, "Specifically, my baby." My voice quieted, "More specifically, my son. My.. My half vampire son." I stayed quiet in the sudden silence.

"I thought you said you weren't with Mikah?" Jasper asked, and I shook my head.

"It wasn't Mikah's." I said, "It was Josh's. At some point, Josh had been turned. I think he was about sixteen when all that happened."

"And it was Aro's idea?" Emmett asked tensely.

"That, I'm not getting into." I murmured, shaking my head, "There's too much there to explain, and I'm not about to try. You already know what you wanted to know. You can ask Edward when he gets back if you want. I'm sure he remembers." I kept my eyes down, "But that's what I refused to say before, and that's what _can't_ happen again. I survived it pretty well, with hardly anything going wrong, but it can't happen."

I irritably wiped a tear from my cheek. Fighting the emotion.

"But the problem is," I muttered, "I still remember what it's like to love someone.. Just.. So _completely_, and what it's like to be willing to trade my life to see him safe." I turned slowly, pacing a few steps away, "I remember him, but he'll never be born. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"No." Emmett finally answered, "I can't imagine."

"A _lot_." I murmured almost silently, "And I know it's something that'll _never_ go away. It's like now that I remember him, I lost a part of me I can never get back."

"I can understand why you haven't said anything until now." Jasper murmured, and I couldn't reply right away. The pain was intense, but in an aching way.

I finally took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh and looking to Emmett, "Your turn now."

"What do you want to know?" He asked, his tone defeated.

"Everything." I murmured, "What happened the other night?" I had a feeling I really didn't want to know, but I had to know.

"Alright." He said, "Carlisle sent us. We met Cole's group just outside the city, bringing the three of us to ten." I was following so far, letting him know that by a nod of my head.

"It was decided that in order to stay undetected, we needed to split into two groups." Jasper spoke up, offering his part of the explanation, "That turned out to be a very bad idea. Especially without knowing the area first."

I kept my eyes on him, waiting.

"The moment we got there," He continued, "Emmett's group turned to four, and both groups were cornered. Keeping us there with just one way out, and that was forward, toward an even larger group. None of us chose to run in, but we could all see what was going on below us. That's where we stayed until the end."

"They took someone?" I asked, and he nodded with a sigh.

"Her name was Candace." He told me, "And she was a major part of Cole's coven."

"Was?" I mumbled, suddenly nervous.

"She was used as an example." Emmett replied, "And we won't be getting into that."

"What did he say?" I asked.

Emmett sighed, looking to Jasper.

"There was a lot of rambling." Emmett told me, "About.. Well, mostly about your past, shorty. Things he thought up, and pulled off. Things he did to you." I found myself blushing, and looking down, "What he did to you, and what he was planning for you. The things he could do to Candace without even flinching.." He trailed off, and I took a shaky breath.

"What was more worrying," Jasper murmured now, "Was the way the others of his group did what he told them to do without even flinching either."

"We were stuck there until he was done with her." Emmett told me, "We knew we couldn't just run in, otherwise we'd have helped her." He hesitated, "And he wanted us to deliver a message to you." Jasper looked down, but didn't protest.

I hesitated.

"What message?"

"It doesn't make much sense to me." He said, "He said to 'remember the rabbit'."

I lost my breath for a second, and I closed my eyes as he looked to me. I knew why Emmett or Jasper wouldn't understand that. The only ones who'd understand that were Carlisle and Esme, because they were there when I told Charlie about it.

I knew instantly what Jack was referring to, and I knew he knew I would. The rabbit he'd killed right in front of me when I was little. The one he'd let me get to know, before he told me it had to die. As an example, showing me why I shouldn't ever tell anyone about what he did to me.

It worried me how he remembered that. I wondered what else he remembered.

"What rabbit?" He asked, and I shook my head. He must not have given that detail to Carlisle, as Carlisle would have explained. I wondered what else they left out.

"What else?" I asked, looking up at him.

"He knows what happened with your mom." He murmured, "I don't know how, but he knows." Concerning, but I had another question.

"What did he do to her?" I asked quietly, "To Candace?"

"I'm _not_ telling you that part." He replied, "That's the last thing you want to know."

"Let me take a guess." I said, "He decided to cause as _much_ pain as possible, purely for the sake of causing pain. In every single way he could."

"That about sums it up, yes." Jasper replied quietly.

"And knowing him, he got creative with it." I murmured, "Doing whatever he could just to keep her alive until the last possible second, and to keep her begging for someone to help her. Torturing not just her, but all the rest of you too."

He was quiet as I finally looked his way again.

"That's him." I said, "That's always been him." I was quiet for a second, "How much of my past did he tell everyone about?"

"Everything." Emmett replied, and I looked down, "In horrifying detail."

"Probably trying to provoke us into moving forward." Jasper muttered, "But that didn't stop the impact of his words."

I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick. Knowing they knew everything now bothered me. The humiliation was strong, but I hated the fact that they knew. That they knew the things I was forced to do, and what I had gone through every single day.

It was stupid, I knew it, but I'd wanted to keep them from knowing the full story to protect them.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, "That you had to hear that. That couldn't have been easy to hear."

"Don't do that." I looked back up at Emmett's tone, "Don't apologize. What he put you through.. It just makes me more determined to kill him."

"Emmett-"

"It'll be a group effort." Emmett muttered. I hesitated.

"At least now you know." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down, "Now you know why I am the way I am. I wasn't going to say anything. In my defense, I never wanted any of that."

"You're kidding." Emmett murmured, shocked as I glanced up, "You really think we believe that you ever could?"

"I don't know what to think." I admitted quietly, "I'm just.. I never wanted anyone to know the full story. The small details was enough, I guess, but now that everyone knows everything, I.. I don't know."

Emmett wasted no time, hugging me tight to his side.

"Shorty-"

He cut off at the sound of Jasper's phone ringing. I glanced up as he instantly answered it.

"Yeah." Jasper murmured, "We're fine. Just out for a little walk." He paused, listening to whoever it was on the other end of the line. I waited, watching him as he continued, "We'll be there. One minute."

He hung up, and Emmett lifted me easily.

"Let's go. Cole's visiting again." Jasper informed us. Probably me more than Emmett, as Emmett was sure to have heard the whole conversation.

"He wants us all to be there. To discuss our options."

We were far enough outside of town by then that they had no reason to worry about anyone seeing them run off. I wasn't always comfortable being carried at their speed, and this time was no different. It always made me dizzy, like my focus needed time to catch up.

We walked in, and I looked around at how crowded the room was. Cole had brought a lot more of his coven with him this time. I counted six behind him, plus three of the ones he'd brought along the day before. Audrey, Desiree and Robert.

I could see how quickly this was getting out of hand.

Emmett carried me through the room, straight to where Esme and Alice stood beside the couch, and set me down onto my feet between them. I stayed, not wanting to press anything.

"He's got a coven." Cole finally started, seconds after we arrived, "That's what we found, but I think we can all agree that that wasn't normal. There's more. Candace didn't make it, and as much as that bothers me, I know she wouldn't want that to determine how well we do."

"If what he says is true," Cole continued, "There is no room for error. This.." He paused for a sigh, "Is big. Huge, and we have to stop it before it gets to that point."

"We need to pay attention to the humans." Desiree murmured, "To see where the problem areas might be."

"Good idea." Cole nodded, "Carlisle?"

"We'll be working on that." Carlisle gave a nod.

Cole nodded, "Nothing has to happen yet, but if it doesn't happen soon, I'm concerned he'll be too powerful."

"What's he doing?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Cole paused, looking to Carlisle. Carlisle sighed, and nodded, letting him know that I needed to know.

"If what he says is true," Cole said again, "We know he's got a coven. A pretty large one at that, but.." He paused, trailing off, "We also know that he's got followers. Friends of friends who intend to help his cause."

I frowned in confusion, "That doesn't sound like him." It really didn't.

"Actually, it could." Cole corrected, "Someone like him craves attention. Challenges. What better challenge than recruiting many, _many_ others to outnumber those determined to protect you? He knows he can't run a coven _that_ large by himself, which is what he wants, so what better way to pull this off, than by recruiting followers?"

"All of that for me?" I asked, surprised, "Why?"

"Why did he do what he did before?" Emmett asked in return, "Why does he go to huge lengths just to get you back at all? Because he can. He knows the more we resist him, the bigger the challenge is, and that's what he wants, isn't it?"

He had a point there. I was still a little confused.

"What's the difference between followers and members of his own coven?" I asked, slightly confused by the thought.

"Followers means he's got friends. Like we are to your coven." Cole explained, "But the members of different covens willing to follow his direction the way they would their leaders." I didn't like that thought, "Ones separate from him, but along with him at the same time, and it'll be impossible to tell which ones are his followers, because most likely, they won't have his scent with them like those of his coven would."

I stayed quiet, wishing I hadn't asked that.

"You're getting a _lot_ of attention, darling." Cole told me, "I wouldn't be surprised if your name was known in a lot of places by now."

"It still doesn't make sense." I shook my head, "All this, for just me?"

"Remember what happened with James?" Emmett asked me, and I nodded a little. I remembered. That was what sent Bella and I to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper.

"Well, it's just like that, only a thousand times worse." I winced as he continued, "Because instead of only him, there will be others all over the place."

"So we're pretty much screwed?" I asked, almost breathlessly.

"His numbers are growing too fast." Cole murmured, shaking his head, "But I do know this. The moment he's taken out, his followers won't be a problem anymore. They'll just move on, because if they were really _that_ committed, they'd join his coven. The only problem would be his coven. They're the most loyal to him, but it's him we need to focus on. Not his coven, or his followers."

"It is a problem." Jasper finally said, "A big one. We have two choices at this point. We can either attempt to get rid of him ourselves, or we can hope the Volturi get word of what he's doing, but that's also a very big risk, because if the Volturi like what they find, there's no hope for us."

"Someone like him is exactly what Aro's looking for." I said, regaining the room's attention, "Someone able to recruit others to his cause, and keep them interested like that."

"Geez, it's another Aro." Someone behind Cole muttered bitterly.

"We already know we can't touch him with his coven protecting him." Audrey spoke up for the first time, "He proved that the other night. How are we supposed to reach him?"

"We need more help." Cole sighed, "We can't do this without Destiny."

"How do we know Dess isn't one of the ones helping him?" One of the new ones asked.

"Because I know her." Cole replied, "Dess is a good friend of mine. We just have to sit tight until someone can locate her."

"Or until she gets word on her own, and decides to come." Audrey added, "But what if she doesn't come?"

"She'll come." Cole murmured, "I know she will."

I looked up at Esme beside me. She offered comfort by stroking my cheek lightly, pulling me into her side.

"This is getting ridiculous." Cole said after a moment and I looked to him again, "But he's good at getting us determined. I have to give him that. Personally, he's got my full attention. Anyone capable of what he's pulled off in such a short time is a threat to us all."

He was quiet for a moment, until he spoke up again.

"For the time being, however, we need to discuss safety precautions."

"I agree." Carlisle murmured, "What did you have in mind?"

"I can lend four of my members at a time." Cole replied, "They'll help to keep this area and the surrounding woods clear. They won't bother you, or hunt in the area, and they'd know how to keep in constant contact with me, or Audrey. I'd suggest us all staying, but I know how overwhelming that may be."

"Not to mention dangerous." Jasper said, "It'd bring a lot of attention our way."

"I think that's already been achieved." Cole replied, "But I see your point. I also need to know exactly what you're willing to do to keep Leandra safe."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"I mean, if anything were to happen, would you be willing to let her be taken by one of mine?"

"No." I said instantly, "That doesn't work for me."

"Yes." Carlisle said, ignoring what I said, "If we're unable to keep her safe, I'd like for her to be taken. Away from the area, and guarded to the best of your ability."

"Understood." Cole nodded.

I spoke up, "Whoa, wait a minute. Do you really think he'd try something?" I asked, and Cole looked to me.

"I should be asking you that question." He said, "You know him best out of everyone here."

"I don't think he will." I murmured, "Not again for awhile yet. If he's telling the truth, he would be focusing on his group more than us yet. I think the other night was just a warning, you know? Or a taunt. He obviously had something to say, and the other night was him just saying it."

Cole nodded a little, "Very good point." He looked to Carlisle, "I'll still leave a few of us here for your protection, and to keep in contact with me between now and the time I get more information. I'd rather have them here, and you not need them, than you need them and them not be here. Just in case."

"Leandra?" I looked up at Esme's voice beside me, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I admitted, "I feel a little sick." And it was true. The worry over discussing this was getting to me.

"Carlisle," Cole spoke up, "I'd like your permission to show my members around the property, and the area surrounding it. Just to let them get to know it."

"Of course." Carlisle replied, "Whatever you need to do. Only follow the guidelines." With a nod, Cole turned, and led all of his group through the door.

The door closed, and the room was oddly silent. Until I attempted to speak.

"I'm-"

"Don't you say it." Emmett suddenly plucked me up off my feet, "Don't say you're sorry, because you know how unnecessary that is."

"Excuse me." Esme murmured, heading for the stairs. Hunter must have been awake. I sighed, looking to Emmett again.

"I'm just glad you don't hate me." I admitted, and he frowned.

"For what?"

"Well, for all of this." I said, "And.."

"And because we know your life story now?" He asked, and I shrugged, looking down, "Why would we hate you for what he did? Shorty, I'm trying to figure out what the hell goes through your mind to make you believe that."

"I don't know." I mumbled, "It just.. To me, it feels like it's my fault. Because I never did anything about it."

"You literally couldn't, Leandra." Alice spoke up, and I knew they had to have filled them all in on what Jack said of that part, "It was all you could do just to keep _breathing_."

"You're not wrong about that part." I murmured, sighing, "I just wish I would have done things different."

"What exactly could you have done?" Jasper asked, and I looked his way, "You were _so_ young, Leandra. I don't think you really realize that."

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head a little. I hated thinking about that part of my life. It still hurt.

"No, shorty." Emmett told me, "None of us hate you for what he did. The only thing that matters is that you're here, and if I have to hunt that fucker down myself, I'll make sure he pays for _every_thing."

"Emmett.." I muttered, and he sighed.

"I know." He said, "Don't run off, and all that. I can't help it, though. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you."

"You and me both." Mikah spoke up for the first time since we'd been home. He'd been very quiet. I hardly noticed him there. He spoke again, "It makes me sick."

I needed a new subject. And quick. I couldn't let myself get lost in that part of my life again. Not right then, anyway. I took a breath, and looked to Carlisle.

"Have you heard from Edward yet?" I asked. I was pretty curious about that.

He nodded, "They arrived just fine." He didn't say anything more, so I sighed.

"I feel bad." I admitted, "For not being able to stay out there."

"They understood." Carlisle assured me, "That was a tough night for all of us."

I frowned, and looked to Alice, "And I thought you said it would go well."

"Last time, it had." She replied defensively, "At least according to what Edward had picked up from you. Nobody expected that, Leandra."

"Well, let's not have any more weddings for awhile." I muttered, lowering my head, resting my forehead on Emmett's shoulder.

"What?" Emmett asked, his tone suddenly joking, "Not ready to get married yet?"

"Definitely not." I muttered, "Not now, not ever." I was firmly against it, or anything that had to do with it.

I looked back at Hunter's noises, Esme descending the stairs with him in her arms. I hopped down from Emmett's arms, moving over to her side. She willingly handed him over to me, and I held him easily.

"And any word on when Heather's taking him?" I asked, and Esme smiled a little.

"You sound so sure." She told me, and I smiled a little also.

"I know it's gonna happen." I said, "I just don't know when."

"In about a week." She replied, "When the paperwork goes through."

"I knew it." I smiled a little wider, looking to Hunter, "I told you, didn't I? You'll like it there, though."

"It's weird seeing you with that kid now, shorty." Emmett admitted quietly. I didn't bother replying, only answering with a small, hesitant smile his direction.

"What?" Mikah asked, confused, "Why?"

"No reason." I answered, handing Hunter back up to Esme.

"Long story." Jasper told him, which was probably a better answer than mine was.

"It's nothing to worry about." Emmett added, "So don't worry about it."

"Leandra," I looked to Esme, "I really think you should eat something. It's been nearly two days now." I sighed, but nodded.

I followed her into the kitchen, where she sat Hunter down for a snack of his own. I sat there in silence as Esme cut up some fruit into tiny pieces for him.

He was still getting used to solid foods, so the mushier the better. Bananas, pears, peaches. Very well cooked vegetables, like potatoes and carrots. If he was really hungry, though, Esme would just feed him the normal baby food.

Every time I saw that, I had to be grateful for my teeth and the fact that I knew how to chew my food without choking on it.

While I watched, I was feeling like I was more trouble than I was worth, but that obviously wasn't the case. I knew it wasn't the case, but the feeling stayed. I sat watching Hunter plucking up a bite-sized piece of banana, concentrating hard on his task.

"What's on your mind, honey?" Esme asked, "You look so sad."

"I don't know." I murmured, "I'm just.. I'm tired in a way I'm not used to being."

"You don't have to be so strong."

"Yes I do." I said, "To me, being strong means choosing to keep moving forward. To me, being strong has always meant to keep breathing, and not give up." I rested my chin on my hand, "Whether I'm ready or not, I have to keep moving forward, but at this point, it just feels like I'm being dragged forward."

She obviously didn't know what to say, but the concern in her gaze couldn't be denied.

"I'm _this_ close to being done." I admitted quietly, "I'd lived my life until I was seventeen. When I woke up, trying to tell myself that none of that meant anything, knowing I had to start all over, knowing I had to be that strong for that long again, it's wearing me down this time. I can't be as strong as I was, because I just don't have the strength left anymore. I just can't do it much longer."

I didn't miss her glance behind me, and I turned, looking back at Carlisle in the doorway behind me.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" Carlisle asked me.

"I thought it would go away." I replied honestly, "I thought maybe if I just.. Ignored it, it'd go away, but all I want is to just sleep. For the rest of my life."

"Leandra, I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I know." I said, "I know I can't do that, and that's what's getting to me, I guess." I paused, "Carlisle, if Jack comes looking, I'm going to go to him."

"No-"

"Please." I mumbled, "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of all of.. _This_. Of people I care about determined to stand between me and him, when he's just as determined to get a hold of me. All of this.. All these people.. Cole and his coven, and I guess maybe a new one.. Carlisle, it's not needed. I'm not worth all these people putting themselves between him and me, probably dying in the mean time. I'm not worth it, Carlisle."

"You certainly are worth it." Carlisle replied, "Please never doubt that."

"More is coming." I told him, "I can't explain what it's like to just know that, but I know it. I can feel it, and I know it's not done. There's more that I won't be able to handle, and I just want it over."

"Carlisle." I looked back at Jasper's call, "There's something you need to see."

I stood up along with Esme, following Carlisle into the living room. On the coffee table, a laptop was open. Open to some news page, and on the page, was an article. Posted the day before.

Jasper played the video of the reporter standing outside the taped off general store, blood painted all over the front windows in sprays and splatters.

"He's not wasting any time." I murmured, almost numbly.

Apparently, exactly twenty-five people had been slaughtered, literally ripped apart. Some allowed to leave, others not so lucky, but that wasn't even the most concerning part of it. Behind her on the front windows of the store, most prominently painted in blood, was one word.

My first name.

The second that was revealed, I lost my breath. Esme lifted me up, and tried to carry me from the room, but I fought her. I couldn't blame her, but I was trembling a little. I wanted to stay, and managed to fall back onto my feet, so she finally sighed, and stood between me and the screen.

"All those people.." I whimpered, unable to say much else.

"Jasper." Esme's was upset, "Why would you let her see that?"

"She would have found out eventually." Jasper replied, "Something like this isn't something we can hide from her for long."

"He mentioned this." Emmett muttered, probably to Carlisle, "He told us about this, but I didn't think he'd be brave enough to do it. None of us did."

"What else did he say?" Carlisle asked, and I listened hard as Jasper stopped the video.

"He said.." Emmett hesitated, "That all of that was for her. Since she liked to kill so much." I closed my eyes, shaking my head.

"He said that the number would increase each time." Jasper added, "That it was symbolic of their time together."

"Twenty-five people?" I asked, confused, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't say." Jasper murmured with a sigh, "But he did say there would be more. The number of people would increase each time, and when he reaches the end, that's when he'll come for you."

"The end?" I asked, "What's that mean?"

"Again," Jasper sighed, "He didn't say. He seemed pretty confident that you would figure it out, though."

"Did he give any locations?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Jasper murmured, "Just that we'd find it soon enough."

"Carlisle." I almost groaned out loud as Cole stepped back inside. Too much was happening at once, and Cole's tone told me this was important. Until he spoke again, "Destiny is outside."

I was actually pretty interested in meeting her, despite not wanting her to help.

Esme held my hand tightly as Carlisle and the others crossed the room, headed for the door. Esme trailed along behind them, and I followed willingly.

Outside, a breeze blew by, and I could smell rain in it. I partially wanted to go back inside, but there she stood. Four others with her, but I could instantly tell which female was her, as she stood ahead of the others.

Her hair was a light auburn color. Like mine, only much lighter. Brown, with just a hint of red. It was straighter than mine, though. An almost solid sheet framing her gentle face, but every part of her was a contradiction. She was slight, small. Only a few inches taller than Alice, if that, and just as small, but I knew just by looking at her that she was capable.

The others behind her were all taller than her, but she was the leader.

"Carlisle." Her voice was quiet, hesitant, but soft. In a kind sort of way, and a slow, soft smile came to her face.

"Destiny." He replied, slowly stepping from the porch, taking the steps slowly to meet her out in the yard. Emmett and Jasper stuck close by him, but Mikah stayed back with us. Probably for my added protection, just in case. Cole followed Carlisle and the others, with Audrey and Desiree beside him.

"I heard you may need a bit of help." She smiled wider. She hesitated, "So here I am, but first, I'd like to meet the one this is all about. Leandra."

"You've heard?" Carlisle asked, and she nodded.

"Cole filled me in a little bit just now." She replied, "And I'm not living under a rock. What happened in Idaho is pretty big news out there."

"I'd like to be sure you don't mean her harm." Carlisle murmured politely.

"Don't you worry, Carlisle." She replied, and her tone was sincere, "I'm here to help, I assure you." I watched as Carlisle looked to Jasper, who gave a nod.

Slowly, Carlisle turned and gestured us forward. Mikah, Alice and Rose started forward first, Esme following them with me in tow.

We reached her, and she smiled down at me.

"All of this for someone so small?" She asked, curious, "You must mean a whole lot to someone, baby doll. It's very nice to meet you, Leandra."

I didn't know what to say, so I smiled a little shyly.

"My name's Destiny, but you can call me Dess." She continued, "It's shorter, and much faster. I didn't ask for my name, you know."

I smiled a little more, laughing a little at her tone.

"Does she speak?" She asked, looking to Carlisle. I wasn't offended by her question. I had yet to say a word to her, and I wasn't trying to be rude, but I was nervous.

"She's shy." Carlisle replied, "She speaks, but not often around those she doesn't know. Especially when she's under so much stress."

"I see." She murmured, looking to me again, "I can understand that. That's okay. I'm not very talkative either. Words are overrated." She looked to Carlisle again, "She's precious. I'm assuming she's not a pet?"

"Does your kind do that a lot?" I asked, and she looked to me, confused so I spoke again, "Keep humans as pets? Because you're not the first person to wonder about that."

"It's uncommon, is all." She laughed a little, "Humans are normally repelled by us, unless we don't want them to be. It's in their nature."

"I'm not repelled." I replied, "They're my family."

"Intriguing." She mused, looking to Carlisle, "I suppose there's more to the story than I currently know."

"I'll be happy to explain it to you." Carlisle murmured, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Thank you."

Once inside, I was taken back into the kitchen. Keeping Hunter company once more. I couldn't blame Esme for wanting to keep us from the living room. Not with the five newcomers. The balance had shifted, from those that fed on humans and those that chose the animal direction, so I didn't resist.

I held Hunter on my lap now, though. I figured he'd had enough of sitting in here alone.

I was given a couple of cookies to keep focused on something, but it was hard. However, Hunter provided the distraction by trying to take a bite whenever I did.

Esme said it shouldn't hurt anything, so I'd break off a few tiny pieces for him, and he'd eagerly eat them. Rather, put the pieces in his mouth and suck on them.

"Better than fruit, huh?" I asked him, smiling a little at the smile he gave me.

"Do you really think she'll help?" I asked, looking to Esme.

"I think she will." Esme replied, "She seems sincere."

"I still think I'm not worth all of this." I said, "I mean, protection by the family is one thing, but everyone else.. It's too much."

"This is what I've gathered so far." Esme murmured, sitting beside me at the table, "You say Jack enjoys a challenge." I nodded a little, "Well, so does Destiny. She seems the type to help those of us facing things much bigger than we can handle alone." I hesitated.

"So.." I mumbled, "I'm actually helping her?"

"It seems that way, yes."

"I just.." I sighed, adjusting how Hunter sat on my lap, "I don't get it. There's something Emmett or Jasper's not telling me."

Her smile faded a little, "I have to agree with you there."

"Earlier, Jasper was acting weird." I admitted, "Like.. Like he was scared to let me out of his sight. He never does that."

"He only wants to protect you." She replied, "When we face something like this, he tends to get a bit overprotective. Do you remember how things went with the newborns?" I nodded, remembering clearly, "Well, imagine how he'd have run things if he'd been in charge of Bella. It'd be no different if Edward had allowed him to control Bella."

"Good point." I allowed, sighing.

"Honey, with a threat like this, I'm surprised he let you out of the house at all." She murmured.

"He says Zack is dangerous." I told her, "I don't think Zack could ever hurt anyone, but I have to listen to Jasper when he says stuff like that. He wouldn't lie to me." I wasn't about to mention what had happened there.

"I must agree with you there, too." She told me quietly, "He wouldn't lie to you. Especially not about something like this. If he says it's not safe, I have to agree with him, honey."

"I just miss them." I murmured, "But I guess even this part is different."

"Leandra?" I looked over at Destiny's quiet voice as she entered the kitchen, and I fell quiet again. She seemed almost hesitant now, but no less friendly. Esme stood up, gently lifting Hunter from me, but she stayed beside me.

Destiny smiled as she came forward, "I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving now." I looked down. I couldn't tell if I was disappointed at that news, or relieved. A bit of both, I had to admit. Until she continued.

"But we'll be back tomorrow night, with all of us." Surprised, I looked back up, "I've decided that we'll be helping you out."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"I like you, and I like your coven." She explained, "I like what you've built here, and I think it's definitely worth fighting for. I only wanted to let you know not to be alarmed when we return tomorrow."

"Why would I be worried?"

"Because there's seventeen of us." She smiled, and I blinked in surprise, "The days of your coven being the largest in the area are over. At least, until all of this is over. Don't worry, Leandra. You have the one of the strongest covens around behind you. We'll take care of you."

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

"Well.." She sighed a little as she squatted down in front of me, "I was thinking the best way to handle this is to keep vigilant. Spread out, keep an eye not only here, but the surrounding states and the area north. Focusing our attention on the major human populations near by and see what that does for us. If Jack is anywhere around, we'll know about it. Making sure to save a few search parties to look for the son-of-a-bitch, of course.

"No more of this letting him set the pace, or the rules. This is _our_ game now, baby doll, and I haven't lost one yet."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Her determination was contagious and I could clearly hear how it pleased her. She was definitely happy to be given this opportunity. I could hear it.

"We'll find him, Leandra, and when we do, we'll be sure to make _him_ the example. That shit doesn't fly around here, and he'll see why." She smiled as well and stood up, "We'll be back tomorrow to get the details."

"Thank you." I told her sincerely, and she smiled. Patting my hand resting on the back of the chair.

"Rest well tonight, Leandra." She gave Esme a smile and a nod, and she turned. Leaving the room. As soon as I heard the front door close, I stood up. I had one more issue to bring up.

"Carlisle." I murmured, stepping into the room. Cole, Audrey and Desiree were all still around, but I knew it was okay for me to come in. Carlisle looked to me, and I came to his side.

"What about the wolves?" I asked quietly, "They're going to start getting real nervous, aren't they?"

"Nobody has been approached yet." Carlisle assured me, "And if that happens, they're all instructed to direct them my way. We'll explain, and my hope is that they'll be understanding. If not, there's always the option to relocate."

"Relocate?" I asked, surprised.

"That's the last resort, Leandra." He murmured, "Don't worry. We'll handle it."

I sighed, sitting down on the couch. This constant worry was squeezing the last of my sanity from me.

"Am I going to get into trouble for what happened in Idaho?" I asked, and Carlisle looked to me again, "It was my name they found."

"Leandra isn't that uncommon of a name." Jasper answered, taking my attention, "They won't know it's you they're referencing. Unless they get more specific, I doubt it, and even so. They'll find you just a child, and probably offer their own protection."

"Wouldn't that just make things harder?" I asked, "I mean, with humans in the way?"

"Leandra, you really shouldn't be worrying about this." Mikah spoke up for once, "Believe me, we've already thought about all of this." He had a point there.

"Sorry." I sighed, "I just can't help it sometimes."

"I know." He replied, stepping over to me with a sigh. He sat beside me, "I just hate seeing you like this. We've got every detail covered, okay?"

I couldn't reply. I looked over at him, an unsure expression on my face.

"It's been a pretty busy day for you." He continued, "Just relax now." He smiled, "We've got it."

Carlisle moved to Cole's side, and murmured something to him. With a nod and a small smile, he and his two turned, leaving the house.

"They didn't have to leave." I murmured, surprised.

"They're just going to check on the others." Mikah told me, and I looked to him again. I was beginning to see something, and for the first time, I started to doubt him.

He was trying so hard to keep me from worrying. Too hard.

**A/N: Woo.. It's getting pretty interesting now, isn't it? :)  
Hopefully sometime soon, things will slow down lol it's getting hard for me to even keep up, so that could become a potential problem.**  
**THANK YOU to my amazing reviewers! You're awesome! :D**  
**Five is pretty much written out, and just needs another editing round before it's ready, so that shouldn't take forever. I just really wanted to be careful before letting this one out, to make sure everything was worded right. I hope it came out well. **  
**Anyhoo. Until five, my friends. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

To my intense relief, nothing new had happened during the night. No new stories on the news, and no new visitors. I couldn't help using this day to relax, and try to settle into the new situation. With all that was going on, I needed to use whatever time I did have to adjust.

All of my sudden emotion was explained just after I woke up by the arrival of a monthly event. Slightly late, but I knew enough to know it wouldn't be right on time right away, and for precaution and my own comfort, I spent most of the day upstairs in bed with a glass of water and the bottle of Tylenol sitting on the table beside me. I didn't mind that too much. Even with Hunter in the room with me.

We just lounged back and watched untold amounts of animated movies as a marathon on some TV channel. Well, I watched. He glanced at it now and then as he moved around the little pen set up in my room with a thousand toys at his mercy.

The pen was directly to the right of my bed, near the windows. Away from any outlets or things he could get a hold of. Whenever he'd insist on interaction, I'd just drop my foot into the pen with him, and it'd keep him busy for a minute.

"This is so stupid." I muttered to him at one point, gesturing to the TV, "Seriously. Kids watch this crap?" He babbled at me, chewing on the face of a smaller, purple stuffed bear, "I'm glad you agree." He liked to bite on things.

He insisted again on me picking him up, so I sighed and gave in. Settling him down beside where I laid on the bed. I knew to be careful, because he was mobile but also stupid, and could fall off the bed if I wasn't paying attention. I didn't want him to hurt himself, so I kept close watch.

He wasn't moving around, though. Just leaning half against me and back against my pillows. He seemed content right there, so I wasn't complaining. I'd have preferred the bed to the floor too.

I watched him for a minute, and it suddenly dawned on me that Hunter was almost a year old. All the time I spent hating him, I didn't even realize he'd gained a month to his age. He was about ten months old now, instead of nine.

He'd only been alive a year. Not even a full year. _So_ much had changed. I turned my focus back to the TV, and kept it there. I didn't particularly feel like getting upset over that part of the past right then.

It surprised me to look over again at one point, to see him asleep. I instantly stopped all movement, not wanting to wake him up. I just sighed a little and looked to the TV again. Only moving enough to grab the remote and lower the volume. It must be nice to just drop fast asleep at any point during the day, I thought.

Minutes later, I was asleep also.

Mine was more of a snooze, though. I could be awake in an instant if I had to be, but it still surprised me to feel Hunter being lifted from beside me. I looked up, over at Esme stretching a little. Hunter was still fast asleep, and I knew he'd be out for at least another thirty minutes, if not an hour.

It must have been somewhat safe, Cole's group probably spread out around the property outside, waiting for Dess to show up later that evening. I wouldn't risk it, though. Unless expressly told to, I wouldn't go downstairs.

That happened just before night fell, the sky outside still slightly grayish blue. I followed Esme down the stairs, pausing at the top, fighting that instinct again as I noticed how many others were there. The room was packed, and with so many pairs of crimson eyes finding me, I had to stop, an involuntary quiet whimper leaving me.

Esme understood, and stayed with me.

I found Dess towards the middle of the room, her eyes on me just as much as everyone else's was, but the many others grouped around her, near the fireplace told me she'd brought everyone. I didn't bother to count, but she hadn't been lying when she said I'd be worried. Cole and his group stood to the right of her group, smiling in an attempt to ease me. Cole had picked up one or two new ones, bringing his numbers behind him to around nine.

"Don't worry, Leandra." Dess moved forward a step, smiling a little at me, "Strict orders, you know."

Closest to the stairs was my family, so I knew I'd at least have a fighting chance, but I still felt the certain threat.

"I'm only having them meet you." Dess continued, "To give them your scent, so they understand that you're off limits."

I nearly retreated as three moved forward from the back, just to look closer. I did hold Esme's hand tighter, moving back a step so I was mostly behind her.

"Leandra." This male had a very calming voice, "You've never been more safe." However, despite his words, I still waited, "My name is Evander. You can call me Evan." He turned a little gesturing to the two to his sides. One female, and another male. The female first, "This is Adara, and Shay. We're the ones selected to protect you. Among your own coven, of course."

I looked up at Esme, and she nodded a little.

"I don't get it." I finally gasped, slowly stepping the rest of the way down the stairs, "Why all of this? Just for me?"

"It's not just for you." Evan smiled a little, "Don't worry about that."

"It's about more than that." Adara told me, "It's about you, and it's about the threats against our kind from Jack." My breath caught a little at just the mention of his name. I hated thinking about him.

"What he's doing is unacceptable." Shay added quietly, "And considering you're his main target, we know what drives him."

"I've never done anything to him." I felt defensive. I couldn't help it.

"No, no." Shay replied quickly, "Please don't misunderstand. I wasn't meaning it that way. We know your story, Leandra, and that's enough to tell us he's.. He's dangerous. There's nobody more dangerous than one hell-bent on invented revenge."

"If we don't contain the situation, who else will?" Evan asked, and I could finally see their point. I nodded slowly, "I don't want to give the Volturi the chance to involve themselves. Sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong seems to be a trademark of theirs."

"It's about more than just you, baby doll." Dess said, "And now that we know his target, we'll stop at nothing to keep him from getting it. Otherwise, we're all pretty fucked." I laughed a little, but it was more at the word than the situation. Because the situation really wasn't funny.

"Language, Dess." Evan chuckled, looking to her, "Seriously. She's just a kid."

"My apologies." She smiled at me, and I shook my head.

"I'm pretty fluent in that language." I told her.

"She is." Emmett spoke up, "Believe me."

"So tell me." Dess murmured, "I know your story, but I want to know. _How_ did you survive living with him?" I looked down, unsure for a moment.

Esme spoke up, "I really don't think that subject should be approached."

"Very carefully." I answered Dess quietly, "It took work. I won't lie. It took effort. You've probably heard of the expression 'walking on eggshells'?"

"Of course." She answered.

"Now imagine of all those eggshells were already broken." I said, "And he'd know if any single one of them had any new cracks in them." I figured that was enough of the metaphors, "I'm still trying to get passed that part of my life. I still think about it.. _All_ the time. I don't think that's going to get any easier as I get older, so I'm not done surviving him yet."

Silence followed that, and I waited. I knew her questions weren't done. She nodded a little, glancing to her group behind her for just a second. I let myself look to them as well, trying to get used to this, before she looked to me again.

"I'm told you've known Jack since you were very young." Dess prompted.

"I met him when I was two. And a half, I guess." I said, "I don't remember meeting him for the first time, but I remember how completely my life changed once he married my mother when I was three. It's hard to remember things back then."

"Of course." Dess nodded. She seemed very interested in every word I had to say, "Tell me. Please tell me. What was life like for you during those six years with him?"

"Really." Esme spoke up again, "I don't think-"

"The only word I can think of to describe my life back then is Hell." I replied quietly, and the room fell silent again, "I'm not even exaggerating. There was.." I sighed, sitting down on the bottom step, "There was darkness. Not just in the times he'd lock me in a closet or something, but.. During the daytime, too. It was dark. All the time.

"I remember sometimes just sitting in my room, and counting each breath I took in. Waiting for him to get home, and beat me for laying around all day. I'd accepted it at that point."

The room stayed completely silent as I paused, frowning a little as I thought.

"I remember.." I continued with a heavy sigh, "Pain. A lot of pain, and not just from the bruises I constantly had, but other pain too. Do you know what it's like to feel like a part of you is dying?"

"I do." Adara murmured, nodding.

"I'm pretty sure I thought about killing myself before I even knew what it meant." I continued, talking to her now, "When most of my time was spent on the floor, crying _so_ hard, I just wanted it to stop. I was so tired, and just so worn out _all_ the time, nothing else would work." I took a breath, "So.. Life, for me, was exactly like Hell. My time spent with Jack will always be defined by nothing but darkness, and by the scars on me."

"What would you say the hardest part of your life was back then?" I was getting a suspicion that Dess had a reason behind all these questions, and it wasn't only curiosity.

I took another breath, deeper this time, and sighed it out. I had to think about this one. It was all horrible, but what was the hardest thing about it? Seeing my willingness to talk about it, Esme didn't try to speak up this time. I knew they were there, and I knew if I didn't feel like talking about something, all I had to do was say so. Knowing that helped me.

It also helped me, and I knew that now, to talk about it. By talking about it, I was learning to recover from it. Maybe that's where I was now? Maybe now I was at a point where I needed to talk about the things in my past to try to recover from them, and to move on.

I chose not to focus on that part just yet, as I still had a question to answer. I bit my lip a little. Hesitating for just a moment longer.

"The hardest part.." I finally murmured, and I knew they all listened closely. I hesitated for a few more seconds, "The hardest part had to be.. Knowing that it'd never change anything, but trying _so_ hard to just.. To just matter to someone."

The silence after that quiet confession was almost deafening. Dess watched me with both sadness, and determination in her eyes and in her small smile. She nodded a little, so I continued.

"I just wanted someone to tell me that I mattered. That was all I ever wanted. I wasn't even worried about anyone telling me they loved me. I knew my mom would never say it, and Jack was.. Is.. Incapable of loving anything except causing other people pain, and he was all I had.

"I just wanted to matter. To know that I was around for a reason, and to know that just one person would ever care if I lived or died, but I never found that. Not there."

I shook my head a little as I went on, "I found that here. They've given me everything I've ever asked for, and more. Without them, I'd still be some beaten down kid that nobody cared about. Trash to anybody that tried to look, but not to them. I know to you that sounds pretty dramatic, but to me, it's the truth. To them, I matter. They're my family.

"And I know I have to change some minds, but I can't do anything more to convince you. You don't have to help."

God, I hoped I was right, and that I didn't sound crazy. Given the head-shakes and glances by the ones in the back, I knew I was right. There'd been doubters. Ones who weren't sure they wanted to get into this, and that was the reason behind all these questions.

"I'm not asking you to help me." I told them, hesitantly stepping forward. I was actually surprised as I was let through the crowd standing between me and the ones in the back, nearest the door. They looked down at me, watching me closely.

The male closest to me was huge. Easily as tall as Emmett, nearly just as muscular, but he seemed more than that. I sensed how dangerous he was, more than all of these new ones.

"You don't have to help me." I repeated, "But please. Help them." The group of seven watched me, and two sighed as they looked to each other again, "They don't deserve the trouble I've caused, and I know you all don't either, but please. Help them."

Another moment of silence passed, until he groaned.

"Alright, Dess." The closest male to me looked to Dess across the crowd with a heavy sigh, "Alright. We'll do it. Just call off the kid and her big puppy-dog eyes, would ya?" A quiet laugh rumbled through the crowd, and I smiled a little at the suddenly eased seriousness of the moment.

His heavy accent told me he'd spent a lot of time in New York. I had an ear for it, thanks to my time there.

"Thank you." I told them, and he sighed, "Really."

"Thank you, Leon." Dess smiled, "You'll be a great help to us all."

"You're welcome." He told me, his deep voice holding just a hint of amusement, "Now go on back." I must have made him uncomfortable. I nodded a little, and turned. Heading back through the crowd, back to Esme's side. I'd respect their space.

"I told you that would work." Evan smirked, looking to Dess.

"Oh, shut it." Leon called from the back, but it was more in a joking tone than anything. Given the next wave of quiet laughter, I wasn't the only one to find it funny.

Adara spoke up, "Okay, so now that we've established that she's _not_ a pet, what-"

"I'm not a pet." I was actually pretty tired of hearing that word.

"We've established that, honey." Adara told me dismissively, "So what now?"

"Now," Dess sighed, "We move on. Cole, does your group know where they're headed?"

"Sure do." Cole replied. She went to say something, but he spoke up again, "Before you ask, no. They don't need any of yours to accompany them. They can handle their own." Dess smiled a little.

"Great." She said, "Let me know if that changes, and I can have mine regroup." Cole gave a polite nod, smiling a little at her as well, "As for mine, they all know their places as well. Everyone but you three, Leon and Valerie, out. Go on, but whatever you do, stay safe and keep in contact. I mean that, Kya." A blonde female heading toward the door waved back at her, "And if any of you find Darren, tell him I'm looking for him and send him this way." She didn't mean bringing someone else into this? I hoped it was nothing, and Darren just owed her money or something.

Cole and his small group of others turned to leave after them, but Dess stopped Cole specifically by touching his arm. I couldn't help watching, and I couldn't help noticing finally how they looked at each other. They had to be more than friends.

"Be careful." Dess requested of him quietly. He smiled in response.

"I must ask the same of you." He told her, "Avoid the area just north of Tulsa. I've never trusted that group there."

"Don't go getting protective now." She smiled at him, "You know me better than that."

"Indeed I do." He chuckled, sighing a little, "I'll keep in touch."

I looked away now, not wanting to be rude. I briefly wondered why they weren't together. If I could see how much they cared about each other, it had to be obvious. Why wouldn't they just stay together? Maybe it wasn't like that. I didn't know, but it was definitely none of my business.

She eventually let them leave, leaving the room much less crowded than it was before. I stayed beside Esme, however. I was curious, but not curious enough to ask.

"Leon. Valerie." Dess waved them forward, "You know your role."

"Yes." Leon replied, "We understand."

"And you also understand how dangerous this will be." She said, and they both nodded, "Alright. Head out, but stay close until we give you a location." They both nodded again, "And don't be stupid. If we give you a location, it's not to go and attempt anything but what you were told to attempt. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Leon rolled his eyes. This was obviously something he'd heard often.

"Alright." She said, "Go on."

The second he and Valerie were gone, she sighed and turned to Evan.

"Now, you three go. Take a breather, but again, stay close."

"Right outside." Even nodded to her, "They'll be lucky to get us off the porch."

"Right." Dess replied, "And while they hunt..?"

"The place gets locked down. Nobody in or out." He said, "I've got it, Dess. It's pretty self-explanatory."

She nodded with a small smile, "I knew I could count on you." He smiled at her in return, and nodded. With a smile my way, Evan led the two of them toward the door.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head. It was tough to shake off the feeling of being the center of attention of so many vampires at once. I wasn't good with human crowds, but this was an entirely different kind of crowd.

"If Jack is anywhere nearby, we'll know." Dess spoke to Carlisle now as he moved forward, "And the second we know, we'll be regrouping to take him out, and his entire pack of idiots with him. As you requested, we'll be avoiding the entire area west from the point you specified to the coast, but I still think that's a lot of space."

"I have a feeling we'll be getting a visitor or two soon that will remedy that." Carlisle replied, and I knew what he was talking about. The wolves. That must have been their territory.

My attention was taken by Mikah. He stood there silently, very obviously deep in thought. I slowly moved forward, coming to stand beside him. He'd been so quiet through all of this. It worried me.

"Hey." I murmured, and he looked to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied too easily, "Just thinking, is all."

"That's obvious." I pointed out, and he laughed a little, "What about?"

He sighed, glancing to Emmett and Jasper. They watched him, but didn't say a word. I couldn't tell exactly what expression I could see in their eyes. Something between unhappiness, not quite anger, but also slight disappointment. Finally, Mikah squatted down in front of me.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, princess." He told me quietly. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but before I could say anything, he spoke up, "No, I'm not going to be doing anything stupid. I learned my lesson, and I have a promise to keep, remember? I'm going to be helping Cole with scouting the major cities. I could come in handy." My suspicion turned into disappointment of my own. I hadn't expected this.

"You know I'd rather you stay here." I mumbled, and he smiled.

"I know." He said, "But we'd all rather you were safe. You're a bit out-voted. I'll be fine."

I sighed, "Fine. If you have to."

"Don't give me that tone." He murmured, taking both my hands in his carefully, "I swear. I'll be just fine. You worry too much."

"Can you blame me?" I asked, and he allowed that with a small shrug.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?" He asked, standing up again, "I'll be back before you know it." I couldn't return his smile. Seeing my unhappiness, he leaned down and kissed the top of my head before he turned. Heading for the door. The same path everyone else had taken.

Emmett took my shoulder, and hugged me into his side. Watching Mikah leave really bummed me out. Especially since I hadn't a clue what was bothering him so much.

"He'll be fine, shorty." Emmett told me, and I whimpered in response. I knew he knew what was bugging him so much, but I also knew he wouldn't tell me. I found myself speaking without thinking.

"He'll be okay." I repeated, "But will he be back?" Had he finally heard enough to know he didn't want to stick around? Had he finally found out enough to know that I wasn't worth all the trouble? That was the only explanation to his behavior after the other night with Jack.

Emmett's lack of response told me he was wondering the same thing.

I wouldn't lie, Mikah's obvious rejection hurt, but I also expected it. I knew it was going to happen eventually, so why did it bother me now?

"Okay." Dess sighed, shaking me out of my self-pity for the moment. It was clear by her tone that she'd finished her conversation with Carlisle, "I think that about does it. You know how to reach me if needed. Just keep me updated on the situation here."

"Of course." Carlisle replied, "I really can't thank you enough, Destiny." Nobody could deny the amount of gratitude in his tone.

"It really is my pleasure, Carlisle." She smiled, and she looked to me. She didn't say anything, before she turned. Leaving as well. Jasper started to follow her, but I spoke up.

"Wait." I called, and he paused, looking to me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to double check that everyone is in place." He assured me, "I'll be right back."

That was acceptable. It also made sense, given the way Jasper was so protective of me and everyone else, so I sighed and nodded. Alice followed him to the door, murmured to him, and he nodded. Once he was gone, Alice stayed in the doorway, watching out over the dark yard.

"How are you doing, honey?" Esme asked me, and I sighed again.

"Tired." I replied, "Waiting for everything to just settle down."

I didn't want to admit how much Mikah leaving bothered me. I was convinced that he'd lied to me when he said he'd be back. I couldn't blame him for running away the second he saw an opportunity, and taking any excuse he could.

"It will." She assured me, "Soon."

"I hope you're right." I mumbled, "I miss the boring days. After this is all over, I'm just gonna lay on the couch, and never move again." Vaguely, I noticed Carlisle pull out his phone, and turn. Heading slowly into the next room.

"You say that all the time." Alice pointed out from the doorway.

"I mean it this time." I replied, "I'm done."

"No you're not."

"Okay, okay. Fine." I muttered, "After this is all over, I'm just gonna lay on the couch, and never move for two days. Is that better?"

"Better, but not possible." Alice murmured, her eyes out across the yard.

"How is it not possible?" I asked.

"Because you're human." She said, "It's not physically possible for you to stay still."

"You don't have to get technical." I grumbled, kicking the bottom stair, "You know what I mean." I closed my eyes a little, "I can't stop thinking about all those people in Idaho."

"That wasn't your fault, shorty." Emmett told me quietly.

"I know." I mumbled, "I just can't help wondering how he knew about my mom."

"Yeah." Alice agreed from her place, "That is pretty concerning."

"Nobody knew about that but us." Emmett told me, and I frowned.

"Nobody saw anything?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"We're always very careful about those things." He replied, "We can't afford not to be."

"Right." I murmured, already deep in thought.

"And who's to say that whole thing in Idaho was even about your mom?" Rosalie spoke up for the first time since all of this started.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Just because he knows what happened, doesn't mean that's what he was specifically referencing." She said, and I waited, "Maybe he just expects you to be like him. All he said was that it was for you, and symbolic of your time together."

"Whatever that means." I mumbled, "But you're right." I looked over as Carlisle returned. Deep in thought himself.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Emmett asked, bringing my attention back to him, and I sighed.

"No." I said, "I think he's overestimating me."

"Don't sell yourself short, shorty." Emmett told me, "You're pretty bright for a kid who's missed most of their life's worth of school."

"I've spent a lot of time at school, thank you." I muttered, "I just didn't do a lot of learning there. I've always been the type to learn from what I see around me more than what someone tells me, and I'm good with the small details."

"I've noticed that." Emmett chuckled a little.

"But that doesn't mean I know what he's talking about." I continued, "I don't even think _he_ knows what he's talking about. I mean, how can killing those people be symbolic of anything? The only person he's ever killed, that I know of, was back at the trailer, and that burned down the same night. And far as I know, I've never been to Idaho."

"You got me, shorty." Emmett murmured, just as lost as I was.

"Unless he somehow wants me to go there?" I asked, "I don't think that's it, though, because he'd have found a way to tell me that." I paused, "And how would killing any more people give me more information that I don't have?"

"You're over-thinking it." Rose murmured.

"I can't help it." I said, "When it reaches the end, that's when he'll come. I have to figure it out before then, otherwise we'll never know."

"He'll probably be caught before it gets to that point, Leandra." Alice pointed out.

"I'm worried." I admitted, "How many does he have behind him? And what happens when those stupid followers of his get tired of others trying to find Jack?"

"You're still over-thinking." Rosalie sighed, "Worrying about what _could_ happen isn't going to help us any. Just focus on trying to figure out what he means."

"I might have to wait." I told her, "Until the next time he kills. Maybe that'll give me a hint." I suddenly remembered, looking to Carlisle again, "Any word about my dad?"

"He and his family are perfectly fine." Carlisle answered me, and I instantly believed him, "A little shaken by what happened so close, but they're fine. If they had been a target, we'd have known." I nodded a little, taking a breath. Allowing myself a small chance to breathe.

"Uh.." I didn't like Alice's tone as she suddenly turned from the doorway, "Leandra, let's go upstairs." She crossed the room, and I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked, "Why?" She took my hand, and I immediately pulled my hand from hers. I wasn't going anywhere willingly if something was wrong.

"Come on." She urged, "Let the guys talk." I didn't want to. Especially as Emmett and Carlisle moved forward. Taking their cue.

She resorted to picking me up as I spotted movement outside in the dark yard. I fought with her as she was suddenly up the stairs, and letting me on my feet in her bedroom. Esme moved into the room behind us as Alice closed the door.

"Hey." I protested, rounding on her.

"Leandra, believe me. You don't want to see them." Alice told me, "They're just upset. That's all."

"Who?" I asked, "And I don't care if they're upset or not." My heart was racing. I heard voices downstairs. Loud ones, that did sound upset. Mad.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Suddenly moving away from the door, Alice took me, and stood me behind her as she turned to face the door just as it came open. It was official. I was scared.

Esme took the spot beside her, holding her hand up.

"This is uncalled for." Esme told whoever it was, "Clearly too far."

"I don't care." I recognized that voice, "Especially with all that you've got going on over here. Let me see her."

"She's fine." Alice growled his direction, "Maybe now a little scared out of her mind. Thanks to you, Jacob."

Jacob. The wolves had moved in. I sighed silently in relief. It was just stupid Jacob.

"Show me." Jacob demanded.

"Go to hell." Alice wasn't playing around, and I heard it in her tone, "We have nothing to prove."

"Alice." Esme murmured, "It's-"

"If anyone had bitten her, she'd be screaming in agony." Alice snapped at him, moving back, "Don't you think?"

"Alright, so that's a good point." Jacob muttered, "But just humor me."

"We've respected your space." Alice reminded him, "We've stayed within the guidelines, so this really is uncalled for."

"Is there a problem up here?" I recognized Evan's voice at the top of the stairs. I thought sure Jacob would give up then, but then again, maybe not. I peeked around Alice, spotting Jacob, and three others in the doorway. He wasn't by himself, so he didn't need to be worried.

Jacob looked to me, meeting my eyes.

"There." Alice growled, "You saw her. Now get out."

"Alice." Esme corrected again, "Don't be rude."

"Can you blame me?" She asked incredulously.

"In the passed two days, six others have phased." Jacob stressed, "Can't you see why we're a little tense? We've never seen numbers like that."

"Leave." Alice warned him, "Carlisle is explaining."

"I don't-"

"The lady said to leave." Evan growled, stepping closer to Jacob, and his tone had changed drastically. Where it was mildly annoyed before, now it was dangerous. I trembled anew at the sound, holding tight to Alice's hands behind herself. Evan spoke again, "I don't think she needs to ask you again."

"Really." Jacob snapped, facing him now, "You're a bit outnumbered."

"Not anymore, he's not." Adara's voice out in the hall had me peeking out again.

"I don't want any fighting." Esme's voice left no question that she was in charge as she took a step forward, "Nobody has to get hurt."

I suddenly recalled. Hunter was just in the other room.

"Then tell these two to back off." Jacob told her firmly. I didn't like the tone he took with her.

"Leave." I told Jacob now, "And watch your tone." Jacob snorted a little, finding that amusing. Hesitantly, I stepped around Alice, but didn't move any closer than directly in front of her.

"You shouldn't be up here." I muttered, glaring a little at Jacob and his three friends, "We're not bothering you."

"Wrong." Jacob corrected, and I heard how mad he was, "You have no idea what having this many vampires in the area does to us, do you?"

"Yeah, because we're doing it _just_ to annoy you." My tone was full of sarcasm, "They wouldn't be here if we didn't have a reason."

"We, us." Jacob replied sharply, "You're human. You do know that, right? There's them, and there's you." His tone was intimidating me. I stepped back again, stepping around Alice, and letting her stand in front of me, "It's so gross, it's almost funny. How can you even stand this?"

"So far the only gross behavior I've seen is from you." I countered, and he smirked a little, "What gives _you_ the right?"

"Our entire purpose is to protect humans." Jacob told me firmly, "That means you."

"Well, I'm not your responsibility, fuck you very much."

"Leandra." Esme corrected me.

I continued, "Don't use me to butt your nose in where it doesn't belong, you son-of-a-bitch."

"Quite the mouth on her." Jacob chuckled, "Nice. Wonderful job you're doing raising her."

"Hey." I stepped back around Alice, but she took my arm.

"That's about enough out of you." Evan stepped around Jacob, into the room and taking the spot between Jacob and us, "Miss Leandra wants you gone, so that's what I'm here for."

Two of the three others with Jacob retreated, stumbling back with anxious looks in their eyes. The third hesitated, but eventually moved with the others. All three now standing back by the stairs.

"Jake." One said, "Come on."

"Yeah, Jake." Evan sneered, "Go on. Shoo."

"I think I'll stay." Jacob stepped closer to Evan, braver than I was okay with. I'd had enough of testing this. I needed to get to Hunter so he at least had someone with him. If they were going to fight, I didn't want him stuck in his crib.

Suddenly darting forward, I managed to escape Alice and make it passed Esme, probably thanks to their reluctance to move forward themselves. I made it to Evan and tried to leave, but Jacob caught hold of my arm.

It hadn't especially hurt, but the massive temperature difference between him and what I was used to had me giving a startled cry, which must have instantly pissed Evan off.

"Don't you touch her." Evan's tone was even more dangerous than before, yanking Jacob's hand from my arm. In a startled response to that, however, Jacob had squeezed tighter. Which had hurt, announced clearly by my louder cry. The quick flash of pain was enough to startle me enough to move fast.

The second Jacob's hand was free from my arm, I scooted forward. Passed Jacob in the doorway, and running up the hall to the stairs. Descending them quickly, I made it to the second floor, and headed straight for where I knew Hunter was awake.

I darted into Esme and Carlisle's room, closing the door behind me and turning on the small lamp beside the door. Sure enough, Hunter stood there in his crib, wide awake and looking to me.

Up the hall, I could just hear arguing, as well as downstairs, so I moved to Hunter. Lifting him from his crib and moving to the bed. I sat down, moving to the other side of the bed and holding him close to me. Mostly for my own comfort, but also for his. As it was, I was sitting in here alone.

"Jacob." I heard another, deeper voice call up the stairs, "That's enough." Moments later, the sound of heavy footsteps passing the bedroom door had me holding tighter to Hunter, still trying to catch my breath. I hoped it was Jacob leaving. I really didn't want to have to deal with him again. I hated to admit it, but I was scared.

Moments after that, the bedroom door opened quickly, and I jumped enough to startle Hunter. I was shaken up, but alright once I knew it was only Alice and Esme coming in, but Hunter wasn't pleased by the sounds he was making. Esme closed the door, locking it as Alice moved to our side of the room.

"That was too close." Alice grumbled, sitting beside me and hugging me to her, "I don't like them in the house, Esme."

"I hope they're not here for long." Esme sighed as she lifted Hunter from me, "Or at least they can learn how to lower their voices." Hunter quieted down almost immediately after she lifted him. From his noises, he was just annoyed at being woken up.

I could still clearly hear the shouted voices from downstairs in here, but not what they were saying.

"Are they going to make us leave?" I asked, looking to Esme, "I don't want to move." I tried to ignore Alice taking my arm in her hands and raising my sleeve. Inspecting the spot that Jacob had a hold of me.

"I'm not sure yet, honey." Esme answered, "Carlisle is still attempting to explain." I whimpered, covering and rubbing my eye with my free hand. This was hard on me.

"He bruised her." Alice growled, and for a second, I worried. Would she leave to go beat him up? I looked over, inspecting my arm.

"It's not that bad." I mumbled as Esme came over to look for herself. Hunter in one arm, her free hand lifted my arm. She saw as well as I did that it wasn't very light bruising. In the clear shape of his hand, my skin already darkened in a bruise I knew would take awhile to form.

"I don't care." Alice told me, "What matters is he left a mark on you." She stood up, but Esme spoke up.

"No." Esme told her, "I know how you feel, believe me, but I won't have any violence tonight. Especially when we need their lenience." Alice seemed reluctant, but she eventually sat back down beside me. I sighed heavily, both relieved and tired.

"Why don't you lay down?" Esme offered, her tone softer as she spoke to me, "We could be in here awhile." As tired as I was, I had no choice but to do as she asked. Turning over and crawling higher up the bed, to the pillows and flopped down, laying down and letting my eyes close. Was life ever going to be the same?

I startled awake at a soft knock at the door, and Esme opened it. I must have only _just_ fallen asleep, as I had that headache I usually got when I was woken up suddenly after falling asleep just moments before.

I laid there sleepily, watching across the room, and I distinctly heard the sound of Hunter's patience meeting its end back in his crib as he started to cry. Alice moved to pick him up, but he was pissed off now.

I whined myself, and buried my head under the pillows.

"I just wanted to apologize." The quiet voice at the door was obviously one of theirs. One of the wolves.

"I'm more concerned about the kids, Seth." Esme replied, "They've been trying to sleep through all of this." Seth. The name rang a bell.

"I really am sorry." Seth replied, "I tried to talk them out of it, but Sam insisted. It shouldn't be too much longer."

Hunter hardly ever cried, but when he did, it was loud. Alice was doing all she could to shut him up, but it wasn't working this time. He was tired, and I understood his frustration, but it didn't make it any less nerve wracking on my already fried nerves and pounding head.

"Shut up." I whined loudly Hunter's direction. Of course, he wouldn't shut up just because I told him to. He continued to cry, probably more upset by my loud tone his direction.

I opened my eyes to see Seth looking into the room curiously.

"You weren't kidding." Seth muttered, "That's definitely worth being concerned about." I sat upright quickly.

"Shut him up." I begged, "Please."

"I'm trying." Alice replied, "He's irritated."

"Well, so am I." I countered, "But I'm not the one screaming my head off." Though I was ten seconds away from crying my own tears thanks to the intense headache I now had.

Esme turned away from the door, long enough to lift Hunter from Alice, and doing her best to comfort him. Bouncing him gently, her efforts worked a little bit. His cries lowering in pitch and volume, but he still cried. The whole time, Seth watched.

"I can take her from the room, if you want." Seth offered, gesturing to me.

"I can, too." Alice grumbled, but she wasn't entirely rude about it, "But after Jacob so rudely poked his nose up here, we're a little reluctant to split up."

"Oh." Seth murmured, understanding now. I whined again, and flopped back over, burrowing my head under the pillows once more.

"So if you're staying, shut the door behind you." Alice told him, and he immediately scooted forward. Doing as she asked, and closing the door behind himself as he stood in the room.

"I heard about what happened." Seth murmured, "Jake really didn't mean for that to happen."

"If you want him to stay in one piece, I wouldn't bring that up again." Alice replied, "I'm not happy about that, and I know the others will feel the same."

"How hurt is she?" Seth asked, now worried. I felt my sleeve lifted, but stayed where I was. I didn't really want to look.

"Ouch." Seth muttered sympathetically. I knew it'd gotten darker, given the way it hurt now without anyone having to touch it. It throbbed painfully, but I tried not to pay any attention to that. I should have been putting ice on it, but that was a little unavailable.

"I'm all for throwing Hunter out the window again." I muttered under the pillow, changing the subject, "I just thought I'd point that out."

Moments later, the door came open again just as my sleeve was lowered quickly.

"What is going on up here?" Jasper had come up to see.

"Hunter isn't pleased by being woken up again." Esme answered, "And Leandra is even less pleased."

"It really shouldn't be too much longer." Jasper told us, "Believe me, I'm keeping an eye on the situation."

"Thank you, Jasper." Esme sighed over Hunter's cries.

"Goddammit." I flung myself up, "Let me try." It took them a moment to understand that I was referring to Hunter.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alice immediately spoke up, and I sighed as I stood.

"I'm not gonna hurt him." I muttered.

"Leandra, you just blatantly offered to throw him out a window." Alice reminded me.

"And I wouldn't get two steps toward any window without someone stopping me." I pointed out, and she allowed that with a nod.

"Let her try." Jasper suggested, smiling a little. He remembered, clearly, what I told them earlier, and probably wanted to see how I was.

Esme slowly handed Hunter to me. I was partially regretting this as he only got louder, but I figured I might as well try. I remembered Mikah's tips with Isaiah during the vision, and I wanted to try that out.

"What are you doing?" Alice frowned as she saw me re-positioning him. I made sure to be very careful doing so, and stayed close to the bed in case I dropped him. He wasn't exactly cooperating with me. Squirming around, but trying to be understanding when it came to my obvious inexperience.

"Just watch." Jasper assured Alice, his eyes on me as much as everyone else's were.

I stuck with it, though, and had Hunter in a good position for holding. He was face down, my arms securely along his body, his arms and legs on either side of my arms. He was a little heavy this way, but I managed to hold onto him.

The new position seemed to throw him off a little, and his cries quieted down to just whimpers as he looked around confused, but he knew he was alright. That gave me the go-ahead to bounce him a little. Gently, hardly moving, but it was enough.

Something about this position, I remembered, helped him feel more secure.

He laid there like that, now and then offering a stronger whimper, but that was about it for his noises. I told him repeatedly in a soothing tone to shut the fuck up so I could go to sleep, which seemed to only add to my efforts, and amused Seth at the same time.

After minutes of fighting it, he finally fell back to sleep.

My head thanked me for the silence, and I sighed a little as I gently transferred him from my arms back into his crib. That was tough as he started to wake up, but thankfully, he decided that sleep was more important than squalling.

I sighed heavily as I stepped back away from the crib and I looked to Seth.

"Now, if those fuckers downstairs yell one more time at my family, I'm setting them on fire." I'd found the end to my own patience.

"Leandra." Jasper warned, and I looked down. Thankfully, that only amused Seth even more, given his quiet laugh.

"I'll go let them know to keep their voices down." Seth murmured.

"Thank you."

Seth closed the door silently behind himself and I looked to Jasper, "Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Esme asked quietly, and I shrugged a little, sitting back down on the bed. I really didn't want to get into that right then. Not with as overwhelmed as I was already.

"It's a long story." I mumbled, a yawn coming seconds later. I wasn't sure if Jasper was going to tell everyone or not. Honestly, right then, I didn't care either way. I was too tired to care.

"I think it'd be alright for her to sleep in her own room now." Jasper told Esme, "It's calmed quite a bit downstairs." She hesitated, but eventually, she sighed and nodded. She knew I needed to sleep.

"I'll keep watch on her room." Alice offered, standing along with me, "But here in an instant if you need me to be."

"They're not going to bother you again." Jasper murmured, hugging Alice as she neared him, "Sam is trying so hard to be understanding, but his pack members are all on edge."

"I know. I think this whole thing just has me defensive." She admitted, and I could hear how hard that was for her to confess. I could see now that I wasn't the only one on edge, and it took quite a bit to put Alice on edge. What could happen with so many on edge?

I looked away as Jasper placed his forehead against hers. I thought they'd appreciate me letting them have this moment. Instead of insisting, I turned away. I moved to Esme's side, and hugged her. She returned it instantly, smoothing my hair.

It wasn't that I was against them showing affection toward each other like that. Not at all. Somehow, it made everything okay when they did. Like they were stronger when they were together. I just wanted to be polite, and give them their privacy.

They didn't take long, thankfully, and I followed Alice silently from the room. Up the hall toward my room with a quiet sigh.

I didn't waste any time, however. The second I was in my room, I laid down, immediately comfortable where I landed. Knowing Alice stood just inside the door comforted me enough to fall asleep in seconds.

**A/N: I know this one is pretty short, but a lot happens in it. That makes up for it, right? :D  
THANK YOU to those who left a review on last chapter! Ahh! You're amazing!  
Chapter Six may take a little time, as I'm still writing that one out. Hopefully not too long, though.  
Until Six, my friends. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was woken up, some time later but at least I'd had a little bit of sleep.

Jasper came in first, followed closely by Emmett, and Carlisle directly after him. I groaned, not liking the wake-up call. I just wanted to sleep.

"Just a moment of your time." Jasper muttered, stepping close enough to lift my arm. I knew now what this was about. They were pissed.

"He hadn't meant to do it." Esme murmured as she and Alice both stood back by the door. I felt my sleeve lifted, and I knew they were all inspecting the bruise I had now.

"You're sure it was an accident?" Jasper asked, turning to look.

"Of course it was." Esme replied, "Jacob wouldn't intentionally hurt her."

"He didn't mean to." I mumbled sleepily, watching as Carlisle took Jasper's place holding my arm.

"This is exactly why I don't want them around her." Alice grumbled from where she stood, "They don't know how to control themselves. They're unpredictable. If they're going to make this a regular thing, I want reassurance that Jacob won't be allowed in the upper levels of the house." Jasper moved to her side, placing his arms around her, "Because the next time he lays a hand on her, he loses them." I winced a little at the image that gave me. Shuddering.

"I highly doubt it'll be a regular thing." Carlisle assured her from beside me, "I understand your concern, however. I will make it known that attempting that again will be unacceptable. I think we've been more than lenient."

"Too lenient." Alice added. I sighed, looking to my arm at the darker bruise there. I knew it was about done forming, but it still wasn't pretty. Reaching up, I poked it.

"Ow." I mumbled quietly. I was actually stupidly surprised that it hurt. Normally, I was tougher than that. Had I gotten soft?

I sighed, looking up at Carlisle, "Can I sleep now?"

"Of course." He replied, looking to the others.

Every one of them turned, leaving my room, and I sighed as I let my eyes close just as my bedroom door was closed.

I didn't want to move the following morning. Definitely not after the dream I'd had while I slept. Opening my eyes, I found that while I'd slept, I'd curled into a ball.

Instead of okay dreams about Josh and Zack, I'd been tortured all night by Jack. Nothing new, all memories. I closed my eyes again, covered my face with the blanket bunched in my hand, and cried. I hadn't expected to see that, though I should have.

With my back to the door, I couldn't tell when the door came open. I just continued to cry, laying there. My cries had been manageable until I felt the hand on my arm.

My family were good at making some sort of sound when they came into my room. Especially when there was a very good chance that I wouldn't know they were there. Whether it was letting the door make a sound, or saying my name. There had been no sound. Nothing to indicate there was anyone there with me, so my reaction was justified.

The second I felt the hand on my arm, I must have jumped a foot in the air, and let out a sound somewhere between a squeal and a scream as I landed. I was instantly sobbing ten times as hard, and did my best to scramble away. Nearly landing face first off the other side of my bed, if it hadn't have been for the hand that caught me.

"Whoa," I instantly recognized Evan's voice, "Whoa, there. It's okay." Just because I knew it was only him now couldn't stop the sudden flood of tears, "I'm sorry I startled you."

"What happened?" Carlisle's voice was a welcome sound, and I finally opened my eyes to look that direction. Toward the door. He and Emmett had come running at the sound I made. Thankfully.

"I heard her wake up." Evan explained, "And I heard she was upset, so I came in to check on her."

"You didn't make a sound, did you?" Emmett asked, only very slight amusement in his tone as Carlisle sat beside me. I had to cling to him, unable to help it. I struggled to breathe after that thorough scare.

"I feel horrible." Evan's tone told me he really did, "I honestly didn't mean to scare her."

"It's not hard to do." Emmett replied, "Trust me. Once, I stood outside her bedroom window, and scared her so bad, she completely hated her bedroom after that. So she had to moved up here. You're lucky she hasn't thrown up yet." With Carlisle there, I was starting to calm down. I _hated_ being startled like that.

"Thrown up?" Evan asked, seeming nervous.

"When she gets really scared, she throws up." Emmett explained, "It's actually pretty interesting."

"Emmett." I whimpered, and he looked to me.

"Yeah, shorty?"

"Shut up." He smirked at my words, looking to Evan.

"You're fine." Emmett assured him, "She'll be alright. Just for future reference, she needs to know you're there before you move in. It's just a thing."

"Otherwise, that happens." Evan observed, and Emmett nodded, "Understood. Anything more I should know?"

"Many things." Emmett chuckled, "First, don't try to wake her up yourself. Her dreams aren't the easiest thing for her, and I won't even try to wake her up from them. Esme has to do it. So if you're standing out there and you hear her crying or something in her sleep, let Esme know if you want to help."

"Otherwise?"

"This happens." He gestured to me, "When she's just waking up, she can't tell she's okay. If she's freaking out, let her freak out. She'll calm down on her own. Grabbing her will only make it worse."

"She nearly fell." Evan murmured, slightly defensive.

"I see your point, but it really didn't help." Emmett replied, "This doesn't happen a lot anymore, but sometimes it can get pretty bad." Evan nodded, looking to me. I had calmed down a lot by then, sniffling quietly now.

"She's pretty tough." Emmett continued, "It just takes her awhile to remember that."

"My apologies, Leandra." Evan told me, and I sighed.

"It isn't your fault." I replied quietly, "You didn't know."

"Come on." Emmett sighed, leading Evan from the room, "There are _so_ many rules you should know."

It was quiet for a moment, until I took a breath.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry." Carlisle replied quietly, "It's perfectly understandable."

"I wish I could control my dreams." I murmured, keeping my eyes down, "That would make my life so much easier, and much less humiliating. I thought I was doing better at handling it."

"You're doing remarkably well." Carlisle told me, "Given the amount of abuse you've suffered and the situation lately, I'd say you're doing an amazing job at recovering."

"I'm not done yet." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"I know." He nodded a little, and I looked over at him.

"What happened last night?" I asked, "With the wolves? How'd that go?" He sighed. I knew he knew what I wanted to know.

"They won't force us to leave." He murmured after a moment, "But they won't assist us. They'll protect their land, and nothing more. I think the fact that no humans near by have been harmed helped significantly with their decision to be lenient."

"And Dess?" I asked, "Cole? Are they okay with the wolves so close?" He gave a nod, and I sighed.

"They don't like it, but the wolves' presense isn't going to deter them from helping us." He replied, "They're going to keep trying until everything has been resolved."

I sighed again, "I didn't want this." He frowned a little, so I decided to explain.

"Carlisle, do you remember the first time I came over here?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"I do." He replied, seeming curious.

"Do you remember what all I said?" I asked, and again, I already knew the answer, "What I said when I insisted to go back?" He frowned, listening for my point, "I said that I didn't want to get you all into trouble. This is what I meant."

He sighed, shaking his head, "Leandra-"

"This is what I meant." I repeated, "This is what I wanted to avoid. I know I shouldn't have called you that day, because I knew this would happen. Well, maybe not this specifically, but.." I trailed off for a moment, "All I've ever really wanted was to keep him from you all, and that hasn't changed. If anything ever happened to any one of you, I don't know what I'd do, so if it ever comes down to it, I don't want you to try to protect me from him." He looked to me.

"That's not possible."

"It's already gone too far." I said, "With those people in Idaho, the two other covens, Candace.." I trailed off, shaking my head, "All for what? To keep me alive just a few more years? I'm not worth all that. I know you say I am, but really. How? There's a limit, Carlisle. Especially when I'm willing. If I'm what he wants, I don't care going to him if it means keeping anyone else from having to die."

Despite the way everything _did_ start to calm down over the next few days, my argument stayed the same. Other than occasionally seeing Evan, Adara and Shay, I never saw any hints that anyone was around.

I never saw the three of them inside again, however. They always stayed outside, now and then visible around the yard. Always keeping watch, never getting lazy.

I suspected that my argument had a lot to do with the reason behind someone now outside my bedroom door while I slept at night. Whether they were worried that someone would somehow make it up this high to take me, or that I'd somehow run off on my own, I wasn't sure. Maybe a mix of both.

I never asked, and they never explained.

More of an effort was made to keep their discussions with Cole and Destiny discreet, and though I was curious and though I was becoming increasingly more tense, I never asked. I wasn't stupid. I knew there was a reason no one told me anything.

Despite the way I knew it wasn't easy out there, Dess never let on about it. The news stayed clear. No more killings yet, but I knew better than to believe he'd forgotten about all he told the group that night. He hadn't forgotten. He was biding his time.

It'd come to be a week since the wedding, and with no significant news about Edward and Bella's situation wherever they were, I could calm down about that, at least.

I had one more thing I had to dread. It had come to be time that Hunter had to leave. The paperwork had gone through, and he now belonged to Heather and Mike. Figures that he'd have his paperwork go through a lot faster than mine had been. Maybe because he was just a baby, and Heather was his biological family more than I was?

I'd nearly forgotten all about that, but I'd been reminded. The next day would be the day he'd be dropped off at Heather's house for good.

"Can I go with you?" I asked, looking to Carlisle.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jasper answered before he could, "I'd rather you stayed here."

"I won't go off alone." I rolled my eyes a little, "I just want to be there."

"I don't see why not." Esme murmured, "She'll be alright."

"Only if I come along as well." Jasper insisted, and I sighed. Whatever made him feel better, I didn't care if he put a tracking collar on me. I turned my gaze to Hunter on my lap. He sat facing me, holding onto my hands. Nothing mattered to him but my hands. Must have been nice to be so young.

"I think we're more than capable of keeping her safe, Jasper." Esme reminded him, and I couldn't help smiling a little smugly. She told _him_.

As it turned out, I was allowed to go. As promised, I stuck beside Esme as she was the one carrying Hunter up the walk to the front door. Carlisle to my other side carried a box of his favorite toys he'd pulled from the trunk.

I couldn't help being a little sad about this. I'd gotten attached to him.

Before we even reached the front door, it came open and Heather stepped out to greet us. Hunter most enthusiastically. The way she treated him, I knew he'd be fine here, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

It was tolerable for the first few minutes. We stepped inside, and Mike easily took the box from Carlisle, setting it on the floor. Seeing how sad I was, Carlisle hugged me into his side. I couldn't even find it in me to be embarrassed by Josh and Zack's presence. I just did what I could to keep from crying.

Sitting for a moment as Heather offered, I chose the small open spot between Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't expected it to bother me this much.

"Leandra," Heather noticed, "Would it make you feel better to see where he'll be staying?" His room. Before I could even answer, Josh spoke up.

"I'll show her." He smiled, "Come on."

I reluctantly stood up, looking to Zack a little nervously. He actually turned to follow us, but Heather corrected him.

"Zack," She said, "Stay here with me for a minute."

Listening to his complaining, I followed Josh toward the stairs.

"Why do I have to stay here?" Zack whined.

"Because you're my son, and I love you." Was Heather's reply, followed by the unmistakable sound of a loud kiss against the side of his head, and his responding, louder whine in complaint.

Up the stairs, and up the hall I trailed after Josh. The door before Mike's office, was Hunter's room. Josh opened the door, and I peered in curiously. It was actually done up quite nicely. Light wood, matching furniture and light blue painted walls met my eyes. I knew it wouldn't be long until that crib in the corner would need to be switched out for a small bed. Hunter was growing up so quick.

I comforted myself with the thought that at least now, he had his own room.

I stepped into the room, looking around. Josh followed only enough to close the door as he watched me inspecting everything.

"I'll watch over him, Leandra." Josh finally said, "Don't worry about that."

"I know." I murmured, "I'm just going to miss him."

"You can still come see him any time you want to." Josh offered, "I thought this was something that you wanted?"

"It is." I replied, "It is, but.. It's still hard, I guess." I had to wipe at my eyes, and unfortunately, he noticed that.

"Hey, don't cry." He stepped forward, and I had no choice but to accept a hug from him. Not that he didn't give me a choice, but because I didn't give myself one. If only he knew the full reason why I cried.

Hunter had a lot to do with it, but so did he.

"I miss you." I admitted without thinking. The words just left my mouth before I could even stop them.

Obviously not knowing just how much I felt those words, he replied, "I miss you too. You should come around more often."

He held onto me, and I let him. Not willing to let go yet. Why was I doing this to myself? Completely unwilling to leave last time as last time, I had to keep reaching for everything. Why couldn't I just leave him?

Because last time, he meant so much to me, it was impossible to just leave last time as last time. I saw an opportunity to get even more back that I'd lost by waking up that day, and I wanted to take it. Even if it wouldn't be the same. He used to be my best friend. He was worth a little bit more effort on my part.

"Leandra?" I stepped back at Esme's call up the stairs, wiping my eyes a little more.

"Coming." I called back, smiling a little up at Josh, "Sorry."

"No problem." He laughed a little, "I won't tell anyone you cried."

"Thanks." I sighed heavily, "You'll take care of him?"

"I swear." He nodded with a smile, "Of course, I'll have a little help from mom. Just a little bit." I knew he was joking, and I laughed a little as I moved for the door.

I descended the stairs with Josh close behind me, finding Carlisle and Esme near the front door. They must be ready to leave.

Hunter sat in Heather's arms, fascinated with her necklace.

"Can I hold him one more time?" I asked, and Heather smiled a little as she gently handed him to me. He seemed so completely unphased by all of this. I briefly wondered if that would hold out, or if he'd miss us. I looked to him now, sighing as I spoke to him.

"You'll be okay here." I told him. More for my benefit than his, "If anyone's mean to you, just let me know." I looked to Zack at that statement, and Zack grinned.

It was so hard to hand him back over and leave, but I had to. I comforted myself, knowing he was safer here than he was at home lately.

We didn't get two blocks before I started to cry again. It was stupid, I knew it was stupid, but letting him go now felt like letting go of a different part of my life. Instead of only standing for Jack's greed, to me, he stood for so much more now. He stood for a different part of me. The part of me back in New York, and I was trusting someone else to treat and raise him right. Letting go of that was hard on me.

Thankfully, Carlisle didn't stop the car to see if I was okay. I didn't want him to. I would be alright, and I knew he knew that. I knew that too. I just needed to cry about it a little bit.

The first few days after the first tough night without Hunter there, I insisted we visit him every day around early evening time. Heather was fine with that, and I couldn't help seeing the way she actually seemed to look forward to it. Almost as if she had to prove to me that she was more than able to care for him, and it was becoming increasingly clearer to me that she was. That was comforting to me.

Hunter really did seem to be doing fine. It wasn't that I doubted Heather's ability to care for him. It was more of a personal thing for me. To make myself feel better, and the family understood that.

I wasn't sure how long I'd be allowed to keep this up, but Hunter was on his sixth day with Heather, when we were forced to leave early. A call to Carlisle from home ensured that. Without an explanation, I was herded back into the car and we left.

I wondered what it could be. Was Dess back with some news about what was going on elsewhere? Did Cole and his group find something in a nearby city? Had there been word from Mikah? My thoughts ran in dizzying circles.

Once home, Carlisle didn't look twice to me before striding inside. Esme stayed behind, walking at my hurried pace after him.

To my surprise, however, it wasn't Dess. It wasn't Cole, or Mikah. Edward looked to me from where he stood beside the couch, and I paused. I smiled a little, until I took in the tension in the room. Whatever had brought him home wasn't anything good, or planned.

"Leandra." He spoke up, "I need to know more specific details about your pregnancy."

I immediately blushed, and for a moment, I couldn't believe he'd just blurt it out that way. The weight of humiliation stole my ability to think. Seeing my humiliation, he sighed, "I apologize, but I need to know."

Aside from Emmett and Jasper, everyone looked to me and I immediately looked down. Jasper and Emmett both looked away, probably knowing how much it'd bother me for them to look to me as well. They understood, because they knew, but nobody else knew, and now that they did so suddenly, I still couldn't remember how to think. The truth was, him announcing it that way bothered me. A lot.

Why would he suddenly be back just to ask me about this?

"It's Bella." He answered my thoughts, "Despite precautions, it happened anyway." I still couldn't speak yet, so I just glanced to Bella, fidgeting uncomfortably. She sat on the couch, looking pretty damn nervous, and a little pale.

"I need to know, Leandra." Edward sounded just as nervous when my thoughts shied away from the information he was looking for. I hated thinking about it.

"She was pregnant?" Alice asked, probably shaking off her surprise.

"Yes." Edward answered, to my further embarrassment, "In her vision. She successfully carried, and delivered a baby like this with almost no complications. The first ever human surviving it." He was only making that humiliation worse. It was quickly plummeting toward unbearable status.

"So it is a baby, then?" Rosalie asked, and I knew she wasn't the only one curious.

"Yes." Edward repeated, "A hybrid. A mix between human and vampire, and with what she's recalled, it _can_ be done. Only she's not giving me the information I need."

"Give her a moment, Edward." Jasper told him, "You've caught her off guard with this."

My cheeks stayed flushed, and I stayed where I was in the doorway to the living room. I didn't know whether to run, or sit down. I hated that feeling, and the pressure he was giving me only made that worse.

"It's been a very hard few weeks for her." Esme explained, "I'm sure Carlisle has kept you updated on the events here."

"What events?" Bella asked, looking up and around.

We all looked up, toward the door as Evan stepped inside. As if called, but I knew by the look in his eyes he had a reason to be there.

"Carlisle." Evan spoke up, "Cole has returned. He'll be here in a moment. Shall I have Audrey and Desiree stay outside?"

"It'd be appreciated." Carlisle replied, and knowing I was curious, he added a question. Probably purely for my benefit, "Any word from Mikah?"

"No." Evan answered, his tone disappointed, "No word yet."

"Mikah's not with Cole?" I asked, surprised, "He said he was going to find Cole. He's been gone so long."

"Maybe he's still out." Evan offered sadly, "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

I looked down, hating the way we had no idea what was going on with him. Why wouldn't he at least keep in contact with us? Unless he was long gone. That thought bothered me more than I wanted to let on.

"What's going on?" Bella asked again, and I glanced to her.

Thankfully, I didn't have to stand there through the explanation as Cole arrived. He seemed surprised to see Bella sitting there as he stepped inside, slightly confused, but at Carlisle's nod, he didn't ask any questions.

"What is it, Cole?" Carlisle asked patiently. He seemed hesitant, until Carlisle nodded again, "It's alright."

Slowly, I moved over. Sitting beside Bella on the couch and hoping that would ease him a little. She was just as qualified to be here as I was, and despite the way she seemed really curious about Cole, she didn't ask again.

"We picked up his scent about fifty miles outside of Dallas last night, and it faded pretty quickly, but that isn't the problem." Cole reported quietly, glancing to Bella again before turning his gaze back to Carlisle, "There is a bigger problem. A rather large one."

"Which is?" Carlisle asked.

"His scent was also picked up near Springfield, and near Richmond at the exact same moment." Cole replied, and I quickly started to see what he was getting at.

"He knows we're looking." I spoke up, gaining his attention, "And he's trying to confuse us."

"Exactly." Cole nodded a little, "And it's working. We haven't a clue where to focus our search." Not that I didn't see this coming, but it was a little worrying to realize that he knew about their search. At any point, he could have decided to turn around and take them out. Instead, he'd chosen to lead them around in circles, apparently.

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, thinking hard before he spoke.

"Regroup. Contact Destiny, and have her bring her members back this direction." Carlisle sighed, "We need to think defensively now. When she gets here, please direct her to the house. Let her know we're dealing with another situation here, and I ask for her patience."

Cole gave a nod, and turned.

"Cole." I spoke up, and he paused again, looking to me, "Have you heard from Mikah?" I knew it was selfish of me to think about that in a time like this, but the way he frowned a little told me to be worried.

"I have not." Cole replied, "Should I have? I thought he was here." I shook my head a little.

"He left here that night, saying he was going to help you." I explained nervously. He frowned, thinking. Until he finally shook his head as well.

"I'll keep an eye out for him, darling." Cole told me, "If he's located, I'll be sure to let you know." I sighed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, suddenly depressed.

If Mikah had to lie about where he was going, that meant he didn't want anyone to know. Which told me either he was leaving for good, or he was off trying to do something stupid. Where was he, and what was he doing?

Cole left the house, and I whined, laying my head back against the back of the couch. The stress I'd been feeling lately just jumped a few notches higher at the thought of Mikah missing, and wondering where he was now. He'd promised me!

"When Mikah comes back here, I'm going to skin him." Emmett grumbled.

"Leandra." Edward spoke up again.

"What?" My tone was much sharper than I meant it to be, "What do you want from me? Calm the fuck down. She's not going to die in the next five minutes. I promise."

"Whoa there." Emmett frowned, obviously unhappy at my tone. This was so unlike me, so I knew why that'd bother the others. Edward, however, only seemed slightly amused.

"I was only going to suggest that you rest for tonight." Edward replied quietly, smirking, "You seem a bit stressed." Why was this funny to him?

"No fucking _shit_!"

"Leandra." Esme corrected me sharply.

"Time for a time out." Emmett lifted me easily from the couch, slinging me over his shoulder. I didn't fight him, only laying limply. I struggled to hold onto my emotion, but before Emmett was even up the stairs with me, I was sobbing heavily.

I was having trouble dealing with all of this, and I knew they had to understand, but this was probably worse than they thought.

As Emmett let me down on the bed, I just laid where he placed me, and cried. He stood there with me for a moment, watching me with what was probably concern, but I wasn't curious enough to look at him. The only progress I'd seen the last week or so was my stress level raising.

I didn't know what they were supposed to do about it, but something needed to change. I couldn't keep doing this. I was about at the end of what I could handle, which was exactly why I snapped at Edward. Refusing to accept anything more having to do with stress, because I couldn't.

"Just rest, shorty." Emmett told me gently, and moments later, heard my bedroom door closing. Something had to give, and soon, but the only way I saw that happening, was to act myself.

I climbed off the bed, left over sobs leaving me. Without even realizing it, I crossed the room to the one source of freedom I did have. The window. The fact that I was on the third, and highest floor no longer even mattered to me. I never gave it a thought. I'd reached the stupid level of desperation.

I stared out of the wide window over everything below as I pulled it open. Just for a breeze, I almost convinced myself. I watched my fingers slowly curl over the sill, thinking hard.

Somehow, I needed to find a way to get free, and find a way to find Jack. If I could just find Jack, I knew everything would stop, but in order to do that, I had to find a way out. I couldn't go downstairs, as I knew they'd stop me.

The only way out right then was down.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I hopped up, and swung my legs over the sill and sat on it. Staring down the flat side of the house, three stories up and leaning over. I scooted forward, but my butt slipped before I was ready, barely managing to hold onto the sill with my hand.

I focused all I had on not screaming, but I couldn't stop the yelp. Clinging this way, I couldn't help but remember what else I remembered during the year between sixteen and seventeen, and it scared me to suddenly remember it this way.

I closed my eyes for a second, steeling myself and forgetting that for a moment. I needed to concentrate.

If I just let go, I could land feet first on the gravel. It would hurt, but I'd probably survive it. I looked down, trying to judge the best place to land, but I found the more I tried to get myself to let go, the tighter I held. I was scared.

I hesitated for seconds that lasted too long, however, and the sound of the door opening in the room had me attempting to let go.

The second I let go, before I could fall, my wrist was caught, and for a moment, I just hung there. I wouldn't get another chance like this, so I attempted to struggle. Looking up at Carlisle leaning out the window as he held onto my wrist. Hanging this way hurt, though. All my weight hanging from the one point Carlisle had a hold of me was bound to hurt.

Reaching up, I tried to open his hand, but he just took hold of that wrist too. I whimpered, frustrated now.

Before I could struggle again, I was hauled up, back through the window, into the room easily.

"What the hell, shorty?" Emmett demanded the second I was inside, "Were you just trying to kill yourself?" Carlisle let me down, and I kneeled for a second until I stood back up, rubbing my wrists.

"Not specifically." I mumbled defensively through tears, "That's Jack's job, but if it happened that way, I wouldn't have complained."

The doorway to my bedroom was crowded, but I couldn't look at any of them. Silence was only interrupted by the sound of the breeze through the open window behind me, until Carlisle turned and closed it.

"Adara." Carlisle finally spoke up, and I glanced up as she stepped forward, "From now on, I want you to keep watch outside her bedroom door. If none of us are available to, I want you to watch her."

His tone was tense as she gave a confirming nod. Her gaze was sad as she looked to me. Shaking her head a little.

"That's not fair." I whined.

"Don't start." Carlisle told me firmly, and I looked back down. Without saying another word to me, I watched him stride from the room.

"Emmett." I heard him out in the hall, "I want locks placed on the outside of every one of her windows. Just to be safe."

"You got it." Emmett growled, turning as well. I knew better than to complain again, but the idea bothered me.

"Locking me in?"

"You've earned it." Jasper was just as unhappy as Carlisle was, and I returned my gaze to the floor. Now I'd wished I had told them it was an accident. I was just looking out the window, and slipped, but no. I wasn't ashamed of it. I had reasons behind my actions, and they knew that.

There was one person in the group who seemed to understand that getting mad at me wasn't helping the situation any. Esme stepped forward, and pulled me to her in a comforting hug. I had to hold onto her in return, however. I was deeply disappointed, but I was starting to see why they were so mad.

"One day you'll see," She told me quietly, "That all of this wasn't that bad, and you'll wonder what on Earth was going through your mind."

Her calm, caring tone only restarted the tears, but I could keep them quiet for the most part.

"I need to go to him, Esme." I whimpered, knowing all those still in the doorway heard me, "I have to."

"No." She said, "You don't."

I wasn't about to keep arguing with her. She knew where I stood, as did the others, but I couldn't argue anymore.

"Is that what you were doing?" She asked, "Trying to run away?" I nodded, "If you'd actually managed to get away, do you have any idea what that would have done to us? Or what if you'd actually fallen? And hurt yourself? What would that have done that to us?" I actually hadn't even considered that.

"That never crossed her mind." Edward murmured from the doorway, "She was considering it, thinking it would protect us. She's convinced it'll all stop once she turns herself in."

"No, Leandra." Jasper corrected. His tone was still sharp, but not as sharp as it was, "You're not thinking clearly."

"I don't ever think clearly." I mumbled, finally letting go of Esme to look his way, "I'm broken, Jasper. I always have been. I'm not _worth_ all this. Just.." I took a breath, "Just drop me off somewhere. That's all. That's all you have to do. I'm a lost cause anyway, and we have to consider the idea that I'm just not worth all of this."

"And _you_ have to consider the idea that you're not the only one he's targeting." Jasper pointed out, "Giving yourself up so valiantly isn't going to change much, Leandra."

That shut me up.

"Yes, you are his main focus, but so are we." Jasper continued, "In his mind, we're just as guilty for sheltering you. You know this."

I looked back down almost numbly. I hated it, but he was right. The weight of hopelessness suddenly fell over me.

"So that's it, then?" I demanded, looking up as a tear trailed down my cheek, "Just find someplace safe to wait to die?"

"Absolutely not." Jasper's tone was sharp again, "And I don't want you thinking that way."

"How else am I supposed to think?" I really started to cry, "I can't do it."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to." Jasper replied, and I shook my head, "I know how unfair it is for me to ask you to be even stronger, but you have to. There's no choice here anymore."

"I can't."

"You have to." Jasper repeated, "I know it's confusing you, everything going on, but no matter what, we'll pull through it. You have a family willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe, and you're choosing not to see it. Leandra, now isn't the time to doubt what you can do." I stayed quiet, but I listened closely.

"It's not." He continued, "Now isn't the time to doubt yourself, or us. I'm asking you to shape up, because if we're going to keep you safe, we need to know you'll keep yourself safe." His tone was firmer, but not sharp anymore, "Work with us, Leandra. Don't work against us. Like I said, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. You have us. Remember that."

I closed my eyes, taking a breath. A sob stealing that breath.

I understood what he was saying, but it was so hard. It felt so wrong letting them stand between me and Jack. I cared about them too much for that not to bother me.

Before I could argue again, he turned. Leaving the room as well. Probably to give what he told me a chance to sink in.

For most of the evening, Esme sat with me. I wasn't looking for a pep talk, and she understood that, so we mostly just sat in silence. I couldn't help worrying about how mad Carlisle was at me. How mad they all were.

To be honest with myself, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I knew I would have survived a fall that high if I landed right. I wasn't even worried about that, because if I could survive Jack for as long as I had, then a fall like that wouldn't have killed me, but in a way, I couldn't deny that escaping that way would have killed me. Eventually. Not the fall, but if I'd managed to get away, I'd have wasted no time in running off to find a way to Jack.

Despite Jasper's words, however true they were, I knew I wasn't done trying.

"Leandra?" I looked to the door sometime that night, to Bella's quiet voice, "Can I talk to you?"

Honestly, I didn't know how up to talking I was. I just shrugged. I didn't care either way. Esme went to stand up, but Bella laughed a little.

"It's okay." Bella told her, "You can stay. I know having you here helps her." That helped immensely. Bella took a breath, "I heard about what happened today. I'm sorry." I frowned a little, confused as I looked to her. Why was she sorry over my stupidity?

"It can't be easy." She murmured, "This is something that you've been going through for such a long time, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

I'd barely just stopped crying, so I tried to hold even more emotion back. It'd been nothing serious, just quiet tears falling, but it was enough to leave me feeling drained. I didn't bother looking up as she sat on the bed. The very edge, like she was worried about intruding. I didn't mind her being here.

"You're here to ask something." I finally spoke up quietly, "I know what you want to know."

She hesitated, before she sighed, "I don't mean to bother you about this."

"It's okay." I mumbled, sighing and sitting straighter, "Yeah, I remember everything. I remember what it was like, and I swear, if I can pull it off, so can you."

"How old were you?" She asked, curious. I knew Esme was eager to know as well.

"I was sixteen." I mumbled, "I know that probably sounds weird to you, but.. I talk about my future self in past tense a lot, because that's what it feels like to me. My gift, and all that." She nodded in understanding, "I was sixteen when I had my son."

"What was it like?" She asked, obviously nervous.

"Edward obviously skipped over a lot of the details when he was hearing my thoughts." I mumbled, smiling a little, "That's what he wants to know, too. He wants to know what it was like, and what steps need to be taken."

"He said when he read your thoughts, it was confusing for him, because there were so many extra things in there." Bella explained, "Like a human trying to watch two movies at once, he said."

"Now he knows what it's like for me on a daily basis." I pointed out, "Okay, well.." I took a breath, "Have you started getting sick yet?"

"Two days ago." She admitted quietly, "I've never felt anything like it."

"That doesn't go away." I mumbled, "You might feel fine now, but give it a few hours. That's because the baby doesn't realize what it needs yet. It needs blood." She frowned at that, obviously not liking that, but I knew that couldn't have been news to her. I continued.

"I know my pregnancy was different from yours. Just a little bit, because I remember being confused when drinking the blood didn't help me like it helped you. Isaiah, my son, preferred food over blood. He just didn't know that until I tried to feed him blood."

"But mine will prefer blood?"

"I think so." I nodded a little, "Again, because I remember being confused when I couldn't keep blood down either." She nodded this time, taking a breath.

"When you stop being able to eat at all, and you can't keep absolutely anything down, is when you need to start on the blood." I continued, "That should happen in about a few days or another week, and that's the baby telling you she's done being patient with food. If you don't, you'll start dropping weight quick. There's a problem with that, though, because if you give her blood, she'll only get stronger than she was before. Even more stronger than you, but you have to deal with it.

"After awhile, it'll get hard to deal with that, but a tip I learned quick is that the more I stayed still, the more the baby stayed still, and believe me, any movement hurts. So you want her to lay still. If he can, have Jasper help you to stay calm, and you'll need activity around you to stay small. Just a suggestion. If that can't happen where you are, I highly suggest moving to a quieter place."

I took a breath, gathering my thoughts.

"When it's time for the baby to be born, in about three weeks, you can't freak out, because she'll know. She's very smart, and understands a lot of things already. They're actually born with teeth, and those teeth are only used for one purpose, and that's to be born."

She shuddered at that thought.

"But it's okay. If they can get her out in time, she won't need to use them and you'll be fine. I think the only thing that saved me, was the decision not to wait until I looked full term. That would be cutting it too close, I was told, so we aimed for around seven and a half months along visually, or about thirty three to thirty five weeks. The baby was perfectly fine with being taken out that early, but I wouldn't know how well any earlier would play out. I'm just giving you my perspective on this."

She nodded again, understanding now.

"I know it seems like a lot, but the second you see her, you're going to forget all of it. It'll make everything completely worth it. At least, that's how it was for me."

"What was Isaiah like?" Bella asked, probably hearing how much it hurt to talk about my son, and my experience. I hadn't managed to get to this part yet with anyone else. Always stopping myself, but now it was like I couldn't wait to tell her about him.

I smiled a little, "He was amazing. He was protective of me since I knew he was alive, and the second he was born, that only got stronger." I paused, "He was smart, but he had a short temper like me. He was also gifted, but I didn't find that out until later."

"What gift did he have?"

"He could take other people's gifts." I smiled again, remembering clearly how we discovered that. I continued, "When he got old enough, just a couple of months physically, he could decide when to take them, and how to give them back." My smile faded quickly, replaced by the need to cry.

"Sorry." I murmured, shaking my head, "It still hurts."

"Why?" She asked, "Can't you just plan the same thing for later?"

"It won't be the same." I shook my head a little as I tried to explain in a way she'd understand, "It's too different. I wouldn't make the same choices, or lack of, this time around. I'm not the same person, and I'm not as close to Josh as I was last time. Most likely, it wouldn't happen the same way, which would probably change everything." She nodded a little, looking down, "It just can't happen this time, and that hurts."

"I'm sorry." She murmured, and I sighed.

"It's not your fault." I said, "It's no one's fault. I know it probably sounds so stupid for someone like me to whine about someone that'll never be born, but to me, I lived it and I miss him _so_ much."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all." She shook her head.

"I used to think that I'd have been better off if I never remembered it." I admitted, "But if my experience can help you, then I'm glad I did. If this is something you're dedicated to, then it can be done. It'll be tricky, but if you know what you're doing, then you can do it."

"You make it seem so easy." She laughed a little, nervous by the sound of it.

"I know I had a basic guideline to what was going to happen." I admitted, "We knew what to expect, so my pregnancy wasn't as big of a deal as yours was. I'll try to give Edward more details through my thoughts, if that helps any."

"It'd be a big help." She sighed, nodding.

"I survived it without needing to be turned." I said, "So I think if I can give Edward enough details through thought, you can too. It all depends on how tough you can be."

"I heard you survived that human, but.." She paused, "Why _did_ you have to be turned? In the vision?"

I knew what she meant. She didn't have to specify. I looked down. That was another sore subject for me, because it scared me. I knew I had many more curious people listening to what I said now. I took a breath.

"Long story short.." I started, "I had to be turned because I refused to return with Aro, and he kicked me over a cliff." I ignored Esme's quiet gasp beside me, and kept my eyes down so I wouldn't have to see Bella's expression. Esme had been so quiet through all of this, so it nearly surprised me to know she was still here.

"He was mad." I said, "That I escaped him, and I refused to let him have my son, or go back with him willingly. I survived the fall, but it was the river that did the most damage to me. More so, the rocks and boulders in the river."

"Wow." Bella murmured, "And you remember?"

"Every second." I admitted quietly. It hurt to remember, but it was getting easier to do so.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled, "That must be so miserable. Constantly running around with two sets of memories in your head?"

"There are worse things." I shrugged a little, "My mind is just built for it, I guess. There are still some years I can't remember. Like I can't remember what else is supposed to happen from now, until my sixteenth birthday."

"That's a lot of time." She replied sympathetically.

"For me, yeah." I said, "So much can happen in that amount of time, but I doubt anything that happened before would happen again. Too much is different."

"Like what?"

"Well, last time, Jack died a few months back." I answered, and she nodded a little, "He was never turned. He wasn't still around like he is this time."

She hesitated for a moment, nodding again. It was quiet until she spoke.

"Thank you." She said, "For telling me."

"No problem." I mumbled, "See? I'm cooperative when Edward doesn't pounce on me the second I walk through the door."

"Yeah, he's like that sometimes." She murmured, smiling slightly.

"I don't do well when someone is demanding answers like that." I admitted as Esme hugged me into her side, "Especially after everything. I know he was just worried, but that definitely wasn't the right way to go about it."

Later that night, I ignored the sounds of Emmett clinging to the side of the house to install the locks on my windows as I tried to sleep. I honestly couldn't believe how miserable I felt, but yet again, I couldn't help thinking about other ways to achieve it. Despite what Jasper said, I knew Jack was focused more on me more than them.

I obviously couldn't go diving from the top floor window. That was stupid to try, but maybe there could be another way, but how?

Maybe request a shopping trip with Alice? That'd be the easiest situation to escape from. Request a trip to see Hunter? And escape out the back door? I could do that, and possibly get away with it. Getting anywhere worthwhile, though, would be a little harder. I'd need to make sure I had money on me to ride the bus.

"Thanks for that." I jumped at Edward's voice in the open doorway, looking over, "I was sure to let them know to watch you closely, and Alice is plenty eager to take you shopping."

"Fuck." I grumbled, rolling to the side. I'd completely forgotten that Edward was around. Or rather, that he could hear every thought through my head. Now, not only would anything I tried not work, but I now had to endure a shopping trip with no chance at getting away.

Why couldn't he just stay out of my head?

"When it comes to your safety, Leandra, I don't mind giving them forewarning." Edward patted the door frame lightly. I gave him a dirty look, but he only chuckled.

There was one positive thing about Edward being here, however. I knew with Dess and her coven coming back to regroup with Cole's coven, Edward would be able to tell if anyone had any other plans, or were less than truthful about their intentions.

"Now you're getting it." Edward nodded a bit. Did that mean he came back because Bella was pregnant, or because the family found reason to distrust someone?

"A bit of both." Edward answered quietly, "They only want to be completely sure before relying on them too much." That made sense.

"I'm sorry." I sighed, rolling to my back again, "About earlier."

"I understand." He replied, "And I apologize for being so pushy."

"You were worried." I mumbled, "But really. It can go well."

"I see that." He nodded, "And thank you. For explaining it the way you did to her."

"I know I was freaked out when I first found out." I said, "I was really scared, and I just wanted to help her not be as scared. She'll be okay, Edward." I paused, "This happened in the part I can't remember again, didn't it?"

"Yes." He sighed, "But what happened before didn't go as well. I've just got to make sure the proper people are notified, and that she rests as much as possible."

"That doesn't seem so hard." I shrugged a little, "I'm glad I could help."

"Get some rest, Leandra." He gave me a nod, "I think you've earned it today."

"Even if I am a disappointment."

"Carlisle is disappointed." He replied, "But he's more worried than anything. He sees your determination, and challenging him and the family to keep you safe isn't something you've ever really done before. Not like this." That made sense. I sighed, and nodded.

He patted the door frame again lightly and turned. Leaving the room, and descending the stairs. I rolled over, settling onto my side, and letting my eyes close.

**A/N: Mostly filler, but I promise to make up for it next chapter. :)  
Short A/N this time, guys. I'm pretty tired lol**  
**I hope you enjoyed this one, and I can tell you that it only gets more fun from here. Sort of...**  
**THANK YOU to my AMAZING reviewers! :D I love reading what you thought of the chapter. Your insight is gold to me lol not even kidding.**  
**Until Seven, my friends! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You know what I want?" I muttered on our way through the mall.

"What do you want?" Alice asked in return.

Today, it was just us. I didn't mind that so much. Despite really wanting to find a way to run off, I knew it was impossible. When she was determined, she noticed everything. She'd taken me to Seattle about a week later, just for a change of pace, but with that change of pace came a lot of people.

"I want two things." I replied, "One, I want to just stab everybody on the face of the planet." She gave me a look, so I quickly continued, "But mostly, I just want some ice cream."

"That one I think we can manage." She murmured, holding my hand tighter, and rounding the corner. Up ahead, the food court sat. Busy with people, but that wasn't anything new in this place.

And there it was again.

For the fifth time since we got here, I felt like I was being watched. The creepy, skin-crawly, self-consciousness that made me really nervous. It was bad enough this time, that I had to stop to look behind me. I didn't see anyone out of the ordinary, which only made me more nervous.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking back with me.

"I don't think this was a good idea." I murmured, "Not by ourselves."

She seemed to get the hint, holding my hand tighter and continuing on.

"We'll be alright." She told me quietly, "Don't worry."

"Too late." I whimpered, stepping closer to her side as we walked. Despite how I wanted to run off to find Jack, this feeling made me nervous. I gave another glance behind me, over my shoulder.

"Sit here." She told me when we reached a table in the food court, "And don't move." I nodded, sitting at once. She sat in the outside seat, giving another glance around her as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, peering over.

"Jasper." She said, "He, Emmett and Rose are close by. Just in case."

"They're here?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Not yet, but they'll be here soon." She explained, "I wasn't about to bring you here without some sort of back-up plan, Leandra." She brought the phone up to her ear. That made me feel a little better. I heard her give our location in the building, but that was it. I continued to look around, hoping to see whoever it was that was watching us.

Some old lady was watching us, but she didn't seem that interested, as she looked back down at the receipt in her hands, a deeply bored look on her face. Other short glances our way didn't give me reason to be nervous, as they were mostly fleeting. As if those people were just looking for someone else.

"Come on." Alice told me once she hung up, and I looked up at her, puzzled, "You said you wanted ice cream, so we're getting you some whether you like it or not." The easy way she said that helped, and I took a breath as I stood back up.

Sure enough, by the time we got back to the table, Emmett, Rose and Jasper were there.

"Hey, shorty." Emmett greeted and I sighed. I was really beginning to feel stupid.

"Sorry about this." I murmured, taking the open seat next to him.

"No." He said, "Don't be. They're around." Before that last word was fully out, Alice smacked him on the back of his head.

"They are?" I asked, looking around again.

"Of course they're not going to be where you can see them." Rose pointed out. I was right to be nervous? For once, it wasn't just my imagination? I couldn't help continuing to look.

"Then how do you know?" I asked.

"Because we can smell their scent, shorty." Emmett answered quietly, which only told me one thing. The ones here weren't just his followers, as his followers didn't carry his scent. Whoever was here was part of his coven.

"They're watching right now?" I was just full of questions today. Ones I really didn't want to know the answers to.

"Probably." Emmett answered, and Alice smacked him again.

"As if she needs more reason to be nervous." Alice muttered to him.

"They're probably pissed there are more with us now." I mused quietly.

"Probably." Emmett repeated, so I did the only thing I could think of. I raised my hand up as high as I could, and flipped my middle finger up. Wherever they were, they'd see it.

With a highly amused chuckle, Emmett brought my arm back down.

"That's my sister." He grinned. We got a few dirty looks from the parents sitting at surrounding tables, but that was it that I noticed.

I sat there for several minutes, slowly calming down after that slight scare. I had to admit that I did feel better with them here. How did I ever hope to be brave enough to run away when just the thought of being watched scared me so much?

They didn't seem worried, however. Maybe Jasper was helping more than I thought? Whatever the reason, it ensured I could eat my ice cream without having to rush through it. It was just a little bit, as I really didn't want that much. A little less than one scoop.

Jasper chose to stand while the rest of us sat. He could have easily brought over a chair for himself, but he seemed just fine with standing. Probably for the opportunity to look around without seeming obvious. Something to the right had his full attention, which I couldn't help noticing.

"That was.. Very classy." We all looked over, to the left, at a very familiar voice. I stood up immediately, and tried to run for him, but Alice stood up just as quickly and caught me. Shuffling me behind her.

"Mikah." She murmured, watching as he came closer. I didn't like her tone. I leaned around her, looking up at him.

"Hey there, princess." He greeted quietly, reaching out and touching my cheek lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Alice demanded, and again, I didn't understand her tone. Why was she so mad at him? No, being mad was one thing. This was very obvious distrust. Emmett felt the same way, given the way he stood up.

"Now, you're making a scene." Mikah spoke to Alice now, "Are all of you really necessary? I just wanted to see her, and a nice public place was the perfect spot to do so."

"What's wrong?" I asked, deeply confused as I looked to Alice now. Why wasn't he allowed to see me? Especially after he was gone for so long. Why couldn't he just come back home?

"Did you really have to do this to her?" Alice asked him, "Don't you think this is hard enough on her?"

"Would you rather I waited until it's even harder?" Mikah asked her, and I hardly recognized his tone, "I couldn't just let her keep wondering."

The way he spoke to her bothered me. I stepped around Alice, and I knew the reason she didn't stop me had everything to do with the scene Mikah mentioned.

I looked up at him, confusion in my eyes as I studied him. His eyes were dark. Very dark. Too dark for my comfort, and I frowned a little more. Letting his eyes get that dark definitely wasn't like him. Another thing I noticed immediately was he didn't have the same type of tension I was used to seeing when his eyes were that dark. He didn't present himself the same way.

This was definitely Mikah I was looking at, but somehow he was different to me. I could see the difference. Noticing I was studying him, however, he sighed and squatted down in front of me. He only met my eyes for a brief moment longer before he looked down.

"Where have you been?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

He hesitated himself, keeping his eyes down. As if he didn't know what to say to me.

"Tell her." Alice barked after a moment, "She deserves to hear the truth."

"Just.." Mikah shook his head, "Shut up, would you? I'm going to tell her."

Jasper obviously didn't like that, as he stepped forward. Closer to me now than Alice was. Mikah didn't seem phased, however, keeping his position in front of me.

Again, that definitely wasn't like him. He knew better than to speak to any of them that way, no matter what tone they used with him. He was far more respectful than that.

"Tell her." Emmett spoke up now, "Tell her why you smell the way you do."

That only confused me even more, and I glanced to Emmett.

"What's going on?" I was getting mad. Why wouldn't they just say it? This was hard for him, and I couldn't help being concerned. What happened to make him this way? What was bothering him?

"I've.." Mikah finally sighed, "I've joined the other side now, princess."

It only confused me more, but when I finally understood, I couldn't breathe for a second. Was he really telling me what I thought he was telling me?

He hadn't just run off like I thought he had. He'd joined the other side. Was he honestly telling me that he was now against us? That explained how they treated him now. He must have had the scent.

"I saw it coming." Mikah continued, "I knew how it would end, and I really wasn't willing to die."

He used his honest tone, but I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. I shook my head, slowly at first. He wouldn't do that to me. I knew him as well as anyone could know him, and I was so sure he'd never do something like this.

"No." I said, "You wouldn't do that. Y-You wouldn't.. No."

"I did." He countered quietly, "That's why I'm here. I'm here to tell you goodbye. I've made my choice, and I'm not meant for you, or your family."

"You wouldn't do that." I repeated, quieter now as I studied his expression, searching for any hint that he was lying to me. Why would he lie about something like this?

Please. Please let him be lying.

"I did." He repeated. He wouldn't lie about something like this.

It took me a moment, but when I could finally move, I wasn't thinking. I wasn't worried about my own pain, or controlling myself. I slapped him as hard as I could. I wanted my point across.

Instead of crying in front of him, I spun and stormed back the other direction. Both hands, including the one now in crippling pain, clenched in fists.

"Leandra." Mikah called from behind me, "I'm sorry."

"Go fuck yourself, Mikah." I sobbed over my shoulder. Dammit. Now he knew I was crying.

I knew the others wouldn't let him follow me. If he even wanted to. He didn't care if I was hurting, but another part of me knew that wasn't true. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be here now telling me this. Unless he wanted to hurt me.

Before I could get too far away, I was wrapped in Alice's arms, and I couldn't help it. I sobbed as I returned her hug with one arm. My very hurt hand held to my chest in an attempt to control the spread of pain. It hurt so bad, and not only physically.

"I'm so sorry." She told me quietly over my sobs. I needed to go.

"Emmett." I glanced over at Rosalie's call. Emmett was following Mikah as he walked away, until I called.

"Emmett." I called now, and he paused, looking back at me, "Let's just go. Please."

I still had so much more crying to do, but I managed to hold most of it in until we got to the car. How many different ways could a heart break? Why was I so surprised each time it hurt in a different way? So similar, yet so different. Maybe it was just a new spot it broke.

Probably to ensure nobody would run off after him, Alice insisted that everyone ride back with us. I was grateful for that. Especially for the hug from Emmett in the backseat. He held me against his side, but it only let me know it was okay to cry, and I had no choice but to accept that offer.

We got home safely, and the second I was inside, ushered by Alice, Esme was there.

"Have Carlisle look at her hand." Alice murmured, "She hit him pretty hard." One of the others must have given word ahead of our arrival.

I didn't even care about my hand anymore, which was bruising pretty deeply over the palm, near the fingers. To my surprise, Cole was there. He watched, confused as Esme sat me down on the couch with an ice-pack gripped in my hand. I just continued to cry, pathetically doing what I could to try to control myself.

"What happened, darling?" Cole asked, concerned by the sound of his tone. I couldn't answer him. God, it hurt.

Thankfully, Alice decided to answer him for me as she and the others filed into the room. Carlisle kneeled in front of me, and I let him bring my hand closer, pulling the ice away.

"It was Mikah." Alice started, looking to Cole, "He found us today."

"Mikah did this?" Cole asked, shocked as he gestured to me.

"No, that happened when she hit him." Alice replied, "But he gave her plenty of reason to. I certainly can't blame her for doing it."

"What has he done?" Cole asked, even more concerned now.

"He's joined Jack's coven." She murmured quietly.

"He wouldn't do that." Cole replied immediately, "You can't be serious."

"There was no denying that scent." Jasper shook his head, "None whatsoever. He's spent some time there."

"Maybe it's a plot?" Cole asked, and again, Jasper shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that he's had three weeks now to make an attempt and to either succeed or fail. I know what he felt."

The had Cole falling silent. I'd never seen him mad before, but he was definitely pissed.

"Don't you worry." Cole told me, "I'll be sure to make him pay for this. Dearly."

I didn't want that. I wasn't looking for revenge. I didn't care about that. All I cared about was the fact that no matter how hard I tried, thoughts of Mikah ran through my head. What he always meant to me, and what he was to me.

He was one of the best things in my life. He was my best friend. The one I talked to, the one that could always make me smile. The one I trusted, and the one I actually chose to trust to never hurt me this way.

This was a definite blow to that trust.

The others stood around us, and Bella watched from the other end of the couch. Her sad gaze made sure I kept my eyes down. I felt so stupid, and I couldn't believe I could ever let anyone hurt me like this. It didn't make any sense to me. He wasn't like that. I wasn't like that.

I knew it wasn't some stupid side plan to get close to Jack. Jasper was right. Mikah was where he wanted to be, and who was I to try to talk him out of it? However, the pain was intense. It squeezed the sobs from me in a way that I wasn't used to.

My hand needed to be wrapped, and by the time I was given something for the pain, I was quiet. Jasper had done what he could to ease the emotional pain, which I immensely appreciated.

Despite how full the room was, it was completely silent. Aside from my occasional sniffle. I could feel all the sad gazes on me now, instead of only just Bella's.

"I should have followed that fucker." Emmett finally muttered quietly. Shaking his head and turning to pace a little, "Nobody hurts my sister like that."

"No." Esme murmured, "That wouldn't have solved anything."

"More than likely, he wasn't alone." Rosalie pointed out.

"Neither was I." Emmett countered, "I'm sure we could have taken them."

"No." Esme said again, "Just let him go, Emmett. It was his choice."

"I don't care that he left." Emmett replied, "I know it was his choice, but he didn't have to do that. He could have just stayed gone. He didn't have to hurt her like that."

"I didn't have to hit him." I mumbled quietly.

"That's not what I mean, shorty." Emmett murmured, his tone easier now. I knew that, so I didn't argue again.

I eventually headed up the stairs. I really just wanted to be alone.

Laying face down on my bed, I bounced only a little bit. The day had worn me out. I definitely knew one thing. If Mikah could do that to not only me, but the family, Edward needed to look closer at everyone else.

Mikah was someone we all trusted completely, and despite how we needed them to help, both of the other covens were nowhere near as close to us as Mikah had been.

During the night, I hardly slept and I got mad. Jack had taken Mikah from me, but not the way anyone had anticipated. I couldn't stand it. I knew Mikah was just the first step, but I couldn't help wondering if he really expected to get to the others.

It only made me more determined to find him. I had to think, though, about earlier. My first instinct was to move closer to Alice. How was I supposed to run off on my own if I got nervous at just Mikah watching me? I'd need to be tougher.

I noticed that Bella had started on the blood the next morning, and just like I figured, it helped her. That was a very good sign. So far, everything was going well. She was awake, and she wasn't sick anymore.

Over the last week, she'd gotten bigger, but she looked a lot like I remembered looking. In a constant state of discomfort, but able to handle it without too much complaint. I wouldn't blame her if she had complained. That was far from comfortable, and I clearly remembered how constantly achy and tired I'd been at this point.

What I remembered this far of what had happened before, the difference was night and day. It was amazing to see how much things could change with just a few details changing.

"Hey." She greeted quietly as I sat beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." I mumbled, sighing.

"I'm really sorry about Mikah." She offered.

"Me too." I murmured, "It does suck, but I'll get over it." I took a breath and looked over at her, "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Better." She nodded a little, "I honestly didn't think this would work." She gestured to the cup she held, "I thought it would just make things worse, but so far, it's amazing." I smiled a little.

"Told you it would." I murmured, "Sometimes, I actually do know what I'm talking about. Just remember to start staying more still. I know that bugs, but you're going to start feeling the strength difference if you haven't already, so just avoid pissing her off."

"You're sure it's a girl?" She asked, and I shrugged a little.

"Everything else is different, but if it happened the same way, and at the same time as last time, there's a good chance it'll be Renesmee." She nodded a little, her hand on her stomach. She probably had a lot on her mind. I knew I did.

"Tanya is coming by today." She told me, which was news to me.

"Really?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Esme thinks it'll be good for them to see me early on this time around." She said, "No surprises." I looked down, confused. I wasn't about to tell her that, though.

"And she thinks it'll be good for them to get to know the others." Bella continued, "Just in case."

"Good point." I murmured, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside." She answered, "Destiny came by last night." I nodded a little, and stood up.

"I'll be right back." I told her, and she nodded, watching after me.

I stepped outside, fully expecting the crowded yard this time. Edward stood on the porch, probably to avoid moving too far from Bella, so I took the open spot beside him.

Cole wasn't around this time and much of his coven were gone as well, I noticed, but the three he'd instructed to guard us stood around with my family. Evan, Shay, and Adara.

I briefly wondered why Adara wasn't following me around like she was told to. This last week had been irritating, because she normally took that job very seriously.

Adara probably wanted to be sure I was safe by getting a new feel for everyone else after what happened the day before. Nobody liked what had happened, and to learn that one of our own would betray us like that certainly hit every single one of them pretty hard. Me most, but in a much different way.

The second Dess noticed me, her group had as well. Looking my way.

"Leandra." It had been awhile since I'd spoken to Dess directly, "How are you?"

"I've been better." I admitted quietly, "To be honest, I feel like shit."

"I heard." She told me, her expression saddened, "You'll get through this, baby doll."

"I know." I replied honestly, "It just sucks for right now." My continued depression was apparent in my tone, however. The very slight way it shook with my emotion was probably more than clear enough to let them know how much I was still hurting.

She gave me a supportive smile, before turning her attention back to Carlisle. I gave a glance to Edward, and he returned it. I recalled what his important purpose was, and he understood that, given his slight nod.

His expression so far, however, told me he hadn't found anyone concerning, but I knew he was watching very closely. With that many people, there was very little room for getting lazy.

I decided that wouldn't stick around to distract him. I'd go keep Bella company in her sentence of stillness. Sounded fun.

I turned, headed back for the door.

Then I recalled. Only pausing in my footsteps for just a second. Halting my thoughts, and glancing back to make sure I hadn't been heard. Edward never glanced at me, so I knew he wasn't focused on me.

Edward was busy keeping watch on everyone else's mind, and everyone else was busy outside with Dess' coven. I had my chance. Now came the time when I had to make a decision.

Jasper was right. I had to toughen up. Did I really want to leave?

Not really.

I was what Jack wanted most, and the family had a chance in hell of staying safe if I turned myself in. He'd see that I was doing just as he always taught me. Maybe that would be enough for him.

Without even meaning to, Mikah had given me my chance by ensuring the family was too paranoid to watch me as closely.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me from her place on the couch. Seeing me deep in thought, she probably thought something was wrong.

"Nothing." I murmured, heavily distracted as I started up the stairs.

I must have gotten dressed in record time, and descending the stairs again, I found them all still outside.

I had exactly fifty-two dollars to my name, and I took every one of them with me. I knew Bella watched after me, puzzled as I ran through the house. Heading to the opposite side of the house than everyone else. I darted out the side door, not bothering to attempt to lie to her. Attempting to lie to her would have taken time I needed to use to get away.

I didn't know how long I had, which didn't let me stop, but I also knew if I stopped, I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I would have chickened out the second I let myself stop.

I knew the area well enough from my extensive explorations in the vision to know which direction I needed to go to reach the highway. I didn't recall ever running so fast, and as luck would have it, I didn't have to worry about having to sneak by anyone. They were all the opposite direction, far back around the other side of the house.

I had to pause once I did reach the highway, not at all used to running for so long and briefly amazed I managed to get this far, but I immediately started again. I couldn't believe my luck. I couldn't believe I'd gotten away like that.

Probably expecting me to be heartbroken, laying moping around the house, they probably never saw this coming. That was the only explanation.

If I did manage to get away completely, it would at least show the family that they needed to pay more attention to this side of the house.

I pushed myself faster, now running as fast as I physically could.

Right as I reached town, it started to rain, and I could only hope the rain falling would cover my scent. It'd give me more time to get away. I was drenched in a matter of seconds, and as much as I hated that, I didn't mind it this time. Hardly paying any attention to it at all.

Yet again, my timing couldn't have been any more perfect.

I reached the bus stop in time to just barely catch the bus to Port Angeles. I wasn't sure how much it cost to ride it, so I just handed over a few dollars. The driver didn't care, so I must have covered it.

I hadn't even found my seat yet before we were on our way.

I sat low in my seat, not daring to look up until we were stopped in Port Angeles about an hour later. I'd gotten this far. I wouldn't back out now, but they had to have noticed I was gone by then. What time was it? Had to be closer to nine-thirty by now.

The chances of finding my way to Jack here was slim to none, but I had to try. I knew I couldn't afford a ticket to Seattle, so I had to hope one of his group found me before my family did. Again, my chances of finding anyone of his group out during the day were tiny. Especially here. Here was too close to my family.

I took a breath, hopping off the bus and giving a look up and down the street through the still pouring rain. Maybe I could hitch hike to Seattle? Which way was the highway from here?

Okay. Hold it.

I took another, deeper breath. I needed to think first, and figure out what the hell I was doing before doing anything. I chose a direction, and wandered forward. I knew this city. I just had to work to think back that far.

Around this corner, up that street, and finding the main street through the small city, I knew that I knew where I was going.

Come on, I thought. Don't let my luck end here.

I darted across the street and landed outside a gas station. Seeking just a little bit of shelter from the sheet of rain in every direction. Would I wait here for someone to find me? Or would I find some way to Seattle? Seattle was the last place I saw Mikah. Maybe he and whoever he'd had with him had stuck around? It was a fat chance, but it was the only option I had.

How to get there? Only one option there, too. That was dangerous in more than one way, though. One, I could accept a ride from some psycho. Two, my family would find there easily.

I jumped roughly as someone came striding out of the gas station, the door nearly hitting me.

"Sorry." He told me, seeming in a hurry.

"Watch it." I told him in return, and he chuckled a little. Shaking his head, he prepared himself to duck out into the pouring rain. Zipping up his coat, but before he could walk away, I spoke up again.

"Hey." I muttered and he looked back at me, "Are you a lunatic?"

"Not that I know of?" He replied in a question, "But don't quote me on that."

"How much would it cost me to get you to take me to Seattle?" I was done biding my time. Right to the chase. He frowned a little, studying me.

"Well, I don't know." He said, "That's a bit far out of my way."

"I'll give you forty right now." I said, "Come on."

"Am I going to get arrested for kidnapping if I help you out?" He seemed pretty suspicious of me as well. I couldn't blame him.

"I hope not." I said, "Let's go." I darted out into the rain, and he hesitated for a moment before he followed me.

"Hope you like dogs." He told me as I hesitated, letting him lead the way. I had to. I had no idea which vehicle in the lot was his.

He passed me, and strode over to the far side of the parking lot, leading me to his dark blue SUV. He unlocked the passenger door first, and I climbed in immediately. The second the door was closed behind me, the front half of a large dog from the backseat was suddenly in my lap.

I grunted a little, but I couldn't help laughing a little as the dog licked my face.

"She's big, but she won't bother you too much." He told me, shutting his own door behind him, "Her name's Nova." Her white fur was soft as I pet the dog, leaning back and trying to avoid the bath she was insistent on giving me.

He barked a command at the dog, who immediately ducked back into the backseat. I reached into my pocket, digging out the forty dollars as he started the car.

"Nah, keep it." He said, "I was headed there anyway."

"But you said-"

"Call it a fib." He chuckled, "Seat belt." I immediately did as he told me, pulling it down and across me to fasten it.

I wasn't relieved until we were on the interstate, and I could look up.

"My name's Anthony, by the way." He told me, and I looked over at him, "I figured knowing that will help convince you I'm not a nutcase."

"Hardly." I said, "I'm Leandra."

"Nice to meet you, kid." He nodded a little, "What takes you to Seattle?"

"I want to visit my grandma." I lied quickly.

"I see." He didn't believe me, but I didn't care. He didn't need to know my business, "Then how old are you?"

"Thirty." I answered and he snorted.

"Alright." He murmured, "Point taken. Mind if I smoke?" I looked over.

"What?" He waved a pack of cigarettes around a little, and I gave him a look, "It's your car."

"Just thought I'd ask." He chuckled, "Boy, you're amusing."

"Can I have one?" I asked, and it was his turn to look at me, confused, "It's been one hell of a.. Year."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on." I said, "You're giving me a ride to Seattle. Do you think giving me a cigarette is going to get you into trouble?"

"Isn't giving cigarettes to minors illegal?" He asked me pointedly.

"No, buying them for minors is illegal. Just look the other way, and I'll steal one."

"They're really bad for you."

"Think I don't know that?" I asked, rolling my eyes a little, "I'm not worried about one cigarette killing me." He gave a sigh and a shrug, setting the pack in the center console. He didn't tell me no, so I grabbed one and lit it. I handed it to him before grabbing another.

He seemed pretty surprised how I didn't choke to death by smoking. I knew it was stupid, but I could really use one. My nerves were shot.

He eventually shook his head.

"There's a twelve year old run-away smoking in my car." He muttered to himself, "This is definitely not how I expected today to go."

"You really think I'm twelve?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm eleven." I murmured, looking out the window.

"So you _are_ a run-away?" He asked, and I shrugged a little, "What are you running from?"

"It's not like that." I told him, "I'm not running from anything."

"Right." He said, "Because every eleven year old offers to pay complete strangers to take them to Seattle."

"Yeah." I countered, "Ones like me do."

"Ones like you?" He asked, "And what are you like?"

"Stupid ones." I replied.

"Not what I meant, but okay." He nodded, "It's a start."

It fell silent for a few moments, and I turned my eyes back out the window. I had a whole lot on my mind, and I knew this was stupid. Beyond stupid. What did I expect to do once I got there?

What was I supposed to do if they took longer than one night to find me? Where would I sleep? I had enough to get something to eat, but not for too long. I needed to be careful.

Just how long did I expect to keep this up? Absolutely no one knew where I was, they'd figure it out if I was lucky or unlucky. The smarter part of me hoped my family would be the ones to find me, but the stupid part of me was busy thinking things out.

Seattle was fairly large, so I had somewhat of a chance to stay hidden for as long as it took, but then there was also the chance that it wouldn't just be my family looking for me.

If the other two covens decided to look for me as well, that drastically lowered my chances of finding the ones I needed to find. My hopes lowered just as drastically as I realized they were probably already there searching.

I closed my eyes and lightly thumped my head against the window.

"You okay, kid?" Anthony spoke up again, and I glanced over.

"I'm fine." I muttered, "Just thinking."

Once we did get there, I insisted he let me out at a gas station somewhere in the middle of downtown. Nobody was there to collect me, so I knew I had limited time to get going.

"You're sure you don't want a ride to where you're going?" He asked as I pet his dog goodbye. Nova was actually very patient with a stranger in her car.

"I'm positive." I said. Where I had to go, he didn't want to go.

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Look at you. Worrying about me." I smirked a little, "I'll be fine." Complete lie, I knew, but it was better than telling him I was here to look for someone to take me to my slow, torturous death.

"Can't help it." He shrugged a little, "Listen, if you change your mind.." I watched as he grabbed a receipt paper and a pen, scribbling down his phone number, "I'll take you back if you feel like you don't want to call your parents. No questions, I'll take you back." I appreciated that.

"Thanks." I murmured, taking the paper from him and looking it over. I gave him a forced smile, and turned. Climbing out.

"Bye, kid." I heard behind me.

"Bye, stranger guy. Thanks for not stabbing me." I called behind me, laughing to myself as I started off at a run. I wondered how many looks that got him.

I made sure to stay on the sidewalk as I made my way in the direction that felt right. I stopped running when I found more people, the afternoon sunlight an actual relief. It meant I couldn't be directly followed.

The buildings here were huge, the traffic loud, and the people were terrifying, but I was in search of certain places in particular. Dark places, out of the way. Alleyways, behind buildings. I thought to myself, if I was a vampire, where would I hang out? I doubted they'd be anywhere close to here. I figured I'd search closer to the edge of the city. If I went far enough in one direction, I should find it.

To my surprise, I recognized the area we'd ended up. The mall Alice had taken me to was just a few blocks somewhere near by, and I wondered if I should find it first.

"Whatcha looking for?" I jumped, yelping a little at Anthony's voice to my right. I looked over, noticing he now had Nova on a leash, and he was following me. I realized that I'd been walking slow enough that he could actually catch up pretty easily.

"Geez, you scared me." I admitted a little and he smirked.

"I figured I wasn't just okay with letting you run off by yourself." He replied, "Call me crazy."

"I thought you said you weren't crazy?" I asked, and again, he found that amusing.

"Excellent point." He nodded a little. I found myself stopping with him, though, as Nova stopped to smell a tree. He looked to me, "Are you hungry?"

"A little." I allowed with a quiet sigh.

"Come on." He said, "I know a place near here. I'll buy you lunch."

I didn't know what he expected of me, but he seemed nice enough. The restaurant he led me to was actually very nice. It even had an outdoor patio, so we could keep Nova with us. She was patient, sitting beside his seat just looking around.

While we waited to order, I called her over to where I sat across from him so I could pet her.

"So." Anthony said again, "What brings you here?" I sighed as I focused on scratching Nova behind her ears, "You seem like a kid on a mission, as nuts as that sounds."

"Okay." I sighed, "I'm trying to find my stepdad." That was as much truth as I was willing to give him. He nodded slowly now in understanding, "That's not as easy as it sounds."

"And you know he's here?" He asked, interested.

"No." I murmured, "But I'm pretty sure he's got friends here."

"I see." He nodded again, "Well, what's his name? I might know him."

"Doubt it." I replied immediately, "But it's okay. I'm sure I can find him on my own."

"If you say so, kid." He sighed, "Just remember what I said about that phone number." I nodded, "But let's just see how well lunch goes."

I couldn't help laughing a little at that. He was learning my personality. It only took the three hours to get here.

As we ate, I knew I had very little chance of finding anyone I needed to find if he was sticking around, so I gave him a little heads up.

"If I suddenly disappear," I started, "It's nothing personal. I really am grateful for everything."

He chuckled a little, "I understand. I think."

"I've just got some stuff to do." I muttered, "That's all."

"See, here I was hoping I'd change your mind." He sat back in his chair and his joking tone told me there were no hard feelings, "I was hoping you'd let me take you back, but I guess not."

"I'm pretty stubborn." I said, "Trust me."

"Okay, well in case you do disappear, thank you for a very unusual afternoon." He laughed, and I couldn't help the responding smile.

As it turned out, he gave me the perfect opportunity several minutes later. He got up, and had to go inside to find a bathroom. I left ten dollars where he'd find it, and with a last scratch to Nova, I ran off.

I made sure to stick around, close enough to make sure Nova was alright on her own, but the second he came back out, I continued on around the corner. The last I saw of him, he was smiling to himself and shaking his head.

I glared up at the sky about an hour of walking later as the rain we'd left behind found us.

My feet ached in a way I wasn't used to, so I sat there on a bench. Watching people on the sidewalk around me. I had to think. Just wandering around, hoping to run into someone was stupid. I needed to decide on a direction, and not stop until I reached something promising.

However, I deeply regretted my decision hours later. I'd picked the longest direction, obviously, and it had gotten dark before I reached a promising location. The thin, rain sodden street I'd found had very little light, and despite the way there were other people walking as well, they really didn't exactly seem like the safest people in the world.

Nobody ever bothered me, though. Just kept to themselves, attempting to shield their heads from the rain by huddling further in their jackets. Here I was, however-many hours from home, getting spit on by the sky, looking for someone to drag me to my death. This.. Was stupid. I was cold now, the rain only making that worse. Tired, and hungry again. I chose not to focus on that, however.

As I walked, I couldn't help thinking about what led me here.

I wasn't immune to it, as much as I pretended I was. Thinking about Mikah really hurt me. I was still trying to wrap my mind around it, and I knew that had a lot to do with how much I'd trusted him. I knew that would fade a little more over time, but it was hard to change my view of him so quickly.

Fighting off the emotion, I knew I had to find somewhere to spend the night.

I'd wandered pretty far from where I'd started that afternoon, and as night fell closer, the amount of people on the street I was on was thinning out. Quickly. However, I kept walking. Slowly now, worn out from the day I'd had so far.

My feet felt as heavy as my eyes, and as my heart. All I was looking for right then was just one spot to sit and rest, but I looked left and right, attempting to ignore the same feeling I felt the day before, at the mall. The feeling of being watched.

I paused only for a few seconds, looking behind me. The only people I saw were walking the opposite direction, back toward the direction of population. Not even noticing me, it seemed.

I shook it off. It was only the darkness playing with my mind. I wasn't that lucky. If I hadn't been caught up yet, I wouldn't be. I couldn't help wondering, though, why I hadn't been found yet. At very least by my family. Maybe they weren't even looking.

Literally shaking my head with a sigh, I continued on.

Peering into each alley I passed, pausing to inspect it. Too dark. Too thin. Too short. Some homeless person, which made me move faster. What the hell was that smell?

"What am I doing here?" I whispered to myself, pausing again on the sidewalk. Looking around myself on the dark, damp sidewalk. I whimpered, not sure how much further I could walk. I just paused there, turning and thumping my forehead lightly against the dark brick wall beside me.

I couldn't help it. I began to fully realize just what I was facing here. Just as I thought that morning, letting myself stop gave me the opportunity to chicken out. I was chickening out, and instead of considering ways to get myself caught, I looked back in the direction I'd come. I was so very far from anywhere I could borrow a phone from. Unless that homeless guy had one. I snorted a little at the thought.

Panting a little as I shivered in the cold, I looked around myself. Really looked. It was painfully clear that I had only two options now. Go back the way I came, or continue on this direction. I was far enough for turning around to seem impossible. At this point, I just wanted to sit down where I was, and just rest.

I was just about to do so, when from the corner of my eye, I saw movement.

Obvious movement, and I looked sharply that direction. For the first time, I started to believe it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. I was here alone. There were no other people around me anymore, and I knew that, so there really wasn't any logical reason for me to be seeing movement through the pouring rain. Especially with me finding nothing to have moved.

With a long, drawn out whimper of fear, I had to remember how to breathe.

Keep moving, I told myself. Turn the fuck around, run to the nearest phone, and get the hell out of this place. Move it, move it.

So I did just as I told myself to do, until I noticed the shape of someone standing there. Someone that hadn't been there before. I couldn't see anything but the fact that whoever it was was much bigger than I was, and I didn't recognize anything about them from this far.

"Okay, fuck this." I whimpered quietly to myself, turning back the direction I was previously going. Pausing in my footsteps yet again at the sight of someone further ahead. In the darker part of the street.

"Bad idea." I whispered, looking back again. I was stuck. I didn't know them, but they watched me quite obviously. I could feel each breath I took, trembling in fear now.

No longer tired, I looked all around me. Turning on the spot, until I settled on searching the alley I'd stopped just beside. I could see almost nothing down the dark, narrow area but it looked like my only option. Going down that way would have been stupid.

"Run." The sudden, deeply unfamiliar growling male voice behind me had me yelping loudly and immediately starting off in a run. Nearly tripping in my haste. Straight down the alleyway, further into the darkness.

I had to admit, I was scared now. Very scared. More scared than I had been in a long time. Instant sobbing, can't-feel-my-legs scared. I was intensely regretting the decision to ever leave the safety of home. I wanted to go home. _So_ bad.

I knew it was stupid to run, as they could catch me in a second, but I listened to the voice, and I ran. I couldn't help it. I was panicked now, not thinking straight as I ran as fast as I could. Faster than I ever had, my heart pounding violently.

Looking back behind me as I did so, until I ran into something very solid full force.

**A/N: Uh-oh.  
Sorry this took so long, guys, and I hope it wasn't too jumpy. It's 2:35am right now, and I think it's about as ready as it'll get.  
****I hope you enjoyed it, though. I know I'm probably going to be disliked for what all happened in this chapter, but I had my reasons.  
****THANK YOU to my reviewers! You're amazing! Truly, truly amazing. :)  
****Chapter Eight shouldn't take too long. It's already been written out, and I'm pretty satisfied with how it is.  
****Until Eight, my friends. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I bounced back, landing heavily on my butt before fully falling back and hitting my head on the pavement. The sound was unmistakable.

I'd run into the side of a dumpster.

It took me a moment for my breath to return, but the dizziness stayed. Slowly, the laughter started to register to me. From more than one person around me.

"I thought sure she'd see that." I fully recognized this voice. Evan.

"We were only supposed to scare her." Shay was with him, "Not beat her up."

"She's fine." I stared up at them as they, and two others neared, "Aren't you? Come on, kid. Up you get."

Slowly, I rolled to the side. Wincing as I rubbed the back of my head. That had really hurt. My entire body yelling in pain, I quickly realized that those dumpsters really weren't fragile.

I attempted to sit up, but coughed in pain, holding my stomach as I laid back down.

"I think she's mad at us." Evan chuckled, "I'm sorry, I am. Leandra, I don't think you've ever met Liam or Noah in person yet." I glanced up at the two others standing there, just barely being able to make out the fact that I'd seen them before. In the midst of Dess' group, they'd been there, but just as Evan told me, I'd never actually met them.

"I think we broke her." Liam, the one on the left, was the one that had made me run in the first place. He had a very intimidating voice, so I knew why he'd been chosen.

"Carlisle's going to be pissed." Shay muttered, "Call him. He'll let the others know she's been found."

"What'd you do to her?" Adara dropped down out of nowhere, "Seriously? You idiots couldn't do this one thing?"

"We didn't do a thing." Evan chuckled, "She did it all herself."

"She hit a dumpster." Shay explained as Evan turned, walking away. The pain was so intense, I felt like I was going to be sick, but thankfully, I managed to hold it in.

"Fuck." I grumbled to myself, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Come on." Adara sighed, kneeling down next to me, "We're regrouping back at your home." I felt her lift me as Evan made his way back over, but there really wasn't anything I could do to struggle. It would have been pointless anyway, as with five of Dess' coven surrounding me, I wouldn't have gotten two steps.

By the time we got to the dark front yard, I could attempt to stand on my own, and she let me down onto my feet. I couldn't look to the porch, however, knowing who stood up there. We weren't the first to arrive, clearly, as the yard was a little crowded.

"Ooh." Dess was here, "You're in so much trouble, doll."

"It was worth a try." I whimpered, "I'm not sorry."

I only managed one step away from Adara until I was suddenly wrapped in a hug. I groaned at the renewed pain, but I didn't mind this hug from Esme.

"Why is she hurt?" Esme asked, letting me pull away, but continuing to support me with her arms.

"She ran full speed into the side of a dumpster." Evan just couldn't wait to report that, "We gave her a pretty good scare."

"It wasn't funny." I snapped at him.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Emmett's voice from behind me told me he'd just gotten back.

"Probably." I admitted, not daring to look his direction, "A long time ago." Silence followed, and I waited for him to say something else.

I finally dared a look their direction, meeting Jasper's disappointed and angry gaze first, which had me immediately looking down again.

"Bring her inside." Carlisle's firm request on the porch had me closing my eyes.

I really didn't want to face what he would tell me tonight. I was too worn out, and too sore now to want to. Esme helped me up the steps, which I appreciated. I'd slammed my knee pretty hard into the edge of that damn dumpster, and it was aching pretty badly as I tried to put weight on it.

I knew it was bruised, and I also knew that that wasn't the only bruise I had now.

Inside, Edward stood beside where Bella sat on the couch, obviously not happy with being outsmarted like that.

I gratefully sat down, wincing as I did so and having to leave my leg straight. Without even looking up, I knew it was only my family in the room with me. Probably keeping this a family thing for right now, which I was grateful for. I was so tired, and freezing cold thanks to my still soaked clothing. I knew I had to look like the human equivalent of a drowned rat. I was so tired of being wet.

It was silent in the room, aside from the very loud disapproving looks I was receiving, so I decided to speak up.

"Whoever invented dumpsters should be shot." I whimpered, raising my pant leg to look at my knee. It was already bruising, but thankfully, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Just a light pink from where I'd hit it, fading into a lighter blue outwards.

It was silent for a moment longer, until I tried to stand up again.

"I'm going to go-"

"No you're not." I held my breath, closing my eyes at Jasper's tone. It was obviously not Carlisle I had to worry about.

"I'm cold." I whined a little.

"Get used to it." Jasper replied, "Sit back down." Without another word, I did as he said. He wasn't messing around. I looked to Carlisle where he stood a few feet to the side. He wasn't going to stand up for me. He was just as unhappy with me as Jasper was.

"But what if-"

"You'll be fine." Edward interrupted me this time. There went that argument. I was honestly really starting to hate being in trouble. I didn't like the feeling it gave me.

"I'm thinking of the couch." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"You're thinking about escape." Edward replied, "Don't try to get out of this." Once again, that shut me up. The most I moved now was to slowly readjust how I sat. I wasn't sure why I was so reluctant to move quickly.

With a fleeting thought, I wondered if I could get away by running.

"No." Edward answered again.

"Stop that." I grumbled his direction.

"I'm sorry, but I apparently need to watch you closer." He countered sharply. He had a major point there, so I didn't bother complaining again. I doubted I could run anyway. Not with my knee hurting the way it was.

The point was, I knew I deserved this. I just hated being the one in trouble. I always had. This was nothing like being in trouble in the past, and I was fully aware of that. It was still tough to shake off the instinct, though.

"First of all.." Jasper spoke up again, "I want to start off with one simple question. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That Edward was distracted." I answered honestly, "So I ran."

"That's not what I mean, Leandra."

"You know what I was thinking." I reminded him, "That hasn't changed."

"You could have been killed today." He wasn't tolerating my smart mouth.

"But I wasn't." I replied, "It's Evan's fault I'm even hurt at all."

"No." Jasper shook his head, "That was your fault, and I think he was right in doing what he did. Maybe to attempt to scare some sense into that hard head of yours."

"Well, mission not accomplished." I defiantly mumbled, though I knew that wasn't true.

"Do you know what could have happened today?" He demanded, and I kept quiet. He wanted an answer, "Do you?"

"No." I barked back, "Because nobody will fucking-"

"Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me." That shut me up.

"Sorry." I murmured, looking back down at my bruised knee. Choosing to inspect it closer, rather than keep pressing him. I rethought my answer for a moment, "No, I don't know, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't care about me."

He waited, his arms crossed. So I sighed a little.

"Okay, so maybe.." I paused, "I _was_ a little scared, but that wasn't until it got dark."

"Let me rephrase my question." He'd calmed his tone considerably, and for that I was grateful, "What exactly do you think could have gone wrong?"

"Lots of stuff." I mumbled, shrugging a little, "I could have.. Gotten hurt, or lost." My cooperation was obviously working, as he nodded. I hesitated, "The guy I offered to pay for a ride to Seattle could have been a lunatic..."

I winced a little at the sighs around me, "Leandra-"

"I know." I said quickly, "But he didn't take my money, and his dog was really nice. We should really get a dog. I mean, they're fun to be around-"

"Don't change the subject, Leandra." Jasper shut me up again.

"Sorry." I mumbled again. It was quiet for a moment, "I do still want a dog, though." I didn't miss Bella's efforts not to laugh. That made me feel a little better.

"Continue." Jasper said, "What could have gone wrong?"

"I wasn't worried about getting lost." I said, "I knew eventually, either someone would find me, or I would find someone else. I wasn't worried about getting hurt, either. I'm careful. I don't play in the street, and I pay attention so I don't walk straight into poles."

"Just dumpsters." Emmett muttered from the back with the smallest hint of a smirk.

"That hurt." I countered, "And that wouldn't have even happened if Evan didn't think it'd be so funny to scare the crap out of me."

"That wasn't his fault, Leandra." Jasper told me.

"It was raining and it was dark. I couldn't see a damn thing in front of myself." I grumbled.

"Then why did you run?" Jasper asked with an incredulous shrug.

"I was scared, okay?" I hated admitting that, "I don't think when I'm scared."

"Exactly." He replied, "You don't think. You're scared, Leandra. You've been scared a whole lot lately. I get that, I do, but you need to start thinking about your actions before you do something. That includes the consequences, the dangers to yourself, and the fact that you endangered us all today."

"No." I denied quietly, shaking my head, "I left to keep you safe."

"That's not how it works." His scolding tone had taken somewhat of a pleading edge to it, and it took my attention, "Just because you decide it would be for our own safety, doesn't make that true. Bottom line, to keep us safe, you need to keep yourself safe. I _meant_ what I told you before."

I suddenly didn't know what to say. Speechless for the first time that night.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Not to mention the fact that the dangers you face aren't only from Jack or his affiliations." Jasper's tone held the edge of anger again, "Leandra, you cannot just go running off, and climbing into some stranger's car like that. That's just begging for trouble."

"I know." I looked down again, "But I didn't see any other way."

"Were you that determined to get yourself killed?" Jasper asked, and for a moment, I stayed quiet, "Were you that desperate to get away from us?"

I looked up immediately. He really thought that? Is that what they thought I was doing?

"No." I said, "No, that's not it at all."

"Then _please_," He paused, "Please don't ever do that again. You can't imagine how bad it would hurt this family to lose you."

I looked down again.

I hadn't even considered it before. I hadn't considered the fact that I must have meant as much to them as they did to me. Maybe that was why I kept running? Because part of me didn't believe they could ever love me as much as I loved them? I was quickly beginning to realize, however, that it wasn't all just about safety anymore. They cared whether or not something happened to me. Normally, that would go without saying, but hearing it now really made me see what he was saying.

"I think I can imagine." I murmured.

"Shorty, do you remember how much you cried when we were gone for so long?" Emmett spoke up, and obviously, I nodded, "Imagine that, only ten times worse." I winced a little, "That's how we felt when we found out that you'd run away."

I had to confirm. I looked beside me, to where Esme had sat without me even noticing. She gave a sad nod, and her expression still showed that worry. It bothered me, hit me really hard that I'd hurt her. Only hitting me harder as I gave a glance around to see the truth reflected in the expressions of everyone else.

I was starting to see that this wasn't about them being mad. This was about them having the opportunity to be relieved enough to make me see that I'd messed up.

"I'm sorry." I finally repeated, "I swear it won't happen again."

It was true. I'd now learned my lesson. I wouldn't have wished that pain on my worst enemy, and the fact that I'd made them feel that way, or even worse, got to me. Knowing I'd hurt them now hurt me.

I never wanted to hurt them. I'd wanted to keep them safe.

"Can you see," Jasper's tone was quieter now, and I looked to him, "Why it's so difficult to believe you?" I stayed quiet, closely inspecting my knee. Just for something to look at besides the disappointment in their eyes.

"I-I just.. I thought you'd be better off." I admitted, "That's why I did it."

"Pardon?" Jasper asked sharply. I probably had just pissed him off again. It took me a moment to regain my voice, but I spoke again.

"I-I mean, after what.. What Mikah said yesterday, I knew he was right."

"No." He replied, "Mikah was not right. Leandra, you're not understanding. Listen to what I'm saying. If you're that determined to keep us safe, you _must_ keep yourself safe. That's a necessity, not a request."

I looked up, a handful of tears falling as I met his gaze.

"You should be unspeakably grateful to Destiny and her coven for finding you when you so obviously disrespected them, Cole and his coven, and all of us by doing what you did today."

Silence followed his words, aside from my quiet sobs.

I watched as he turned sharply, leaving the room. Heading outside. Probably leaving before he could say anything more. Alice turned also, following him. Hopefully to calm him down. She managed to catch the door before it slammed behind him, thankfully.

I looked back down shamefully, closing my eyes around more tears.

He was right about one thing, though. I definitely wouldn't be trying that again any time soon, but his words would probably make me feel guilty for the rest of my life. However long that was.

Carlisle sighed, and eventually moved forward. Kneeling in front of me, he looked over my knee.

"I'm assuming I don't need to add to that." He told me quietly, and vigorously, I shook my head. Please, I thought. Don't add to that. I'd have told him that, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't stop crying long enough to.

"I think the lesson is as set in as it's going to get." Edward interpreted my thoughts for me, "That was very effective."

"Leandra, please don't misunderstand." Carlisle murmured, "We'd never let anything happen to you, but you _have_ to work with us. We can't do the things we need to do to keep you safe if you're constantly putting yourself in danger like that."

"I'm sorry." I cried, still too scared to say much of anything else. I also didn't really appreciate Jasper having to scold me. Not by telling me those things.

I winced, whimpering as Carlisle found a particularly painful spot over my knee. He sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, but I'd like to wrap it. Just to ease the discomfort." He told me, and I didn't dare complain. I probably wouldn't complain about anything for a very long time. Not after Jasper so blatantly told me to stop being so ungrateful.

I doubted I could feel any worse than I did right then. I really couldn't describe this emotion. I'd never felt it before, and that confusion only made things worse. I felt low. Like an odd mix of depression, and embarrassment.

"You're disappointed in yourself, Leandra." Edward murmured, and I glanced to him, "You haven't had to feel that way yet. It comes from doing things you know you shouldn't have done. It's normal, and actually quite relieving that you can feel that way."

I was grateful for one thing, though. Nobody decided to rub it in.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" Carlisle asked me, and shamefully, I shook my head. I wasn't going to mention anything about hitting my head on the pavement. Considering I could see just fine, and the dizziness had faded, I knew I would live. He nodded and stood up, "I'll be back in just a moment."

I nodded. I wasn't going anywhere. Not with Esme beside me. Or Edward watching me from beside Bella, and definitely not as Jasper came back in. I didn't dare look up, or even breathe as he strode passed me. Almost as if he were ignoring me.

"Leandra." Alice sighed, heavy disappointment in her tone as she passed, following Jasper toward the stairs. I knew then it was bad. I bit my lip, keeping my gaze on the floor.

I wasn't even going to complain about my damp clothes again. Edward was right. I was fine now, with the fireplace across the room warming me significantly.

Dess and Evan had trailed inside after Jasper and Alice, and to my further embarrassment, Cole stepped inside as well. I braced myself for that one.

To my surprise, however, before any of them could speak, Edward spoke up first.

"Not tonight." He told them calmly, "Please."

"Of course." Cole replied tightly, but I knew his eyes were on me. He, like Jasper and Emmett, had been there. He knew what Jack had told them, as he'd heard it first hand, and he knew just how stupid me running off had been. I could almost feel it, how mad he was as well.

However, I flinched a little, yelping quietly as Cole was suddenly there, lifting me and hugging me.

"I can't tell you how glad I am you're safe."

I actually had no idea I meant _that_ much to him. Sure, I'd met him first out of everybody new, and even before Mikah, but I hadn't known I could make such an impact on anyone else besides my family.

"You're okay?" He asked, "You're not hurt?"

"Besides my knee, I'm fine." I answered quietly, still attempting to shake off my surprise.

"Sorry about that, by the way." Evan muttered, "I actually really thought you were smarter than that."

"Apparently, I'm pretty stupid." I replied quietly. I couldn't deny the truth in my tone.

"Cole." I pulled back, looking back at Carlisle having returned.

"Oh, of course." Cole said again, setting me back down on the couch. Straightening my right leg, I pulled my pant leg up again as Carlisle kneeled in front of me once more. I wanted to be as helpful as I could, trying to ease the guilt I felt.

"Please." Cole spoke to me again, and I looked up, "_Never_ do that again."

"I won't." I murmured in reply, "I promise." With a nod my way, Cole turned to leave, and with a shameful shake of her head, Dess followed him.

The last few layers of the wrap, Carlisle secured a small ice pack to my knee, which hurt at first, but I knew it was supposed to help.

"We meet again, ice pack." I muttered, "I've got to stop needing these." I gave a brief glance to my still wrapped hand. The bandage wrapped around it still soaking wet and dirty. I didn't care enough to unwrap it, though. Knowing the bruising was probably pretty bad.

"I want you to sit here for awhile." Carlisle instructed me as he adjusted how I sat, "At very least ten minutes." I nodded, sniffling a little. I sat sideways now, my leg elevated under my knee by a pillow.

However, Carlisle noticed the wrap around my hand, probably before I even had and had brought out another one. As he unwrapped my hand, I got a good look at why humans shouldn't hit vampires. Definitely not as hard as I did.

The bruising that had centered on my palm, near my fingers, had spread. Up my fingers, and even the backside of my hand was bruised dark now. Once Carlisle saw that, he sighed.

"Ouch." Even Emmett felt sorry for me, "That took effort."

"It doesn't hurt." I mumbled, demonstrating that by clenching and unclenching my fist. Gently, of course, because it did hurt because of the bruising, but it was tolerable. More of an ache. Though seeing it did remind me of yet another reason why I needed to cry before Carlisle effectively covered it again.

On top of the shame I felt, the reminder of what Mikah had done was an even harsher hit. It hurt more emotionally than it did physically.

The room slowly cleared out, which I was grateful for as I began to calm down. Wordlessly, Bella turned on the TV with another sad glance to me. I appreciated that. It made it easier to calm down, with something else to focus on.

I watched the movie that played on some local channel silently. I watched it, but I wasn't watching it. My mind was running circles, recalling just about every mistake I ever made in my life. I was just grateful I wasn't crying anymore.

The movie we watched faded to some advertisement about tires, and I sighed. Laying my head back tiredly.

"Why did you do it?" Bella asked me, and I glanced to her.

"I thought it would help." I mumbled, "I always thought this fight with Jack was only meant to be my fight, but it's too late for that. I never wanted to drag anybody else into it. From the beginning, that's what I've always tried to avoid."

I suddenly felt like I really wanted to tell her. To talk to her, despite the way I knew she was already going through so much.

"I'm so scared." I couldn't help admitting that, "A-And I just.. I thought if I could just find him, I could.. I don't know.. Choose to die on my own terms, instead of on his."

It was obvious she didn't know what to say.

"I don't like it when I'm not in control of my own life, but I guess I should be used to it by now, right?" I continued quietly, "What _really_ bothers me, and I can't accept, is that he's focused on the family too. Why can't I just be enough?"

"I really don't know." She murmured almost silently.

I sighed, shaking my head a little, until my attention was taken by the TV screen. More specifically, the sudden breaking news piece on it. What I was saying before was immediately forgotten.

"Turn that up." I requested, sitting forward a little. She did as I requested, and the first word that caught my attention was 'Seattle'. The screen switched to a reporter standing outside, behind her a jungle of police tape blocking the way to some restaurant. I instantly recognized it as the one I'd been at earlier in the day.

"Carlisle." I called, not daring to look away from the screen. The room was immediately occupied again as he looked to the screen as well. Even Alice and Jasper had descended the stairs, but I didn't even glance their direction. I was too focused on what was on the TV.

"I was there." I was surprised anyone could hear me, "I-I was there.."

This was way too close for comfort. The second killing spree in weeks, and it had to be at a place I'd personally been at just hours before.

According to the reporter, exactly thirty people were dead. No one inside left alive.

Just like the last killing, it was done in a horribly gruesome fashion. Another message had been left in blood, but they wouldn't show it. Two words this time, which the reporter read out loud as, 'So Close'.

I could feel the color leave my face, and I understood it immediately. The dizziness was back, and I never even realized I'd stopped breathing until I had to take a shaky breath in.

Someone had been there. They had known I was there. They'd known I'd been at the restaurant, which meant I was found by them long before Evan showed up. They just chose not to do anything about it.

"That's impossible." Cole suddenly said, "Carlisle, we were all over that city, and not once ran into any of their group. Not even the scent of one. We'd been by that restaurant at _least_ four dozen times between eleven thirty this morning, and ten o'clock tonight. The only immortals in that city today were us. I'm positive."

Bella muted the sound on the TV, glancing to me as I glanced to her.

I wasn't even in the city yet at eleven-thirty, so they were there long before I was. Ensuring just about the only ones aware of me being there would be them. It had to be someone in either Dess' or Cole's group that was giving our details away. It had to be. If they knew I'd been there, but the only ones in the city were from our group, that was the only explanation.

"Leandra, what time were you there?" Carlisle asked me, and it took me awhile, but my foggy mind returned to thinking status. I spluttered for a moment, thinking hard.

I'd left Anthony's car at about twelve forty-five, as I remembered glancing at the clock before I climbed out, so I had to have been at that restaurant about one o'clock.

"Uh.. About one-ish?" I replied quietly, "I was there for about thirty minutes. Give or take. I wasn't exactly watching the time at that point."

"That was about the time David's group searched that area." Cole turned immediately, looking to someone behind him. One of his group seemed shocked. That was probably David.

"No." David denied instantly, his tone accusing now, "You told me to go further west."

"I did no such thing." Cole frowned, obviously confused.

"Olivia." David called, looking toward the door. I recognized the female that came in as one of Dess' coven. She was one of the quieter ones. He looked to her, "Didn't Cole tell us we were needed west at about one this afternoon?"

"Yeah." She answered, "That confused me, because that's what completely threw us off. I thought we had a good pattern going until then."

"I never told you to change your allotted area." Cole replied, "I'm sure of it."

"And I'm sure that you did." Olivia countered, "That _was_ you."

Deeply confused now, I looked to Carlisle. He seemed just as confused as I was as he looked to me, so that was comforting at least. I wasn't missing something he wasn't missing.

"Hold on." Carlisle spoke up, quieting down their arguing, "Olivia, you're saying Cole told you to move west?" She nodded in response, and he looked to Cole, "And you're saying you never did such thing?"

"Never." Cole answered, "One o'clock, Desiree and I were across the city. I was nowhere near that area." I didn't miss the glance Carlisle gave Edward's direction. Edward seemed puzzled, but gave a very subtle nod.

"Well." Carlisle sighed, "This is concerning." He seemed to have figured it out, but I still wasn't getting it.

"What?" I had to ask, "Maybe Cole just forgot."

"We don't forget things like that, Leandra." Cole replied quietly, turning to look at Olivia and David again, "So you're both telling me that nobody was searching that area?"

"We thought you were." David was defensive again, "We don't question the things you tell us, Cole." He frowned, turning to pace a little.

Once again, despite how full the room was, it was completely silent now.

"Thirty people.." I finally whimpered, breaking that silence, "That's five more than last time."

"And it's spaced so far apart." Cole mused, "They're being careful. They're smart."

He growled, and I looked his direction. He was frustrated now, and it worried me, "I can't believe they were that close and none of us even knew it. How does that even happen?"

"Leandra." Edward spoke up, and I looked to him now, "I think you should go upstairs."

I couldn't agree more. An irritated Cole was something I didn't want to see. It made me very uneasy, because I knew Cole to be so relaxed, and easy going about everything.

Esme moved forward instantly, and helped me up.

As I did so, I attempted to put weight on my knee, which went a little better than before, but I didn't expect that to last too long. She helped me up the stairs, and I was actually very grateful to be in my own room again. I'd missed it, even for as short a time as I was gone.

Across the hall, Alice's bedroom door closed as the two of them returned to it, and I had to hope she was talking to him. I couldn't take much more of his scolding. That hurt in a way I wasn't used to. I hated the way that I'd screwed up so badly that I felt that I had to be careful around him.

I had just enough energy to change clothes, and hit the bed. Esme sat with me for a few minutes, but I wasn't awake long enough to chat too much with her. I was tired enough to just curl into the blanket, and close my eyes. Knowing I was safe for at least a little while longer.

I woke up very early the next morning. Before daylight had even fully come. I hadn't woken up this early in awhile, so it was a little odd to me. I even laid there for several minutes, trying to fall back to sleep, but I just stayed awake.

My mind wouldn't stop running in circles, and it was strange to me. I was normally an overthinker, but not to the point that it woke me up from fast asleep, and definitely not after the day I'd had the day before. Something had woken me up, that was for sure, and whatever it was, was making me nervous.

This was a different kind of nervousness than I was used to feeling. Just like the way the heartbreak could feel different, I was surprised to find I could feel nervous in a different way as well. I couldn't shake the recurring thought that something wasn't right.

I could put more weight on my knee, probably thanks to resting it, so I was comfortable with unwrapping it long enough to take a shower. I felt I needed to take my time, and I was glad I had. It helped to ease some of the nervousness I felt.

I almost hesitated coming downstairs, but I couldn't help it. I was starving.

"Hi, Leandra." Bella was awake as well, "Couldn't sleep either?"

I was surprised to see her up. Normally she was asleep until about mid morning, sometimes early afternoon. I paused on my way through the room.

"Not really." I admitted, sighing as I came to a stop beside the couch, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little sore." She replied, and I laughed a little.

"You've still got a few weeks to go." I reminded her, "Hang in there."

"I'm trying." She forced a laugh, but winced a little, "Can you hand me that?" She gestured to the cup on the other side of the coffee table. That was an odd place for it to be.

"Sure." I said, reaching over and lifting it, "Why's it over here?"

"Edward was distracted, I think." She shrugged a little, "He and the others headed outside pretty fast."

"Sheesh." I sighed, handing her the cup, "Just one morning without that happening would be amazing." She slowly brought the cup to her, resting it on her stomach. She seemed weaker today, and I didn't know how bad that was.

Maybe the cup of blood she held right then was her first one? The longer she went without having any, the weaker she got. I shook it off as thinking she'd gone several hours without having any as she slept. That was normal.

"I know, right?" She asked, "You're not going to run off again, are you?"

"Definitely not." I shook my head a little, "I think I've learned my lesson."

"Good." She said, "Because I don't think I can stop you."

"Do you need anything while I'm here?" I asked, and she smiled a little, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Thanks, but I think I'm alright." She replied with a deep breath and a nod, "At least for now."

I nodded a little, and glanced out the doors, "I'll be right back."

"I've heard that before." She murmured and I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm _not_ running off." I replied quietly as I pulled open the door.

I stepped outside, onto the porch, just as I had done the day before. I literally had zero plans this time to run off. I actually had firm plans not to run off, so as I came to stand beside Edward, he didn't even have to glance at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around the yard at how crowded it was this morning.

"A new coven." Edward answered quietly, "Destiny is friends with the coven leader, and he finally got word of her latest project."

"Meaning, us." I translated, and he nodded.

"This is going to be a disaster." He murmured, and I looked up at him, "The wolves are edgy as it is. Even more in the area are only going to push their patience further."

I stayed quiet as I looked back out over the yard. This was a new position. Cole, Carlisle and Dess all stood ahead of a large group behind them. The group of the ones I knew, while they faced quite a few I didn't know. I wondered how many he had with him.

"Twelve." Edward answered my unspoken question, "Total."

I knew what Edward was getting at, though. If the wolves decided they had a problem with yet another coven hanging around, there wasn't much that could be done. Other than telling Sam to blow it out his ass, the only other option would be to leave. To find another spot where it won't be a problem.

"Lovely suggestion." Edward murmured, and I smirked a little, "But yes. That would be our only option."

"I don't want to leave." I replied quietly, looking up at him, "Where else can we go? I mean, what about Bella? And everyone here?"

"It would only be temporary." He told me, "Just for the time being, until things have calmed down."

"And how long will that take?" I asked, "Especially after.. Whatever the hell that was last night."

"No one knows yet, Leandra." Edward replied, "Just sit tight for now." Could we really deal with yet another coven when Edward was already focused on so many others?

"Hold on." I looked over at an unfamiliar male voice, "Is this her?" The new coven leader had spotted me.

Trying to be subtle, I moved over. Standing closer to where Edward stood beside me. This one made me more nervous than either Cole or Dess had. Combined. Just his eyes on me made me feel like hiding. Was this the reason behind the nervousness this morning?

"Yes." Carlisle answered his question, and I knew he had to be crazy. With his eyes locked on me, he moved forward. Fearlessly moving forward, through all three groups to get closer to the porch.

I whimpered a little, his advance making me even more nervous. I knew enough to know that anyone who would dare to do that had to be very confident. Not at all worried about upsetting them, or pressing boundaries. The group parted to let him by in surprise, which told me I had reason they had reason to treat him carefully.

Edward never moved, however. For which I was grateful. Allowing me to hide partially behind him, ready to run the second it seemed necessary.

"Well, look at you." The stranger seemed pretty amused, "Aren't you cute?"

"I don't think so." I replied quietly, his obviously rhetorical question receiving an answer was more amusing to him. He studied me closely, and I gave a really nervous glance up at Edward. He'd let me know if I needed to run, wouldn't he?

As much as I was nervous when first meeting Cole or Dess, I hadn't felt the need to run like this.

Why did he make me so nervous?

"He has a very powerful ability, Leandra." Edward answered me quietly, "That's why he makes you nervous."

"Oh," The stranger was even more amused, "You have no reason to fear me. It'd be crazy to attempt to harm you, if I even wanted to. If you haven't noticed, you've built a pretty extensive army behind yourself. No. I won't bother you, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I murmured, hoping he kept that way of thinking. I started to see what else it was that made me quite nervous. He looked at me like he could see everything about me. Like he already knew so much, and that was what bothered me.

"Your mind reader distrusts me." He smirked, looking back at Carlisle.

Edward stiffened beside me as Carlisle glanced down. It didn't take me long to figure it out. They'd been keeping Edward's ability a secret. Anyone who had less than pure intentions would now know about Edward's ability, and mask their thoughts the best they could.

"Oops." The stranger chuckled, and I frowned in confusion. I hadn't said anything, but he seemed to automatically understand, "I suppose I should explain, shouldn't I?"

"He has the ability to manipulate other's abilities." Edward explained before he could, "He can mirror them, taking a copy for himself, or direct where or on who he wants them to work. Not just shielding, but actually deflecting them from himself or someone else, onto another target if he chooses." I frowned. That sounded pretty confusing.

"Now give her an example." The stranger prompted Edward smugly, "She's still confused." This guy was too confident. There was a comfortable amount of confidence, but this was too much.

"For example.." Edward sighed, reluctantly looking down at me, "He's using my gift right now, but if he chose to, he could deflect it. I wouldn't see anything from him, and I'd have no choice but to focus on someone else. Whoever he chose me to focus on." My eyes widened a bit as I looked to the stranger again.

"Apparently, it works on every ability, aside from the physical ones."

"Physical?" I asked.

"Like Emmett's strength, or Carlisle's compassion." Edward clarified, "If it's a physical or emotional part of its owner, he can't manipulate it. Other than that, he can have complete control of it. Passive gifts like yours and Alice's are fair game, as well as every offensive. Like Jasper's, or even the worse ones."

Now I understood.

The stranger smiled at how nervous that made me, probably reading my thoughts now just as easily as Edward could. Who _was_ this guy?

"My name is Darren." The stranger told me, not even making me have to ask, "And you interest me. You've caught my attention."

"Me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." He replied, his smile never fading, "Your gift is only just developing, but I see its potential. You should start working on that, sweetheart. It's going to be amazing."

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. He stood there for several seconds longer, before he turned so suddenly it startled me. I yelped quietly, but he paid no attention to that as he strode back over to where he started from.

"I will be assisting." Darren confidently told Carlisle, "But we won't be doing this the same way. Things will change." He was taking charge? I wasn't sure I liked that. Carlisle spoke up, but I couldn't hear what he said as Edward chose to speak up beside me.

"Go back inside, Leandra." Edward told me quietly, "Go get something to eat." He must have heard my stomach growl. Once again, I couldn't agree more. I gave a nod and immediately turned. Not putting up one ounce of a fight. I'd let them handle it, as there wasn't much I could do myself, anyway.

I closed the door behind myself, heading across the room with a shudder.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked, and I sighed.

"I don't really know, to be honest." I admitted quietly, heading for the kitchen.

"That's comforting." I heard her reply, laughing a little at the sarcasm I heard in her voice. I had just enough time to grab a bowl from the cabinet for some cereal when she spoke up again, this time from directly behind me, "Who is this new guy, anyway?"

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting?" I muttered. She gave me a look, and sat down in the seat at the counter.

"I'm not completely immobile yet." She reminded me, and I allowed that with a small shrug, "And I'm being careful."

"If you say so." I murmured with a shrug, moving to the pantry, "I'm not your mom."

"So who's the new guy?" She asked, frowning a little, "He seems a little.." She trailed off. How'd she even know about him? She'd never met him, and I knew she couldn't hear anything from inside the house. Maybe she'd met him before, when he first showed up, but she specifically said they'd gone outside before he could get too close.

"He's a little off." I agreed, nodding, "I mean, I'm usually okay with the newcomers, but him.. Not so much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I replied, shaking my head, "Something about him just.. I don't know. He just makes me want to run the opposite direction. Not just his ability."

"Wow. That's a pretty strong dislike of someone, Leandra." She pointed out, "Maybe you should bring it up." I frowned a little, but I shook it off. She never made suggestions like that. At least not in the tone she had.

"The problem is, I don't want to offend him." I told her, "He seems really nice. There isn't anything wrong with him that I can see. Maybe I'm just still shaken up from the last few days. That shit with Mikah isn't easy to get passed, and neither is being scared into running straight into the side of a dumpster for laughs."

"It wasn't for laughs." She defended them quietly, "It was to teach you a lesson. The fact that they found it hilarious was just an added bonus. I would have too." That was a little mean.

"Right." I muttered. I poured a little bit of cereal into the bowl with a scowl on my face. She watched me, probably jealous that I got to eat and she was stuck with mostly blood.

"And it worked, didn't it?" She pointed out, "I mean, you're not going to go running off. They found you first, so you weren't in any real danger. Everybody wins."

"Did you not see the news last night?" I asked, grabbing and pouring the milk over the cereal, "They weren't the ones to find me first, but for whatever reason, they didn't feel like grabbing me the second they had a chance."

"Maybe it's not time yet." She suggested, "Whatever this game is that Jack is playing, it's a pretty safe bet he wants you free to play, right?" I paused, mid-chew as I stared at her. She obviously knew more than I was aware of. She continued, "He said when the killings reached the final number, that's when he'd come. He's obviously just getting started, Leandra."

I sighed heavily, leaning on the counter, "I need a vacation."

"Nah." She smiled a little, shaking her head, "You can handle it."

"I really don't know about that." I replied honestly, "I hate this."

"Sure you can." She told me, "After how much you've already been through, a little more isn't going to kill you." I watched her with a slight frown on my face, "Unless of course you try what you tried yesterday again. That would be _so_ stupid."

"I already told you I'm not going to." I'd never felt the need to snap at Bella before. Not once. She was too nice of a person to have to, but the things she was saying were bothering me to the point that I felt defensive.

"Good." She said again, unphased, "Because it's not time yet." I paused again, trying to figure her out. What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe she was just in a mood today. I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

She stood up with a smile, and turned.

"Just sit back and enjoy it." She told me, and I frowned. That was an odd thing to tell me. I watched after her as she headed back into the living room. That was weird. Probably the weirdest conversation I'd ever had with her.

Thinking hard as I ate, I kept my eyes straight ahead. Focused directly across from me, in the direction of the doorway to the hallway. Just zoning out. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Eventually, Edward stepped into the kitchen, the family following him inside the house.

"Hey." He frowned a little, "Where's Bella? I thought I heard her."

"Isn't she in the living room?" I asked, standing upright, "She was headed there the last time I saw her."

He turned, but the way he turned told me he wasn't too worried. He headed for the hallway, and I watched after him.

Moments later he returned, with an even deeper frown.

"She's sleeping." He told me, gesturing behind him toward the hallway. Meaning, she was in his room, "She hasn't gotten up yet."

"That's impossible." I muttered, "I was _just_ talking to her a few minutes ago. Maybe she just went back to bed." I hoped so. With the conversation earlier, I wouldn't mind if she had gone back to bed. Just to get out of whatever mood she was in.

"Probably." He allowed, "She's been really worn out lately."

"I can't blame her." I murmured, taking a breath. I hesitated for a moment, until I looked to him again.

"So..?" I wanted to know about Darren. He hesitated as well with a sigh, and I knew I really didn't want to know the answer.

"It's his suggestion that we leave." He answered quietly, "And he makes a very compelling point."

"I don't want to leave." I whined a little, "Can't we just stay here?"

"Without being able to know our full surroundings, Leandra, it makes it very difficult to ensure we're entirely secure." He reasoned, "There's a very large part that we can't set foot near anymore, and that's a problem."

"Where would we go?"

"We're still working that out, but we're considering many places." Edward replied.

"It's definite?" I couldn't help complaining.

"Not yet." He assured me, "We're just keeping it in mind." I sighed, nodding a little. My thoughts drifted to Darren. Considering the way I didn't like or trust him, and I looked up as Edward looked down.

"None of us do, Leandra." He told me, "He unsettles a lot of us, but he can be an asset. Very helpful." I hesitated with a quiet whine. Was it really worth the risk? The fact that at any time, he could choose to use Edward's gift bothered me. It was one thing for Edward to hear my thoughts, because Edward was family, but I didn't like the thought of Darren hearing my thoughts. It bothered me. Quite a bit.

"He assured me it wouldn't happen without reason."

"And his reason today was..?"

"An example." He answered, and I shook my head. Again, that really didn't sit right with me. I would have understood just as easily had he chosen to explain it rather than show me.

"I know." Edward finally sighed, "Believe me."

"And I don't like the fact that he's bossing everybody around." I decided to voice that part, "Who does he think he is?"

"The one with the most powerful gift out of everyone here." Edward answered, "And he'd be right to think so."

"Right." I sniffed, "He can kiss my ass."

"Leandra." Edward corrected me, "Don't you realize his potential?"

"I do." I replied, "And he has the potential to cause a lot of problems."

"Having him around means you'll be a lot safer, Leandra." Jasper's voice in the doorway had me shutting up immediately. Looking down. A small, tense moment passed before Edward finally sighed, and turned. Leaving the room.

I focused on rinsing out my bowl instead of focusing on Jasper, who I knew stood there watching me. I thought I was doing well so far today, considering, but that didn't help me feel any better when I knew he was watching me. The shame came back full force, and the second I was done washing out my bowl, twice to be thorough, I tried to leave the kitchen.

"Leandra." He spoke up, but I only paused a second, "Wait."

I only moved faster now. Darting through the full living room, and up the stairs. I didn't want to face him right then. I couldn't take another scolding like that again. Or even if he wasn't trying to scold me again. I couldn't even look at him.

I heard him sigh behind me, but he let me go. I knew full well he could have stopped me at any point, but thankfully, he didn't. I just needed time to come around on my own.

I wasn't mad at him. Not in the least. I was mad at myself. To the point where I was in tears before I even reached my room. I hated the way I'd let him, all of them down so much without even intending to.

Laying face down across my bed, I just laid there for a moment. My face buried in the blanket. Did I even deserve to breathe at this point?

I knew they'd be mad. I knew that when I left, but I hadn't expected that reaction. I just needed to come to terms with how big of a failure I was. A disappointment. A let down. I even had to shy away from the word 'disgrace'.

What good was this stupid gift if I couldn't know when not to do something so stupid? I was further along than this last time, and it was irritating me suddenly.

How the hell was I supposed to ever recover from my past if I was constantly stuck in it?

Past-past, present-past. Past-present. Past-future, even. Everything was there, aside from a few missing pieces, and I really wasn't sure what else I could handle. On top of everything going on now, with the past-future seeming to repeat itself and in the middle of what _wasn't_ supposed to happen this time. Every single thing involving Jack, and whatever games he seemed to be playing.

I began to see that there really wasn't any wonder why I was inches from losing my damn mind. There were no right moves anymore. Not that there ever was a right move when it came to Jack.

Here I was. Trapped. Cornered, just like I always was. Only now, everyone was trapped with me.

I whimpered, clenching my hands in my hair and squeezing my eyes shut. I didn't know what else to do. Everything was just falling apart this time around, and I could do nothing to hold onto it.

Did I even want to see how everything concluded?

What Mikah had done really was an eye-opener. To know our situation was _that_ hopeless really got to me. Why bother anymore? What was the point? Even with everyone on our side, _so_ many willing to help us out, I didn't see a way Jack could lose, and that was a very heavy feeling to deal with.

On top of the heartbreak I continued to feel, there were many questions.

What was coming for me? What waited for me? And most importantly, what would happen to my family?

**A/N: I'm really putting her through hell.  
I hope you enjoyed this one. I've had this one written out for quite some time. Finally got to it.  
I'd love to hear (or read?) your thoughts on this one. I think it's pretty clever, but I could be wrong.  
THANK YOU! To my AMAZING reviewers! :D:D You're awesome!  
Chapter nine still needs to be written, as I've restarted it three times. No joke.  
Still shouldn't take too much time, however.  
Until nine, my friends. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I fell back to sleep right there. Not for very long, probably, but all I knew is when I slept, I dreamed about Jack.

It was only a memory, a very old memory, but one I remembered so suddenly clearly.

I was six years old in this dream, and I'd just gotten home from school. I was cold, tired from walking home in the pouring rain, not having been used to it yet. I'd had a particularly hard day, with the other kids and their hurtful comments. First grade was when I really began to notice how much I hated other kids.

Before that day, I had never been so mad. It was really the first time I'd ever felt that way, so angry I could hardly breathe. So the second I stepped inside, I went straight to my room to vent my anger in screaming tears. Throwing everything I could lift across the room, hoping to either break the object or dent the wall.

I shouted. I cried. I yelled so many profanities I didn't even know I knew, all through rivers of tears down my flushed cheeks. I was _so_ mad. _So_ angry at just everyone else. I could still remember the feeling I felt. My heartbeat pounding, my head aching with all the emotion.

I hadn't even noticed that Jack had been home. He'd seen the whole thing, but thankfully, he waited until I paused for several seconds to calm down before storming into the room and beating me for acting like that.

Back then, the beatings I got weren't anywhere near what he was capable of, but it was a big deal to me then. I just didn't know how much worse it could get, but getting beaten for acting the way I acted only made that anger worse. Like by beating me, he made sure it stuck.

I could still hear him.

"Next time," He'd told me, "Take it out back. Animals belong outside."

I replied, stupidly.

"Then why aren't you out there?"

I hadn't even meant to say that. I was just still so mad at everything at that point, the renewed pain speaking for me. The words left my mouth before I could even stop them.

I lost two baby teeth that day. Probably long before their time. He knocked them loose, and I had to figure out a way to get them out.

That was the last time I ever allowed myself to have a tantrum like that. I still got mad, of course, but nothing like that. Though I clearly remembered how it felt, and I knew it was there, but the closest I came since then was the day out in the yard with my mother.

The day I lost those teeth was still worse.

I woke after that short dream. Laying in the same position I'd fallen asleep in, with my hands still loosely knotted in my hair. I just laid there, recalling the anger I felt then, but took breaths to calm down.

Was that the kind of person Jack was trying to make me become? Knowing him since I was two and a half years old, him marrying my mom when I was almost three, he had a rather large head-start over the Cullens.

Could they fix me? Was that what that dream was trying to tell me?

They weren't doing such a bad job so far. Once I started to open my eyes to the idea that I wasn't completely useless, like Jack had beaten into me since I'd known him, I could see how their efforts were working. Until recently when I started messing up so much.

I took a breath, my emotions suddenly greatly eased enough to breathe better.

I had a pretty good idea why, but I didn't dare look that direction. I just brought my hands down, watching them instead. There wasn't much I could do to avoid Jasper now. However much I felt like I wasn't up to it.

I was a little stuck here in the room, and I knew he would let me leave, but somehow that bothered me to consider doing. So I just laid there, knowing he watched me.

"Leandra." He sighed, "I know you're upset with me, but-"

"I'm not mad at you." I mumbled, shaking my head, "I'm mad at myself for doing what I did."

"You should be."

"Thanks." I muttered, sitting up, "I think I've got that covered."

He hesitated, "Why were you so mad just now?"

"Nothing." I replied instantly, sighing as I stood up. Just as I figured, he watched after me, but he let me step passed him.

I needed something, but I doubted they'd let me go. I wanted something normal, just for a few minutes if that was all I was allowed, and I knew exactly what that something normal was.

I found Carlisle in the living room, speaking quietly with Cole, so I waited for a moment beside him. He looked to me, letting me know it was okay to speak.

"I want to see Hunter." I requested quietly.

"Leandra.." He sighed, hesitating. I understood why. I was supposed to be in trouble after the day before, and letting me go anywhere was like telling me that behavior was okay, but there was also the fact that Hunter was my brother. I should be able to see him whenever I wanted.

"Please?" I asked, "Just for a little while."

"We've got a lot going on here at the moment." He reasoned, "Perhaps it could wait a few days?"

"I'll take her." Jasper offered, and I looked back at him, "On one condition." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and waited.

"I'll take you to see Hunter," He started, "If you'll hear me out." Obviously, my avoiding him bothered him more than I thought. That was a huge offer. I really wanted to see him, so I sighed.

"Okay." I agreed, hoping Carlisle would agree to that. I looked up at him, and he nodded a little. Giving me a gentle side hug before I left his side.

"Go get your shoes." Jasper told me, "We'll talk while we walk."

"We're walking?" I asked, hesitating at the stairs. I wasn't sure if my knee would put up with that distance.

"I'm assuming you'd rather take your time getting to and from there?" He asked in return, and I allowed that with a small shrug. More time away, while still being safe, was basically what I was after.

So I left the house with him, making sure not to seem too eager. We got nearly to the highway before anything at all was said.

"I suppose I should have tried to be a little more understanding and patient." Jasper admitted, "I just can't tell you how worried we were when Bella told us you'd left, and trying to track you down went horribly as every single time we'd find your scent, it was as if we'd _just_ missed you."

"Probably." I sighed, "I wasn't in one spot more than a few minutes."

"There isn't a whole lot that scares us, Leandra." He continued quietly and I finally looked to him, "But we were scared yesterday. We didn't know what was happening to you between Port Angeles and Seattle."

"You weren't worried about me in Seattle?"

"We had that place pretty much covered." He replied, "We began searching the moment we got there, and we covered a whole lot of area, so we knew you hadn't gotten there yet."

"How'd you know that's where I was going?"

"Lucky guess." He sighed, "But the point is, anything could have been happening to you."

I looked down, "I was fine."

"So many things could have gone wrong." He stressed.

"I _know_." I mumbled, shaking my head, "But it was a risk I was willing to take. I figured if I was going to die anyway, it didn't really matter how that happened."

He fell quiet for a moment, probably to recollect his thoughts.

"And besides." I spoke up again, hoping to lighten his mood, "I'm tougher than that."

"I suppose." Jasper allowed.

"So is that why you walked away last night?" I asked, almost hesitantly. I knew I had to choose my questions carefully if I wanted this talk to go alright.

He stayed silent for a moment, and I worried I'd only pissed him off.

"That wasn't entirely about you." He finally told me, and I waited. He paused for a moment longer, but he never looked to me as he spoke again.

"I'm not used to anyone fooling me." He explained quietly, "I'm usually very good at telling when someone isn't genuine, and I don't like to be proven wrong." And I understood. He was both embarrassed, and probably angry at Mikah as much as I had been.

"Mikah." I murmured.

"Yes." He agreed, "It makes me second guess myself. So hearing you say that Mikah was right bothered me. Quite a bit. Especially after he made you cry that way."

I looked down. That definitely made sense.

"I was confused." I finally told him, "That's why I did it. I guess I just didn't know that I could ever mean that much to anyone. Even you guys." I hoped he didn't get mad at me for saying that.

"You've heard about everything." I murmured, and he looked to me, "Can't you understand, at least a little bit, why I think the way I do?"

He stayed quiet.

"I didn't have a chance." I sighed, shrugging a little, "And I've tried to change the way I think, but it's not that easy."

"I know." He nodded a little, "I've seen your efforts a lot lately, Leandra. I'm proud of you." I wasn't surprised when his words made me smile a little. Well, that wasn't so bad. My efforts were paying off.

We walked along in silence for a few minutes, and I finally looked around at the tree-packed highway that intimidated me slightly.

"Should we be out here by ourselves?" I asked quietly.

He chuckled, "We're not out here by ourselves." I frowned a little, "Believe me. You can't sneeze now without ten others noting it." I winced a little. Giving another glance around.

"That creeps me out a little."

"Just don't give them a reason to care, and you probably won't even notice."

"Good point." I murmured, looking back down again.

"Is it bad to admit that I miss him?" I asked after another few moments of silence. I knew he knew who I was talking about.

"I know you do." He replied. He sighed, "Leandra, this is an emotion that's difficult to explain, because there are so many layers to it. When someone you care about so much hurts you the way he has, that hurts in a way that is difficult to repair. There's anger, the pain involved, and worst of all, you don't stop caring about that person just because they've hurt you. It's not that easy. I wish it was, but it's not. So the pain only increases, as well as confusion and that prolongs the heartbreak."

He was absolutely right, of course.

"So I'm not crazy?" I asked.

"Definitely not." He answered, "No. You're hurt, and I'd do anything to take that away, but that's something I can't completely fix. I can cover it, but it'll never be gone. It'll get easier, though. In time."

"I hope so." I murmured.

Apparently, someone had called ahead for us, because Heather was expecting us. Hunter in her arm reached for me with a grin the second he saw me, which was new. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that I'd spent some time away from him, and he'd had a chance to miss me. If that was possible in a baby his age.

I pulled him to me, holding him securely in my left arm. I definitely noticed a weight gain.

"You're getting heavy, big butt." I told him.

"He's been growing so much." Heather laughed in response, "He's definitely not a picky eater."

In the living room, I sat on the floor with him while he wandered around, and Jasper and Heather talked a little bit.

"How are the boys treating him?" Jasper asked, and Heather sighed.

"Josh is great with him." She replied, "And surprisingly, so is Zack. I thought there would be some sort of jealousy there with Zack, but so far, I haven't seen any. I'd say Josh is the more responsible one, however. Zack sneaks him ice cream when I'm not looking."

"Everyone likes ice cream." I reasoned as Hunter caught himself on my shoulder.

"Tell that to his bedtime." She laughed a little, "I don't really mind it. It doesn't happen often, as there aren't many times when I'm not looking." I nodded a little, until Hunter took my attention again. He smacked my right hand, which still held the wrap, seeming to just bring Heather's attention to it as I winced.

"What happened, honey?" She asked, frowning. I hesitated, looking at it. My sudden slight nervousness must have told Jasper I hadn't thought about what I'd say.

"She fell from a tree." Jasper answered, "It could have been a lot worse. You should see her knee." I smiled a little, finding that amusing.

"That sucked." I added with a laugh, "Taught me to stop climbing trees."

We were there less than thirty minutes, when Mike got home. Both boys following him in.

"Leandra." Josh noticed me first, entering the living room with a smile. I smiled a little up at him, but didn't bother to stand from where I still sat on the floor with Hunter on my lap, "It's been awhile."

"I know." I murmured, "Sorry. It's been a little busy around the house."

"It's okay." He shrugged a little as Zack sat down beside Heather. I knew Jasper watched him. There was no way he couldn't. Zack seemed more interested in telling Heather about someone they'd seen wherever they'd just come from, however.

"Didn't I tell you?" Josh asked, sitting down on the floor next to me, "I'd take care of him." Hunter climbed off my lap, and wandered over to Zack.

"I believed you." I replied, keeping my eyes on Hunter, "It's easier now. I guess I was just a little protective of him. I miss him." The way Zack only offered his hand to steady Hunter as he continued chatting to Heather made me feel better.

"Here." Josh suddenly perked up, "I got just the thing. Come on." I hesitated as he stood up, but eventually stood up with him. I followed him from the room, and toward the stairs.

"Not too long." Jasper called after me, "We'll need to be going soon."

"Okay." I replied, heading up the stairs.

"And leave the door open." Jasper's next request threw me off a little, and I nearly stumbled on the steps, but managed to catch myself, thankfully.

I gave Josh a look once we reached the top of the stairs, which he returned. He laughed a little, and I smiled in return as he led me up the hall toward Mike's office.

I watched from the doorway as he looked through stacks of papers on the computer desk, looking for something.

"I meant to give this to you last time, but I completely forgot." He murmured, and eventually frowned, "Where is it?"

"I'll tell you where I hid it for ten bucks." Zack's voice behind me had me jump, startled. Josh sighed, giving him a look.

"Where's it at, buttface?"

"Where's my ten bucks?" Zack countered.

"I'm not paying you for it." Josh crossed his arms, "Now where is it, before I sock you in the face?"

"Good luck, fart-knocker." I laughed at that one, and Zack seemed to appreciate that. He seemed just fine this time.

I just managed to move out of the way as Josh ran at Zack.

"Dad!" Zack called out on his way up the hall, "Josh is gonna hit me!"

I turned, watching as Zack darted into their bedroom. I saw what was coming next.

Zack slammed the door just as Josh reached it, causing Josh to slam into the closed door full force and fall back. Josh had used that same trick on Zack, and I found it really funny that it managed to work on him. I actually laughed out loud at the sight.

"I'm assuming this is a normal occurrence?" Jasper's voice coming up the stairs was almost enough to halt my laughter as I neared Josh, but not quite enough.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine." He laughed.

Zack opened the door, and all three of us were laughing this time.

"Unfortunately." Mike was the one to come investigate this time, "It's a pretty regular occurrence."

"Here." Zack handed Josh a thin, square object, "That was payment enough."

With a punch to Zack's arm, Josh took it from him before he handed it to me.

I looked it over, smiling a little at what it was. It was a picture of Hunter. I realized why he'd wanted to give it to me. For the times when I missed Hunter, but wasn't able to come by and see him. I appreciated this gesture quite a bit.

"Now you can see him whenever you want." Josh shrugged a little, "I know it's not the same, but-"

"Thank you." I smiled a little, looking up, "Really."

"No problem." He smiled in return.

"Big problem." Zack corrected, "Your fat head dented the door." Again, I couldn't help it. I had to laugh along with him. I tried not to, but the way Zack said that really amused me.

"What?" Mike demanded, stepping forward.

"Uh-oh." I muttered, "I think it's time to go."

Josh laughed, "Probably."

"Good luck." I told him, "I'll try to come back soon."

"Josh." Mike wasn't pleased, and Josh's attention was immediately taken, so I stepped back. Toward the stairs. With a nervous smile Jasper's way, I started back down the stairs.

Just a minute later, we were heading back home. I walked slowly now, trying to hide the pain in my knee.

"Well, that was interesting." I murmured, sliding the picture into my back pocket.

"That went surprisingly well." Jasper agreed quietly.

"Still think he's a budding little psychopath?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You're another person when you're with them." He commented, and I shrugged a little.

"They were my human influence last time." I said, "It's hard to remember that this time is different."

"Maybe I should reconsider letting you see them more often." He sighed, and I blinked a little in surprise, "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a very long time, Leandra."

I smiled a little, just remembering it.

"And that younger one seems to have sorted himself out decently." Jasper continued, "Either that, or Heather has sorted him out. Either way, I found no reason to be worried this time."

"I told you." I replied, "I told you he wasn't that bad. I think as long as I stay away from the subject of Jack, he'll be fine. Which is _completely_ fine by me. I know his views, he knows mine, and we'll just leave it at that."

"Agree to disagree." Jasper added and I nodded.

"Yeah." I murmured, "Zack really is a good kid." He sighed.

"I'll discuss the possibilities with Carlisle and Esme of more regular visits with them." He told me, "I think it'd be good for you."

I could only make it near the edge of town before I had to stop. My knee was really bothering me. I requested to sit down, but he lifted me instead, and carried me. That was a surprising change, but it wasn't an upsetting one. I didn't mind. It kept me from having to walk.

"So.." I mumbled a moment later, "Am I forgiven?"

He sighed, "I suppose so. I know you won't try that again, despite what I said. I just don't want to see you get hurt. None of us do."

"You said to keep you safe, I need to keep myself safe." I murmured, and he waited, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not telling you that." He shook his head a little, "I'm sorry."

"You know I'll figure it out anyway." I pointed out.

"Probably." He replied, "But I'm not going to help you."

I hesitated for a second, before I spoke up again.

"Why did you tell him to leave the door open?" I asked, frowning.

"You're full of question today, aren't you?"

"I always am." I replied, "I just never ask them." I waited, and he finally sighed.

"It was my way of letting him know I didn't trust him." Jasper replied, and I sighed this time.

"Don't tell me you hate him too?"

"It's not that." He murmured, "He's a boy, Leandra."

"So?" I suddenly got it, "Oh."

"Yeah." He gave a confirming nod.

"New subject." I was blushing so badly at that point. Knowing he felt that way about me.

"Gladly." He gave another nod, and for a second, it was quiet. He spoke up again, "When we get home, Tanya and the others will be there."

I frowned a little, "Why?"

"Well, they were supposed to come by yesterday, but it was so hectic, we decided to postpone it." He answered.

"Right." I murmured, remembering, "I completely forgot."

"Timing is crucial here, Leandra." Jasper told me, "We need them to see Bella before the wolves, mainly Jacob, discover Bella is back."

"Jacob has a thing about Bella, doesn't he?" I asked, "I wish I could remember what I remembered before. I can't even tell you how irritating that is."

"We're taking the steps that need to be taken." He assured me, "Don't worry about that."

"I can remember the clothes I wore and the way I felt on my sixteenth birthday, but I can't remember what the next five years are like." I grumbled, "And that sucks, because I know there's more."

"You'll get it." He replied, "It just takes time."

"I was so much further than this time last time." I admitted, "I'm so far behind. I mean, what if it never fully develops?"

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself. What you've done with it so far is already amazing, Leandra. Just focus on that."

"Okay." I sighed, "I don't think I can take more pressure, anyway."

We reached home, and Jasper was even kind enough to carry me all the way into the house. Instead of letting me to my feet in the yard, he let me down inside the house, directly beside the couch.

The only ones inside, aside from our family, were Dess and Cole. Probably to keep from overwhelming Tanya, and the two others with her. Kate and Irina. Bella was already awake, and probably had already been given a chance to be seen by them. I was a little disappointed I missed that.

"There she is." Dess smiled my direction, "I see you're still here." I could hear her joking tone, and for once, I felt better about the whole situation yesterday. It probably had a lot to do with Jasper standing behind me.

"Oh, ha." I rolled my eyes a little as I sat down slowly on the couch, but I smiled a little.

"Hello again, Leandra." Tanya greeted me, and I smiled a little to her in greeting, "How are you doing, darling?"

"Hanging in there." I sighed, and she smiled apologetically.

"I hear you've had a pretty eventful few weeks." She murmured, and I sighed again, heavier this time.

"Too eventful." I admitted, "Has it really only been weeks since the wedding?"

"I'm afraid so." She laughed a little, "I can imagine how it would feel like more time has passed to you." I hadn't really gotten a chance to get to know Tanya the first time I saw her. She seemed so nice. She continued, "I'm so sorry you're going through this, dear."

For the weirdest reasons, I thought she'd be mad at me for everything that was going on. Bringing all these strange vampires around, and causing so much stress for my family. It was a huge relief to find that she wasn't upset with me over it.

I eventually looked to Bella, while Tanya chatted with Destiny. My knee was aching again, and as much as I wanted to look at it, I only rubbed it absentmindedly.

Esme sat down beside me, pulling me into her side, which I accepted gratefully. It never failed to calm me down when she hugged me like this.

Bella returned my look.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me, and I frowned. She'd already asked me that today. That had captured Edward's attention as well.

He looked to Bella now, "How long have you been awake?"

That question seemed to confuse her. Maybe there was something wrong with her memory?

"Since about eleven." She answered, and with glance to the clock, I noticed it was just passed noon.

"You weren't awake earlier?"

"No." She shook her head a little, "I don't think it was possible for me to be awake earlier." She gave a nervous little laugh. Probably at the way everyone else was looking at her, "What?"

"You're positive?" Edward asked her, and she nodded.

"Positive." She replied, "I was out cold until you came in, remember?" Of course he remembered, but I clearly recalled talking to her. She'd been awake before I even was.

"And when am I ever awake before ten?" She asked, shaking her head again.

This was driving me crazy. What the hell was going on? Could she just be losing her mind, or was I? The look Edward gave to Carlisle confirmed that I had every right to be confused.

"What is it?" Tanya asked, and I was grateful she did. It kept me from having to.

"It seems Leandra had a conversation with Bella this morning, but Bella was fast asleep in the other room." Carlisle answered.

"The same thing happened to me." Cole added, "Well, not specifically me, but.. Apparently yesterday, I managed to give orders to one of my coven when I was across the city."

"You're saying.." Tanya trailed off, piecing it together, "That someone has been around with the ability to take the appearance of someone else?" I hadn't even thought of that. My eyes widened at that, and I looked to Carlisle now. Was that possible?

"It certainly seems that way." Carlisle told her, "However, it's not just their appearance they take, because had the scent been off, even slightly, Edward or David would have known immediately. So the only one that would be able to tell, would be Edward with his own ability, who this individual seems to be avoiding."

That was terrifying.

"Most likely, it's only an illusion." Carlisle continued, "I've never known of anyone who could physically alter their appearance."

I'd been talking to one of _them_, and not even noticed it. I had noticed that she seemed off, but then again, so had Mikah. Everything about him seemed off, and so had everything about Bella.

The fact that she'd even gotten up to follow me, the way she spoke, the tone she used. That wasn't Bella.

"Does that mean that that wasn't Mikah the other day?" I had to ask. I needed hope.

"Quite possibly not." Carlisle answered, and I honestly didn't mean to smile. Nothing about this discussion was smile worthy, but I did. I _knew_ that wasn't Mikah.

I always been one to notice the little things. I'd known something wasn't right about Mikah the second I laid eyes on him the other day, and I'd known something was off about Bella that morning. Maybe that trait could be helpful?

"Let me know if you notice anything else, Leandra." Edward told me, and I nodded, "Don't hesitate."

"Until this is sorted, I want to limit the ones we have close by." Carlisle murmured, "Keep them closely monitored. If they're able to get through unnoticed, we need to be more vigilant."

"The problem is we don't know who we're looking for." Jasper pointed out, "Carlisle, it could be anyone at anytime."

"So that means that whatever is said in this room, stays between us." Carlisle replied, "Edward, I want you to avoid Darren as much as possible. Avoid giving him access to your gift." Edward gave a nod, looking down, "The rest of us will just have to use our best judgement when it comes to him and his coven, and tread carefully."

"They're going to know something is wrong when we tighten security." Emmett muttered.

"Tell them it was my idea." Tanya offered, "That I don't like the fact there are so many with open access to Leandra, because I truly don't."

"Leandra doesn't know the others well enough to know when they're acting odd." Dess brought up, "So it can't rest fully on her. We'll need to pay attention, and Edward will need to stay inside at all times. If he's inside, whoever this person is will avoid coming inside too. That'll keep Leandra and Bella safe, at least."

"But that doesn't solve our problem." Jasper pointed out.

"Right now, we're not looking for a solution." Cole spoke up, "There's not much we can do about that. It'd be easier if I could find Haley, but so far, she and Bradley are still missing." He sighed, "The best we can do is control the situation the best we can by limiting where they can go, and limiting Leandra's contact with anyone. As Emmett put it, tighten security around the house itself, and keep watch on the ones we _do_ allow close."

"They had every opportunity to get to her earlier. Obviously." Alice pointed out, "I don't think it's their goal to hurt her. Otherwise they would have. They had at least two opportunities to."

"I was told that it wasn't time yet." I spoke up, gaining their gazes, "Not-Bella told me that Jack was just getting started, and when the killings reached the final number, that's when he'd come. Like I didn't already know that." I paused, "And she told me to just sit back and enjoy it. Like that could ever happen."

"Well, that's not creepy in the slightest." Emmett's edgy and sarcastic tone definitely made sense.

"I'm not any closer to figuring it out, but I can't help but freak out about it." I admitted, "I mean, how many more people have to die before I figure it out? And just because I figure it out, how the hell are we supposed to stop it, if he's choosing random places to do it? When it's probably not even him that's doing it? He's too smart to do something like that himself. Or I could be wrong."

"You weren't kidding." Jasper commented, and I glanced to him. I _was_ always full of questions.

"And what does he mean by the final number?" I asked, mostly to myself, "Does he mean each individual that dies? Like a total number? Or is it each time he does it?"

"You might be onto something." Jasper nodded, "Keep going."

I hesitated, frowning in thought.

"It's clear that the people themselves don't mean much." I muttered, "Because I don't know those people. I think the people in Seattle were just to prove how close he'd gotten. To scare me. So it can't be having anything to do with any specific person, because I don't care about much of anyone. Just you guys and my dad, but he left him alone. Just the fact that all the people he has killed adds up to.. What? Fifty-five now?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean to me? Is that really supposed to mean something? A place, part of some other number, something having to do with someone I knew before..? I know he's not done, but how many more is he going to kill? Thirty-five next time? I wish I could just talk to him. I know he wouldn't be able to resist giving me more clues. That's what he does. I feel like there's something huge I'm not getting." I sighed, "My brain hurts."

"How the hell do you sleep at night, shorty?" Emmett asked, and I looked to him.

"No idea." I mumbled honestly.

"Maybe.." Tanya spoke up, but Edward looked to her.

"Absolutely not." He told her, "That's not happening."

"What?" I asked, curious. Edward sighed.

"You received a fairly large clue when you ventured to Seattle, did you not?" She asked, and I nodded, "Maybe you'd get another if you were to find yourself somewhere else."

"Play bait?" I asked, sitting upright, "I could do that." That had taken my attention.

"No." Edward flat out refused that one.

"Edward, it could work." To my surprise, Jasper seemed to agree with Tanya, "Think about it. They won't hurt her."

"Who's to say that just because it isn't time yet, the next time she finds herself out alone won't be?" Edward asked in return.

"Jack's just getting started." I pointed out, "They wouldn't have told me that if he was anywhere close to being finished."

"No." Carlisle tried to put an end to the discussion, "That's not happening. We'll figure this out some other way."

"Another hint would be very helpful." I reasoned, "At least to figure out how soon he'll be coming. I can do it. I can help. I'm not afraid."

"I don't know, shorty." Emmett finally told me, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It sucks, but people have to die for me to get more information." I said, "And Tanya's right. If letting me out by myself gets me a clue, I'm willing to do it. And you can even follow me. Search the city before I even get there like last time."

"Yeah, because _that_ was safe." Cole muttered sarcastically.

"And that gives you the possibility of finding whoever is taking people's appearance." I added, "It's a win-win. I'll be fine. As long as someone doesn't decide to chase me down a dark alley. Please. I need to help."

Emmett sighed, looking to Carlisle.

"Maybe it'll make her quit complaining about everyone around."

"Yes." I sat up even straighter, "Not another word about it if I can just do this one thing. All I have to do is wander around, right? That's not so bad."

"She can do this, Carlisle." Destiny spoke up, "I know she can do it. She's a tough kid." I appreciated her vote of confidence.

"We'll discuss it." Carlisle told me and I quickly nodded. I didn't want to bug him about it if he was going to give it some honest thought.

"Carlisle?" Edward was clearly still against it. Carlisle looked to him, shutting him up with probably one thought.

Minutes later, Esme took me into the kitchen for something to eat. I was pretty hungry after having so little that morning.

"Do you really think that that couldn't have been Mikah?" I asked her quietly.

"From what you say, it's very big possibility." She replied.

"Then where is he?" I had to ask, "Esme, if that wasn't him, then where is he? It's been weeks. He's never gone for that long."

"I'm sure he's fine, honey." She murmured, but I couldn't be that confident.

"Now I'm confused." I admitted, "I don't want it to be, but I hope that was him at the mall. Just so I know he's okay."

"How did your visit with Hunter go?" I appreciated her changing the subject. It kept me from worrying too much, "How is he doing?"

"He's doing great." I replied, and she smiled, "I think he missed me."

"How are the boys treating him?"

"Jasper asked that too." I smiled a little, "Heather says they're great with him. Zack gives him ice cream."

Esme laughed a little, "I bet that has to thrill her."

"She doesn't mind." I replied, looking down at my plate as she set it in front of me. I remembered then. Leaning over, I reached into my back pocket to pull out the picture. It was only slightly crinkled from me sitting on it.

"Josh gave me this." I handed her the picture, and she immediately smiled at it as she looked it over.

"That was very kind of him." She murmured, and I nodded.

"Jasper says Zack's sorted himself out." I continued, "That whatever was his problem before didn't seem to be a problem this time. I _told_ him before that that would happen, so he freaked out for no reason."

"I think he would rather be safe than sorry." She added.

"I guess." I said, "But I know Zack's a good kid. We all have our days, right? I've been crabby before. It doesn't matter to me that he still think Jack is a good person. I did what I could, and I won't press it anymore. I just know where he's coming from, I guess. I mean, if anyone ever tried to tell me any of you weren't who I thought you were, and if I thought they were lying, I'd beat their face in, so I get it."

"Leandra.." She obviously disapproved.

"It's true." I said, "I would. I'll just.. Not use any sticks."

"Well, thank goodness for that." She murmured and I had to laugh a little.

"I don't think I'd ever have to, anyway." I said, "Everyone who's met you guys loves you. Just in case, though. I'll be ready." I was very talkative today. Briefly, I wondered what had changed.

"I'll be like your guard dog, or something." I muttered, "Speaking of dog..."

"I really don't know if that'd be a good idea."

"Yeah.." I murmured. I understood, "Bringing an animal into a house full of vampires that feed on animals makes about as much sense as bringing a bunch of vampires who feed on humans into a house with a human." I was surprised when that line actually made her laugh. I knew she wasn't the only one. It _was_ actually pretty funny.

"I'd rather not have a dog if Emmett's gonna eat it."

"Hey." I heard from the next room, "I'm not gonna eat your non-existent dog." I laughed a little to myself again at that.

I didn't hear anything more about letting me play bait for the rest of the day, and though I was curious, I didn't press. I wanted to at least appear patient, and not as eager to run off again.

Later that night, after Tanya had left, and the house cleared out, Bella decided to go to bed early. Despite waking up later in the day. I felt so bad for her. She was always so tired. I wasn't sure if that was a normal part of this pregnancy, but nobody seemed worried about it. I understood.

The more she slept, the more still she stayed. Which lowered the chance of getting hurt by the baby, and if what I remembered of being pregnant was any indication, that was a very big possibility.

Most everyone was out explaining things to the two covens. True to their decision, much further from the house. It was decided that it was better to gather on the other side of the highway. Close enough to get to the house quickly if they had to, but not close enough to pose a risk.

Evan, Shay, and Adara were all allowed to stay, but other than Destiny and Cole, the rest had to keep their distance. I still hadn't a clue about what was going on with Darren, but I had a feeling that had a lot to do with the fact that I didn't like him. I wasn't comfortable with him, and the family understood that.

And given the way he was the absolute _only_ one I had an issue with, they knew to pay attention. I didn't know if he had anything to do with the one taking appearances, but I didn't feel like risking it.

Emmett was the only one in the room with me. Evan stood in the doorway talking to him, and Edward was in his room, watching Bella. I was almost creepy.

Bored now, I decided to turn on the TV, and there on the screen, was some sort of interview. It was a news piece on the recent murders in Seattle. It caught my attention.

The one being interviewed seemed very nervous, and the little caption under him gave his name, and what he did. His name was Jim, and he was the one that had to do the most of the investigating.

He was the one speaking. I'd started listening in mid sentence.

"And because of that," He said, "I'm forced to consider the fact that this is more than one person. More than one person, but they think so much alike.." He trailed off, probably searching for words, "There is no question about it. These are some very conflicted and disturbed individuals. I mean, when something like this happens, it's difficult to.. Really properly categorize this as simply a homicide. We've done our research, we've gotten to know the victims. We know their families, where they worked, their friends.. We're forced to conclude that there was no logical explanation for them to die that night."

"What about the message left?" The interviewer asked, "Does that make you think this is connected to the murders a few weeks back?"

"Oh, definitely." He nodded, "Without a doubt. The fashion in which these people were killed.. I honestly believe that there's no way someone else could possibly recreate it to that precision, even if they wanted to or tried."

"What information can you give us about this case?"

"Not much." He shook his head a little, "One, it would be far too graphic to describe the things found in that restaurant, but the other thing is that this is still very much an active investigation at this time, with not a whole lot to go on. I'm afraid all we do have isn't enough to give much in the way of details or information without potentially compromising anything.

"One thing I can say, is I know they'll kill again. For someone to start off this quickly, it's almost a guarantee that they can't stop until we stop them. It's just a matter of figuring out where. Aside from the manner in which the victims were killed, there is little correlation. It's puzzling."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, finally getting Emmett's attention. He strode over and took the remote from me. Even chuckled, and said his parting words. Which bought me more time to listen.

"Do you think the people have a right to be cautious?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes." Jim answered, "In fact, I highly encourage it in cases like this. Until these people are caught, I suggest that if you can avoid going out, do so, because it's difficult to say if they have a specific target in mind."

Emmett turned the channel before the last word was fully out.

"I wasn't done watching that." I grumbled, looking over at him.

"You don't need to be seeing that, shorty." He murmured in reply as he sat beside me.

"Yeah, there's a lot in my life I didn't need to see, but I did." I countered, "Protecting me now is pointless."

"Not this bad."

"I don't think some guy talking about something is going to fuck me up any more than I am."

"That's beside the point." He wasn't going to budge. I sighed, but shrugged.

"So what are we watching now?" I asked, and he seemed relieved I let it go.

Funny enough, he chose a movie all about some serial killer. Maybe it had more to do with distracting me from what all was going on in my life by choosing to let me watch a particularly creepy and violent movie about something else.

Or maybe he was just planning on scaring me later. I wasn't sure, but I didn't mind. I'd actually missed watching movies with Emmett.

At one point toward the start of the movie, a particularly violent scene came on, probably one that wasn't meant to be laughed at, and I just couldn't help it. The serial killer guy was just too funny, and I had to laugh. I snorted a little, covering my mouth. Trying to hold it back.

"Are you laughing?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry." I finally stopped trying to hide it, "It's just so funny."

"Shorty, that's not meant to be funny." He said, "There are people out there that do that kind of stuff." I fell over, unable to breathe through the laughter. He eventually had to pause it, looking at me like I was insane.

It wasn't that I found the entire scene funny, which I tried to explain. Actually, it was quite disturbing. It was probably more of the surprise at what the scene revealed, but it was funny to me. The way the guy was speaking, compared to what he had done was just too drastic of a contrast, and I found it funny.

He seemed relieved that I wasn't laughing at the whole thing. It was just a few key details that amused me so much.

"Okay." I sighed when the laughter had passed, "I think I'm good now."

"You sure?" He asked, and I nodded, taking a breath.

So he played it, and I continued to watch.

Only minutes later, however, I was covering my eyes, and shaking my head. Turning away from the screen, and hiding my face into his side.

"Okay! Not funny anymore." I whined into his shirt, "Not funny!"

"It's not real, shorty."

"I know." I laughed in a whimpering sort of way, "I'm scared.." The laugh was odd to me, as it meant I knew it was stupid to be scared, but I couldn't help it.

"Okay, I'll turn it off-"

"No." I said, "I wanna keep watching." We both got to laughing at that, though. Which made it easier to get through. It made it less scary.

"Why?" He laughed, "To torture yourself?"

"Leave it on." I laughed in return, "Just tell me when the dude's dead."

"Uh, okay." He replied.

"Okay look, or okay you will?"

"Okay look." I almost did, but he stopped me with another laugh, "No, I was kidding." I rehid my eyes, laughing again in that whimpering kind of way.

"Okay." He said, "No, wait. He's not quite dead yet. A few twitches.." He trailed off for a few seconds, "Okay. Now he's dead."

"About damn time." I grumbled, sitting upright again, "Dude took forever to die."

I didn't have to hide my eyes again, thankfully. Though some of the scenes definitely threatened to turn my stomach, and I could easily tell that this movie wasn't for eleven year olds. I probably had a look of permanent horror on my face through the whole thing.

Near the end of the movie, I finally realized why it was he chose this movie. When on the movie, the guy told the lady he'd just picked up that she really shouldn't be getting into a stranger's car.

"Are you serious?" I demanded, smacking his arm with my uninjured hand. I was really getting used to using my left hand.

"Sorry," He said, "But it's true."

"The chances of me ever running into some guy like that are tiny." I muttered, looking to the screen again, "Nobody's gonna want me."

"Right." He told me sarcastically.

"What?"

"Shorty, you make one hell of an easy target." He replied, "You're reckless, and no offense, but pretty stupid."

"Hey." I sat forward, looking at him.

"I'm serious." He murmured, "You need to pay attention when it comes to that stuff. You won't be able to tell who the good ones and bad ones are. I'm telling you."

"Al_right_." I grumbled. Sensing I was mad at him, he laid his arm around my shoulders and squished me in a hug. I squeaked, and half-heartedly fought for freedom, until I gave up.

"Okay." I laughed, "I get it." He released me only enough to let me get more comfortable against his side. I looked up at him, "You're really protective, you know that?"

"That's my job." He said, "And you make that job really hard."

"You deserve it." I said, "Weren't you the one telling me I needed to get into trouble?"

"Not life threatening trouble." He clarified, "And you really scared me yesterday, shorty."

"Consider that payback for standing outside my window that night."

He found that funny, "Point taken."

"I still owe you for that." I grumbled, and he looked at me.

"I thought you said-"

"I almost peed myself." I told him incredulously, and I continued as he laughed, "_And_ I had to puke. That takes more than one little, itty bitty scare to make up for."

"You did scare me more than once." He pointed out.

"How?" I demanded.

"The window?"

"Oh." I mumbled, "Right. I forgot about that, but that doesn't count, though, because nothing happened. Carlisle caught me, remember?"

"That's not the point." He argued, "You still scared the hell out of me. Out of all of us."

"Oh, I would have been fine." I told him, "I'm not made out of glass."

"Clearly." He looked pointedly to my wrapped hand.

I winced, looking at it too.

"Yeah, not one of my smartest ideas." I mumbled, "Slapping solid rock as hard as I could was probably not the best way to get my point across, but it worked. I think he got the message."

"I think China heard that message." He replied, "That sound was loud."

I fell quiet, and I really wasn't up to moving. It had been awhile since I'd been able to just sit there like that. With anyone. During that time, I was closer to being okay than I had been in several months. I wouldn't have moved then, even if the house was on fire. I wasn't moving for anything.

We finished the movie, only to find out that that movie was based on actual events.

"Lovely!" I said, my expression accusing as I looked to him, "You said it was just a movie."

"It _was_ just a movie." He said, "Like they'd show the real thing."

"Ugh!" I shuddered, "That's just not right to show anyone. What's wrong with you? You're a horrible babysitter." The way I was laughing, however, told him I wasn't actually pissed at him.

"Hey." He countered with a chuckle, "I think the fact that the house is still standing, and not burned down or blown up, proves I'm a pretty damn good babysitter."

"Yes, because that's exactly what I'd do if left here alone." I muttered sarcastically.

"Glad we covered that." He nodded, picking up the remote again.

"Seriously, you guys have to start trusting me more." I continued.

"Show us you can be responsible, without courageously and stupidly running off to meet your dramatic end, and then we'll talk." He murmured distractedly. He was flipping through the channel guide.

"I'm never going to live that down."

"Never."

**A/N: A nice little informative filler chapter for your reading enjoyment.**  
**Still waiting for RL to slow down, but you can thank a **_**very**_** sleepless night last night for this chapter so soon.**  
**THANK YOU! To my **_**wonderful**_** reviewers of last chapter! I probably wouldn't even bother to post these chapters if it weren't for you guys. :)**  
**Let's see..**  
**Ten may take a little time, as I haven't even started it yet, but I'm hoping it'll be cooperative. If not, just look for updates now and then on my FB page (Name: Kneu Neu). I update that pretty regularly.**  
**Anyhoo... Until Ten, my friends! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was laying there, propped up against his side, half asleep for most of the early part of the night. So it surprised me when Emmett suddenly tried to stand up. Probably to carry me to my bed, but I smacked him.

"No." I mumbled, "Stay. Pillows don't move."

"You can't be comfortable."

"You don't know me very well." I looked up at him.

"Aren't you cold by now?" He asked, and I shook my head. Letting my eyes close again. He chuckled a little, "Well, let's not give you the chance to be."

"You suck." I grumbled as he stood up.

"It's bedtime, shorty. Come on."

Normally, he didn't press it. I just fell over, refusing to move on my own. I was comfortable. What was so wrong with that?

He eventually sighed and lifted me. Carrying me up the stairs. We passed Rosalie in the hallway, and I realized she must have stuck around as well. I briefly wondered why she always avoided me, but decided that complaining was higher priority.

"It's hardly ten." I whined, "Come on."

He dropped me on my bed five seconds later, and I sighed, sitting up.

"You already had dinner, you're not thirsty. Do you have to pee?" He seemed rushed, and I frowned as I studied him.

"No." I murmured, confused.

"Then goodnight."

"Wait." I called before he could shut the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I didn't buy that, and my expression must have told him that, because he sighed, hesitating in the doorway. Searching for the right thing to say, given the look on his face.

"Well, it's like this.." He finally started, "The opportunity doesn't present itself very often, so Rose and I.."

"Oh." I made a face, "Shut up. That's all you have to say."

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Go." I threw a pillow at him, "Gross."

"Goodnight." He grinned, tossing the pillow back to me.

"Yeah, like I needed any more reason not to sleep." I made another face, "Ew. Get out of my room." He chuckled again as he closed the door behind himself.

"You won't be saying that when you're older." I heard him call from the hallway.

"Bet me." I called back, laying back down with a sigh. What he didn't get, was just the thought of what I knew they were doing actually threatened to make me physically sick. It also fouled my mood quite a bit.

I laid there in the dark, curled up around a pillow. Just glaring at the window.

I was surprised when I actually did manage to fall asleep. Waking up much later, just passed nine in the morning. Unfortunately, my foul mood stayed. Maybe it was because I had actually been comfortable for the first time in how long? And he suddenly decided to run off to Rosalie? I shouldn't really care. They're allowed to do whatever they want, and it was selfish to expect them not to just because I was comfortable.

I descended the stairs to find the family back, plus a newcomer. I stopped on the stairs, glaring at him from where I stood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

I didn't like the sight of Jacob standing there in the living room. Alice immediately crossed the room to me, which made me feel a little better.

"Well, isn't she welcoming?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Can you blame her?" Jasper asked, "I certainly can't."

"That was an accident." This was obviously a very discussed topic, "That wouldn't have happened if what's-his-face out there hadn't tried to shove me."

"No, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to stop her." Alice corrected, "As we told you, we don't like anyone physically restraining her."

"Right." Jacob nodded, "Because she's like a pet, isn't she?"

"Stop it." Esme came into the room.

"I'm not a fucking pet!" I couldn't help that response.

"Leandra." Esme corrected me.

"Short fuse." Jacob chuckled.

"Jake." Bella spoke up from where she sat on the couch, "Leave her alone."

"My apologies, princess." Jacob told me, and I glared harder. That was Mikah's name for me. It coming from Jacob just pissed me off.

"Fuck you." I snapped at him.

"She's just in a very lovely mood this morning." Jake muttered, actually seeming surprised, "I must have hit a nerve." I spun. Heading back up the stairs, I listened to Alice and Esme's sigh behind me.

Stepping into my room, I closed the door behind me. Somehow, just standing in my room made me feel better. Like I could close everything off behind myself. Almost like this was my safe place. I could breathe in here.

I took a breath and crossed the room to my dresser. Lifting the snow-globe to myself yet again. Something I noticed and looked at a lot lately.

I laid across my bed again, settling on my stomach. I refused to cry, but I really wanted to as I watched the upset flakes of plastic inside the globe swirl slightly. I tilted it, upsetting them even more.

I missed him. I was torn. I was confused.

After realizing everything the day before, I didn't know what to think. I knew, I was positive that that hadn't been him that day. He would never do something like that, but then again, I recalled how he'd been acting before he left.

What if that _had_ been him? What if he was confused, and torn just as much as I was? What if he was trying to change his own mind, and I just hit him? He had to understand, though, how much he'd hurt me.

I closed my eyes, unable to help the tear that escaped.

If that hadn't been him, where was he? Did someone have him? On top of the heartbreak I'd become so familiar with, a new worry settled into my stomach. What if he needed help? And we were too busy to figure that out?

A quiet sob left me now, and I lowered my head, burying my face in my mattress. The truth was, I just didn't know what to think. If he was out there somewhere, why did he have to be so stupid?

"Leandra?" I jumped a little at Carlisle's voice in the doorway, "Can we talk?"

Sniffling, I nodded. As long as it wasn't Jacob, anyone could come see me.

"I thought I would explain." Carlisle told me as he stepped into the room.

"Why the hell is he here?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the globe in my hands, "He needs to leave."

"He'll be here for awhile." Carlisle replied quietly, and I looked to him as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Why?" I demanded, "I'd rather be stuck with Darren."

"It's not about that." He murmured, "I know how much you wanted to stay." I lowered my head again, burying my face in the mattress again.

"I know how much you wanted to stay." He repeated, "So I decided that we needed to have a talk with Sam. That went very well, I'd say. We explained our side and everything we knew of the baby so far, and as distrustful as he was, he now knows we have Bella here to protect as well. We came to the agreement that we'd be allowed to stay peacefully if the covens continued to avoid their territory, and-"

"If Jacob could stay to keep an eye on us." I mumbled into the mattress.

"Yes." He replied quietly, "Jacob, along with Seth, but his sister Leah will want to visit him. They agreed to keep watch on their side, so we have that area covered now as well. It's the best solution for a difficult situation, Leandra."

"I know." I replied. I raised my head with a sigh, "Just keep him away from me."

Carlisle sighed, and stood.

"Wait." I called, rolling over a little and looking up at him, "When do I get to play bait?"

"I'll let you know what we've decided once we've had a chance to discuss it a little more." He told me, and I nodded a little.

"I just.. I want to keep busy." I admitted, "I want to help."

"I know." He replied, "Just rest for now. I wouldn't want to send you anywhere while you're tired." I nodded again and sighed.

I understood.

I stayed in my room most of the morning, and descended the stairs only to find Jacob still there. I gave him a look, and he smirked as I passed him to stand outside. I needed some air, and I found the best place to get that was outside on the porch. I was sure my being allowed to do so was entirely thanks to my thoughts with only intentions of standing there.

My bare feet helped some, too. Without shoes on, it was a pretty safe bet I wasn't going far.

I closed the door behind me, and immediately took a deep breath. Across from me, on the other side of the yard was someone else. One of the wolves. It was clear that he knew I was standing out here, but he made no move to bother me. He seemed shy.

He seemed really very bored, standing right inside the trees, and I felt bad for him.

"Hey." I mumbled, and he looked my way, "I know you. You're um.." I struggled to recall his name. It was one of those things that was right there, but I really couldn't remember.

"Seth." He smiled a little as he took a step toward me, solving my brief moment of forgetfulness. Seeing I was open to talking, probably.

"Right." I said, "Sorry. You're the one that's not as much of an asshole as Jacob is." He laughed at that one. He came even closer, crossing the yard almost hesitantly.

"Jake has his moods." Seth told me, "But most of the time, he's a good guy."

"Well, I have yet to see that good guy." I said, "He seems to constantly be just an asshole around here."

"I think the Cullen's scent gets to him." He replied, and though that did explain it, I didn't like it.

"Then he can just hold his breath." I replied, "He's in _our_ house, after all."

"I think that bothers him too." I looked to him, "How you include yourself with them." I narrowed my eyes, and his tone abruptly turned nervous, "B-But I get it. I understand." He gave a nervous laugh, "Jake's just not as open-minded is all."

"Well, he can just go fuck himself." I muttered, "If he's got a problem with me, then he needs to get over it."

"Such language when you're defensive." Seth pointed out, coming to stand beside me on the porch.

"I'm not defensive." I grumbled.

"Yes you are." Seth chuckled, "I can tell."

I was suddenly reminded of Zack, and how he always acted when I brought up Jack. This was different, however. It wasn't the same. Zack wasn't around Jack as much as I was around the Cullens.

"I don't like people who judge me, or anyone else, without knowing a damn thing about what they're talking about." I finally admitted.

"Hey," He said, "I like the Cullens. I don't think this whole 'natural enemies' thing applies to them."

"What do you think about everyone else?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I'm more of the type to have a problem with someone only if they give me a reason to." He replied, "So far, they haven't given me a reason to. I get picked on a lot for that."

I smiled a little, finding that amusing.

"Maybe that's why I like you." I shrugged a little.

"Because I'm picked on a lot?" He laughed, "Oh, gee. Thanks so much." I knew he was joking, so I knew it was okay to laugh.

"No." I laughed in return, "I didn't mean that. I mean, I like you because you don't automatically hate someone just because they're different."

"You waste a lot of your life by doing that." He said, "In my experience, it's always best to approach everyone new like a potential friend. Chances are they'll be irreplaceable."

"I wish I could be like that." I murmured.

"You can." He said with a smile, "All it takes is just.. Changing how you see people. Think about it this way. If you really think about it, how many bad people have you come across, compared to how many good people?"

"Well.." I mumbled, "I normally don't give anyone a chance."

"Well, you have eight right in there." He said, gesturing behind him to the house, "There's Cole, and Dess. I know you approve of them. Who else?" He was asking me?

"There was Anthony."

"Who's that?"

"The guy that gave me a ride to Seattle." I laughed a little, "He was a good guy."

"See?" He said, smiling, "He could have gone nuts and murdered you, but he didn't." I had to laugh at how forward that was.

"Does his dog count?"

"Sure." He grinned.

"Well, she didn't bite me, at least." I said, and he chuckled, "Josh and Zack. Their parents are good people, too."

"Okay, good." He said, "Now how many bad ones?"

"Honestly?" I asked, and he nodded. I sighed, thinking for a moment.

"Besides Jack." He said, "Because that doesn't count. He met you. You didn't meet him, and his coven doesn't count either. How many bad people have you actually come into contact with?"

"Well thinking that way doesn't leave a whole lot." I replied, and we laughed.

"There you go." He told me, "See, I'm not saying to just run up and hug people randomly. That'd be pretty stupid, but give some people the benefit of the doubt. And trust your instincts. They're pretty strong, even as a human."

"I'll try." I sighed, "But no promises."

"It's the effort that counts here, Leandra." He smiled over at me, "Nobody's perfect, but it's all about the effort."

"What is?" I asked, "What's all about the effort?"

"Living." He replied, "Everything you do in life is determined by the amount and type of effort you put into it. For example.." He paused, "Your family. Had you not made the effort to trust them, then where would you be?"

"How much do you know?" I asked, shocked as I looked over at him.

"That's not the point." He chuckled, "All I'm saying, is if you'd given up, you probably wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be surrounded by all of these wonderful, amazing people. Including me." He grinned, and I laughed a little as he continued, "You wouldn't be who you are today, and that matters. _Every_thing worth having takes effort."

I stared down at my hands, until I finally had to smile.

"Okay, I really like you." I finally said, and he laughed, "You're not allowed to leave."

"I'm glad you approve." He said, "Keep your head up, Leandra." I smiled, watching as he patted my hand and headed down the steps.

"Stay around." I requested, and he grinned back at me. It seemed like the only side of things that he could see was the positive side.

"I'm not going far." He replied from the middle of the yard, "I'm not allowed." I laughed again, shaking my head as I followed him down the steps. I wasn't done talking to him, and my feet being bare didn't bother me in the least.

He didn't seem to mind my following him, and I spent the majority of the day outside with him. It was hard to stay mad or down around him. It was nice to have someone to talk to like this again.

Now and then Evan or Shay would ask if I was alright, and every time I said that I was. I knew it'd take some time for them to trust Seth, but I knew they already trusted him more than they trusted Jacob.

"So.." I muttered sometime that evening, "Can you really turn into a giant wolf?" It was pretty cold out tonight, but I was reluctant to head inside.

"Yeah." He smirked, "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Kinda." I laughed, "I've never really talked to any of you before, and the only time I've seen any of you wolves was during that training day."

"I can show you." He offered, and I smiled a little.

"Sure." I said, nodding. He smiled and nodded as he stood up.

"Wait here." He said, and I nodded again. Watching as he turned, leaving me sitting there in the dark part of the trees. I shivered a little, sitting there for only about thirty seconds when I heard him returning. The sound of his paws was unmistakable.

I stood up to face him, smiling as I saw him approaching. His fur was a light color, which was easy to spot in the shadow of the trees. I wasn't afraid, but amazed. He came to stand beside me, and standing up, he was taller than I was. Not by much, however.

"Hey," I said, "You can be my dog." He grumbled, probably not appreciating that, so I decided to explain, "I want a dog, but I don't want it to get eaten."

He gave another grumble which sounded oddly like a laugh. I wanted to reach up and pet him, but I wasn't sure if that would offend him or not, so I kept my hands by my side.

"I wish I could do that." I admitted, "Something useful." He sat down, and cocked his head a little. I sighed, "Lately I just feel more like a burden than anything else. Just something that needs to be protected." He nudged my cheek gently with his nose, which was just about the size of my entire face. I couldn't help laughing a little, and the warmth felt nice.

"I know." I said quietly, "Stop feeling sorry for myself, but there's not a whole lot I can do right now, you know?" He gave a quiet whine.

I was about to reach up and pet him anyway, until he turned sharply as a light breeze blew our direction. As if startled by something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching as he stood up and turned to face that direction fully, one giant paw in front of me. I took a step back which was probably what he wanted, listening to his grumbling growl worried me. Was that some sort of hint that someone was here?

"Should I go get them?" I asked, and the sound he made sounded as much like a confirmation as he could make.

I froze once I'd turned, not even taking a full step before a voice behind me took my full attention.

"Princess."

I stopped so quick, I nearly fell over. All at once, I was torn again. Torn between overwhelming happiness, and overwhelming sadness. Overwhelming confusion, and anger. Could this really be him? Or whoever it had been before?

I honestly didn't know what to do. Stuck in place by all that I felt. Slowly, very slowly, I turned around. He didn't dare come any closer than Seth would allow, but there he stood. His golden eyes squinting a little like I always remembered them doing when he smiled.

However, he read the expression in my eyes and frowned, "What is it?"

It looked like him, but I still didn't know what to do besides start to cry where I stood.

Thankfully, I didn't have to stand there alone long as the family probably picked up the scent as well. Or heard Seth's noises. I didn't know what called them and I didn't care, but suddenly, I wasn't alone.

Jasper and Emmett both stood beside Seth, Alice and Rose just behind them. I waited there with Esme beside me, accepting her hug as it stayed silent around us. Seconds passed by like minutes to me as they all studied him. Mikah didn't move, or even speak, and from the glances I was able to give him through slow tears, he looked nervous. Confused.

"Edward." Alice finally murmured, and I wondered why. Maybe to tell if this really was him? Couldn't they tell?

"What's going on?" Mikah finally asked, and I heard in his tone that he was nervous.

"Is it him?" I had to ask.

"What?" He asked, surprised, "Yes, it's me. Why wouldn't it be me?"

"Where have you been?" Alice stepped forward between Jasper and Emmett to get closer to him. Behind us, from the house, Edward and Carlisle came to the front of the group.

The one major difference that stood out to me, between this time and last time, was that Mikah seemed intimidated by Alice. He wasn't intimidated by any of them last time. Not in the least.

"Noted." Edward told me on his way by.

"Well?" Alice demanded.

"Now, hold on.." He really was nervous.

"Hold on." I sniffled, and stepped away from Esme. Heading to the front. I needed to see him closer. He watched me as I neared, much to everyone else's apprehension. I didn't dare move any further than one step ahead of Alice, easily within her reach. I really didn't want to completely break the bones in my hand by hitting him again.

Nervously, he glanced to those behind me before he looked to me again.

"What's going on?" He asked me, "Really. I know I've been gone for awhile, but-"

"Just answer." I murmured, "Where have you been?"

He looked down, sighing.

"I've been doing my own searching." He finally said, "I know I said I was going to look for Cole, but I couldn't just stay where they were. I needed to push ahead." I waited. I needed more of an explanation, and he knew that so he continued.

"I left here in an attempt to get us ahead." He told me, "I knew it'd be much faster for one person to search from the other side, back this direction. Nobody was listening to me. They all wanted to go one direction, because it was safer, so I figured I'd volunteer."

"That's right." Emmett muttered behind me, "I'd forgotten about that."

Oh, I wanted to believe him so badly. I squeezed my eyes shut, torn between what I remembered of Mikah in the mall, and now. What he was saying, truthfully, sounded more like the Mikah I knew.

What he told me just now definitely was something he would do.

Abandoning everything he cared about just because he was scared didn't sound like him at all. Mikah was the type that faced danger with a sense of stupid bravery. That had always been him. That had been what brought him to his life of immortality. _That_ was him.

Ultimately, it was up to them, however. I stayed frozen where I was. I was so afraid to get my hopes up. I watched as Mikah slowly kneeled in front of me.

"I don't know what's going on, but didn't I tell you I'd be back?" He asked, concerned, "Were you really that worried I wouldn't be back?"

I was still so torn. The way he looked kneeling there now was the exact same way he'd been kneeling in the mall.

"If this is some sort of game to you.." I muttered in a trembling tone, "Mikah, this is cruel."

"What?" He asked in a sad laugh, "I don't know what you think I've done, but I-"

"That wasn't you in the mall?" Alice asked, and he looked to her.

"I haven't seen any of you in weeks." He said, "I know that's a long time, but I had to be careful. Especially out there on my own."

"His scent is different again." Jasper pointed out, "He doesn't have his scent."

"Let him through." Edward finally said, "He's telling the truth."

"Of course I am." He murmured, "I have no reason to lie." He never gave the others a glance anymore, seeming more concerned about the tears I cried. I eventually moved, however. I shook my head and took a step back. I couldn't do it.

I turned, heading back through the group toward the house. I managed to hold in my sobs until I was inside, thankfully, but I was falling to more pieces each step I took, and by the time I shut the door behind me, I was crying. Sobbing silently as I leaned back against the door.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, slowly sitting up from where she sat on the couch. I glanced back behind me to see them leading Mikah this way. So I darted toward the stairs.

"Leandra?" Bella called behind me, but I didn't bother to turn. I needed to hide away.

I slammed my door shut just as I heard the front door open. I threw the lock, thankful for it. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone. I needed to come to terms with this, and despite how I hadn't eaten anything all day long, I wouldn't go downstairs for anything.

I laid on my side on my bed for well over an hour, not bothering to stop the slow tears that fell.

I stared at the snow-globe he'd given me. Watching the way my bedside lamp's light played on the glass. Listening to the sound of my fingernails as I tapped on the glass lightly. I quietly sang along to the song the globe played. Even after all this time, I still knew the words, and singing the words now helped me stay as calm as I was.

Whether I wanted to believe it or not, Mikah had broken my heart. It still hurt, and no matter how long I lived with it, I never got used to it. Someone I'd trusted _so_ much. Someone I thought I knew so well.

I hated to think about it, but even if it hadn't been him, I still held him responsible. I was defensive now. To be hurt so much really took its toll, and tested my trust.

I jumped a little at the quiet knock at the door.

"Leandra?" I closed my eyes against the renewed tears at Mikah's voice at the door, "Can I talk to you?" I stayed quiet, sniffling more forcefully now. I didn't move to get up, "Come on, cub. Open the door."

That was a name he very rarely called me. Something that was, and had always been strictly between us. He called me that because of the meaning of my name, and he only called me that to soften me up. On the very rare occasion when I was mad, or even slightly irritated at him, he'd use that name.

Around everyone else, it was either 'Princess' or my name. He never used that name around anyone else.

I slowly sat up, looking toward the door.

"Please?" He was still there, "It's okay. I promise."

However, as much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't. I was scared. I was afraid he'd just hurt me again, and though I knew it hadn't been him and that it hadn't been his fault, I instinctively shied away from anything that could cause me pain. And right then, that was Mikah.

"Go away." I finally whimpered, laying back down.

"Okay." He sighed, "We can talk through the door. I don't mind."

I stayed quiet, squeezing more tears from my eyes. I just wanted to hide. Why wouldn't he let that happen?

"They explained." He spoke up again, "They told me what happened that day, and let me just say, I know exactly how much that had to have hurt you, so I understand how you're feeling right now." He paused, probably waiting for a reply from me. When it didn't come, he continued.

"But they also said that you knew." He murmured, just loud enough for me to hear, "You knew right from the start that that wasn't me. I know. I know you know that it wasn't me. You know this is me, but you're fighting it. You're fighting it, because you're afraid. It took a whole lot for you to trust me the way you did, and I know you won't let it go that easily."

Of course, he was right, but I refused to say anything. I just sat back up, sobbing as I looked down at the globe still in my hands.

"What have I always told you?" He asked, "No matter where I go, I'd always come back to you. You know this. I don't care if it was guaranteed to kill me. I'd stay with you until I couldn't anymore." Silence.

"Open the door, princess." He plead quietly.

"Don't call me that." I sobbed, glaring in the direction of the door.

"Do you need more proof?" He asked, "Ask me anything."

"When did you first call me that?" I immediately asked. That far back, nobody but him would know.

"That day in New York, outside the park." He immediately answered, "The first time I met your brothers." He paused, "When you asked me after Christmas why I called you that, I said it was because you had your own bodyguard service."

I hesitated. That was, of course, spot on.

"What happened when I first met you?" I asked now.

"I was making sure you didn't steal anything." He replied instantly, "Then I saved you from being splattered by a car."

"What was the very first thing I called you?" I stood up.

"An asshole." He chuckled, "That was pretty funny."

"Why did I call you that?" Slowly, I crossed the room. Toward the door.

"For saying you were seven." He answered, "When you were ten."

"Name one thing you talked to Emmett and Jasper about the first time you met them."

"You're not making this easy, princess." He said, "You do know human memories fade fast, right?"

"Do it." I wasn't touching the door lock until he gave me the answer I was looking for.

He sighed, "One thing.." He trailed off, probably thinking, "I told them that a leash would do wonders to keep tabs on you."

He was right on. However, I still hesitated.

"Did I pass?" He asked after a moment.

"You should know if you did or not." I replied through renewed sobs, "You tell me."

"Come on, princess." His tone told me he hated the sound of me crying, "Please open the door." I was so scared.

I stood there for several moments, debating violently with myself. Until I finally reached out, and turned the lock. I wouldn't let him in, though. Once the lock was undone, I turned again. Heading back for my bed.

He didn't open the door until I was seated on my bed, curled in a small ball near the pillows as I looked over the globe again. I kept my gaze on that, not looking over as I felt him sit beside me.

It was silent in the room for a moment until he spoke again. However, it wasn't anything spoken, but he sang to me. Without the song playing through the globe, he sang the words perfectly. Softly, quietly. Which only made me cry more. He leaned forward as he sang, trying to meet my eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I scooted over and settled against his side. He placed his arm around me, hugging me close, but not too tightly.

"I know." He told me once the song was through.

"I'm so confused." I cried against his shoulder, and he only held me tighter.

"You know me." He murmured, "I'd never hurt you like that. No matter what." He gently took my wrapped hand, and I sniffled, watching as he unwrapped it.

"Wow." He muttered when he saw it. The bruising had spread out, but it wasn't as dark. It had lightened a little, just covered more area now. Gently, he covered my whole hand with both of his, pressing his ice cold skin to it. It hurt at first, but it really made it feel better after a few seconds. It soothed the ache.

He held me like that for quite some time, and the longer I sat there like that with him, the more I calmed down. I realized then that he never had to say a word to further convince me it was him. This was enough. All he had to do was hold me this way. I'd recognize this from anywhere.

The only thing that had changed, was how I felt about it.

I felt like for the first time in weeks, I was breathing. I never expected this to mean so much, but without my even noticing, it did. Just like with his hand, him holding me this way eased the ache I'd felt. I never would have gotten this with a stranger.

Just like with Emmett the night before, only stronger, I wasn't moving for anything. This time with him meant to much to me, and he didn't seem eager to move either. It both confused me, and scared me. Comforted me, and calmed me down. Overwhelming me in a different, new way.

In his hand, I moved my fingers only enough to hold his hand in return. Carefully lacing just the tips of my fingers through his.

After about an hour like this, it was attempted to interrupt us.

"Hey, you." We both looked up at the door, "Didn't you hear us calling?" Emmett stood in the doorway, and he seemed surprised to see this. It wasn't anything he had to worry about, but he smiled anyway.

"Oh." Emmett muttered with a laugh, "I guess it can wait. Just come down when you can, and.." He glanced around, "Leave the door open." I gave him a look, and he left.

Mikah, however, sighed.

"I think I have an unfair advantage." He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked, only moving enough to look up at him.

"Well, if your heartbeat is any indication, you're feeling more for me than before." He replied, smoothing his hand over the back of my hand, "Am I wrong?"

"No." I answered him quietly, "You're not wrong."

"This is new for you." He murmured, "Am I wrong?"

"No." I answered again, "You're not wrong."

"Being here, refusing to ignore these new feelings of yours like I should, gives me an unfair advantage." He explained gently, "Nobody else has a chance."

"I don't want anybody else to have a chance." I admitted, shaking my head a little.

"This emotion is filled with so many unspoken things, you know." He murmured, and I did know. I nodded this time, "It's not just flat or boring. There are so many things that you just know." His voice was soothing me. Easing an uneasy part of me. Just like it always had.

He continued, "By accepting these feelings of yours, I'm telling you that I return them, and you understand that. As dangerous as that is to my health, I can't help it, and I think your brothers understand by now that I'd never hurt you. In any way. You understand it too. Otherwise, I definitely wouldn't be sitting here like this with you. You never would have opened the door."

He did have a point.

"Leandra, your trust means everything to me." He told me gently, "I wouldn't throw that away. I wouldn't just abandon you for anything."

"I know." I mumbled after a moment. His hand smoothed over mine again, and I smiled a little, "You've been practicing."

He chuckled a little, "You noticed."

"I notice all the little things." I replied.

"I know."

That was it for the conversation right then. I was more content with just sitting there, still curled in my little ball but leaning against his side. It only added to the safety I realized I was missing when he was with me.

My head rested on his shoulder, in the little spot against his neck, I was half surprised he let me stay this close. I was more surprised I let myself get that close. Given his immortal age, I was playing with fire and I knew that, but he didn't seem to mind.

I must have dozed off, falling asleep because the next thing I really knew, I woke to Cole's lowered, whispered voice in the doorway.

"I hate to bother you, but you're really needed downstairs." I left my eyes closed, far too comfortable to move.

"I know." Mikah whispered, "Just give me a few more minutes."

Moments later, I did open my eyes to him attempting to move.

"Get some rest, princess." He told me as I willingly but slowly moved from his side. I watched as he sighed, standing up. He turned to look at me, studying me as concern came to his eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"I see that." He said, and I waited, "I left before all of this really started, and now that I'm back, I see the change in you. It's like you've aged ten years in just a few weeks." I looked down. He wasn't wrong, "You're so tired."

I didn't bother to reply to that. I would have said I was fine, but I really wasn't.

"You'll come back when you're done, right?" I asked, and he smiled a little sadly.

"Of course." He said, "If you want me to." I nodded a little and he nodded as well.

Once he'd left the room, I took the waking opportunity to take a quick shower.

Sometimes, I was still surprised at the feel of using warm water. Remembering so clearly having to use nothing but cold my entire life growing up, I was curious. I wondered if I could still handle the cold.

Nope.

Where I could last at least a few minutes before, I couldn't last more than a few seconds under the cold water before jumping away, and hastily turning on the hot water. I must be spoiled now.

I was going to have to get tougher than that if Jack had his sights set on me. I would have to get tough again.

I was in bed, already asleep when he did manage to come back. I didn't know what they talked to him about, but what mattered to me was that he came back. He settled back down beside me, careful not to jostle me in the least. I moved only enough to curl tighter against my pillow. One arm outstretched, I wasn't surprise when I felt him gently holding the fingers of my free hand.

The next morning, however, I was far more determined now. Something about having Mikah back gave me more determination to make a difference, to be helpful than I knew what to do with. I wasn't going to take "Be patient" or "Wait a little longer" as an answer this time.

I woke up like that, but Mikah wasn't there, so I took the opportunity to change out of my pajamas. I pulled on jeans, one of my more comfortable long sleeved t-shirts, and my shoes before I jogged down the stairs.

I found Mikah downstairs, along with Jasper and Carlisle, and I found myself less inclined to interrupt when I sensed that Mikah was in trouble. I could feel the tone in the room as tension.

However, knowing I was there, they shut up immediately and looked to me.

"What is it, Leandra?" Jasper asked when I hesitated. I stayed silent for a moment, until I stepped closer.

"I want to go." I said, and quieted at Carlisle's sigh.

"Leandra, I told you-"

"You've had like two days to talk about it." I told him, "We're wasting time."

Jasper spoke up this time, "Leandra-"

"Am I going, or not?" I demanded now, taking them both off guard. It had been a long time since I'd used the tone I just used.

"As it stands right now, no." Jasper told me, and he continued as I sighed heavily, "There are just far too many risks."

"You said I'd go." I accused, looking to Carlisle.

"No." He corrected instantly, "I said we'd discuss it."

"Go where?" Mikah asked, and I knew they hadn't completely filled him in. We all ignored him, though.

"Come on." I argued, "I _know_ I can do this. Just-"

"No, Leandra." Jasper interrupted me.

"I'm sorry, but no." Carlisle followed up his word, shaking his head.

"If you'd just-"

"No." Jasper interrupted me again.

"J-Just give me a chance." I said quickly now, "Just give me one chance. I can do it."

"The answer stays the same." Jasper shook his head as well. I groaned in frustration, turning and pacing a little.

"Did you even talk about it?" I demanded, looking at them, "Or did you just tell me that you'd talk about it to shut me up?" Given the lack of immediate response, other than Jasper looking to Carlisle, I knew I was right.

All at once, that determination turned on me, and exploded into anger. I turned again, storming away. Toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper demanded.

"Obviously nowhere!" I shouted back at him. I left the house.

I was so mad that they wouldn't just let me do this one thing. My one chance to be even a little helpful, and they decided it was too risky. Sitting here doing nothing was risky!

I hated being lied to, I hated being told I was worthless. That I couldn't do just this one little thing, because I was too stupid to know how to keep myself safe. They hadn't specifically told me that, but that's exactly what I got from this. They never even considered giving me a chance!

Down the porch steps, I sat on the bottom one.

I hadn't been this mad at them in a long while. Treating me like some stupid little kid that couldn't do anything for herself was exactly how I didn't want to be treated.

"Bad day?" I jumped a little, watching as Jacob stepped from the trees.

"Fuck off." I grumbled, looking away. I didn't care if I was being rude.

He chuckled a little, "They told you, didn't they?"

Even he knew about it? His smug tone was one that only added to my anger.

"Listen, I can't blame them." He said, standing on the step beside me, "Something like this takes a whole lot of planning, and that's something they can't do. I wouldn't expect them to change their mind, just because you're throwing a tantrum about it. Especially when Bella's so close."

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" I snapped, glaring up at him.

"How selfish can you be?" He asked, "This entire time, it's been about you. You, your problems, what you want, what you're going through. Who you like, who you don't. What about everyone else?"

"What the fuck do you know?" I demanded, standing up, "You wouldn't even be here if Sam didn't feel the need to be nosy! This is none of your goddamn business!"

"The hell it's not." He replied, "We have an obligation to protect humans. Especially from the gigantic group you brought here."

"Seems to me like you're doing nothing but hiding inside the house." I countered, "What good are you doing? None. That's what. All you're doing is hovering around Bella like she belongs to you. Get over yourself."

"Sounds to me like you're the one that needs to get over herself." He told me.

"Then get your fucking hearing checked."

He shook his head, heading up the steps, "You need help, you know that?"

"Yeah, run off now." I snapped, watching after him, "Worthless sack of shit."

"Watch it, kid." Jacob called from the porch.

"Can't even argue with an eleven year old." I scoffed, "Worthless." He turned to face me, and the door came open behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jacob demanded as Carlisle and Jasper stepped outside. He turned his back and I squatted down to grab a rock. Throwing it as hard as I could his direction.

Jasper caught it before it could hit him, unfortunately. Jacob turned, surprised, as Jasper and Carlisle's surprised gaze landed on me as well. I glared, before I turned around and headed across the yard.

"Leandra." Jasper's firm voice behind me didn't make me stop.

The truth was, I didn't know where this behavior was coming from, so asking me about it wasn't going to fix anything. The only thing I could think of was the determination I had before now had nowhere to go, and I hated feeling useless. It also hurt quite a bit to know now what the family thought of me.

"Stop." Jasper called again, but again, I didn't.

The one thing I did notice, however, was that I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Before everything happened in Seattle, when I got hurt like this, I got mad. I got mad to cover the hurt, in an attempt to remain strong. That disappeared after Seattle.

Suddenly, overnight, that was back.

"Leandra." Jasper caught my arm right before I reached the trees, and he pulled me to a stop. My anger only intensified as he turned me to face him.

"You couldn't give me this _one_ thing!" I definitely hadn't used this tone in awhile, "This one goddamn thing! Thank you _so_ much for proving how fucking worthless I am!"

"Calm down." He told me firmly, but instead of calming down, I attempted to pry his hand loose, "Leandra."

"Fuck you!" I shouted, "Let go!"

"What has gotten into you?" He demanded.

"Like you care!" I wasn't calming down. It was only getting worse, and I knew I had to get away from him, "I'd be better off living outside!"

I yanked hard at my arm, pulling it from his hand. Without another word, I turned and continued on into the trees. I was a little surprised when he let me walk away, but I didn't care too much. I was too mad.

When I was sure I was far enough away, I found a log to sit down on, but I never sat. I just paced. Breathing deeply, struggling to calm down. Mad, angry tears poured from my eyes, and I was suddenly forcefully reminded of the way I acted in the dream I'd had. How mad I was. Just fuming.

Had that been waiting to come out? How much worse could it get?

Instead of sitting, however, I continued walking. I didn't care where I was going. I just wanted to walk.

After about an hour, I decided to change my direction, however. Now headed in the direction of the highway. At least, what I thought was the direction of the highway. If they weren't going to help me with this, I would get it done myself.

"I'm not going back." I muttered angrily to myself.

"Goodie." I jumped about a foot in the air at the deep voice behind me. Spinning to look, meeting the eyes of Liam. The one that had scared me half to death the other night in Seattle.

"You scared the hell out of me." I gasped, and he grinned.

"I hear I'm pretty good at that." I glared at his response, and he frowned, "Oh, come on. No hard feelings, right?"

"Well, well.." I jumped again at another voice behind me, "What's she doing so far out here alone?" It was Noah. The other one that had helped scare me that night. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I muttered as bravely as I could.

"No can-do, little bitty." Liam replied, "See, you're headed straight for the highway."

"I know." I countered, "That's where I want to go."

"And well.." Liam continued like I hadn't spoken, "That's a very dangerous place for tiny humans."

"I'm not tiny!"

"I think she's in a bad mood." Noah observed.

"No shit." I rounded on him now.

"Whoa.." Liam chuckled, "Get a load of her. Feisty." I looked to him again. All this looking back and forth was making me dizzy.

"Just leave me alone." I repeated, storming passed Noah. Still in the direction I was going. I didn't even have to look to know they were following me. Looking back, I wasn't wrong. They were both there, strolling along leisurely at my pace.

"Go away." I barked back at them, "Shoo!"

Liam scoffed, "Like it's that easy."

"Then how _do_ I get you to go away?" I demanded, stopping. My arms crossed over my chest.

"Follow us quietly back to your place." Liam replied simply, "Otherwise, we're just going to keep following you."

"You'll get bored eventually." I challenged, and he smiled.

"It is far more likely that you'll give up first, cupcake." Noah told me. I sniffled, looking around myself. Thinking.

"What's it going to be, Tiny?" Liam asked, and I glared at him. That was exactly why I was out here!

With a huff, I turned back around and continued on.

"And we keep going." Noah murmured, "That's okay."

I thought hard as I walked. I needed a way to shake my two tailers, and quick. Before anyone else caught up or decided to follow. It was obvious they weren't going to give up without some sort of reason to. What reason would they possibly have to give up?

"You're getting awfully close to that highway, Tiny." Liam spoke up behind me.

"Hey." I groaned out loud at the sound of Evan's voice behind me, "What are we doing?"

"Following Tiny here." Liam answered, "She hates that name."

"I see." Evan chuckled, "Oh, are we annoying her back home?"

"Go _away_." I snapped back at them. Which only got me laughed at in response.

"Only a matter of time." Noah called to me.

"Should we let Tiny get to the other side of the highway?" Liam asked, and I listened to Evan hum in thought.

"She's seen most of them before." Evan replied.

"But not alone." Liam reminded him.

"Go away!" I shouted louder.

"My, she's in a _mood_ today." Evan chuckled, "But letting her get to the other side of the highway could be dangerous."

"She does know how stupid it would be to walk straight into three large covens of vampires, doesn't she?" Noah asked, just loud enough for me to hear. I gave a glance behind me, "Especially without their leaders to control them, or her coven to protect her."

"She'll chicken out." Liam said, "Just watch."

It was true. I did slow once I saw the pavement outside the trees up ahead. Something else caught my attention right then, however. The sun broke out from behind the thin clouds, and I finally saw an opportunity.

Immediately, I started running. I wasn't that far from the highway, but just far enough apparently, as my arm was grabbed.

"Nope." It was Liam that had me, "No you don't." I fought, though. As hard as I could, which ultimately, was a bad idea. In my struggling, I accidentally managed to scrape my forearm roughly against the tree beside me.

Liam tensed, and I looked up.

**A/N: Aaand.. Backfired.  
THANK YOU to my AWESOME reviewers! :D**  
**I know this took a bit, but I was sorting quite a few details out with my "unofficial" beta about how the next two chapters go, and I needed a day lol**  
**Needless to say, chapter eleven won't be far behind this one, so no need to worry about that. :)**  
**I hope you enjoyed this one, and expect eleven to hold a tiny little surprise in it, and a lesson well learned.**  
**Until Eleven, my friends! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**ImPORTANT NOTE!: This story is rated 'M', just like all my other ones. If you don't like violence, then I suggest you proceed with caution. It's not too bad, but be careful.**

**Chapter Eleven**

I actually hadn't meant for that to happen, or even expected it, but I was suddenly on my butt.

I'd been dropped, almost thrown. I'd landed pretty damn hard, and Liam was nowhere near me. The growl I'd heard before his very sudden departure, however, still shook me. Noah was gone as well.

"Don't you move." Evan wasn't playing around anymore. Something had gone seriously wrong, and I couldn't figure it out until I brought my stinging arm up to inspect it. Blood gently trailed from three shallow scratches. Beside those scratches, were only two tiny scrapes that weren't bleeding, but open. Wiping the blood away, I swiped my fingers over my jeans. The blood just renewed.

Despite Evan's warning, I stood up and I understood. That's what had chased Liam and Noah off. My blood.

"Leandra." Evan was still here? His tone was a warning. He kept his distance, though. His tension was visible, even from here. He obviously didn't want to risk coming near me, but he didn't want to leave me out here alone, either.

Now was my chance.

Spinning, I raced toward the highway, completely ignoring Evan's growl of irritation behind me. He had two choices. Let me run off, or risk grabbing me and potentially killing me. I assumed he had just enough control _not_ to grab me and kill me, so he wouldn't try that.

The sunlight was bright on me as I jumped from the trees, narrowly missing being hit by a car. It stopped just a few feet up ahead of me, and I ran for it.

"Are you alright?" The driver asked me. He was an older guy, probably mid-thirties. Darker brown hair, dark brown eyes. Plain looking.

"Yeah, um.." I tried not to seem so eager, but my words were quick, "Can I ask where you're going?"

"Port Angeles." He replied, "Need a lift?"

"If you wouldn't mind?" I asked breathlessly, but smiling the friendliest smile I could.

"Not at all." He said, and I sighed, climbing in as quickly as I could. Shutting the door firmly behind myself. I was hardly seated for a few seconds until he was going again.

It didn't dawn on me that I had left with absolutely nothing with me until we'd been going for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry." I said, breaking the silence that had fallen, "I have no money."

"Nah." He replied, shaking his head, "It's fine. I don't want your money." I sighed in relief. He smiled over at me, "Can I ask what you were running from back there?"

"Oh, um.." I hesitated, searching my mind, "A bee was chasing me."

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I forced a laugh, "I hate them." He seemed to believe that, much to my further relief.

That relief didn't last long, however. After almost two or three minutes more of silence, I gave a glance around. The inside of his car was very roomy, and _very_ clean, but the way he'd glance at me, strangely, had me feeling like I was sitting in garbage. I squirmed uncomfortably, continuing to look around the car a little bit before looking out the window.

One quick glance had told me that he wasn't a speeder, as he was going the exact speed limit, and he had a full tank of gas. He must have just filled up in Forks. He was calm, but I wasn't about to rely on that.

His car was comfortable, at least. And it was very sunny once we left a few of the closely packed trees behind. Sunnier than I was used to. I really couldn't have chosen a better day to do this. Whatever this was.

I started to think, though, which was a very bad idea in times like now. I'd had several minutes by then to calm down, and to think clearer.

He hadn't even seemed the least bit concerned about someone like me climbing into his car. He didn't stop, hesitate or ask any questions. He even offered to give me a ride. I didn't even have to ask. For the oddest reasons, that seemed off to me.

"So how old are you?" I looked over as he brought me out of my thoughts.

"Eleven." I answered quietly. He nodded a little.

"What takes you to Port Angeles?"

Thinking of the same excuse I'd given Anthony, I wondered how well it'd go over again this time.

"I wanted to visit my grandma in Seattle." I replied, and he gave an understanding nod. Maybe he'd offer to take me further than Port Angeles?

"Parents wouldn't take you?" He asked, and it was really starting to unsettle me the way he kept me talking. Such personal questions.

"No." I answered, slight bitterness in my tone, "They didn't want me to go." I half worried that would convince him to stop and let me out, but part of me also couldn't help hoping he did.

"Ah, an adventurous girl." He smiled, "Nothing wrong with that." He chuckled, "But I'll tell you what. I'll take you to Seattle."

"Really?" I asked, smiling. I couldn't believe this worked out so well.

He smiled in return, "Really. It's just, well you mentioned you had no money on you, so I thought you could use a break."

"Thank you." I couldn't hide how grateful I was.

"That'll keep you from having to find a ride with someone else." He continued, "You know how dangerous it could be out there, don't you?"

"Believe me," I sighed, "I know. Nobody lets me forget it."

"And they're absolutely right." He told me, "You'd better stick with me. Someone as beautiful as you are doesn't need to be out there all on your own." I didn't know what to say to that.

"I guess." I mumbled finally, looking out the window. I'd wanted the conversation to end there, as it had neared a side of creepy, but he was obviously very talkative.

"So what's your name?" He asked curiously, and once again, I looked over at him.

"You first." I mumbled. He seemed friendly enough, and as much as I wanted to take Seth's advice, it was hard to.

"My name's Travis." He replied, glancing over at me. It was just a bit easier, knowing his name. Not by much, though.

"Leandra." I replied quietly, and he smiled, looking back to the road.

"So, Leandra." Travis prompted, and he smiled again, "That's a gorgeous name, by the way."

"Thanks." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"Tell me about you." He said, and I hesitated. More personal questions. He knew my name now, my age, where I was going and why I was going there. What else could he want to know?

"Um.." I trailed off, "Well, what do you want to know?" Besides how fucking creeped out I am?

Stop it, I told myself. He's just making conversation. Maybe he's just lonely, and doesn't get to talk to people much. He certainly seemed that way.

"Anything." He replied with a chuckle, "What made you decide to run off all on your own?"

"Um.." I hesitated again, "I don't know. I just thought it'd be a good idea."

I cursed my brain a few minutes of silence later as it decided to remind me in terrifying detail about the movie Emmett had me watch. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind until right then, funny enough. A sick, panicky feeling crawled into my stomach.

The scariest thing about this whole thing, though, had to be that everyone who'd been listening had heard him say he was taking me to Port Angeles, when he was actually taking me to Seattle. I truly was on my own this time.

Had I finally found one of the bad ones? Had I finally found trouble like everyone had been telling me I would?

"Are you a serial killer?" I finally came right out and asked, and he glanced over, surprised. Until he laughed.

"No." He told me between laughs, "You have my word on that."

I wasn't convinced. Maybe it was the movie, or the fact that nobody knew where I was being taken, but I didn't trust his word. Not in the least. I grew even edgier the second we passed the exit for Port Angeles on the highway.

Two more hours. I just had to make it two more hours without getting stabbed to death and stuffed in his trunk.

Damn my mind! I lightly thumped my head against the window. I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stup-

"Hey." He said, glancing over again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied straight to his face. I was freaking the fuck out.

"You seem quiet is all." He replied, "Cheer up."

"I'm okay." I told him again. He still seemed concerned.

"We can stop in Sequim, if you want."

"No." I said, "I'd rather just get there." Chances were, if he stopped, I would bolt. My stomach was in knots, and I stared out the window.

Breathe, I reminded myself. He's not a murderer. He was a nice guy. He proved it by offering to stop. Everything was fine. Everything was just fine.

I eased myself that way, but I still felt a little sick. That wouldn't go away.

"Relax." He told me, "You're fine." I took a deep breath, probably letting him know that I was on edge, and I nodded.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"That's understandable." He said, "But I'm not going to hurt you." Hearing him say that eased me even more. I laughed a little.

"You probably think I'm crazy."

"Not at all." He said, smiling, "I think you're smart." I looked over at him, "You don't know me. Every single word I say to you could be a huge lie." Okay, way to ease a nervous kid, "So you're right to be nervous."

He sighed.

"We should stop in Sequim." He said, and I waited, "I need to pick up a few things, and get some gas."

That told me all I needed to know. Unless his car was truly a piece of crap, he wouldn't go through that much gas that quick. Considering Sequim was half an hour from Port Angeles, only about an hour and a half from Forks, he wouldn't need to stop so soon. He _was_ lying to me.

"Okay." I mumbled, choosing not to piss him off.

I wasn't going to stick around to see what it was he had to pick up. The second I had the opportunity, I planned to be gone, which he picked up on immediately.

He pulled to a stop outside of a rather large general store just inside town, and he seemed to anticipate my move. I moved to throw open the door, but he caught my shoulder before I could even touch the handle.

"Whoa." He chuckled, "Just stay put for a few minutes, okay? I won't be in there long." I swallowed nervously, and nodded. Righting myself in my seat. The second his door was open, he locked the doors by the remote on the key as he climbed out.

I felt a little insulted that he thought he could lock me inside a car. I didn't dare look at the door locks, not wanting him to know I was smarter than that.

"Just a precaution." He told me with a smile, "Wouldn't want anyone stealing you, now would we?"

Fucking hell.

He slammed the door shut, and I watched as he walked away. The second he was inside the store, I reached down to pull up on the door lock, but it wasn't there. It'd disappeared inside the door.

"What?" I whispered desperately to myself. He must have shortened it somehow, and giving a glance around, all four of them were like that.

Okay, now I was a little worried.

Turning a little, I tried the unlock button on the dashboard. Nothing happened. I crawled over, attempting the unlock button on his door. Nothing happened.

I was learning my lesson.

Crawling into the backseat, those locks were inside the door as well, and I knew that, but maybe if I got closer, I'd somehow figure out a way to get free. Big fat lie, I knew. Desperate now, I tried the handles anyway. Of course they didn't open.

With a desperate whimper, I laid back and kicked at the window.

"Please." I whimpered to myself, "Let this be a joke someone's playing on me."

But I knew. There was no way anyone would have known that I'd do what I did. Fearfully, I crawled to the other side of the backseat, staring out that window. He'd parked on the far side of the lot near some trees, so there was nobody close.

I could get someone's attention, though. I darted, scrambling up front and pressed the horn as hard as I could.

Nothing happened.

"Fuck!" I hit my hand against it repeatedly. As if that would make it work. I looked around myself again. I needed to think, not panic. I crawled back over to my seat, and yanked open the glove compartment. There was nothing in there but paper napkins.

I slammed it shut. Sitting there for a minute, as I finally started to cry. Covering my face, and turning a little to press my forehead against the door. I was having a very hard time not panicking. I was scared now, out of my mind.

No part of that movie that I'd seen was funny anymore. Not a single part. I was torturing myself by thinking about it non-stop, but I couldn't help it. It'd just been a movie before, but now it was real. Why would he have a need to lock someone in a car? With no way to escape, and no way to get someone's attention?

Maybe if I could hold it in that long, I could puke on him.

I must have bawled there for five straight minutes. Deeply regretting this decision. I wanted to go home. I'd give anything to go home.

I glanced out the window in time to see him coming back. I only cried harder at first, ducking back down. What the hell was I supposed to do now? Thinking hard, I knew I had one chance.

He dropped something heavy in the trunk, slamming it shut. I had my hand on the handle, and the second I heard the door locks pop up, I yanked it as hard as I could.

Nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" I demanded as I heard him climb inside. Trying, retrying the handle.

"Like I'd let you have the door that opened from the inside." He chuckled.

"Come on, this isn't funny anymore." I cried now, and he frowned, studying me. I knew he knew then that I'd figure it out. I couldn't pretend not to!

"It never was." He murmured, his tone completely serious now, "Aw, hey. Don't cry. Look." He looked down, grabbing something from the paper bag he'd brought in with him. Pulling out a chocolate bar, he held it up.

I smacked it from his hand, and it skittered onto the backseat.

"Now that's not very nice." He told me.

"Let me out." I demanded the best I could in a trembling voice.

"Just be good, okay?" He said, adjusting his keys.

I grabbed wildly for them, fully intending to stab him in the face with them. The wrestling that resulted was over in five seconds flat as he gripped both my wrists in his one hand.

"Stop it. I said I wouldn't hurt you." He told me firmly, "Just behave, and I won't. Not right away. You might live to see Seattle." I fought with him now, all thoughts of remaining calm flying out the window. Yanking, pulling at my wrists stuck in his hand.

"Let me go." I cried, "Please let me go."

"Are you going to behave yourself?" He asked, and vigorously, I nodded. Hesitantly, he loosened his hold on my wrists.

I only managed one punch toward his face before he grabbed me again. Unfortunately, it was my hurt hand he'd caught. Squeezing it tightly in his hand until I was crying uncontrollably.

He studied my hand in his, and chuckled, "Maybe you should stop hitting things."

My left hand came up, trying to pry his loose, but he just caught that one too. Tugging me forward, I was very off balance now as he brought my face inches from his.

"Behave." He told me quietly, "This is your last warning, my love." Searching his eyes, I knew he meant every word he said. He was one of the bad ones.

Come on, I told myself. Puke! Throw up all over him!

But of course, it never came. He held me there in silence for several seconds longer, until he slowly released my hands, and I had no choice but to use him for balance. I brought my hands up, holding onto his arm and shoulder. He watched every move I made as I pushed myself up, trying to find my footing so I could get away, and back to my seat.

I wasn't done trying, however. I did manage to hit him this time, and while he seemed slightly dazed, I was fully prepared. I attempted to crawl over his lap, scrambling desperately for the door handle.

With a growl, he gripped my hair tightly in his hand, and hit my head against the door. My fight lessened significantly, and while I was dazed, he pulled me up, his face once again inches from mine.

"I warned you." He murmured softly, "I did warn you." I'd stupidly thought Jack was the only one I had to be afraid of. Now I was sure that really wasn't the case.

With a grunt of effort, he jerked me so hard off his lap, and right back to my seat. A little too much effort, however, as my head bounced off the passenger side door. If he could move me that quickly, that harshly, what else was he capable of?

With that grunt, I sensed his patience end. I knew now that I wasn't going to see Seattle.

I must have hit my head harder than I thought, because I was dazed for quite some time. By the time I could shake it off, we were moving again. Through town it looked like.

I sat upright, shaking my head a little, my hand pressed to the side of my head. I watched dizzily as he took a left hand turn onto a narrow road.

"Where are you taking me?" He was leaving the main part of town.

"Do you know how many kids like you go missing every day, Leandra?" He asked.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked again, my tone trembling.

"Quite a few." He answered as if I hadn't spoken, "And do you know how many are actually found? Not very many."

"Please.." Now was the time to start begging, though I doubted it'd do me any good.

"Are you scared?" He actually had to ask?

"Yes." I sobbed openly.

"Good." He barked, startling me, "You should be. I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't been stupid, you know. If you had just behaved, I would have probably just let you go eventually. If you had just behaved, I wouldn't have to be doing this. Better yet, if you had just listened to your parents, I wouldn't have to be doing this."

I was as quiet as I could be, and he drove for several more minutes. Further into the trees, further from people.

He stopped the car beside a trail, and climbed out. Several feet off the left of the car, was about a five foot drop off to the river below. Leading to one of the many lakes in the area, no doubt. To the right, outside my door, was a somewhat steep incline, just packed with trees. Not much sunlight could make it to us.

He was going to pull me out.

Fear roared through me now as I watched him round the car. At the last possible second, I scrambled over the center console, and threw open his door. I was nearly out when I felt his hand close on my ankle.

Ripping me backwards, he grunted as I caught hold of the steering wheel. Clinging to it the best I could, but given the pain in my hand, it was only a matter of time before I slipped. I cried loudly now, begging wordlessly with him as he managed to yank me out of the car. He stood me up, slammed my door closed and shoved me back against it.

"Listen to me." He told me, and I looked up at him, "I don't like doing this."

"Then don't." I whimpered, "Please." He studied me a bit, sighing.

"I'll tell you what. I really like you, so this will be your last chance." He said, and I suddenly had hope again, "You'll do exactly what I tell you to do?" I nodded again, "Okay, then." He paused, his tone lowering, "Not a sound. Stay very still, and very quiet." I didn't quite understand yet, but something wasn't right. I quieted down anyway, my panicking breaths falling quiet as well as my whimpers.

Nervously, I watched as he stepped closer. I flattened back against the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching his hand as it came up and gently touched the spot on my forehead that I'd hit against the door. I winced a little, but stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry for this." He told me quietly, "I'm not a mean guy." A complete lie. I looked up at him, "Remember. Not a sound." It clicked then. There was no way in hell I was going through that just to keep my life.

He reached his other hand up, and managed to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear before I snapped. Literally. Turning my head, I caught skin and bone between my teeth.

Biting as hard as I could into his wrist, I tasted blood at the same time as I brought my knee up as hard as I could. Given the way he doubled over, I'd hit him somewhere that effectively freed me. I tore away from him as fast as my legs would carry me. Darting off up the slope, through the trees.

My shoes slid on the loose leaves and brush under me, but I struggled on, my heart pounding violently. Moving as quickly as my legs would move me. If it had been flat open ground, he'd have no chance.

He was mad now as I heard him following me. I must not have hit him hard enough.

Up ahead was an impossibly straight rock face. I couldn't climb that. No way. I needed another plan.

Up closer to the rock face, was a flatter portion of ground. A ridge just below it, about three or four feet wide. Once I reached that, I took off faster. Off to the right now, running alongside the steep rock beside me. I knew he was just getting more pissed the longer I stayed ahead of him, but I wasn't about to stop.

The steep rock face beside me sloped off, meeting the slope upward of the ridge I was on.

"You can't get away, Leandra." I heard him behind me, and I just cried harder. I turned quickly, scrambling up the slope. Fueled by a rush of adrenalin like I hadn't felt in so long when I heard him grab for me. Only managing a loose grip on my pant leg. With a desperate growl of my own, I kicked my leg roughly. His grip slipped and I continued on.

Up the slope was a slight incline to a more open, more even area. It was still shrouded in trees, but it was much easier to run on this. Climbing up the slope, however, had slowed me down. Significantly, and gave him the advantage he needed.

I felt his hand close on my arm just in time for him to spin me around and land a decent punch to the side of my face. I hit the underbrush heavily. All fight gone now as my vision struggled to steady itself. He panted from our run, circling me slowly as I whimpered. My head pounded violently, as violently as my heart did, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't right myself.

He leaned down, grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me up.

"I was going to be nice to you." He told me, "But you're a biter."

He was just about to say something else, before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me."

I barely recognized the voice behind us, but something in my mind clicked. I knew who that was. Travis' hand removed itself, and I dropped. Hitting the underbrush again with a quiet grunt of breath leaving me. Through paralyzing fear, I flipped over, and scooted back as far and as quickly as I could. Which was only about two feet, until my back hit a fallen tree. Staring at the one who'd spoken in complete shock.

"Who the fuck are you?" Travis demanded, probably startled by being caught out this far. Huge mistake.

For the first time since he was turned, I was looking straight at Jack. I didn't dare move, not even giving the three beside him a second glance. I hardly breathed.

"I don't have a lot of time to play with you," Jack told him, "But nobody fucking touches what's mine, and unfortunately for you, you've touched her."

Finally getting it, Travis attempted to turn and run.

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he gave the ones to his right a look. With a nod, they moved forward.

In what seemed like one swift move, they had him right back there beside Jack. Turning slightly to face him, Jack looked him over in obvious disgust.

"No." Jack finally said, "You two can have this one. Teach him not to touch things that don't belong to him, and make it hurt. Just don't take too long, and try not to get any blood on me."

They wasted no time in ripping both of Travis' hands off at the wrists, and quickly moving on to removing his arms. Right in front of me. I couldn't even flinch at the howls of pain that clawed from Travis' throat, my eyes locked on Jack. Unsteady as it was, my gaze wouldn't move, though I witnessed everything from my peripheral vision.

The two continued on Travis, but Jack moved forward, toward me.

"So we meet again." He chuckled, probably noting how difficult it was for me to breathe. Blood was absolutely everywhere by now, and I wouldn't have been surprised if it coated my skin as well with how close Travis was to me. I could barely hear Jack over Travis' continued howls of probably excruciating pain.

"I don't have a lot of time." Jack continued, "So let me tell you this. Are you paying attention?" I nodded silently, "This is my game. You don't make the rules." He paused, "Your little stunt today? What part of 'it's not time yet' did you not understand?"

"I-I'm sorry.." I whimpered, and he smiled.

"I get it." He said, "I do. You're trying to figure it out, and you figured that you'd see what clues you can get."

"How'd you know?" I asked breathlessly. Turning his head, he winced as he brought in a breath. His hands clenching told me this was very difficult for him.

"I just know you." He finally replied, "Just be smarter in the future. Got that? No more of these stupid little field trips. Use your fucking head, would you?" Somewhere off to my right, Travis fell silent with a final, pain-filled groaning gurgle, but I didn't dare look away from Jack so close to me, "I do what I do when I decide to do it. Not you, you spoiled little bitch."

I must have been in shock or something, because I could hardly pay attention. I was trembling violently, but I wasn't cold. I was petrified to the spot, staring into his eyes.

"I don't want you to get yourself killed by someone less than worthy of taking your life before it's time for me to, alright?" Jack continued, and slowly, I nodded, "And give a little message to Carlisle for me, would you? Tell him next time, not to attempt to anticipate where you'll end up. Follow you where you are. Next time, have you followed, instead of letting them run on ahead. They're supposed to be protecting you, for fuck's sake. What's wrong with them? Didn't they learn anything last time?"

"We actually did." I scrambled fully around again, my back to Jack now, surprised at the voice several feet behind me. Alice stood there, backed up by four of Cole's coven that I had yet to officially meet, and Destiny herself. Jasper also beside her looked livid, but I wasn't paying much attention to that.

That seemed to piss Jack off, unfortunately, and I was suddenly pulled from behind. Dragged from my position on the ground. My feet hit the ground and I was stood up, nearly stumbling, but I was kept upright by a too-tight grip.

"Ow." I had to say, "Ow, ow!" I literally slammed back against his chest, and he immediately took hold around my neck. My head was still spinning by being hit, and I could clearly smell the blood all around me. It definitely explained why they didn't dare come any closer.

I prayed hard that Jack was well-fed, because if not, I was completely fucked.

"No!" It was Jack himself that held me, "That's not supposed to happen!" His anger suddenly faded, and he laughed, "You _are_ learning."

The fact that I stood now in his hands caused a very brief stab of panic, and that was signified by my cry as I gave a very weak struggle and whimper, which of course got me nowhere. Suddenly in deep, debilitating tears. If it weren't for his grip on me, I'd have fallen.

"Let her go." To my complete surprise, Carlisle was out here also. With a sharp turn, Jack turned to look at Carlisle behind us. Emmett to his left, Cole, and Esme to his right.

Jack laughed again, but it held an edge of anger, "You guys are quiet. I'll give you that. Sneaky, sneaky." He trembled, and I could tell just how difficult this was for him. Holding onto me without instantly killing me. Especially with the scent of blood so close. This must have been why he told me he didn't have much time.

He didn't trust himself before. Now he had no choice but to.

"Let her go, Jack." Carlisle repeated. Obviously not wanting to play along, "You know it's dangerous to hold her here."

"Well, I would, but.." Jack trailed off, "But there's just a little problem with that."

"Which is?" Jack chuckled at Carlisle's question.

"Them." He gestured behind Carlisle, who'd obviously been surprised by those I didn't recognize. A good six or seven others, who weren't there literally a second ago. That had me looking toward Alice's group as well, finding quite a few more behind them, which they also noticed.

So my family had attempted to corner Jack, only to get cornered themselves. Where was everyone else?

"Jack.." I sobbed, "I can't breathe." The position he was holding me made that statement true. He was holding too tightly.

"You can breathe just fine." He countered, "Shut up. And stop your crying. Don't you remember anything from the last time I fucking saw you? My god, you're pathetic."

He looked to Carlisle again, "I don't like surprises, Carlisle. In fact, I get a little.. Edgy." He squeezed my neck tighter, adding slow but very deliberate pressure, "I sure hope there aren't any more?" Each labored breath from me was probably audible at this point, but still possible.

"You won't kill her." Destiny spoke up, bringing his attention that direction, "You need her alive." He didn't bother to reply, only squeezing tighter with a smile. Those labored breaths were immediately cut off with a squeak, and I gave a now desperate struggle. Looking up at him as much as I could.

From what I could see while forcing my eyes open, Destiny's sure expression changed.

"Are we still smug?" Jack asked after several seconds. I struggled harder now, getting nowhere. I could feel each attempted beat of my heart trapped behind his hand, and it scared me.

"No." Dess replied, "Let her breathe, Jack."

"I thought you were so sure I wouldn't kill her?" Jack's surprised tone was hard to hear now, "So, so sure?"

"Let her breathe!" Alice was pissed. Jack chuckled, and loosened his hold just enough. I immediately brought in a gasp for air, coughing it out.

"She's used to that." Jack told them. He glanced down to me, "Aren't you?"

"Stop it." Alice growled, taking his attention again, "We're not here to play games."

A sudden struggle behind us had Jack turning us yet again to face Carlisle, now held easily by two of the ones closest to us. Both of his arms in their grip. Before I could react to that, Emmett was tackled as well, forced to the ground by two others, and pinned there. Emmett was strong, but he couldn't fight off two fully-fed others who fed on humans. I knew the difference.

There was Cole, but he seemed more preoccupied with protecting Esme from the four that moved closer to them.

"Now, that wasn't nice, Carlisle." Jack scolded lightly, "Trying to take a cheap shot?" Jack chuckled, "Well, at least now I can talk to these fine people without worrying. Keep a good hold on them." The two holding Carlisle, and the two pinning Emmett to the ground nodded.

"As I was saying.." Jack sighed, turning us both toward Alice's group, "I don't like surprises, so I really fucking hope there aren't any more?" They were surrounded closer as well, their group drawing in tighter to itself while Jack's group made it known that they should be defensive.

"There could be." Alice replied, "I wouldn't know."

"Can't you see the future, or whatever it is that you do?" Jack asked, "You'd know better than I would, but I guess that wouldn't matter much, would it?"

"Why?"

"Well, thirty seconds ago, the group you see behind you never returned to let the others know that they weren't needed." Jack explained, "That becomes a problem for you when the rest get here. So either you run now or they come in very upset with you. It's your choice." He paused, "My god, she smells so fucking good." He wasn't just saying that to scare them, and I knew that. That only made my heart race faster.

Emmett gave a struggle, growling deeply which only got him a third to pin him down. I looked his way as much as I could, before Jack slammed me back against him yet again. This time drawing a cough of pain from me.

"Don't hurt him." I whimpered.

"I'm fine, shorty." Emmett told me with a growl, "Don't worry about me."

"Isn't that sweet?" Jack murmured into my ear. I cringed away as much as I could, my cries restarting.

"Let her go, Jack." Carlisle spoke up again, and with a growl, Jack turned to face him, "Let her go. You don't want to hurt her."

"You don't make the rules!" His patience was ending. That realization scared me. Carlisle's eyes were on Jack, but Jack shook me, "And oh, the things I ache to do to her.." He chuckled darkly, "Don't you tell me I don't want to hurt her, because believe me. I do." He almost seemed to cuddle me with another chuckle as I whimpered, attempting to move away.

"Look at her, Carlisle." He said, "Do you remember the last time she looked this scared?"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I cried.

"No!" Jack obviously didn't like that. He shook me again, "No, you stupid bitch! Apologizing now isn't going to fix _anything_! This is _all_ your fault. Own up to it, you filthy-"

"You're not going to do anything to us." Alice wanted his attention. Jack was silent for a moment, until he sighed.

Two of the ones from Cole's group were swiftly in pieces. In the time it took them to notice and for us to turn their direction, they were plucked from their group and ripped apart. That upset their group greatly, along with me. I may not have known them that well, but it still bothered me. I struggled harder, a handful of desperate sobs escaping. Cole's growl from behind us scared me. He seemed torn between rushing at Jack, and protecting Esme.

"I wish you'd stop challenging me." Jack only sounded annoyed now, "You're right, though. I wouldn't kill you yet. You're part of the point of this lesson, but the rest is just fodder." They were silent now, "I was going to just let her go, but you all had to just poke your nose in where it doesn't belong. This whole time-wasting stand off is your fault."

"Jack.." I whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Was the only response that got me, "I didn't say you could talk yet." I flinched, trembling violently along with him. I whimpered quietly, but otherwise fell as silent as I could.

The amount around us suddenly increased. I knew they weren't here to help us by the way Alice looked to them, but how large the group was threw me off. It was as large as ours at home always had been, at least. I didn't count. We were completely surrounded now by three layers of newcomers. I didn't recognize a single one of them.

Until suddenly, I did spot two I did know. I knew them. I'd spoken to them.

Leon and Valerie.

I immediately looked away from them, storing that bit of information away for later. What were they doing there on Jack's side?

"Should I let the others know?" One of the newcomers asked Jack.

"That's up to them." Jack replied, nodding toward Alice, "Are they going to leave? Or should I provide Leandra an example?" He turned us a little to look to Carlisle yet again. I was instantly panicking.

"No." Alice spoke up again before I could, "We'll go. Just don't hurt-"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I damn well please, bitch." Jack's patience was almost non-existent at this point. Three curse words to one violent statement told me they needed to tread lightly. He was losing it.

"Alice," I whimpered, "Be careful what you say now. He's not playing anymore."

With a growl, Jack spun me around to face him. Holding me tightly by my upper arms. It was the oddest thing to me, not to see his eyes blue. Instead of the normal ice blue I was so used to seeing staring back at me, they were a very dark crimson. I knew the darker their eyes got, the more thirsty they were. I could hardly make out the red in his anymore. Compared to when this first started.

He studied me, and eventually, I couldn't look at him anymore. He shook me a little and lifted me higher, nearly off my feet. Squeezing my eyes shut, I gave a very weak struggle.

"I have to admit." He seemed calmer now, but only slightly, "I was hoping I'd see you again soon. It's sure been awhile, hasn't it?" Beside us, I vaguely heard Emmett give another struggle.

"Get away from her." Emmett growled, but I hardly heard him.

"You're really growing up." Jack continued, ignoring him, "Tell me. Do you still think about that basement?"

That was exactly what I was hoping he wasn't going to bring up. His chuckle told me he knew the answer to that. I kept my head down, until he got tired of that. Dropping me onto my feet, and taking my chin in his hand. Forcing me to look up at him.

"I do." He told me, "I think about it all the time. You remember what I told you down there?"

"I-I remember.." I whimpered, knowing he wanted me to answer. Of course I remembered. I still heard it each time I closed my eyes.

"Good." He grinned, "I'm glad."

I felt his hand holding my arm loosen just enough and stupidly, I thought I'd risk it. I yanked my arm from his grip and spun, ready to run. With way more force than was necessary, Jack decided to tackle me. I hit the dirt hard, too dazed, but unable to breathe as when he'd landed on me, I lost all the breath in my lungs.

"Now you listen to me." He growled quietly into my ear as I coughed and audibly struggled to breathe under him, "You can't escape it, bitch. No matter what you do, where you go, who you have with you, you'll _never_ get away from me. Use your imagination. You know what's coming for you."

One second we were on the ground, and the next, I was up and back in his grip with his hand around my neck. My mind was having trouble moving that fast, but Jack's next words told me the reason behind the sudden change. My aching lungs finally managed a breath in without me even noticing it.

"One more fucking step! I dare you!" I cried out quietly at the pain in my neck. Jack only squeezed the sides of my neck. His grip was too tight, though, and I knew I'd bruise. I tried to hold it back, but the pain was too much. I gave another, louder cry, trying to pry his hand loose. I opened my pain-filled eyes, looking to Jasper ahead of where he had been before.

"If I have to kill her," Jack continued, "It'll be because you don't know how to fucking listen." He wasn't playing around anymore. He was right back to pissed, "And if I have to kill her, I'll be one pissed off son-of-a-bitch, which you _really_ do not want to see. One quick jerk is all it takes, so back the fuck up!"

Alice's hand on his arm pulled Jasper back.

"Smart fucking choice." Jack growled, "Now get the hell out of here. You'll know eventually whether or not you see these three again." Alice took a step back, pulling Jasper back with her. The two remaining from Cole's coven stepped back as well. Destiny, however, refused to move.

"I'm not afraid of you." She shook her head a little.

"Honestly, bitch, I don't care if you are or not. Leandra here is, and that's what matters to me. Now go."

"You won't kill her." She spoke up again, "Leaving her alive is too much of a thrill for you. The same goes for Carlisle."

With a growl, Jack tightened his hold on my neck, again cutting off my breath. She held her ground, however, glaring. I stayed as strong as I could, but my panic was making that hard. After less than fifteen seconds, involuntary tears trailed down my cheeks, and my eyes stayed closed as my vision unfocused.

My hands came up, attempting to pull his hand away yet again, but it was pointless. I knew that, but I had to do something. As I started to black out, he released just enough to give me a breath and shook me before tightening his hold again.

"You're only torturing Leandra here." Jack growled, "I can do this all day. The longer you stay here, the less chance she has of surviving this, so _leave_!" I trembled at the sound of his voice, though that could partly have been caused by lack of oxygen.

"I'm not moving." She was being stubborn. Jack only kept his hold.

"Destiny." Carlisle spoke up, "Go." She looked to him now, and from what I could see through unsteady vision, she looked torn.

"But-"

"Please." Carlisle told her.

Jack had done this before, so I knew what to expect when I actually did lose consciousness.

When I woke up, Carlisle and Emmett were kneeling beside me. I laid on the ground, dizzily disoriented. My head pounded painfully, but I'd expected that. I could feel, by the throbbing down the left side of my face, that I had pretty bad bruising forming there from where Travis had hit me, but other than that and my pounding head, I felt fine. Seeing I was awake now, Emmett spoke to me now. I hadn't been hit in the head that hard in a very long time.

"There you are." Emmett sighed with a growl, relieved that I looked up at him. He looked to Carlisle, "That didn't go as planned." I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like the air around me wasn't breathable. Too thick, and the smell was choking me.

"Let's get home." Carlisle murmured in reply, lifting me up. I laid limply in his arms. Squeezing my eyes shut, and trying hard not to throw up, and we hadn't even moved yet. I struggled, and he let me back down, thankfully. I landed on my hands and knees, just in time to throw up all over the ground under me.

I trembled where I kneeled, shaking roughly and I hoped I could at least move away from where I'd thrown up before I gave up again.

I did manage to crawl a little ways away before I fell unconscious again. I probably didn't even hit the ground, and was probably caught, but everything was just too much on me.

I woke next to being laid on the couch. The pounding in my head was back, and the voices off to my left told me the room was far more packed than I'd anticipated.

"Go." Dess was livid, "I'll fill you all in later."

"We need instructions now, Destiny." Someone else told her, "We lost six! Cole lost five. We can't just-"

"I said go!"

It did get a little quieter as I struggled to sit up, my hand on my head again. I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright room around me. My mind focused on what I'd just heard. Dess and Cole had lost so many. Because of what I'd done.

I glanced around at all the many pairs of eyes on me, all silently demanding an explanation. I didn't have one. The silence in the room was almost deafening, and I knew I was in trouble.

Mikah was closest to me, but he was just as disappointed as everyone else was. His gaze fixed on mine, and I flinched a little at what I saw there.

"Well?" I winced at Jasper's voice, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I-I.." My voice was quiet, and I honestly really didn't know what to say. The situation was still dawning on me, and my mind moved slowly to recall everything. I'd lied to them.

I told them I would never do that again.

But they had to understand! I was only doing it because I wanted to help. I wanted to give them a chance.

"Nothing?" Jasper demanded, and I winced again.

More silence as I slowly righted myself further. Adjusting how I sat.

"You wanted to play bait so badly." Jasper told me harshly, "Well, you got your wish. I really hope you're happy now, Leandra."

He didn't even stick around to scold me more. He just walked away, and I knew this time, he really was mad at me.

"What's he talking about?" I asked quietly.

"Evan came to us, telling us what you'd done." Carlisle explained tightly, "I wasn't taking chances this time. I sent him right back out. I had him track down, and follow the car you'd gotten into. He tracked you, followed you. He knew you were in trouble, but he picked up Jack's scent close by."

I waited.

"An opportunity presented itself." Carlisle continued, "His job was to stay out of sight, stay undetected, and keep watch while we got there. It was you that led Jack there. You were the bait. Leandra-"

The door suddenly opening had me looking sharply that direction. My focus took a moment to catch up.

"I don't appreciate being manipulated that way." Evan stepped inside. Stormed inside was more like it, and I cowered a little on the couch, "I told you to stay there, and you ran off!" I was defensive now, his tone setting me on edge.

"I told you to go away!" I shouted back at him, "I don't appreciate being treated like a kid!"

"You are a child!" Evan countered, "What part of that is so difficult for you to understand?"

"Just because I'm eleven doesn't make me a child!"

"Then what does that make you, dare I ask?"

"Guys.." Bella spoke up, and I hardly heard her, "Please don't fight."

"I'm not some.. Stupid kid for you to watch all the time!"

"Wrong!" I flinched back, "What you did today only proves that you're some reckless child who doesn't bother to take notice of her own life, and all the lives you put in danger by doing exactly what you did today!"

"That's enough." Mikah spoke up.

"Please don't fight." Bella repeated, "Calm down."

"I did what I had to to get away from you!" I countered, "You don't get to decide what I get to do!"

"Is that what this is about?" Evan asked sharply, "Some silly little freedom complex? Is this some sort of a game to you?"

"Evan." Mikah growled.

"Mikah, she deserves it." Emmett added, "Don't stand up for her."

"Someone has to." Mikah argued, "She's a kid. I'm mad at her too, but you don't see me shaming her like that."

"Really, guys.." Bella muttered, "Stop."

"No." I snapped, answering Evan's question.

"The next time you choose to run off like that, I'm going to be one of the many choosing not to follow you." Evan growled in return, his eyes on me.

"Good!" I countered.

"Leandra." Esme spoke up, and I looked to her.

"What am I supposed to say?" I demanded, "Yes, I know I was stupid. Him blaming me for the whole damn world going wrong isn't going to help that."

"That's because this, all of this," Evan gestured around him, "And all of the ones we lost were because of _you_!"

Mikah was still arguing with Emmett.

"-That doesn't mean anything, Emmett." Mikah told him, "Kids fuck up. It's what they do." I ignored their raising voices, focusing on my own argument.

"That's not my fault." I told Evan, "What happened could have been avoided if you hadn't followed me like that."

"That's a lie." Edward snapped my direction, "And you know it. Evan was following you to keep you safe, considering you were heading for the highway long before that happened."

"That's not fair!" I gasped right back at him.

"Fair or not, tell the truth, Leandra." Edward replied. Beside me, Rose had joined Emmett's side against Mikah. I caught the end of what she was saying.

"-And because of that, she nearly got both Carlisle and Emmett killed." She was fiercely stressing her point, "This isn't just a simple fuck up!"

"I'm not saying that's all it is!" Mikah defended himself.

All of this arguing was going on over the course of about a minute.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." I snapped at Rose now, "Like I wanted that to happen."

"Whether you wanted to or not, it happened because you were too stupid to stay where I told you to stay!" Evan was still upset. Very upset.

"Watch it!" Mikah growled as he stepped forward.

"I tell it like it is." Evan countered, stepping toward him as well, "If she's going to act stupid, I'm going to tell her she acted stupid!"

"Fuck you, Evan." I snapped up at him, "You're just pissed because I got away from you."

"That was low, Leandra." Edward told me, "And not to mention, very dangerous."

"Yes!" I shouted louder, "I fucked up! Put it in the fucking newspaper, why don't you?"

"Leandra!" Evan snapped, and I looked to him.

"What?" I shouted his direction.

"Your language! Fix it now!"

"Fuck you!"

"Don't you talk to her like that." Mikah growled his direction as I was countering.

Esme suddenly spoke up.

"Everybody, cool it." Her tone was one not to mess with, and it silenced the room, "That's enough of that."

The silence stretched on. My heart pounded, both making my head hurt worse and numbed it enough that I didn't care. I only vaguely noticed Edward wasn't standing anymore, but sitting beside Bella. My eyes were on Evan, glaring heatedly.

"I've had it." Evan finally told me, much quieter now, "My job now is to protect this property. Not you. If you want to run away, and get yourself killed so damn badly, I'm not standing in your way anymore, but I'll be damned if you're going to drag the rest of us with you."

I watched after him as he turned. Leaving the house.

"Evan." Dess called sharply, following him. Alice followed her, and through the open door, I heard arguing out in the yard. Loud arguing. Probably between either Jasper and Evan or Dess and Evan. I knew I heard Evan's voice.

Bella's loud, breathless sob of pain took everyone else's attention off of me, thankfully, but not enough.

"Leandra." Carlisle told me as he moved forward, "Go upstairs. Stay in your room until I have a chance to talk to you about this."

I hesitated, watching Bella clutching her left side, and I realized what had happened. Fighting loudly with Evan had probably upset the baby. Which was probably why she'd attempted to shut us up.

Damn, I just kept messing up.

"Leandra." Carlisle's voice again had me turning and attempting to stand up, but dizziness nearly had me falling over. Mikah caught me, thankfully, and lifted me up into his arms. He carried me easily up the stairs as I watched behind him. Edward looked up at me before we'd made it up the stairs, his gaze subtly accusing.

Up in my room, Mikah closed the door behind himself, and dropped me on my bed. He turned to pace. Before he could say anything, and before I even stopped bouncing, I was in tears.

Now that I was alone, and didn't have to be so defensive, I sobbed openly. I was still afraid, still shaken up by everything I'd seen and had been through in just a few short hours, and arguing didn't make that go away. Having brought it on myself or not, that was still very hard to get through.

I cried to myself, slowly drawing my knees up.

Knowing how much I was blamed, and probably hated now made me feel more alone now than I had in such a long time. Even when I had been physically alone, I still had the comfort of knowing that my family was on my side. I'd never had to feel what it was like for them to be _so_ against me before.

Mikah sighed, "Oh, Leandra."

I felt the bed dip, and he sat down beside me. I felt him pull me back, and hug me into his side. The same way he had the night before. I made no move to return his hug, but while still in my curled upright ball, I pulled his arm tighter around me.

"I know." He murmured, shaking his head a little, "I know. I know what you were trying to do." That was all he needed to say to get me to release more tears, faster.

Right then, he was all I had.

Over the course of the afternoon, I cried non-stop. Alternating between sobbing hard, or crying quietly, trembling the entire time. I was having a very hard time calming down. After the situation with Travis, knowing he was going to kill me, to coming face to face with Jack again.

That was a shock I couldn't get passed yet.

Mikah stayed with me the entire time. Not daring to leave my side as I shook so hard. On top of everything else, there was the debilitating pain of the blame. I knew I deserved it. I'd warned them, but there it was. Right out in the open now, and that was something I was having trouble dealing with.

Sometime toward evening, I heard the heavy footsteps and quiet shouts after them, so I knew to brace myself. I felt Mikah only move enough to look toward the door just before I heard it come open.

"She was doing so well." Jacob's voice in the doorway had me squeezing my eyes shut tighter, "And you had to go and mess that up."

"If you want to keep your arms, I suggest you leave." Mikah's tone was dangerous, "Get out."

"Whatever she's feeling, she deserves it." Jacob snapped, "Everyone else got to voice their opinion, now it's my turn."

"Like hell it is." Mikah growled. He gave me a supporting squeeze, only releasing me to stand up.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" Jacob replied sharply.

"Who I am won't matter in about five seconds when I throw you outside." Mikah replied, "Now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time." Jacob countered. I didn't look up at the sound in the doorway. I already knew what happened. Mikah had shoved Jacob back. Slamming the door behind him as he argued with Jacob in the hallway.

I stayed in my ball, hoping that that'd be enough to protect me.

**A/N: Oh, dear.  
Wow, that chapter hurt my head. **  
**THANK YOU to my reviewers of chapter ten! :) Love, love, love reading your responses!  
I apologize if this seems a little rushed. I've been over it three or four times by now, and I'm eager to get it out there lol most likely, the same will happen with twelve.**  
**Speaking of twelve, it's just about finished. Just needs one more go-over, and we'll have it. I must say, though, that it won't be nearly as active as this one was. **  
**Until Twelve, my friends! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"It would have served you right if you hadn't have been found." I heard from Jacob clearly, "They'd be better off."

Jacob's words couldn't have hurt any worse.

A series of thumps followed close behind that which sounded suspiciously like Jacob being tossed down the first set of stairs, among Mikah's growls. I scrambled off the bed, crossing the room to the corner, and lowered right back into my protective ball.

Esme's firm voice further from the hall silenced them outside my door.

I held tighter to my legs as if trying to hold myself together. My forehead rested on my knees hid my cries only from sight, as I knew everyone in the house could hear them. It was physically impossible for me to cry any harder.

The truth always hurt the most.

My door opened, but I didn't dare look up. It was all I could do to breathe.

"Leandra?" It was Esme. She'd come to check on me.

"Go away." I cried into my protective ball, "Please just leave me alone. I can't take anymore. I'm sorry."

"Leandra." Mikah was back. I listened to him come closer, sitting beside me, "Don't listen to him."

He embraced me gently, and I let him, but it wasn't like I could do much else. He cuddled me closely. I shook, trembling harder than I had all day with the emotion threatening to tear me up.

"It's okay." Mikah murmured to me, "He's not going to bother you again. And if he does, I'll rip his throat out."

That didn't make me feel any better.

"Honey?" Esme was still there. I just did what I could to back up and turn away. Hiding further in Mikah's side. It was true. I couldn't take any more fighting, or scolding. I already knew everything she was going to say anyway. Something about the day must have really gotten to me, and all I wanted at that point was to hide away. I didn't want anyone with me but Mikah.

"She's going through a lot right now." Mikah explained quietly, "I think it's got more to do with what she went through, and the fighting downstairs was just too much on her."

"Has she told you anything?" Carlisle was there too.

"No." Mikah replied, "She hasn't stopped crying long enough to talk since I got her up here. I don't think she really wants to."

"Leandra." Carlisle sighed. I didn't move.

"Does she have an explanation yet?" Evan's voice in the doorway had me turning away even more. Mikah only held me tighter, as if attempting to shield me.

"Evan, please wait downstairs." Carlisle told him, "All of you. Please wait downstairs."

It was hard enough to breathe before, but a pain this bad was something I couldn't handle. This was the only spot I had to hide, and this wasn't even safe anymore. The confrontation in the living room was following me up here.

"Leandra, honey.." Esme continued trying, and I shook my head. Despite the way her tone was gentle now, I was fully expecting her to start in on me too.

"Please.." I sobbed.

"It's okay, Leandra." Mikah offered, "Just look." I refused.

"Did we allow them to be too hard on her?" Esme asked, and I knew she was asking Carlisle.

"It seems that way." Carlisle sighed, and I listened to him kneel in front of me, "Leandra, look at me." I couldn't. I wasn't looking for attempted comfort. I wasn't looking for pity, or anyone to feel sorry for me. I wasn't looking for any sort of comforting from them either, surprisingly enough. I just wanted to be left alone. All I wanted was to be left alone.

"Leandra-"

"Please." I whimpered, "Just leave me alone."

"I'd just like to talk to you." Was his reply.

Carlisle got his response as I slowly shifted, turned fully around to face the corner against Mikah's side and the wall. Sitting, hiding this way did provide some sort of comfort.

I refused to show any reaction as I felt Esme's hand gently stroke the back of my head. I didn't jump or flinch, only continued on with my sobbing quietly when I could breathe again.

Maybe I trembled a little harder, but that was only because another wave of pain decided to resurface. I felt bad, horrible for refusing to even try with them, but I honestly couldn't at that point.

Gently, Mikah placed his arm more around me, smoothing my hair as Esme had done.

"I'll talk to her." Mikah murmured, "I'm sure she'll come around. She's just.. She's afraid right now." I was glad Mikah decided to explain. It helped. Slightly, but it was more than I could have asked for.

Mikah hesitated for a second, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Evan."

"Mikah." Esme murmured in correction.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "I'm just very protective of her right now. I feel like someone should be willing to fight for her, because I don't think she has much fight left right now. It's just something I know. I've never seen her like this. I mean, I've seen her cry, but.. This is something else.

"I just can't stay mad at her for what she did, because I understand. This entire time, it's been about someone else stepping up and standing in front of her. What she did wasn't about foolishness or recklessness. It was about pride.

"She wanted to prove herself. The ability to prove herself is something she's had deprived of her for her _entire_ life. Every single day, she'd never had the chance to prove herself. Being told she's worthless, and stupid. She's eleven, and in most times when someone her age would run from danger, she faced it. She was willing to put herself out there for one chance at helping you.

"I saw something else in her for just a minute. For a minute there, it was like she was alive, but suddenly, it's gone." He paused, and I closed my eyes as he held me tighter, "How am I the only one to have seen that? She was alive again, and had a fight like I've never seen before, and nobody saw what she was trying to do? Nobody heard what she was trying to tell us. We just.. Everyone just let that die."

"It's quite another thing when she chooses to display it this way." Carlisle replied.

"Is it?" Mikah asked, "How else is she supposed to display it?" He sighed, "I think she just needs time. She's hurting pretty bad right now, and I can't help but see where she's coming from.

"She never meant to let anyone down, or get anyone hurt." Mikah continued, "That's something I don't think anyone else understands. She tried so hard to matter. In my opinion, that kind of bravery is amazing. Especially in someone like her."

Carlisle sighed, "You're right, Mikah. I see now." I felt him nod.

"Just talk to them." Mikah suggested, "Make them see too. It was never her intention to get anyone hurt. She just wanted to matter, and to come home after going through what she never expected to go through to fighting and arguing, I'm not surprised she's hurting like this."

"Are you okay to stay with her?" Carlisle asked, "You seem to be the only one acceptable to her."

"I'm not leaving her side for anything." Mikah replied, "So I have no choice but to be. Just please do your best to keep Jacob away from here, because I truly don't want to kill him."

"Noted." Carlisle sighed, and I heard him stand.

Even after Carlisle and Esme left, closing the door behind them, it was a challenge just to get me out of the corner. Even for Mikah.

Nobody else came up to bother us the rest of the night, and I never left the room. I was starting to calm down by the next morning. At least I'd stopped crying, and allowed myself to rest my eyes a little. It was hard to let myself fall asleep, because the one time I did sometime passed midnight, I saw Jack again. Felt his hand around my neck, and I woke up gasping.

Waking up that way, I was immediately in heavy tears again, remembering everything the previous day had brought. More specifically, completely losing the support of my family. I might have been able to deal with it better, had they been there for me instead of blaming me, but again, I knew I deserved this.

I deserved to feel this way.

True to his word, dawn arrived and Mikah had yet to move from my side. He was always there when I wanted to be held, and when I didn't even want to look at him.

This particular moment, I didn't even want to look at him. I was even back in my corner, curled into a tight, self-preserving ball while Mikah sat on the side of the bed, watching me. His elbows rested on his knees, concern in his eyes.

I wasn't crying anymore surprisingly, just blinking tiredly, focused on the frame of my bed. I could feel it there, though. The pain, so I knew it wasn't gone. I was just taking a break. A much needed break.

"Leandra?" Mikah spoke up, breaking the constant silence, "Can you talk to me?" I stayed silent, however. Nervously biting on my thumbnail. What did he want me to say? I glanced to him, before looking down again.

"Leandra?" He prompted again.

Again, I stayed quiet. Like I didn't even hear him. It would take a little while before I could speak again without breaking down yet again. I knew that much.

"Leandra, I know you're not ready to talk about it yet, but if you could say something, it would really help." He deserved that. At very least, so I decided to try.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I sniffled quietly, "I don't have an explanation to give anyone, and I don't have any excuses. I'm not going to just dismiss it off as me being a bad person, because there's more to it than that."

"Leandra, you're not a bad person." Mikah murmured.

"I am." I whimpered, not surprised when I had more tears to give. He stood up, and crossed the space between us, settling beside me again in my corner.

"No." He told me.

"I am." I cried quietly, "Yesterday, I was just _so_ mad. I was mad because nobody wanted to take me seriously. I was mad that nobody wanted to give me just one chance, because I knew I could do it, but now I know why they wouldn't. I tried to do it all on my own, and look where it got me. I let _so_ many people down."

"That doesn't make you a bad person." He pointed out.

I shook my head, "The things I said, the way I said them.. B-But I was scared. I was embarrassed, and ashamed. I get mean when I feel like crying. I don't know why I do that, but that's how I always used to be. It's been awhile since I've done that. I'm just not as good at controlling it as I used to be."

"Leandra-"

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt." I sobbed, "I swear. I had no _idea_ that Jack was anywhere that close. F-For all I knew, he was long gone somewhere else. I know that's no excuse, and I'm _sorry_, but I don't know how to make up for something this bad. I can't." Mikah put his arm around me.

"I can't fix this." I continued through tears, "A-And I know even trying will just make everything worse, and I can't tell you how much that hurts me. I don't know how." I paused for a few more sobs, "Why did Jack have to show up at all?"

"Leandra." Mikah was trying to stop me from continuing, but I had to.

"Jacob's right." I cried, "Everyone would have been a lot better off if nobody had found me."

"Now that's not true." Mikah murmured firmly, turning my face to look at him.

"Yes it is." I sobbed, "It _would_ have served me right. I'm nothing but trouble. Everyone else is right. I am stupid. I'm stupid, I'm selfish, and I'm-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm worthless, Mikah." I told him anyway, and I pulled away from him, "All I ever do is hurt people. I'm tired of it." I stood up, and turned.

"Stop lying to yourself." He told me firmly, "Stop it." He stood up as well.

"I wish it was just a lie." I sobbed quietly, sitting on my bed, "I wish it was, but Jack has been right all this time. He's been right, and I couldn't even see it before. I-I mean, what if by trying to help, I'm actually wanting to hurt people? What if I'm doing all this on purpose, and I don't even know it? Everything, every single part of this is my fault, Mikah, and I can't do anything to fix it. No. Everyone would be far better off if I was dead somewhere. Where I can't hurt anyone else."

I laid down on my side, cuddling a pillow to myself. My back to Mikah.

"I _never_ wanted anyone to get hurt." I repeated, "But that's what happened."

"Stop-"

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled, and he fell silent. He stood there, probably surprised I'd say that to him. I continued, "Please, Mikah. Just leave me alone." I buried my face in the pillow, shaking with the force of my silent sobs.

I heard him take a few steps closer.

"Have your alone time." He told me quietly, "I'll be back in a little while, okay?" I didn't bother replying to that. I didn't look up, I didn't watch as he left the room. Closing the door quietly behind himself.

I needed sleep, and as much as that thought scared me, I knew it was inevitable. It had been awhile since I'd actually had to be afraid of falling asleep, but that was back full force.

I wasn't laying there for five full minutes, until I was suddenly surprised when all of the emotion I felt was suddenly gone. I took a deep breath under my pillow for the first time in almost a full day. Without the sadness or fear, I was suddenly very, very tired. It was an odd sort of aching numbness I was left with. The pain was still there. I just couldn't feel it. Like I was aware of it, but it wasn't hurting anymore.

"Leandra." I flinched a little at Carlisle's voice in the doorway. I kept my face hidden, only holding onto the pillow tighter in response, "It's time for a talk. Please. Sit up."

I wanted to resist, but the emotion that usually had me do so was gone. I hesitated for a moment, until I slowly pushed myself up. I kept my eyes down, however. Closing them, just to rest them. I sat cross-legged now, the pillow resting in my lap as he sat on the side of the bed in front of me.

"Look at me." Carlisle requested. I barely managed to do so. Glancing up at him briefly before returning my gaze to the pillow. He spoke up again, "You're torturing yourself, and it has to stop."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"You slept a total of four minutes last night." He replied, "You didn't eat anything yesterday, and I'm assuming you didn't have anything to drink."

"I've gone longer." I mumbled.

"I'm not willing to let you go any longer." He told me, "Leandra, please. Look up." I didn't bother this time. He sighed, "You had a slight concussion yesterday."

That explained the splitting headache I had now, and the large amount of dizziness the day before. It was surprising it was only a slight one, actually. Given how hard Travis had hit me. I hadn't seen my reflection yet, but I was assuming the bruising was heavy.

"Look at me." He repeated, "Please." Slowly, I did. He probably wanted to make sure I was okay.

The dizziness was gone by then, so that wasn't a worry anymore. I didn't feel nauseous anymore, and I could think straight. I wasn't confused, and I could remember everything about the day before. In too much detail. It was just the headache that hung around, but that could also be because I had been so upset for so long, and I was so tired.

I looked up. Looking straight at him and holding his gaze as much as my shame would let me. Of course, the shame was all in my head, considering I couldn't feel anything. I glanced to the right, however, at the very crowded doorway. That had me looking back down briefly before I looked to him again.

"Thank you." He said after a moment, and I looked back down.

I stayed quiet, slowly adjusting how I sat.

"Leandra," He spoke again, "It was never our intention to make you feel the way you do."

"You don't need to explain anything." I mumbled, "It probably won't do any good, because I know you're right."

"No." He said, "Jacob had no right to tell you the things he told you."

"It's not about Jacob." I said, "It's about knowing how stupid it was to do what I did. How stupid I am to think I could ever do anything without hurting someone, or getting myself hurt. Believe me. You don't have to tell me about that part, because I don't let myself forget it."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." He replied quietly, "Leandra, the only one right in the yesterday's events was Mikah. I should have had the others wait for you to recover and for them to calm down before getting into the scolding."

"Please don't." I mumbled, closing my eyes, "I just.. I just want to forget it."

"What I failed to realize, is that you would still be very shaken up over what happened to you, and that's my fault."

"Carlisle-"

"I let you down." He said, "We all did, and I can't even begin to apologize enough." I laid down now, back onto my side, my back to him and the others.

He shouldn't be apologizing. He was right. They were all right. As much as I wanted to feel, Jasper refused to let me. I still had the reactions, however. The need to protect myself. I couldn't cry, but I could turn away. Curling into a ball, I sniffled quietly in left over emotion.

"You shouldn't be apologizing." I finally mumbled once I'd settled, "The only one that should be blamed at all is me."

"Leandra, I'm sorry." Evan's voice in the doorway surprised me, "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

I stayed there. I wasn't mad at them. Didn't they understand that? All I wanted at this point was just to have an easier time to come to terms with letting every single person I cared about down so badly, and time to understand fully just how worthless and stupid I was.

How much trouble I'd caused, the people I'd hurt? And they were apologizing for that? It didn't make any sense.

"Bella is going to be alright." Edward told me, and slowly, I rolled to my back to look to him in the doorway. I hadn't even realized I'd been worried about that, "Well, as alright as she can be in this situation. She's resting now, but the damage is minimal."

I was glad to hear that.

"She's on strict rest until the baby is born." He continued, knowing I was listening, "She's got about another week to go."

"Watch her closely over the next few days." I mumbled, "The closer the baby gets to full term, the faster she'll grow, so that week is probably more like three or four days. It'll pick up. At least, it did for me. I gained a few weeks overnight.

"Just watch Bella, because when it starts to pick up, she'll be more tired than usual, probably won't want as much blood, and the baby will be more still. That's how you can tell. During that growth spurt, it'll be time for the baby to be born. Any time after that is too risky, and I wouldn't try it."

"Thank you." Edward nodded, his tone highly grateful. I nodded as well, looking back down at my hands resting on my stomach.

I could be completely wrong, too, so I knew not to take my giving information as not being worthless. That stuck around, and that was something really hard to face. Something I hadn't wanted to face before, but here it was. I had to face it.

"I can't tell you how wrong you are." Edward spoke up again, "Leandra, all of us have made mistakes."

"Not like this." I mumbled.

Carlisle sighed, "Leandra-"

"I just want to be alone." I murmured, "Please."

I really wasn't up to talking. I wasn't up to being lied to anymore. I was dangerous, and as almost funny as that thought was, it was true. I was dangerous, and a threat to anyone that got too close.

"Leandra." Carlisle tried again, and I looked to him, "I want you to get some sleep. You're tired, and you're always more emotional when you're tired. You'll wake up, and find you were overreacting. I can't blame you for doing so."

"I can't." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"When I sleep, I see him." I replied quietly, "I see him before I'm even asleep all the way."

"He's not here, Leandra." He murmured.

"I know." I said, "But he was there. I wasn't expecting to see him for.. A long time. I thought for sure he wouldn't be able to handle it, but I guess I was wrong. What else is new? I'm always wrong."

"Can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded a little, "What did he mean when he said that you were used to it?"

"While he was choking me?" I asked, and he nodded as well, "Probably a lot of things. He used to do that a lot. I would have to be really in trouble for him to do that, but he got really good at knowing how long to hold." I paused, hesitating, "I bet that scared the heck out of Dess."

I didn't miss the very light, quiet laughter in the doorway.

"It did." Carlisle nodded a little, "Until she heard your heartbeat."

"The heart can still beat for a little while, even when the brain is dead." I commented, "So that could not have meant much."

He sat there, surprised for a moment.

"You're right." He said.

"But if it's the heart that dies, sometimes it can take minutes to fully die." I continued, "It's the lack of blood circulating to the brain, more than other places that actually kills someone. After that.. Who knows what happens?"

"Damn, shorty." Emmett muttered after a moment, and I glanced over.

"Right." I mumbled, "Sorry. Um.." I hesitated, as I looked to Carlisle again, "That's probably what he meant. He got good at knowing how long to hold, but he liked to push it. To see how long I could go. He swears I went three minutes once, but I wasn't exactly counting back then either.

"The first time that happened, I was really scared. I didn't know what'd happened. I guess I just never figured it out, but after awhile, it's just something I got used to. Like it was normal to me, even though it didn't happen all the time. Maybe once every few months, when he was really mad about something. I'm out of practice now, which was probably why it was so easy for him this time."

"Do you know why I'm asking you about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Curiosity?"

"No." He said, "Talking about it is what helps clear it from your mind." I looked down, "Talking about it gives you the chance to work through it. Do you see what I mean?"

Honestly thinking about it, I nodded. I did. It was giving me a chance to see it from a not-so-scary viewpoint.

"I never talk about anything." I murmured.

"I know." He said, "But maybe it's time to start. You're smart." I shook my head, "Leandra, you're a very bright person, and I know you understand the benefits of clearing that stuff away."

"But you probably already know everything." I pointed out.

"One," Carlisle replied, "I highly doubt we know all there is to know about your six years with him. Jack, although somewhat predictable, seems like a very complex individual."

"There's a lot to him." I agreed quietly.

"And two," He continued, "It doesn't matter if I already know. It's not knowing that we know that helps you. It's talking about it that helps you."

I stayed quiet now, studying my hands. The still lingering bruise over my right hand seemed so odd to me now.

"Leandra, you're overwhelmed because you're not dealing with everything that you need to deal with." Carlisle explained, "You're burying it, and hiding it away so when something else happens to you, it just sits on top of everything else."

I wasn't denying that. He did have a point.

"What happened yesterday, everything that happened, was a clear sign that something needs to change." I kept my eyes down, "The way you acted when you left, what you did when you realized Evan wouldn't attempt to take you, wasn't just about pride, Leandra. It wasn't just about that. It was about wanting to run. To get away from everything that's happening and I can't blame you for that."

I hadn't even realized it, but he was right.

"And your reaction coming home was purely defensive. None of us can blame you for that either." He told me, "That fight, the argument downstairs was provoked."

I finally looked to him. He seemed to understand me better than I understood myself.

Emmett spoke up, "Think of it like poking a cornered cat, shorty. You'd already been through so much already, and suddenly, Evan here was verbally attacking you. Your reaction was justified, and I feel like a complete ass."

"It's better than feeling like an incomplete one." I mumbled, and he smirked. Joking aside, I continued, "Then why did I act like that yesterday? After I was up here?"

"The moment you got up here," He began, "And felt safe again, you couldn't hide anymore. You wanting to be alone wasn't about disliking anyone, or feeling defensive again. It was still all about hiding from the things that scared you."

"I'm not afraid of you." I countered immediately.

"No." He seemed to agree, "I know you're not, but you are afraid of disappointment. You were afraid of the situation. You were overwhelmed, shaken up, and you had just had too much to handle already, so you reacted the way you reacted in an effort to protect yourself from anything more.

"You were very frightened by just the idea that we were here to tell you how upset we were with you, which makes me very glad we decided to put that off until today. Until we were all calm again, and on the same page. What you said helped me understand that you needed space, not more scolding."

"What did I say?" I asked quietly, "It's hard to remember everything from yesterday."

"It doesn't surprise me that you have difficulty remembering everything." He murmured, "But the moment you told Esme that you couldn't take anymore, I knew we needed to back off, and let you sort things out on your own. You'd been pushed too hard too quickly already, and I really didn't want to add to that.

"What you experienced yesterday and all through the night was the result of over-stimulation, and you just needed time to reset yourself. We also needed time to just take a step back, and view the situation as we see it now."

"Which is why nobody else tried to come upstairs." I mumbled, and he nodded.

"Exactly." He replied, "It wasn't because we didn't want to see you, Leandra. Sometimes we also get overwhelmed, and what happened yesterday with Jack was plenty enough to cause that." I nodded a little. I understood that part, "And we didn't want to overwhelm you further by allowing you to know that we were also overwhelmed. That had already happened, and I wanted to avoid causing you any further distress. Do you understand?"

I nodded again. I was very grateful for that as well. I couldn't handle anything else.

"Thank you." I mumbled, and he nodded again as well.

"We're not always on the same page, Leandra." He told me gently, "Sometimes, we do disagree with each other, and we do argue. Sometimes it takes effort to regain our footing when we're at a loss of what to do regarding a situation like yesterday. Mikah's return, being completely blind-sided by your behavior, and topped with the danger you faced alone was enough on its own. The confrontation with Jack just became too much for all of us."

"What about the others?" I asked, "Why was it just you there?"

He sighed, probably gathering his thoughts.

"The others were there." He said, "They were placed outside of the situation, and only told to move in if they were needed. A few didn't understand those instructions, so when the majority of Jack's coven moved to surround us, they attempted to stop that from happening. Not expecting them to know exactly where they were coming from, and well.. Jack's coven was far more fiercely dedicated to protecting him." I looked down. I hated picturing that.

"I hate fighting." I admitted in a whisper.

"As do I." Carlisle replied, and he sighed again, "Leandra, I'd like to address what Jacob said to you. I've had a talk with him about that."

"He was right."

"No." Edward immediately spoke up, "Those comments were way out of line, and I've given Mikah permission to protect you from him at any cost. Carlisle wouldn't, but I have."

"I look forward to it." Mikah was in the group in the doorway.

"Leandra, the things he told you were out of worry for Bella." Carlisle continued, "People say things they don't mean when they're angry or scared." I of all people knew that, "That is, however, no excuse for the things he told you. He understands now that it isn't his place to scold you, and certainly not his right to demean you like that. The things he said were highly uncalled for, and I won't stand for it."

I stayed quiet. Giving a little shrug.

"The point here, Leandra, is everything that happened yesterday only seems _this_ bad, because you're already overwhelmed." Carlisle murmured, "Expecting you to deal with everything going on, and still behave perfectly is foolish of us, and I apologize for that as well.

"There is a part of you that just doesn't understand what everything in your mind is supposed to mean, and I think it's far passed time we began helping you with that, so from now on, I want to work with you."

"I really don't think-"

"I understand that you're a very private person, but I do believe that with the correct prompting, you can open up. You proved that today, as well as repeatedly in the past." Carlisle murmured, "And I'm confident that it will help you greatly in the future."

"Maybe freeing up some space in there will help you develop your gift, Leandra." Jasper suggested. I still hesitated.

"You have so much to say, but you won't." Carlisle added, "Not until someone asks you very specific questions. I want to attempt to ask those questions." I was going to reply, but only managed a trembling yawn instead.

"Do you think you can sleep?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid to." I admitted quietly, "I really don't want to see him again."

"Even with me there, she still dreamed." Mikah pointed out, "I don't know how to help her." He sighed, "Out of all of these gifts, not one can take thoughts or memories."

"Ness isn't born yet." I mumbled quietly, taking their attention, "Well, she doesn't take thoughts. She gives them."

"You're starting to remember." Edward murmured, "You're remembering more about what happened last time."

"I guess I am." I replied. It was true. Without even realizing it, part of the block I'd built to keep myself from seeing the events of last time was gone. I could remember how Bella's pregnancy was already different than it was last time, and I could remember what Ness was like when she was born. A week ahead was better than nothing.

I couldn't help worrying a little that she wouldn't be the same either. What if _everything_ had changed? What if it wasn't Ness this time? What if the baby was someone completely different?

The fact that I remembered the day she was born made me feel already attached to her. I may not have liked her much back then, but the way I saw things now changed that part.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy that you remember that part." Edward admitted, and I glanced to him.

"Maybe that's why I'm remembering more past things." I mumbled, "My mind is trying to make more room. Or torture me."

"What else do you remember?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I remember that Jacob was here before." I said, "I remember that Ness is his imprint, so I guess I can't be too mad at him for wanting to protect Bella so much. He doesn't believe that, does he?"

"He doesn't." Edward replied, "But he's curious, which is why he was the one to volunteer to be here."

"So much happens." I mumbled with a sigh, laying back down again, "Or should say happened before. It's going to be different this time. I know it. Just don't let Bella bend over."

"That was the part I didn't want you to remember." Edward sighed.

"I'm okay." I said, "Jasper wouldn't let me see anything."

I hadn't even noticed my eyes had closed until I was forcing myself to open them. Almost twitching awake again with sighs of quiet disappointment in the doorway. They were probably hoping I'd fall asleep. It wasn't that easy, however.

I watched as both Esme and Mikah moved forward. Esme sat beside me, Mikah chose to stay standing.

"I don't want to sleep." I sighed, shaking my head as forced myself to sit back up.

"Tell me." Carlisle murmured, and I looked to him, "What happened in the car?"

I took a breath, sighing a little, "Nothing. I was actually thinking I was just overreacting, but a few things seemed off to me. Like.." I paused, "Last time, when I went to Seattle, Anthony seemed a little nervous to give me a ride.

"But this guy wasn't. He didn't ask any questions other than if I needed a ride. He seemed only too happy to do it."

"He probably was." Jasper grumbled.

"Yeah, that seemed off to me." I nodded a little, "But I was trying to do what Seth told me. To give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Remind me to have a talk with him about his advice." Jasper murmured.

Instead of arguing about that, I decided to continue.

"So after a minute or two of sitting, I looked around, and I remember noticing that he'd had a full tank of gas. More than enough to get me to Port Angeles, like he first offered. Then he offered to get me to Seattle, and it was a newer car, so I knew he'd get there just fine. He'd have to get gas once he got there, but I knew he'd get there okay.

"I started getting really nervous at one point, and I kept telling myself that I was just being paranoid. He just kept offering to stop in Sequim, and at first, I just kept telling him no, that I just wanted to get to Seattle and be done with him. Then he tells me that he needs to stop in Sequim anyway to get gas. That was when I knew for sure that he was no good." I paused, "If I hadn't decided to look, I would never have known. That's when I knew I needed to be scared, but being scared didn't help me any."

"What happened in that parking lot?" Evan asked, and I glanced to him, "That's when I caught up and knew you were in trouble."

"He locked me inside the car." I said, "I know that sounds stupid, but I couldn't get to the door locks because I guess he shortened them or something. There was just no way for me to get a hold of them and pull them up. Nothing I tried worked. None of the unlock buttons worked, the horn didn't work, the windows were too strong." I sighed.

"Typical." Rosalie mumbled, "All of those things are easily disabled. He must have done this before. Enough to learn how to keep someone from running."

"So when he got back, and unlocked the doors to get in, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open." I continued, "The door opened from the outside, but not the inside. So that kept me distracted enough for him to get back in."

"That's easily managed as well." Rose added.

I took another breath, "Well, I tried to grab his keys so I could stab him with them or something, but he was way too strong. He knew I'd figured it out by then."

"Next time something like that happens," Rosalie told me, and I looked to her, "Sometimes if the car is new enough, you can get to the trunk from the backseat. If he hasn't gotten rid of it, there would be a little tab on the trunk that you can pull to open the door. Although I doubt he'd leave that there if he went as far as disabling the door. But there are other ways."

"He opened the trunk first." I said, "He would have known I was back there. I just don't know what he put in there."

"He placed two forty-five pound weights in the trunk." Evan said, "Along with some rope, and three rolls of duct tape." That painted a lovely picture. Considering he'd stopped us beside a river, and both of those wights together equaled ninety pounds. How could he even lift that much? I weighed sixty-eight pounds myself. That explained how he was so strong, and why I should have expected him to hit me so hard.

I shuddered with a whimper, drawing my knees up.

"Let's skip the details." Edward murmured, "Especially for right now."

"My apologies." Evan muttered, "Leandra, I heard what he was telling you. When you'd stopped. I never wanted to kill a human so badly in my life, just for the sake of killing him."

"It took me awhile to figure out what he was going to do." I mumbled, "I'm just glad I did while I still had a chance to get away. I wasn't about to let that happen just to save my life."

"But I did see you bite him." Evan continued.

"A lot of good that did me." I mumbled, looking down, "He just caught me and punched me. That's when Jack showed up and decided to have him torn apart." I hesitated, closing my eyes briefly, "I can't get that sound out of my head. They made it look so easy to do that to someone. I know it is easy, because humans are pretty fragile, but it's definitely not easy to watch. At least he'll never be able to do that to anyone else."

"This does prove one thing." Jasper murmured, and I looked to him, "Jack feels an odd sort of protection of you."

"Possession is more like it." I replied, "But he's always been that way. I'm still his property. That's nothing new. I'm no fun if I'm dead. That's all it is."

"And at least we know that that won't work again." Esme spoke up quietly, "No more attempts to provoke him."

"You'll all be lucky to get me to come out of my room." I admitted just as quietly.

"I definitely think you need to sleep." Carlisle murmured, gaining my attention, "I know it seems impossible, but any sleep at this point would only be helpful."

"Will you stay?" I asked, and I really wasn't sure where that question had come from. It just came from nowhere.

"Of course." He replied.

"I'll stay as well." Jasper offered, "I'll see what I can do about your emotions while you sleep. Perhaps that'll make it easier."

I continued to hesitate, staring down at my hands.

"Come on, sweetheart." Esme murmured, slowly bringing the blanket back. I took only a moment longer before I sighed and turned. Crawling back up the bed, and scooting under the blanket. I had to admit, it did comfort me to be underneath it. That also could have been Jasper, though.

I laid down, curling up onto my side, holding onto the blanket. Once my movements slowed, and I was comfortable, Esme leaned over and gently smoothed my hair back. I looked up at her, amazed at how much comfort and care I felt at just a simple gesture.

It really didn't take long for me to fall asleep with that. I hardly noticed when my eyes had closed, and despite how I knew to be nervous, I didn't let them open again.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but thirteen is pretty long, so I think that'll make up for it.  
I apologize for taking a few days off. It's been a really rough month, and I guess I've just been feeling very overwhelmed myself. Aaand it's not even over yet. Sigh.**  
**Anyhoo. I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter, and _THANK YOU_! To my amazing reviewers! Ah, you're awesome. :) **  
**All I can say to the concerns expressed, is expect a change/progress soon. ;)**  
**Thirteen is already uploaded, and just needs a go over before I release that one. It won't take too long this time. I promise.**  
**Until Thirteen, my friends. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Leandra?" I looked up at Carlisle's voice, "Did you hear me?"

It was now three days later, and the latest report was that Jack was nowhere near by. It was like he'd just vanished. He probably didn't like how close it had come, and decided he needed to split before he nearly got caught again. Without using me as a shield, I know that stand off probably wouldn't have gone in his favor.

I knew better than to expect that to last, though.

I was nearly constantly numb at this point, and it was rare for me not to have Jasper's eyes on me. Mikah stayed close, and he noticed it.

I wasn't sure if Jasper was trying to help, or if this was some sort of punishment for what I'd done, but spending my days numb this way was bad enough. I wasn't sure if he was capable of it, or maybe it was just the last few weeks finally getting to me, but most times, I was also too tired to move.

My focus was too scattered to stop on just one thing, so most of the time, my mind was on nothing. No matter how I tried to shake it off, I couldn't, but it didn't bother me. I didn't have the energy for it to, but somehow, I knew it wasn't Jasper causing it.

"Leandra?" Carlisle had to ask again.

"Ease up on her, Mason." Jasper murmured. Moments later, it was a little easier to focus. I shook my head a little, and glanced to Carlisle.

"Sorry." I murmured, and he shook his head.

"No need." He replied, "I'm assuming you haven't eaten today?"

"I don't remember." I laughed a little.

"She's had a light lunch." Esme informed him, stepping into the room, "It wasn't much."

"I don't like what Mason does." Mikah murmured, shaking his head, "Is it really necessary? She can barely stay awake."

"This way, it's easier to keep a close watch on her, Mikah." Jasper spoke up, "I've explained this to you. It's just for a few more days."

"I'm offering to keep watch on her." Mikah said, "Just let her wake up. It's not right."

"It can be a whole lot stronger, you know." I barely recognized the one that stepped into my bedroom. Like I'd met him before, but didn't remember it, "Do you need sedating as well?" This must be Mason. And he'd said sedating?

"No." Carlisle told him, "Just focus on Leandra, but keep it on a tolerable and functioning level, if you don't mind."

"My apologies, Carlisle." Mason replied with a small chuckle, "Sometimes it's just amusing to see the effects it has on humans."

"You know if you ever let her feel again, she's going to be pissed about this, right?" Mikah asked, his eyes on Jasper.

"I know." He replied, "But I'm done taking chances. At least until we know for sure she's not going anywhere, and ultimately, it's for her benefit. You see for yourself how well she's been sleeping."

"Too well." Mikah grumbled, "It bothers me. This is the equivalent of drugging her."

"Hardly." Mason replied, "There are no risks associated with this. Only restful nights and peaceful days. I wouldn't have suggested this if I thought it was going to hurt her, Mikah. I'm not cruel like that."

"Are you three going to be alright?" Carlisle asked, "You know we hunt tonight."

"I highly suggest you take that one with you." Mason murmured, glancing to Mikah, "He seems edgy. Perhaps a little time away from Leandra will be good."

"Like I'm leaving her here alone with you." Mikah grumbled in reply.

"She won't be alone." Jasper reminded him, "I have to agree with him, Mikah. Your attachment to her is starting to bother me."

"Now you're suspicious of _me_?" Mikah asked, surprised, "Why?"

"Your emotions." He replied simply, and Mikah scoffed.

"What about them?"

"They're too strong." Jasper answered, "Back off, Mikah. I mean it."

"Lay down, darling." Mason told me after the third deep yawn. That didn't sound so bad to me.

"You know for a solid fact I'd never hurt her." Mikah countered, his surprised expression on Jasper.

"Regardless." Jasper murmured, "With your habit of running off, I can't watch her cry again. Until we know we can trust you, I'd prefer if you'd allow some distance from her." Sighing, Mikah stood up.

"Don't go." I mumbled, grabbing his hand.

"Leandra." Jasper tried to correct.

"This isn't about my emotions, is it?" Mikah asked, understanding now, "It's about hers."

Jasper sighed, looking down.

"I'm only worried she's feeling too much for you." He finally admitted, "These emotions are new to her. She doesn't understand what they mean."

"So let her learn." Mikah replied, "That's the whole point of growing up."

"She's too young to grow up." Jasper muttered.

That amused Mikah, given his chuckle, "So you're saying.. She's not allowed to grow up?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Not exactly."

"You're not used to being a big brother, are you?" Mikah asked, "That's one thing I have plenty of experience in, so you're in luck. Second oldest of six kids, remember?"

"Exactly." Jasper replied, "And what would you do if your younger sister was falling for a sixteen year old?"

"I'd want to kill him." Mikah answered simply, "But I wouldn't. Jasper, Leandra is old enough to start making her own decisions. Her own choices. I know it bothers you to hear that, but it's true. Would you rather she go out and fall for a smooth talking thirteen year old with only one thing on his mind?"

"Of course not." Jasper replied, "But I also don't think she needs to be falling this hard, this quickly, either." Confused by their arguing, I looked to Esme. Her small smile told me everything was alright for right then.

"Alright." Mikah sighed, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll back off a little bit. I'll back off as much as she lets me, but I'm not breaking her heart for your benefit."

"Maybe you should go out and find yourself a mate." Mason suggested, "A nice, respectable female. Forget all about this girl."

"Like that's possible." Mikah replied, "Don't suggest that again."

"All I'm saying, is maybe your instincts are all out of shape." Mason said, "Maybe you're confusing what you feel for her as a need for physical-"

"It's not about that." Mikah growled, suddenly mad, "It's never been about that. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Easy." Mason chuckled, "All I'm saying-"

"Well, stop _saying_." Mikah countered, "Before I rip your throat out."

"Mikah." Esme murmured, taking his attention.

"I'd _love_ to see you try." Mason countered, "You seem a bit defensive to me. Have I struck a nerve? Too far on the truthful side of things?" Mason was egging him on. I had to lay down again. I wanted to tell Mikah to calm down, but I couldn't.

With a growl, Mikah attempted to step forward, but Jasper's hand stopped him.

"Mason, you're out of line." Jasper replied, "It isn't like that with Mikah, and that I can say for absolute certain."

"Ah, but what about with her?" Mason replied, "She's a growing female, and she's bound to get a little curious about the male side of things, is she not? Especially with the infatuation she seems to have developed to him. What happens when romantic young Mikah just doesn't have the heart to tell her no?"

I closed my eyes, and in the tense silence that followed, I fell back to sleep. I didn't like the fact that they talked about me like I wasn't there. Maybe it was because for the most part, I wasn't.

Under Mason's gift, I didn't dream, but I did piece things together. I knew how his gift worked. Now and then, he'd have to come back to reapply it, but most of the time he could control how strong the effects were from away. Like he had a connection to me.

I slept each night like I hadn't slept in weeks, and woke up feeling the same way. I never told anyone this, and with Edward constantly one hundred percent focused on Bella, I knew he wouldn't be after any of my thoughts.

I figured that Bella was just beginning the too-tired stage. Where moving whatsoever was out of the question, even if she wanted to. She wasn't allowed to stand up, or reach for anything. If she had to move, she was carried from room to room, including the bathroom. It might have seemed a bit extreme, but I couldn't blame them. Not after what had happened last time.

On the rare occasion I was out of my room, I couldn't help watching after Edward or Rosalie as they carried her from the room. It was a little weird. Maybe Ness was more finicky than Isaiah had been? Or maybe I was just built tougher than Bella was. I remembered being able to walk and move around by myself up until the last minute.

Bella had gone from about five or six cups of blood a day, to about three. Sometimes four if the need arose. The baby's appetite had lessened significantly, and Carlisle decided it was time to hunt while she still had a little bit of time.

The baby's appetite, I recalled, would lessen even more before she'd be ready. It was during that growth spurt that action needed to be taken. Of course, everyone is different. I hoped I was at least right enough to help her.

Bella was at about twenty nine weeks along, compared to the day before when she was twenty seven. It would only get faster.

With Bella so close, I could easily understand why I was being held this way. Emotionless and sedated. I was under Jasper's personal guard, with Mason recruited for assistance, and I knew he was taking no chances, but I never thought I'd ever want to feel things again.

I'd have a problem with it if I could tell them that I did.

I woke later, just opening my eyes. Not moving yet. As always, Jasper stood there, feet from the bed, but Mikah or Mason were nowhere near by. It was just him and I in the room.

"Jasper?" I mumbled, and he looked to me, "I don't want to feel like this anymore." That was the first protest I'd given in three days, which told me Mason's gift's effects must have worn off enough to let me.

"It's just for a little while longer, Leandra." He assured me.

"I don't like it." I replied quietly, letting my eyes close again. Just to rest them. I was suddenly able to feel just a hint of sadness, so either Jasper let me, or it'd increased before he could cover it, but I gave a quiet sob, "My head hurts."

He didn't reply at first, until he suddenly spoke.

"Mason." He called quietly, and I opened my eyes as seconds later, I watched Mason enter the room, "Let her go."

"Sorry." Mason said, "But no."

"No?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Like this, she's a very small threat to our safety." He replied, "Like this, she can't run off making us follow her. Like this, she's not going anywhere. So, no. I won't be releasing her any time soon."

"The effects of your ability are causing her pain." Jasper explained, "So release her."

"She'll adjust." Mason assured him, "Just ignore her for now."

"Just how often have you used this ability on humans?" Jasper asked, stepping forward.

"Quite a few times." Mason replied, "It comes in handy for hunting purposes, and most of the time, said humans don't even have the energy to care that they're dying. Making hunts far more discreet. Not only is that more humane, but highly effective. Most just sleep right through it. Though I do appreciate the way adrenalin sweetens the blood, I don't miss it enough not to admire the way they just lay there." I didn't miss the sound of the smile in his tone and I shivered slightly, "However, she is the first I've ever needed to keep for this long."

"Then how can you tell me she'll adjust?"

"Humans are very good at adjusting." He replied, "So here.." He paused as he looked to me, and I whimpered a little, "I'll increase the strength a bit, and she won't even mind the pain anymore."

"Stop it." Was Jasper's reply.

I wanted to stay awake to see what happened, but I couldn't. I just fell asleep again.

"I'm sorry." I started to wake up a bit later to a quiet female's voice, "It'll block your gift as well."

"That's fine." Jasper's voice replied.

"She should come around soon."

Slowly, I blinked my eyes open. My room was more crowded than I was used to. I spotted Alice and Jasper immediately, closest beside the bed, but the one on the bed with me was one I didn't recognize. She made me nervous, but it took me awhile to realize that I could feel again.

Closer to the door was another male I didn't recognize. Beside him was Cole, and behind them was Darren.

Suddenly, the nervousness exploded into fear. I sat up so quick my senses took a long moment to catch up, and the second they did, I was reaching for the wastebasket. Nearly falling off the bed in my quest to throw up.

"I told him." Darren's quiet voice only made the nausea worse, "His gift would have stronger effects the longer he held someone. He doesn't realize its potential."

"Whatever the reason," Jasper murmured, "I don't want him anywhere near her again."

Going four straight days without emotion, suddenly feeling everything again was a huge shock to me. So the second I was done throwing up, the embarrassment was intense, and I cried. Dropping weakly onto my stomach, my head over the edge of the bed.

"Easy." The female beside me offered, "You're okay." Reminding me of her presence, I scrambled up, scooting back. Sobbing so hard, it reminded me forcefully of the day I got back here. Like those emotions had never left, only growing stronger.

"It's clear that you don't understand the full potential of your gift either, Jasper." Darren murmured, "The longer she went without feeling absolutely anything, the way you've kept her, has done more harm than good. Now she feels everything again so suddenly, and it's scaring her."

"You can feel her emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Shields don't effect my gift." He replied quietly, "I can't manipulate them, but they don't block me, either."

"Calm her down." Jasper told him firmly.

"Weren't you just listening?" Darren asked in reply, "She needs to feel, unless you plan on keeping her numb for the rest of her days."

"Then control your coven." Jasper demanded, "So I can do it."

"I'm sorry for Mason." Darren replied, "But as I've already told you, I won't manipulate him that way. Each one of my members have a freedom to do as they please."

"And I'm not having Haley lift her shield until I know for sure Mason isn't waiting for that exact opportunity." Cole spoke up, "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"I won't have her living under a shield forever." Jasper replied, "Not that I don't appreciate Haley's help, but there are limits to what I will tolerate, Darren."

Haley must have been the long, brown haired female sitting on the bed with me. The fear stuck around with the intensity that made it impossible not to throw up again. I didn't understand it. I wasn't afraid of any of these people. Yet here I was. Unable to stop shaking?

With a heavy sigh, Alice glanced to Darren and stepped forward to me. The second she was within reach, I wrapped my arms around her neck.

"We've calmed her down before without your help, Jazz." Alice murmured, "We can do it again." She glanced to Darren again as she lifted me, and I clung to her as tightly as I could, "At least until Carlisle gets home. Goodness, Leandra."

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"She's shaking so hard." Alice replied quietly.

"Jasper." Haley murmured, "You hold her. It might make her feel more secure."

It took me a moment to let myself let go of Alice, but I knew it was just to go to Jasper, so I allowed myself to be pulled away from her. He held me easily and just as with Alice, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Nearly instantly, I started feeling my fear ease. I understood then. Haley's shield wouldn't let anyone separate from using their gift on me, but if I was this close to someone else, they could. I took a deep breath, sobbing it out a few times.

Darren wasn't stupid, however.

"I'm telling you." He spoke up, "Numbing her completely is a huge mistake."

"I'm not numbing her completely." Jasper countered, "I'm easing it to a more tolerable level."

"How is she supposed to learn how to deal with her pain if you never allow her the chance to?" Darren asked pointedly, "You know what you're doing. You're making her dependent."

With a quiet growl that I clearly heard as a warning, Jasper stepped passed Darren from the room. Carrying me toward the stairs. I hadn't ever heard that noise from Jasper so close before, and I trembled again.

"Jasper." Darren rounded to follow us, "You know I'm right. You know what you're doing is wrong. You're conditioning her to need you. Humans can become heavily dependent on gifts like yours, and you know it."

"I know what I'm doing." He finally snapped, rounding to face Darren once we reached the living room, "Do not question me."

"I'm just looking out for her." Darren murmured, "I understand that my attempts may seem like I'm trying to interfere, but please be careful. I don't want you to make a mistake, merely because you were too stubborn to understand just what you're doing to her."

"Now listen to me." Jasper growled, and I whimpered, "I don't need to explain my motives to you. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I think I know Leandra just a bit better than you do."

"Do you?" Darren asked, "Are you honestly going to stick by that argument? You know as well as I do that she's just as much of a mystery to you as she is to me." Jasper stepped forward with another growl, but Darren stood his ground, "A bit confrontational, aren't we?"

"Jazz." Alice was there, suddenly attempting to pull me from him, but he held onto me.

"No." He growled, "I'm fine."

"That's right." Darren smirked, "Keep feeding her a false sense of security. That won't completely screw her up. Not at all."

"You shut your mouth." Jasper replied sharply.

In his arguing with Darren, Jasper must have been distracted, because I was scared again. Not near as much as I should be, which I completely knew, but more than enough to have me trembling.

"Jasper?" I mumbled, and he only held me tighter.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett stepped inside from the porch, Carlisle and Esme quickly following, "And who are they?"

"Carlisle, this is Haley, and Bradley." Cole introduced the female and male to his side, "They're the two of my coven I'd lost contact with for awhile."

"We heard about what happened between the covens in Sequim." Haley spoke up, "And we came to see what we could do to help. I sincerely hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Carlisle replied.

"Earlier this evening," Cole continued to explain, "Leandra expressed quite a bit of discomfort over being held sedated by Mason. She told Jasper that it was beginning to cause her pain."

"I told Mason to release her," Jasper continued in a tight tone, "And he refused."

"I was visited." Darren added, "But as I told them, I won't be forcing any of my coven members to do one thing or another with any of their gifts."

"That wasn't going to help." Jasper went on, "So Cole volunteered the use of Haley's gift."

"And what is her gift?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm a shield." She answered quietly, respectfully, "I block an individual, or a close group from the effects of other gifts. I can only fully cover one or two at a time, and they have to be together, unfortunately."

"That became a problem for Mr. Jasper here," Darren continued, "When Leandra began to feel emotion again. Apparently, for her to feel anything is against the rules here."

"She threw up twice." Alice responded incredulously as Jasper growled, "What did you expect us to do?"

"She would have calmed down." Darren answered her, "Humans can't cry like that forever. She has every right to feel afraid."

"Continue." Carlisle requested, "Also, please refrain from antagonizing my family."

"Of course." Darren replied, and he continued, "Haley made it clear that she wouldn't be lifting her shield until she was certain Mason wasn't going to sedate her again. So when a solution was reached, the solution you see now, I merely mentioned that by blocking every bit of emotion from Leandra, he was doing much more harm to her than good. He became defensive, and it seems he remains that way."

"Jasper." Esme stepped forward, reaching for me, "Give her to me."

"I'm alright." He told her, "This is the only way I can keep her calm, thanks to _his_ coven." Something Darren said must have really hit a nerve in him. I'd never seen him act like this before. He'd never been this bitter or mean.

"Jasper." Esme insisted. He hesitantly let me go, and the second I was in Esme's arms, I felt more nervous. I tried to control it the best I could, but I couldn't stop the trembling that resulted.

"Jasper, go hunt." Carlisle told him, "Clear your head. Take Mikah and Emmett with you." Jasper hesitated just a moment, looking to Darren again until he finally moved. Alice, of course, trailed after him, and even Mikah knew not to argue.

Carlisle sighed, "Haley, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. If you could please keep it up, I'd be grateful."

"Of course." She replied easily, "You're very welcome, Carlisle."

"Rosalie." He turned to her, "Please go sit with Bella. Tell Edward that I need him out here." With a nod, she instantly turned. Heading up the hall, toward Edward's room.

"Do you need anything, honey?" Esme asked me quietly.

"Water?" I requested just as quietly, and I knew that was what she was hoping for. An excuse to take me from the room. It wasn't just an excuse, however. I knew drinking some water would help me.

Haley had followed us, and as Esme let me onto my feet in the kitchen, Haley stayed beside me.

"I'm so confused." I admitted quietly, sitting down, "What's going on? I've never seen Jasper react like that."

"I'm not sure, honey." Esme sighed, "We're trying to figure that out ourselves."

"Since I've gotten back, he's been like this." I murmured, "Could it just be he's protective again?"

"That's definitely possible." Esme nodded a little, handing me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I murmured, and she smiled slightly. I was still shaking, and my heart had yet to slow down as I glanced passed Haley into the next room. I was on edge. I didn't like the fact that Darren was inside the house.

"I don't like him." I admitted again, "Something's not right."

"I'm sure it's just the tension." She replied quietly.

I took a deeper breath, sipping the water in my hand. I was finally calming down.

"How long does it take for Mason's gift to wear off?" I asked, looking to Haley, "So I don't have to keep hogging your shield?" She laughed a little.

"I'm not sure." She replied, "I'm monitoring it, though. I can't feel his efforts anymore, but I'll keep it up just in case."

"Can't Carlisle just tell Darren to leave?" I asked, looking to Esme again, "Or is it not that simple?"

"Even if he leaves," Haley murmured, "He'll still have the connection to you. That takes awhile to fade." I frowned, looking back down with a sigh. I was still having trouble shaking off the effects of Mason's gift, and I still felt a little foggy. I knew that was just residual, because I could think now.

Sitting there in silence for a few minutes, I struggled to clear that fog.

I had just the chance to look back to my glass before the side door slammed. Announcing either someone leaving, or someone coming back. My head whipped that direction, as did Haley's and Esme's. I didn't hear what was being said, but I did recognize Seth's voice. He wasn't happy.

"Haley, honey." Esme murmured suddenly, "Can I ask you to stay here with her?"

"Of course." She replied urgently, "Go."

"Wait." I mumbled, standing quickly, "What's going on?" I followed Esme through the room, toward the door. Nobody was inside anymore, and I worried. Outside onto the porch, I couldn't see anyone in the dark yard, but Haley stopped me from moving any further as Esme suddenly disappeared.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly, looking up at Haley.

"There's been a fight." She answered quietly, "Between Jasper and Mason."

My heart dropped. Panic suddenly stealing my breath.

"Is he okay?" I instantly asked, and she hesitated.

"I don't know." She eventually said, "It wasn't mentioned."

"Haley, please take me to them."

"Leandra, I don't know if that would be a very good idea." She replied, "Humans don't need to be around immortals with raised tempers."

"Please." I urged, "I know I can help. If something happened, they're going to be pissed but if I'm there, they're less likely to kill each other."

She studied me for a moment, until she sighed and lifted me.

The first thing I saw when I got there, was the flames. A small fire burned. This wasn't just a fight, clearly. They'd taken the time to burn pieces. I recognized the smell of the smoke coming from the fire as the smell that'd made it difficult to breathe that day after Jack made me pass out. This was stronger, because it was closer, but I wasn't paying much attention to it this time.

It had grown silent and dead still. I knew they were looking my way.

With a wildly beating heart, I looked around the large group in search of everyone. I found Liam and Noah first, as they were closest to the back of the group. What was left of both Cole and Dess' covens stood behind the group I wanted to see. Cole and Dess next, Esme and Alice after, followed by Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. At first, I got even more nervous, my heart dropping yet again when I couldn't see anyone else. I couldn't see Jasper or Mikah.

What if they were both hurt, or worse, because of me? What if something had happened to them because they were trying to protect me?

I was seconds from crying, but I managed to hold it back and look closer before the weight of my tears could crush me completely.

Carlisle moved a little, letting me catch sight of Jasper, and Mikah to his left. They both looked fine, and I sobbed a little in the overwhelming wave of relief that flooded me.

I took a breath and with that breath, something in my mind clicked. I was suddenly determined again. I wasn't mad, but I wasn't backing down. The huge wave of relief must have been the reason behind this sudden, overpowering emotion, but I wasn't asking questions.

I just took it and wouldn't let it go.

With everything that happened the last few days, I knew Jasper's tension was more than enough to keep him edgy. I hopped down from Haley's arms, and slowly walked forward. Through the three groups, and straight to the front. Coming to stand between Carlisle and Jasper.

Up here, they faced Darren, and the rest of his coven behind him. I saw no hint of Mason, and it dawned on me to assume that it was him in the fire.

I also knew now what the anger I'd felt was leading me towards. It was leading me forward, leading me straight for my strength. I never considered it before, but with my anger always came my strength. That had always been the case before. I was stronger now that I had so suddenly found it again.

In that moment of overwhelming relief, I found it. I found my strength again. Something I thought was long gone. Something I never thought I'd get back after it was beaten out of me down in that basement. I hardly recognized this unique feeling, but I didn't resist it.

Everything in life was worth the effort it took to keep it. Finding Jasper and Mikah just fine was enough to show me that something had to change. My family meant everything to me. Now it was time to prove it.

This latest appearance by Jack had us all shaken up. That was understandable, but I wouldn't just stand by and let it shake us apart. My strength couldn't have chosen a better time to come forward. If my presence could silence and still them like this, I figured I needed to say something while I had the chance.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, my eyes on Jasper, "I get that you didn't like what happened. None of us do, but that doesn't mean you need to go and lose your damn mind. Picking fights with Mason like some hot-headed little boy."

"Leandra," He growled, shaking his head a little, "Not now." It was a warning, but I knew he wouldn't be warning me if he was calmer. He needed a chance to calm down.

"No." I said firmly, "Don't give me that, Jasper. Look at yourself." The way the fire off to the left created shadows over his angry features was very intimidating, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"Leandra." Jasper took a breath.

"I mean it." I stressed, "Really."

"Stay out of this." Jasper stressed as well.

"No." I said again, "I don't want this.. This.. Whatever this is. Running off to attack someone from another coven? What's wrong with you?"

"She's right." Carlisle said firmly, and I looked up at him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," I continued to Jasper, "But I _don't_ want to lose anyone because they couldn't keep their calm." Jasper took a deeper breath, and looked down.

It was quiet now, and I looked to Mikah.

"And you." I said, "Cool it."

"I should be telling you the same thing, Leandra." Mikah replied. He wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Believe me." I murmured, "I am. I think I've finally learned my lesson, so now it's your turn. Both of you. Set a better example. Is this how I'm supposed to act when I don't like a situation? Should I go off and pick fights with someone because I don't like what they do? You're always telling me not to act impulsively. Well, what the hell do you call this?" I gestured to the fire. I took another, deeper breath and sighed it out. Fixing my tone, I continued as neither of them spoke.

"Please. I can't lose anyone else."

"Admirable." I turned, looking to Darren as he spoke up, "But I'm not quite sure I like the way that fight concluded. I don't particularly appreciate my members getting injured, much less killed."

"Then perhaps you should have controlled them." Jasper countered.

Darren's eyes narrowed, and the soft, subtle growl that left him made me nervous. Staying my ground, I glanced up at Carlisle, waiting to see what he'd say.

"I can't help feeling the same way, Darren." Carlisle told him, his tone calm and quite respectful, "I don't appreciate Mason taking it upon himself to cause my daughter pain. Jasper and Mikah were only attempting to resolve that situation."

"If I'm not mistaken," Darren murmured, "Mason was merely attempting to control her the way you won't. Or can't."

"That's not his job." I countered, glaring a little, "Your coven wasn't even there in Sequim with us, so don't try to tell me that what he did was about your safety."

A tension seemed to flow over us, and at first, Darren said nothing. I knew then that I was right. I suppressed the urge to smile.

"I don't need controlled." I continued, "Not anymore. I found what I was looking for."

"Common sense?" Darren suggested, "Because you could really use a bit of that." I deserved that.

"Maybe." I shrugged a little, "When you find your own, let me know." He slowly crossed his arms as I continued, "Because it's pretty hard to believe that you didn't see something like this coming. Don't blame Jasper for standing up for me. Blame Mason for provoking it, when Jasper never even really asked for his help. Mason volunteered it."

Darren snorted a little, shaking his head in disbelief. I knew that I was right again. How did I know these things? These things were never discussed with me. I just knew.

"As far as I can see," I said, "The only 'help' you've given is to cause us problems since you got here. Is it any wonder why I haven't liked you since you got here?"

I jumped a little, startled at the gentle hand on my shoulder. I was pulled back slowly, and I looked up at Jasper beside me. Pulling me back so he could stand in front of me. I must have been pissing Darren off.

"She's right, I'm afraid." Carlisle spoke up when Darren refused to, "I think it'd be best if you and your coven leave now. Before you overstay your welcome."

"I can assure you right now, Carlisle." Darren wasn't happy, "You and your coven have made the biggest mistake you could possibly make in this situation." I narrowed my eyes. That sounded an awful lot like a threat.

I stepped forward again, and stood beside Carlisle.

"Go ahead." I told him, "Go to Jack if you want. I'm not afraid of him anymore, and I'm not afraid of you." I vaguely noticed Jasper look down at me, "So since you obviously have to hide behind the protection of someone else, he's your option. Just don't be surprised when you die too."

"Was that a threat?" Darren growled this question, not appreciating it.

"No." Carlisle replied, and I looked up at him, but his eyes were on Darren, "That was a promise." I was so stunned, I almost didn't hear him continue, "Don't threaten my family, Darren. I assure you we're quite capable of handling our own."

"In case you hadn't already noticed." Jasper added quietly at the end.

It took everything I had to hold back the grin that tried to spread across my face. Mikah, however, didn't bother trying not to smile. He even added a small chuckle.

"It isn't that we won't fight." Carlisle continued, "Make no mistake. We only choose our fights well. It might do you well to keep that in mind."

To my surprise, Darren didn't say anything. I didn't move, biting my lip and watching as he stared me down. Studying me closely, only to turn seconds later, vacating the space in front of us. His coven immediately following him.

It was still silent behind me. Until I couldn't help it anymore, and laughed.

"Serves him right." I sniffed, "The smug son-of-a-bitch."

"Well, that was intense." Cole finally spoke up, "I never saw that coming."

"Where did that come from, shorty?" Emmett asked, and I sighed another small laugh, shrugging a little.

"Leandra," Jasper's tone was calmer now, and I knew the surprise of my tone and sudden change of emotion had gotten through to him, "You meant what you told him."

"About not being afraid of Jack?" I asked and he nodded, "I know. I mean, I'm not _that_ stupid. I know Jack is still dangerous. More than he was before, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life afraid of him. I won't give him the satisfaction, but there is one thing I'm afraid of."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm afraid of everything falling apart because of him and what happened." I said, "I don't _ever_ want to see that happen."

Gently, Carlisle hugged me into his side.

"You were so brave, Leandra." Carlisle told me, and I smiled a little, "Thank you."

"I agree." Emmett muttered, "Shorty, you weren't even scared."

"I'm not done yet." I said, looking up at Carlisle, "Don't worry about that."

"Carlisle." I turned, looking to Edward at his suddenly urgent tone. He was gone, and I knew. Rosalie must have had to come get them. Something was wrong with Bella.

I instantly let Carlisle go so he could follow, and the second he left, I had to smile a little. Though I was worried, it was more of the fact that I knew what was coming.

"I think they're gonna have a baby." I muttered.

It was Jasper's turn to hug me into his side, and he sighed. I had a feeling this hug meant a lot to him, so I only returned it.

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He murmured, and I smiled again.

"Don't be." I said, "How many times have you had to talk some sense into me?"

"Plenty." He answered, and chuckled a little. I looked up at him.

"Did you really kill Mason for what he did?"

"Mikah helped a little." Jasper admitted quietly, "He helped Emmett watch my back."

"I was the one trying to talk them out of it." Alice spoke up, coming to Jasper's side, "But _surprise_. No one listened to me."

"You guys shouldn't have done it." I said, "Now we have Darren mad at us."

"It was worth it." Mikah muttered.

"Someone with a gift that powerful should have respected your wishes." Jasper replied, "Using it against you like that was something I wasn't about to stand for. Especially not when it was hurting you, and Darren wasn't going to do anything about it."

"All I know," Cole added, he and Dess coming forward, "Is I would have assisted had he needed it. It was a worthy cause, I think."

"They're gone." We all looked to Jacob's voice coming through the trees, "I don't know what you did, but they're pissed." Seth followed him to our side.

"Jacob." I spoke up, and he looked to me, "Go to the house. Now."

He frowned, "I don't know where you think you can boss me around, but-"

"The baby's about to be born, you moron." I rolled my eyes, and that got him moving. Leah and Seth hung back, and Seth's eyes landed on the fire.

"Well, hasn't this been an eventful night?" He asked, "Who bit the big one?"

"Mason." Jasper answered, and I pulled away from his hug.

"That's what you did to piss them off." Seth chuckled in understanding, "Nice. I knew you were fighting, but I didn't know you'd actually kill him."

"We should get back to the house." Esme murmured, "It's a little cold out here." She wasn't lying. I was freezing, despite it being September.

"I'll wait outside." Mikah suggested hesitantly once we reached the yard, "I can smell the blood from here."

"Good idea." Jasper was the first to agree with him. Worriedly now, I looked to Esme.

Was there really that much blood? Had something gone more wrong than I thought? If it'd gone that wrong, I was slightly reluctant to go inside myself. Mostly because I was afraid of seeing something I couldn't unsee, even if she probably was in a separate room somewhere. I also didn't want to potentially get in the way.

"Just get your shoes, honey." Esme urged, "And maybe a jacket." I'd have to go all the way up into my room for that. Noticing my hesitation, she continued, "Do you want me to take you?"

"No." I said, "I'll go." I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

Stepping inside, I made sure to close the door behind myself. I hesitated only a moment, until I crossed the room to the stairs, and started up.

I'd fully intended to jog straight to my room, but I caught the sound of voices on the second floor. Outside the door to Carlisle's office, Jacob paced. Looking thoroughly annoyed at being cast out that way. I didn't comment on it, but stepped closer.

No one was shouting inside the room, which was a good sign, and curiosity got the best of me. Curiously now, I poked my head into the slightly open door, and Edward spotted me instantly.

Bella was doing fine. So much better than what had happened before.

"Leandra." Edward murmured, "Come here." I wasn't sure if I should, but he waved me forward. Slowly, I stepped closer, "I need you to take the baby, and clean her up a little. Can you do that?"

"Jacob's in the hall." I murmured. Carlisle was busy, Edward was helping him, and Rosalie was keeping Bella calm, but I was available.

"I know." Edward replied, "I'd rather trust you with this right now. Just wipe her off for now. Over there is everything you'll need."

I nodded a little, and in Bella's arms, was unmistakably Renesmee.

"Can I?" I asked her, and she nodded, letting me take the baby from her. I didn't want to just take her away, especially knowing how attached she could get. I think she appreciated the way I asked first. She looked so worn out, so it was a bit hard to tell.

Edward wasn't kidding. Ness needed a thorough wipe down. That must have been the source of the huge smell of blood. Nothing was wrong. Just normal.

She wasn't very heavy, so I didn't have a problem doing this. The only issue was, my shirt was instantly covered in blood and whatever else that was over the baby as soon as I cuddled her close and safely.

"Hi." I murmured to Ness, unable to help smiling as she growled at me. I took her the few steps away and gently laid her on the cloth provided, letting the wrap she had already fall away. She whimpered a little, and I knew she had to be cold, so I hurried along. Carefully cleaning the blood away thoroughly and piling all the used cloths and wipes in the basin of the sink beside me.

I wrapped her securely in a warm blanket once she was as clean as she was going to get at this point, picking her up and watching as she promptly fell asleep.

"Jacob." Edward called and I looked to him. Jacob quickly strode in, and Edward looked to me before looking to Jacob again, "Go get me that." Very specific, Edward.

Jacob turned, heading across the room as Edward spoke to me, "Take her, and stay with Esme. I want to put this off as long as possible." I knew what he meant.

With a quick nod, I scooted from the room, taking the baby with me. I hoped I didn't bother anyone, but I was just doing what I was told.

I descended the stairs to find Esme and Alice had dared to come inside, now standing in the living room.

"I think Bella's okay." I said as they looked to me, "Edward wants to keep Jacob from seeing the baby for now."

I guessed this time, I would be the one to show Ness to everyone. Right then, she was wrapped so securely in the thick blanket, I'd have to get closer for them to see her. I hesitated by the stairs, however. I didn't want to push them.

The first one to move was Esme, probably more confident than Alice for the time being. I watched her step closer, a smile already on her face. She seemed just fine, despite the fact that my shirt was stained in Bella's blood. Like just seeing her granddaughter for the first time completely distracted her from that.

I smiled up at her a little, "It's her, Esme. It's Renesmee. She's just like I remember her."

Both my arms were full with the baby, as I wanted to hold her as securely as I could. The last thing I wanted was to accidentally drop her. That'd be the opposite of ideal.

I gladly allowed Esme to lift the baby gently from me, holding her in her own arms now. The look on her face was priceless.

"I told you." I murmured, "I told you she'd be pretty."

It was quiet in the room otherwise, and when she felt brave enough, Alice came closer. Already smiling as well.

I headed up the stairs about a minute later, just to change clothes. The first clothes I found, I pulled on. I was in a rush now, as I wanted to get back. T-shirt and shorts, which kind of defeated the purpose of having come back to the house at all, but it didn't really matter to me.

As I was headed back downstairs, Carlisle met me in the hallway, descending the stairs with me. I was assuming he was the first one to ever technically hold Ness, but I knew he was just as curious about her as Esme had been.

"They're discussing." Carlisle sighed once we reached the living room, "Whether or not to turn Bella now. The positive thing is, it's not a necessity. We'll know when they decide, so we can plan accordingly."

The door wide open, Jasper and Emmett both stood back beside it. Alice was directly beside Esme on the couch, Ness still sleeping in Esme's arms.

"Leandra," I looked up at Carlisle, "We couldn't have done this without your instruction."

"Sure you could." I denied, laughing a little as I shook my head.

"I mean it, Leandra." He murmured, "Thank you."

I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make me feel good, or if he was speaking honestly, but either way, I actually felt good about myself and what I'd been able to do. Safely getting Bella far enough along, while avoiding an emergency.

I couldn't help it. I had to smile a little as I nodded.

However, it didn't really hit me until Rosalie and Edward came downstairs minutes later, and before he even said anything, Edward hugged me. I could definitely tell how grateful he was, his hug tight but not restricting.

Shaking off my surprise, I returned his hug, laughing a little.

"Thank you." His tone held more gratitude than his hug did. Bella meant everything to him, so I understood.

"You're welcome." I murmured in reply, and I couldn't have said anything more true. I was so glad I was finally able to do something actually helpful. I'd been doing it all along, without even noticing. Everything I'd shown him, and everything I'd told them was enough to help. Making tonight a success.

He sighed, and pulled back. I smiled up at him, looking toward Esme as she stood up. He smiled the second he saw Ness in her arms.

I moved away, heading across the room to where Emmett and Jasper stood to watch as Edward held Ness. Probably for the first official time. I couldn't help smiling. It was just too amazing of a sight.

Giving a glance around, I didn't see Mikah. Until I looked outside, and spotted him sitting on the porch steps. He looked a little lonely, so I rounded, stepping outside.

"Hey." I murmured as I settled beside him.

"Hi, princess." He replied, smiling a little over at me.

"How come you aren't inside?" I asked, "I think it's safe now."

"Oh, I know." He said, "It just seems like a family thing, you know?"

Of all the responses I could have given him, I caught on. I smiled a little, peering over at him in the dark.

"You're thinking about Alyssa, aren't you?" I asked and he nodded a little.

"All of them." He answered, "I mean, Emily is probably getting so big now, if she's anything like Alyssa was at that age. Alex has two sisters to look out for, and I'm worried he can't handle it. Even Sammy. I tried the best I could with him. Who knows how he'll turn out now?"

"And it's not like you can just go check on them." I murmured, understanding his problem.

"I didn't get a chance to while I was out." He murmured, "I guess I'm just worried that I won't be able to stay away from them. I can't just stop at looking in on them. Especially if I find out they're not being treated the best. That'd be the hardest part. Not to mention, I haven't seen my dad since.." He trailed off. Since he'd been turned.

"If I ever see your dad again, I'll sock him in the face." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Now, don't be like that." He said, "The last place I want is to find you anywhere near that guy."

"I know, I know." I murmured, "I just can't stand people like him. I mean, how could he do that to you? His own son."

"I don't think he meant to take it that far." He replied quietly, "He just doesn't know his own strength, I guess."

"Leandra?" I looked up at Cole's voice. He and Dess came closer. Speaking of Mikah needing to be turned, there was Cole. He continued, "Please extend our congratulations to Edward." I smiled a little.

"You can probably go inside." I suggested, "I'm sure it's fine now."

"I'd rather not risk it." He chuckled and I nodded a little, "We're actually on our way for a hunt anyway." He glanced to Dess beside him, "I hear Californians are easy pickings this time of year."

"Don't make it too painful." I murmured, wincing a little.

"Of course not." He chuckled.

"And be careful." I told him. He smiled as he turned, and I spoke up again, "Cole?" He paused, Dess beside him also looking my way, "I think you two need to start talking about merging the covens."

With a quiet giggle, Dess looked down while Cole seemed surprised.

"Just an observation." I couldn't completely hide my laugh.

"Noted." Cole finally told me with his own quiet laugh. I was at least glad my suggestion didn't piss him off.

The breeze that blew by was slightly chilly, and with that breeze, they were suddenly gone.

"Really?" Mikah asked me with a chuckle.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked with a laugh of my own, "I noticed it the first time I saw them together."

"They were just friends back then." Mikah told me.

"And I'm the Queen of England." I replied, "I wasn't born yesterday, Mikah."

"Really." He chuckled, "Acquaintances, more like it. I guess you could say this experience brought them together."

"Well, anyone with eyes could see they're perfect for each other." I murmured.

"Much to Evan's disappointment." Mikah chuckled again. I laughed along with him on that one.

"Hey, guys." We looked up at Seth's voice crossing the yard.

"Hey." I greeted in return, "Lots of traffic in the yard tonight."

"How's Bella?"

"Last I heard, she was doing fine." I said, "And before you ask, I don't think Jacob has seen Ness yet."

"How do you do that?" Seth asked, chuckling a little, "Know what I'm going to ask before I ask?"

"It's a talent." I laughed a little in return, "It's been a pretty busy night."

"No kidding." He sighed, sitting beside me, "Just the three of us trying to keep track of Darren and his coven, just to make sure they didn't stray where they weren't meant to. Trailed them all the way into Oregon to the coast. We didn't trust that guy any more than you did."

"That had to be fun." I muttered, "Did any of them stray?"

"Nope." Seth replied, "Not a single one. Must not have wanted to pick a fight with the pack."

"Good." I said, "They probably knew you were following them."

"No doubt about that." Seth murmured, "We're not subtle."

"Leandra," Mikah spoke up and I looked to him, "Do you really think he'll go to Jack?"

"I don't know." I sighed quietly, "Seems to be his pattern, though, doesn't it?"

"How did you know what you said?" Mikah asked, "Did you see it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About Jasper not asking for Mason's help." He clarified, "And that they weren't there in Sequim."

"I don't know." I repeated quietly, "I just knew. Maybe it was just a lucky guess. I mean, it makes sense, because Jasper isn't usually one to ask others for help. Much less ones he doesn't know. And I know Cole and Dess wouldn't have lost so many had Darren's coven been there to help." I looked down at the mention.

"Jack lost thirteen." Mikah finally told me, "So it wasn't like they didn't go down without taking a few with them." I smiled a little at that. Though I was still bothered by the thought, "I was there."

"You were there?" I asked, completely taken by surprise.

"I took out four of the bastards." He said, "But when it got too risky for the three of us left, we had to go. By then, it was time to regroup with Alice anyway." I smacked his arm.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." I barked at him.

"Look who's talking." He countered incredulously, and I knew he had a point there, "I still owe you a spanking for that."

"You wouldn't dare." I glared at him and he grinned. The next second, I was pinned stomach-down over his knees. I squeaked and struggled a little, unable to help laughing.

The next second after that, I was released. Rolling off his lap and landing on the next step down.

"Run, Leandra." Seth laughed, pinning Mikah to the porch. I stood up, darting down the porch steps and out into the yard. Chuckling, Mikah freed himself from Seth and started after me. Human paced, of course.

Making a circle, I made it back to the house, turning to see Seth gripped onto Mikah's leg and being dragged behind him. That didn't last long, though, as Mikah shook him off and was suddenly on the porch with me. He scooped me up, and turned me a bit. Cornering me back against the post and tickling me lightly. Of course, I had to laugh at that, almost completely out of breath.

"I love that." He told me as he stopped tickling me.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him, "My laugh?"

"That too." He allowed, "Just.. How you can just decide to be strong like that. When you spoke earlier, it was like.. Someone completely different. I was completely stunned, and that's not easy to do."

"It's a little tougher than that." I replied quietly, "I had to go through a lot to find it again. It's something that's always meant a lot to me. I forgot what it felt like, but now that it's back, I won't ever forget what it took to get it back."

"What did it take?" He asked inquisitively.

"Just everything I guess." I said, "But tonight, when I thought you and Jasper had gotten hurt, I think that's when I found it, and the relief was what made it stick. Something had to change tonight, and I knew it was me that had to change. I guess I was just tired of sitting back and watching."

He reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. As much as I'd hated it when Travis had done that, it was more than okay for Mikah to do it. I smiled a little as I continued.

"The anger was just the first step. I just had to do something _really_ stupid before I could really realize that."

"That's what you meant." He murmured, understanding, "That you found what you were looking for." I nodded a little.

"Getting that strength back is more than enough to keep me right here." I told him quietly, "I don't ever want to lose it again. It's part of who I am."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So I'm told." I muttered, shoving him back with another laugh, but he kept hold of my hand. He pulled me with him, and spun me around. Like he had the night of Bella and Edward's wedding. I yelped a little, instantly laughing as the movement made me a little dizzy.

Once I was still, I couldn't help hugging him. I'd missed this side of him, and I quickly started to realize something as he gently returned the hug, holding me there.

His behavior directly depended on how I was feeling. If I was okay, like I was now, he was playful and fun. If I was insecure or feeling vulnerable, he was protective. If I was scared, he turned stupid-brave, insistent on doing everything he could to help remove whatever I was afraid of. If I was crying, he was supportive and quiet. My feelings and emotions determined his reactions.

And the funny thing was, I doubted he even noticed it.

It'd always been that way. As long as I'd known him. How had I never seen that before?

"Ahem." Seth's voice beside us had me looking over, "Get a room."

"No." I muttered, laughing a little, "No room." I stepped back, away from Mikah as I smiled a little up at him.

"Now come inside." I told him, "You know you're as much part of the family as I am."

**A/N: Much longer chapter, but I like how it came out.  
I hope you enjoyed it also. :)  
THANK YOU! To my amazing reviewers! As always! :D  
Chapter Fourteen may take a bit of time, as it's currently in pieces, but I'm hoping with enough time I'll get it put together properly. Just a heads up.  
Until Fourteen, my friends! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Growl at me one more time, kid." I muttered, my eyes on Ness in Rose's arms beside me, but Edward knew I wasn't serious, given the way he chuckled.

"What?" I asked her, leaning over, "Is it because I smell like food to you?" I made sure to keep my hands away from anywhere near her mouth, "You'll get used to that. Then maybe you won't want to bite me all the time."

Looking her over, it was amazing to me just how different things could be, yet things like her remain the same. How I could remember her from a time so different, yet here she was.

"Okay." We all looked up as Carlisle sighed, descending the stairs. After checking on Bella, he came to tell us the news.

"She's firmly decided," He said, "So it'll have to be tonight before the morphine has a chance to wear off. To minimize discomfort." I winced a little. Edward obviously didn't like that thought, but he didn't speak up about it. Rosalie immediately stood, carrying Ness up the stairs. Probably to give Bella some time with her before the change.

"Leandra," I looked to Carlisle, "What you've shown Edward of her after she's turned tells him that she'll have amazing self control, but I'd rather not test it immediately." I sighed, my shoulders slouching a little, "So the night before she's finished, I'd like to find somewhere else for you to be."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, "I mean, splitting up?"

"Not as dangerous as testing a newborn." He replied quietly. I sighed, frowning.

"Then can I choose where to go?" I asked.

"You were sent to Tanya's before." He told me, "I wouldn't mind that again."

"I would." I said, "It's too far away."

"Where else can you go, shorty?" Emmett asked, and I looked to him.

"Well," I murmured, "I could stay with Heather."

"Definitely not." Jasper muttered, shaking his head.

"Why not?" I asked, "If it doesn't work out, then I'll go with Tanya, but I know it will. Come on. You said you felt better about me spending time over there."

"Not staying the night." He clarified, "And not with a thirteen year old that has complete access to you, and whose parents sleep during the night."

I gave him a look, "I think you can trust me in that department."

"And what about Jack?" Alice asked.

"I've mentioned this before." I sighed, "Jack would never do anything that would risk the lives of his nephews. Or his son. I think I'll be pretty safe there." I paused, "And it'll be the weekend, so it's perfect. I'll just go there Friday night, and if she's still iffy by Sunday, one of you can come get me, and I'll go to Tanya's. I get to spend more time with Hunter, Bella can wreak havoc, and everybody's happy."

They still seemed hesitant so I sighed.

"You can even have the house watched." I said, "And since it's not as far, you can check on me yourself whenever you want. I'll be thirty seconds away by your speed."

"I don't know if I like the unsupervised part, either." Emmett grumbled.

"If either of them try anything, I'll punch them in the nuts. I promise."

"Leandra." Esme scolded lightly among the light laughter around the room.

"I feel better." Emmett chuckled, "Keep that mentality until you're forty."

"No problem." I replied.

"It might be good for her to get away for a few days." Mikah spoke up, "I think she'll be fine."

"Alright." Carlisle sighed, "I'll give Heather a call in the morning." I was pleased with that statement. It wasn't a, 'We'll discuss it'. This was more definite than that.

"But Leandra." He murmured, and I waited, "We're trusting you."

"I know." I said, "And I know I don't deserve it after what I did, but I won't let you down again."

That was clearly the right answer, as he didn't take that topic any further.

I still had two days and the rest of tonight before that, however, and there was still one more thing I was curious about. Jacob had been banished outside for the time being, and I couldn't blame Edward for keeping them apart.

Despite the way Edward saw how it was with Jacob last time, not at all inappropriate, I could understand how it'd bother him how instantly attached Jacob would be. Almost like Jacob suddenly owned her, and that bothered me too, to some degree.

I was curious, though. Was imprinting something that happened instantly? It had yet to happen, but I wanted to witness it this time. Given the way Jacob paced on the porch, he knew there was someone important in here and we weren't letting him see her.

Rose eventually came back downstairs with the baby in her arms.

"She's out cold now, Edward." Rosalie murmured. He nodded, and with one more look at Ness, Edward ascended the stairs himself, Carlisle following him.

"Here we go." Emmett murmured quietly, and I winced when I understood.

"That's not going to tickle." I mumbled, cringing a little. I took the space beside Rose on the couch. Oddly, I felt protective of Ness myself. Maybe it was the way we practically grew up together last time. She caught up to me age wise just in time for us to pretty much grow up at around the same time. She took roughly seven years to fully grow up, and by that time, I'd made it to seventeen before I was turned. Six years after her birth.

Other than Edward, I was the only one who knew what she was like pretty much grown. This was the same person that protected my son for me when I couldn't. She was the one that hid away with him while everyone else did their damnedest to rescue me from Aro, and I was looking at her now as a baby.

I glanced to Jacob peering in the window and scooted forward, blocking his view.

"Wait your turn." I grumbled his direction. I could just hear his groan of irritation from where I sat, and Emmett chuckled.

I took Ness' hand in my fingers, looking back down at her. She still seemed a little dazed, probably at not expecting to be born tonight, but she seemed to be doing fine on her own. Rose had dressed her already, and rewrapped her in a warmer blanket.

Ness tried to pull my fingers toward her mouth, but I'd had too much practice with Hunter and caught the motion.

"Uh-uh." I laughed a little and she paused as she looked at me, her mouth open expectantly, "Biting isn't nice." Making a noise, she tugged on my hand. Trying to bring my fingers closer anyway. She was strong, though. I had to give her that. I barely managed to resist the movement, and she held on as I attempted to pull my fingers away. I had to laugh again, "Ow."

Rose laughed a little, and helped free me from her grasp.

"At least she's not venomous." I murmured, shaking out my fingers from where she'd gripped too tight, "So if she does bite me, it won't be a big deal."

"Here, Leandra." Rose offered, holding the baby out to me. I kept my back to the door, ensuring Jacob couldn't see her as I took her gently. I cradled her securely, making sure to keep the blanket shielding her mouth. I looked up at Rose, slightly confused as she stood up, "Esme and I have some work to do."

I didn't understand until Edward and Carlisle came back downstairs. Rose, Esme and Alice headed up the stairs as they reached the bottom. Carlisle's supportive hand on Edward's shoulder. He must have done it. He looked torn, like he still hated the idea.

I stood up, hoping to help him feel better as I carried Ness over to him.

"She wanted to bite me." I reported, hopeful that'd distract him some, "But I think she's starting to learn." Smiling slightly, he easily took her from me as I offered her to him.

"Don't worry." I said, "She'll be okay."

"I know." He sighed, "I just wish it'd turned out differently."

"It's what she really wanted." I reasoned, "It would have happened anyway."

"Okay," I turned, looking back at the door at Mikah poking his head in, "Jacob's bugging the hell out of me. Can we just let the dog in already?"

Edward seemed to debate heavily for several moments as he looked to the baby in his arms.

"He will keep his distance." Edward finally said. I winced a little, stepping back to stand beside Carlisle. Just in case Edward's warning wasn't followed, and it turned physical. Mikah, hesitant now, pushed the door open fully and stepped inside. Moving aside as Jacob stepped inside behind him.

Here it was. The moment of truth. What would happen if Edward decided he didn't want to allow it? If it even did happen. I had no doubt in my mind that Edward was a very protective father.

Slowly, Jacob moved closer, his eyes on the baby. He had to get closer, just to look at her properly. I could tell with each step he knew he was pushing Edward's patience. I hardly dared to breathe, waiting for the tension I felt coming from Edward to be too much. I took a half-step sideways, closer to Carlisle's side, just in case it did suddenly become too much. I prepared to take the baby if she was handed to me, and run off.

I watched Jacob closely, and so far, I didn't see anything other than deep curiosity in his eyes. Nothing was happening.

Until it suddenly did.

I saw the emotion suddenly change in Jacob's eyes, and he seemed to falter a step. Not quite as drastic as stumbling, but like the floor had suddenly moved under his feet, and he nearly lost his footing. Almost like he'd taken an extra step up the stairs.

At first, he looked a little scared, but that changed half a heartbeat later into something else. Like a sad sort of nervous desperation that I read easily. I wondered what was going through his mind.

I looked to Edward, looking for confirmation, and the way he looked down with a deep, heavy sigh told me it'd happened. Nobody in the world could have stopped it. Sooner or later, Jacob was going to see her, and that was all it took.

"You'll still keep your distance, Jacob." Edward told him, probably solving everyone's curiosity, "You don't have to leave yet, but if you come too close to her before I say you can, I won't hesitate to tear your arm off, beat you with it, then throw you out." Jacob agreed, nodding. Probably just grateful he was allowed to stay.

"Yikes." I mumbled quietly. Despite his hostility, he was being pretty damn generous. Jacob had yet to speak, but I wasn't sure if he could yet.

Not long later, I was surprised to find myself tired enough to sleep. I was stubborn, however, and it took Mikah carrying me up the stairs before I agreed to go to bed. Once I was there, I didn't give much resistance. I just cuddled in the blanket, holding Mikah's hand tightly where he sat beside me.

Even after the last few days of sleeping nearly non-stop, I was exhausted enough to sleep through the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning, nearly startling awake. It was odd to wake up that way, but I was just glad I couldn't remember the dream I'd been having. Giving a glance around me where I sat up in bed, I noticed that Mikah wasn't here.

With a sigh, I climbed out of bed, and left my room. Descending the stairs, I knew what I was in search of. I was hungry.

"Leandra?" Carlisle called my attention as I was headed for the kitchen, "I spoke to Heather." I paused mid-step, looking to him. He continued, "I'm afraid that she and the boys are out of town until next weekend."

"Aw." I mumbled, disappointed. Instead of making a big deal out of it, however, I continued, "Oh well. It was worth a shot."

That seemed to surprise him quite a bit.

"You're alright with that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I mean, it's not like I can expect them to be around all the time, right?" I asked in return, "It's not their fault." I looked to Emmett and his completely floored expression, "What?"

"That was a logical answer, shorty." He muttered, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I really don't want to go so far away." I replied, "But if there's nowhere else I can go, then I guess I have no choice. I mean, I remember what it's like to be a newborn. The last thing I want to do is put Bella through that, so I'll go. I just have one request." They waited, "I want Mikah to come with me."

"I don't think he'll have it any other way." Emmett told me, and I couldn't miss the slight tone of bitterness in his words. I smiled a little as he continued, "After what happened at the mall, he'll follow you everywhere you go. Just so he knows that won't happen again."

"You'll have several others following you as well." Carlisle nodded a little, "So if it's protection you're worried about-"

"Not really." I said, "I know Tanya can keep me safe. I just don't want to be lonely, or homesick. If he's there, I might not be." I looked around, "Where is he?"

"He's visiting Cole." Emmett replied. I sighed, nodding. For a moment, I stood there. Listening.

"How's Bella?" I asked, "I don't hear anything."

"Trust me, I know." Emmett muttered, "It's a little creepy."

"The extra morphine given to her before the venom injection was effective." Carlisle told me.

"Man, I'd hate to be trapped like that." I murmured.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"It's impossible to sleep through something like that, no matter how much morphine there is. So she's probably awake, but stuck."

"Aw, don't say that." Emmett groaned, "Eddy's been panicking anyway."

"Oops." I muttered, biting my lip, "Just kidding, Edward."

"Noted." Edward called down the stairs. I bit my lip again, looking sheepishly to Carlisle.

Before I made more tension, I decided to grab something quick to eat, and sit outside on the porch. I needed air after whatever dream I'd had. It didn't leave me with a particularly fearful feeling, so I knew it hadn't really been that bad.

I'd been sitting there for several minutes before I finally noticed someone standing there. Across the yard, just inside the trees. He'd stood so still, he startled me as he finally started moving.

"Geez, you scared me." I grumbled, taking a breath. I didn't recognize him, but I just assumed he was a new one from Dess' or Cole's coven. He seemed puzzled as he studied me, but he stopped a comfortable distance away. He crossed his arms, almost inspecting me. His expression was something of an intense curiosity that made me really uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, slowly standing up. Behind me, the door opened, and I looked back as Carlisle stepped outside.

"Carlisle." The stranger spoke up, "You didn't tell me you got a kid."

Carlisle chuckled a little, which told me I didn't need to be worried. He stepped from the porch, and greeted the stranger with a firm handshake.

"It's good to see you, Garrett." Carlisle told him, "What brings you this way?"

"Even us nomads are hearing things now, Carlisle." The one he called Garrett said, "I thought I'd come by and see you. What's going on?"

"That's going to take a little while to explain." Carlisle replied.

"Then explain." Garrett chuckled, "I don't have anywhere special I need to be." He looked to me, "Unless your little friend there minds my presence?"

"Not at all." I shrugged, "I'm used to it." I glanced back as someone came to stand behind me. Looking up at Esme behind me as Garrett chuckled.

"Esme." Garrett greeted with a very polite smile, "Beautiful as always." He was charming.

I moved aside as Carlisle led Garrett inside. I figured I'd let Carlisle explain. I didn't need to be there, possibly making Garrett uncomfortable. After a moment, I decided to go for a walk around the yard, and I was grateful for Esme's company as she followed me. I had a lot of questions, and started with the first one nearly immediately.

"Garrett is Carlisle's friend?" I asked, looking to Esme.

"They've been friends for a very, very long time." She replied, smiling.

"We can trust him?" I asked.

"Garrett is very loyal." She told me, "I'm very comfortable trusting him. He's not the type to play games, rather he's very straightforward. If he's against something, he's honest about it from the start, but when he's for something, he sees it through to the end."

I nodded a little.

"That sounds like a very good friend to have." I observed. I was quiet for a moment, "He said something about the nomads. They're the single ones, right?"

"The ones that choose not to join a coven." She explained.

"Isn't it safer to join a coven?"

"It's complicated." She mused, "A lot of the time, it is safer. You have the protection a coven provides, and the friendship. However, sometimes when the coven finds themselves in the middle of a conflict, it's majority wins. Meaning, that if you're against what that coven decides, you're bound to go through with it anyway."

"Oh." I mumbled. I understood a little better now.

"Some find it more fitting to stay on their own." She continued, "If only for the choice to decide on their own, and to be responsible for their own actions."

"Can someone have both?" I asked, "Be in a coven some of the time, but other times, run off to be a nomad?"

"Sometimes, yes." She answered, "But other times, the coven leader won't allow that. Of course, the individual is often times free to choose their own preference, but once they decide one way, they stay that way. It's actually pretty rare to find leaders like Cole or Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Everyone here is free to choose whether or not to stay." She explained, "They choose to stay out of loyalty, not obligation. Carlisle would never take that choice from them, and if anyone were to leave, they'd be welcome back with open arms. No questions asked. That's part of why we consider this a family.

"However, most coven leaders don't see it that way. Especially when it comes to immortals they themselves have turned. Most coven leaders believe that if they have given someone immortality, that individual then owes them their loyalty."

I frowned a little, "Wow."

"Carlisle believes it's the option, not the obligation, that strengthens loyalties." She said, and I nodded again.

"I think so too." I murmured, and she smiled a little, hugging me.

I liked hearing about this. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it helped me understand even more about my family.

"Can I ask why Jasper and Emmett are mad at Mikah?" I asked and she laughed a little.

"You noticed that." She murmured, and I nodded a little, "Leandra, I don't know if you understand this, but it's not only Carlisle and I that are in the effort of raising you. Everyone has their part." I nodded, "It's in their nature to be protective of their family. It's just how they are, and always have been. To see you crying that day at the mall, well, it hurt them too. They're only worried you're going to be hurt again."

"They don't trust Mikah?"

"He's left before." She said.

"He's only left to keep me safe. In the beginning, it was to take a break from my scent." I reminded her, "Then it was to do some looking on his own."

"I understand." She assured me, "And he's given us some useful information on what he found while he was out, but Emmett and Jasper are more concerned about you potentially getting your heart broken again."

"I don't think he's going to leave again." I said, "And even if he does, he'll come back. He always does. I don't know what it is about him, Esme. There's something about him that just.. I don't know."

She smiled a little, "I think I understand."

I had to smile a little also, not sure how to continue.

"He's always been there." I murmured, "Even before. I don't know how he came to stay with us before, but he was here, and he fit in just as much then as he did now. I wish I could remember, though. I want to remember everything I can about him.

"I want to remember him, and I want to just be around him. All the time. There's something about him that makes it so easy. Like he gets me in a way no one else does. He just knows. Just don't tell Jasper about that. I think that he'll complain about that."

She laughed a little.

"Your secret's safe with me, darling." She replied, "I'm pretty sure all females have felt this way a time or two. I know I have."

"I don't know, though." I sighed, shaking my head, "Mikah makes me feel happy, a little nervous, and like throwing up all at the same time." That got another laugh from her, and I had to join in quietly, "It's true. That's the only way I can explain it."

After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"I, for one, am completely supportive." She told me, "I trust Mikah, and I think you should go with whatever you feel is best, honey. Well, obviously not 'whatever', but you know what I mean. I say just enjoy it." I hugged onto her side as we walked, sighing a little.

"So when am I going to Tanya's?" I asked quietly.

"She'll be coming by tomorrow to pick you up." Esme replied, "That way we have a day or so to have your scent fade a bit around the house before Bella's done changing."

"I wish I didn't have to leave." I mumbled, "But I know. It's for my own safety." I looked up, smiling a little as Mikah and Jasper broke from the trees, headed for the house. They seemed deep in conversation, so I didn't want to bother them, but I could always look. No harm in that. However, I picked up on their mood. Mikah was upset, and Jasper looked stern.

I looked up at Esme, but her smile had faded. She seemed concerned now.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked to me.

"Let's go inside." She suggested, taking my hand. I followed her easily, more confused than resistant.

"Will Garrett mind?" I asked, trailing along beside her, "Because I don't want to bug him with my smell."

"No, honey." She answered, leading me up the steps, "Not in the least."

Inside, the TV was already on. My eyes found it instantly, and I almost couldn't believe what was on. News yet again, and what I saw there really made me glad I didn't try to interrupt Mikah while he was talking to Jasper outside.

"I have to go." Mikah was saying, and I stepped forward, "I have to check on them."

"No." I said firmly, "You can't."

On the news, they were reporting in Ithaca, New York. Where I'd first met Mikah, and where Mikah's family lived. His dad and siblings. Blocks away from his house, as I recognized the area immediately, another large murder had taken place. Forty people this time were killed.

"Was there a message?" I asked, looking to Jasper. They seemed to already know everything about it.

"It doesn't matter what the message was." Mikah told me firmly, and I instantly shut up.

"Calm down." Jasper snapped at him, "It's not her fault." Knowing he was right, Mikah turned.

"The message said, 'Hits home, doesn't it?'" Alice answered me. I frowned, looking down as I thought hard. This message seemed to be directed at Mikah, but also in turn, at me. Because I knew that the only reason anyone would have to bother his family was to lure him there.

"How the hell did they know?" I asked, and just as I finished that question, I turned and headed for the door. I landed on the porch, instantly calling out, "Seth."

Moments later, he came jogging out from the trees. He must have just been in his wolf form, because he was shoe-less and shirtless.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Were you here last night?" I asked, "Sitting on the porch with Mikah and I?"

"Yeah." He said, puzzled, "Right there. I told you to get a room."

I frowned. So that wasn't it. That was way too big of a coincidence to be comfortable. Someone had to have been here to overhear our conversation.

"Damn.." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Did you see or smell anything out of place on your way here?" I asked him.

"No." He answered, "Then again, I wasn't really sniffing every inch of ground either. Should I have?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I need to know if anyone we didn't want listening in was listening in to a conversation Mikah and I had last night. Can you search the area and see if you find anything out of place?"

"Sure thing." He said, and immediately turned.

"Thanks." I said, and turned back around. Heading back inside.

"I didn't smell anything out of place, Leandra." Mikah told me, "I would have noticed."

"Mikah, don't you think it's a little weird that the day after you mention wanting to go check on them, suddenly this?" I gestured to the TV, "I think it's worth a try to give another look around."

"You're not understanding me." He countered, "Leandra, I practically raised those kids myself. Do you understand what that means? Until I was turned, I was there for them every year of their life from the time they were born. One year old, two years old. Three, four, five years old. That means something to me. I owe them more than just hiding out here."

"Shut up." I snapped, turning a little as I looked down in thought.

"Leandra-"

"Mikah, please. Sit down, and shut up for one second." I muttered, "Then you can keep yelling at me if you want." The room fell silent as I continued thinking. Something Mikah had said had clicked something in my mind. What was it?

"You weren't kidding, Carlisle." Garrett muttered with a quiet chuckle.

Still in thought, I looked to the TV again, where the number of people dead scrolled by at the bottom of the screen. Forty people.

I suddenly understood.

"I figured it out." I said, looking to Carlisle now, "I know what Jack is getting at."

"What is it?" He asked.

"The number of people.." I muttered, "What Jack said. It's symbolic of our time together. The final number is one hundred. Meaning ten. The last time he saw me, I was ten years old."

"Are you positive?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "Think about it. I first met Jack when I was two and a half years old. Twenty-five people died. The next number was thirty, meaning he knew me when I was three. This is forty. Four. The next number is going to be fifty, I guarantee it." I paused, "Now we know how long we have. We have until the number of people reaches one hundred before he'll come, but we don't know how long he'll wait between each group of people."

"It's wonderful that you've figured this out and all, but I have to get going." Mikah spoke up again.

"Mikah, don't go." I said, "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Leandra." He replied, "I am, but I have to see if they're okay."

"Just wait." I plead, "Wait until Seth gets back."

"Leandra-"

"Just think first before you run off straight into a trap!"

My tone straightened his tone right out as he took a breath.

"You know that's what they're doing." I continued, "They're trying to lure you there, and hopefully a few others with you."

"Why don't we call?" Esme suggested, and we both looked to her, "We can call ahead."

"See?" I demanded at Mikah, "That's a good idea. Had you run off, you never would have heard that suggestion."

I was handed the phone, and I had to think. With a sigh, Mikah took the phone from me and dialed the number before handing it back to me.

I put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. I almost hung up, thinking everyone was in school or something, but I jumped as the phone was suddenly answered.

"Yeah?" It was Jonathan.

"Jon." I said after a few moments of silence, "Is Alyssa there?"

"Leandra." He recognized my voice, and he chuckled, "Maybe she is, maybe she's not. Why don't you talk to me a bit?"

"Really, Jon." I muttered, "It's important."

"Tell me." He chuckled, "Have you grown up any?" I ignored Mikah's quiet growl off to the side.

"Shut up." I told him, rolling my eyes, "Where's Alyssa?"

"Sassy." I heard the smile in his tone, "I like that."

"Where's Alyssa?" I demanded again.

"Oh, she's not here." He finally said, "Why don't you call again next week?"

Before I could respond to that, I listened to the phone violently changing hands, and unmistakably Alyssa's voice arguing with a chuckling Jon in the background.

"Hello?" Alyssa's voice came over the phone.

"Alyssa." I greeted, and she laughed a little, "Hey."

"Hey, Leandra." She replied cheerfully, "How've you been?"

"I saw the news." I said, looking to the TV, "Is everyone there okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, "We're all fine here. They closed the school for today, so we're all sitting here watching TV." I looked to Mikah as he sighed heavily.

"I was worried." I admitted, "How weird is that?"

"Tell me about it." She replied, "Nothing like that ever happens here."

"So how is everyone there?" I asked, for both my benefit and Mikah's.

"Oh, Emily's mad at me." She said, "Because I wouldn't let her go over to her friends house today. I told her, 'Not with a serial killer on the loose.' Kid's crazy. You wouldn't even believe it." She paused, "Alex has another girlfriend. That makes three now."

Mikah visibly cringed.

"At once?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." She answered, "And I told him I'm going to sock him every day for each one until he sorts himself out."

"What's he doing with a girlfriend at all?" I asked, "He's what? Nine?"

"Sammy's been teaching him." She said, "Word is Sammy has gotten the girl up the street pregnant."

"Holy crap." I winced, speechless.

"But there's no way to prove the kid's his yet." She continued, "He better hope it's not his, because if it is, her dad's gonna kill him. She's thirteen." Shaking his head, Mikah silently slapped his palm against his face, "He was in Juvie for three days last week. Finally let him out, but not without a whole lot of persuading from my dad." What else could she tell me?

"Oh, speaking of paternity tests," She suddenly remembered, "So about a week after you left last time, my mom came by to talk to my dad. She just walked right in like she owned the damn place, and told my dad that she thinks she's pregnant." I listened, "I'm just like.. Fucking great, another kid to drop on him and leave, but she just starts demanding money from him right off the bat."

I looked incredulously to Mikah who seemed as if he had a permanent look of horror on his face.

"My dad just told her to fuck off, and said flat out that the kid wasn't his, since he's had nothing to do with her since she left back in October." Alyssa continued, "So she got _really_ mad then, and told him that Alex and Emily weren't his. That she'd been cheating on him around the time when they were made, and if they weren't his, that meant she could take them. I doubted that from the start, because Alex looks just like him, and Em looks just like me. So I'm like.. What a bitch.

"So just to make sure, dad had all of us tested, and I guess the drugs must have been going to her head, because we're all his. He told her to go straight to hell, and don't come back. I think he even hit her with the stack of result papers."

"And I thought my family before was fucked up.." I muttered, still shocked.

"Oh, believe me. Me too." She replied, "I just don't know what to do with these kids anymore. I think I'm the only sane one left."

"I want to smack Alex myself." I admitted, "What the hell is he thinking?"

"He beat the hell out of some poor kid at school the other day, so he's suspended until week after next." She said, "I wouldn't have been so mad at him if it was for a good reason, but the thing is, he did it because the kid wouldn't give up his lunch money."

"Oh, he's turning into one of those." I muttered, understanding.

"Yeah." She murmured flatly, "So he's on my shit-list until Christmas." Every time she cussed, I noticed Mikah wince. She was never really into cussing before, and each time he heard it, I could see it grated on his nerves.

"I can't blame you there." I told her, "Tell him he's on mine too."

"Alex." She called, and I heard him come running, "Leandra says you're becoming an asshole." I didn't say that.

"So?" He asked in the background, "I can beat her ass." Mikah perked up, intently listening now with another quiet growl.

"I'd love to see him try." I immediately said, "I'd beat him down so hard, he won't remember his name until after college."

Alyssa laughed at that one, "My vote's on Leandra."

He snorted, "Please. She's a girl."

"Meaning, I don't have nuts." I countered, "He does. Easy targets, and maybe he doesn't deserve them if he's gonna act like such a pussy."

"Leandra." Esme corrected me firmly, but that statement had Alyssa cracking up. Gasping for breath between laughs as she repeated what I'd said to him.

"Yeah, come say that to my face, bitch." Alex called in the background. Mikah stood up.

"Grow up a little first, Junior." I said, "It's wrong to beat up someone smaller than me."

He snorted again, "She's scared."

"Oh, I'm terrified." I replied in a heavily sarcastic tone, "And only on the complete other side of the country. Just let me get my shoes." I gestured firmly for Mikah to sit back down. I didn't think he would at first, until he finally did.

After a brief argument with him, Alyssa finally laughed.

"He walked away." She told me, "See what I mean, though? Sammy's been teaching him things, and I hate it."

"Yeah." I murmured, "I see now. That definitely isn't the kid I used to know."

"If Mikah was here, he'd put him through a wall." Alyssa murmured quietly now, "I know it."

I hadn't been expecting that comment, and I had to look at Mikah. He seemed so torn now. I could tell her words and tone had hurt him. Probably his first time hearing her voice since he had to leave them, and it had to be about how much she still missed him.

"I know." I finally replied, "I know."

"It's like.." She paused, "Like as soon as he left, things just started falling apart around here. He kept everything going. I guess I just can't do it by myself. I tried, I swear I tried, but.. I'm not Mikah. I can't do the things he could do."

I didn't know what to say to that, but her words were breaking my heart. I could only imagine what they were doing to Mikah. Oh, how much I really, really wanted to tell her that he was right here. That I was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry." I told her after another moment, "I never meant to take him from you."

"No." She said instantly, "No, I don't blame you, Leandra. I just don't know what to do."

I looked to Esme briefly, at a complete loss of what to say. Sensing my unease, Mikah whispered lightly.

"Tell her this." He suggested, "Tell her that she doesn't need me to help them. Tell her that she knows what I would do in her situation, and she just needs to be brave enough to follow through. Be firm, but they also need to know that she loves them. That she'll always love them, even when they're being complete brats. That's all it takes."

I repeated what he told me, and she stayed silent for a minute.

"I swear," She said, "That's exactly what Mikah would say." She knew him much better than I thought. I held my breath, "Thank you, Leandra. Really."

"I hope it helps." I admitted.

"Me too." She replied, "I wish you were here."

"So do I." I laughed a little, "So I can put your brother through a wall myself."

That made her laugh again, and the conversation went smoother from there. I told her to just be careful wherever she went, and make sure the others were safe too. I told her not to go out at night for any reason.

I hung up with her not long later, as she had to go make something for the kids for lunch. I sat down with a sigh.

"Oh," I finally said, "I wish I could hit Alex so damn hard. Sammy too. What the hell are they thinking?"

"Believe me, I know." Mikah grumbled beside me, "They're both needing a good smack upside the head."

"Boys will be boys." Garrett commented.

"Not this boy." I murmured in reply, "Alex was never like that before." What was Garrett still doing here? Confused, I glanced to him, before continuing, "Sammy's always been a bit of an asshole, but not Alex."

I paused, listening to the silence.

"But see?" I finally said again, looking to Mikah, "They're fine." I hesitated, "Eh.. Sort of."

"Hardly." He muttered, standing.

"At least they're not dead, right?" I offered, wincing a little. Giving a nervous laugh, I watched as he paced, "Alyssa's gonna handle it. You heard her."

"No." He said, "What I heard, was something I used to be so intuned to hear." I waited, watching him, "She was scared, Leandra."

"She sounded fine to me." I murmured.

"She's not." He said, "I know that kid, and I know the tone of her voice."

"Calm down." I told him, "She'll be alright. You'll see."

"But-"

"No." I stood up as well, "Have more confidence in her than that. I'll call again soon, just to see how they're doing, okay? Until then, just try not to worry so much. She's eleven, Mikah. Not three."

"I didn't find anything." I looked toward the door at Seth's voice, "I looked everywhere."

I sighed, "Thanks for looking, Seth."

"Do you think the one changing appearances has been around?" He asked, frowning a little.

"I think so." I admitted, "How else would they have known about Mikah's family? It's too big of a coincidence."

"That's creepy." Seth shuddered a little, "I don't like that thought."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, sitting back down. I sighed, "But the point is, everyone there is fine. Mikah doesn't need to go running off, and we're all okay for right now. I'm just going to think about that." I paused, "And we figured out what Jack was getting at. That's a good thing, right?"

Nothing more happened, and briefly, I got to know a little bit about Garrett. Apparently, he was sticking around for a little while, which I didn't mind so much.

As planned, I was greeted by Tanya herself the following afternoon. Mikah was more than allowed to come along with me. Encouraged, actually. Carlisle thought that acting as my personal bodyguard would distract him from the recent killings in New York. I was determined to make that happen. Sure, I'd be responsible for him.

I was carried off, much against my will, but I didn't struggle or fight. I just hated having to leave. Mikah followed us closely, considering it was only Tanya and him with me. Briefly, I wondered why they'd risk travelling with just the two of them, but I didn't ask.

Keeping my eyes shut tight through the entire trip, I only looked up as I was gently let down on my feet. Looking up at the rather large house. Not quite as large as our house, but it was decent.

"We've made you a room up on the second floor." Tanya told me, and silently, I nodded as she stepped forward, and opened the front door.

I stepped into the house beside Tanya, giving a nervous look around. It was very roomy inside, and quite warm, much to my appreciation.

However, I hated being this far from the family. This isolated.

"Hello again, Leandra." Eleazar spoke to me, and I looked down, "I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about here."

"I know." I murmured, nodding a little, "I just.." I trailed off, unsure how to explain.

"You don't like being so far away." He observed, "But I assure you, it's hardly a few minutes."

Eleazar's gaze moved to the doorway behind me, and I turned a little to look back at Evan as he stood there. I frowned a little, confused. He wasn't there before.

"The others will be here soon." Evan assured me, "They'll be coming in waves. It's safer that way."

"How many others are coming?" I asked, and he smiled a little.

"More than enough." He replied, "Don't worry about that."

"Leandra." Eleazar murmured, and I looked to him now, "Come here for a moment. I'd like to show you your room." I nodded a little, and stepped away from Mikah, crossing the room to stand beside him. He stood there, hesitating, and I frowned a bit in confusion.

I jumped, yelping a little as Eleazar was suddenly across the room, pinning Evan to the floor. Evan was very effectively restrained, giving a growl and struggle, which only got him held tighter.

"Hey." I called, not liking how rough Eleazar was being with him, "Hey, stop it."

"This isn't one of yours, Leandra." Eleazar told me, carefully restraining him and standing him up.

"Are you crazy?" Evan demanded, "Let go of me."

"My gift is sensing other gifts." Eleazar informed us both, but he spoke to Evan, "Don't even try."

"Leandra." Tanya murmured, stepping forward, "Come stand with me."

"Don't let him hurt him." I muttered, glancing behind me as Mikah moved closer to him as well.

"Eleazar knows what he's doing, Leandra." Tanya told me, "As I understand it, you all have been have problems with this one for quite some time. Catching him seems like it's a major step forward."

She wasn't wrong there, I had to admit.

Behind me, Evan was still denying it. Everything had happened so quick, it left my head still spinning. I couldn't help being confused.

"Just hold onto him." I suggested quietly, "Don't do anything until we can check on the real Evan."

"Good idea." Tanya agreed with me, turning and pulling out her phone. I watched as she dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle." She spoke, "Can you tell me if Evan is still there with you? Just needing some confirmation." She paused, looking to Eleazar, "Oh he is? You may want to come by. We caught the one changing appearances."

Suddenly "Evan" gave a struggle, breaking free from Eleazar's grip and nearly got out the door, but Mikah pounced with a growl. Taking him down hard enough to rattle the floor. Tanya hung up, and I watched Kate move forward, taking one of "Evan's" arms in her hand.

"One wrong move." She muttered to him. I watched, heavily confused as they hauled him back up, and he wasn't Evan anymore. His appearance had drastically changed, and I was assuming this was his natural look. I was stunned, and he was deeply unhappy. More annoyed, it seemed.

"He's part of Darren's coven." I murmured, shocked, "I remember seeing him."

"Thought I couldn't get passed that mind-reader, did you?" He chuckled, his eyes on me. Nervously, I couldn't help taking a step back, "My name's Elias, but you can call me Eli, sweetie."

"Don't call me that." I grumbled, and he smiled coyly. He had a naturally stern look to him, but in a boyish way. He couldn't have been more than thirteen or fourteen when he was turned. His longer brown hair reminded me a lot of Josh's, the way it fell over his forehead, nearly reaching his eyes. Parted down the center and swept back on one side.

"Oh, come on." Eli chuckled, "I was just having a bit of fun with you. Can't blame me for that, can you?" He paused, "How's your hand?"

"This is the one that talked to you in the mall that day?" Mikah demanded.

"Unless there's more than one person able to change appearances." I muttered, "Then he'd be the one."

"I thought that was pretty creative." Eli grinned.

I jumped, yelping as Mikah suddenly punched him in the side of his face. Hard enough to crack his skin, but he healed almost instantly.

"Ow." Eli growled, glaring over at Mikah.

"You deserved that." I told him, and he looked to me again. Almost playful now in the way he looked at me. No trace of impatience with me.

"And you're pretty cute." He countered, giving me a smile.

"Fuck off." I mumbled, looking down as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aw, don't be like that." He laughed, "Come on."

"Don't talk to her." Kate corrected him sharply, "In fact, stop talking altogether."

"Don't I get a lawyer, or something?" He asked her, "I never hurt the girl. I haven't hurt anyone, have I?"

"Explain her hand." Mikah growled in return.

"She did that herself." Eli said, "It's not my fault she doesn't think when she's mad at you." That earned him another punch. I had to laugh a little at that one. Why I found it funny, I didn't know, but it amused me to the point where I had to struggle to stop laughing. A fact not lost on Eli.

"Dammit, where is Carlisle?" Mikah looked out the window, "The sooner he gets here, the sooner I can kill him."

"Wait, kill me?" Eli asked, perking up, "Wait, wait, wait. I haven't done anything."

"Shut up." Mikah told him sharply, "Don't act like you-"

"No." Eli said, "All I've done is give messages."

I looked over as the door opened again, and Carlisle walked in. Jasper and Emmett following closely. I moved to their side, looking back at Eli.

"You've got to believe me." Eli said, still speaking straight to Mikah, "I haven't hurt anyone."

"You mean this is the pipsqueak that's been causing so much trouble?" Emmett asked incredulously, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey." Eli barked his direction, "Watch it, buddy."

"Oh no." Emmett laughed, "Oh, I'm scared. Attack of the killer kindergartener."

"Bite me." Eli replied sharply, which only got him another laugh. Eli looked to Mikah again, "Look. I was just doing what I was told, okay? I swear."

"Who told you to do the things you've done?" Carlisle asked, and Eli looked to him.

"One of the other followers." Eli answered immediately, "His name is Asher. He's like the leader, I guess, of all of the followers. Asher is one of the only ones in contact with Jack. The rest of follow him more than Jack. Just keep our head down and do what we're told."

That was a good bit of information. Even I realized that.

"What is your purpose?" Carlisle asked, and he paused.

"Mostly messenger." He finally replied, giving a quick glance to Mikah to his left, "I get information, since I can usually get into places undetected. I tell Asher what I know, and he tells me what to mention. Subtle hints, I guess."

"Subtle, my ass." I muttered, but fell silent at Emmett's look.

"I was just having a bit of fun." He repeated, "I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. That's not my job."

"What kind of information was Asher looking for?" Carlisle asked.

"Places you've checked, what your next moves are, and what you're considering. Your reactions, just things I can observe, mostly." Eli replied, "More importantly, just watch her wherever she is." He nodded my direction, "I had no idea about his gift." He gave a glance to Eleazar now, "Otherwise I never would have tried to follow her today."

"What all does he know now?" Carlisle asked.

"The last thing I was able to tell him was the whole deal with Mason." He said.

"Was Darren's entire coven in on this?" Carlisle asked, and Eli hesitated again. Longer this time.

"Speak." Kate demanded, giving him a little shake.

"Yes." Eli admitted finally, "Asher and Darren are.. They're close. There's no way Asher could control that many of us on his own without at least three other leaders in the group. You could say Darren helps with that."

"How many covens are a part of this follower group?" Jasper asked this time.

"At last count, there were three full covens dedicated to it." Eli replied, "But many others from covens that don't want to be associated with it. Members from covens that work for Jack on the side. From _all_ over. Not just here, so don't be surprised if you come across one or two you've never met before."

"What do you mean by all over?" Jasper asked.

"Not from here." Eli answered, "Other countries, other continents. Word has spread farther than you can imagine. Total, there are over seventy-five followers. Could be more by now, but it also could be less. Not many are willing to stand against Jack. We know what he's capable of."

"And what is the purpose of having all of these followers?" Jasper asked.

"They're the ones that do the dirty work." Eli admitted, "They're the ones that do the killing."

"So Jack doesn't directly get into trouble." Jasper murmured, looking to Carlisle.

"I told you." I muttered, "He's smart."

"The followers are the ones that make sure places are clear before Jack comes anywhere near, even just to pass through. They find the hideouts, they make the paths." Eli continued, "They get the information, not just from me but the others as well. They give it to Asher, and Asher gives it to him. The followers, essentially, are Jack's military."

I shuddered at the thought.

"If the followers are doing all of this, then what is the purpose of his coven?" Jasper asked.

"Protection, mostly." He replied, "Only the best ones are picked to be a part of his coven. The most loyal to him. The easiest to control, but they have to be strong, and quick. Quicker than the rest of us."

"This is getting too far out of hand." Jasper murmured, quieter now as he looked to Carlisle, "Something needs to be done, and soon."

"Do you see what I mean now?" I asked. Carlisle and Jasper looked to me, "All of this, just for me?"

"It's not just about you anymore." Eli told me, and I looked to him, "It's not just about you. Think about it. You know him. You're a hobby, little girl. Something on the side to keep him entertained." He paused, "Just like all the rest of us." I did detect a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Jasper turned to him again.

"How does Jack stay undetected?"

"There are others." Eli answered, "Very good at covering their tracks. They travel only through places that have been searched before. At least, they used to. Until you all decided to stop searching yourselves. Other than that, there are more that set false trails. Make you follow those ones, and lead you straight to a dead-end. You haven't been close at all this whole time.

"They watch you. They know everything about you, and Cole, and Destiny. They know everything. They know your hunting trips, your patterns and who does what for who. Who you trust, who you don't trust, gifts and abilities." He paused, "They know about Leon and Valerie."

That seemed to surprise Jasper as he looked to Carlisle, "You know, the two Destiny sent ahead to 'join' Jack's followers? I didn't even have to say anything. They're allowed to stay there to give her hope that it might work. Tell her to pull them out, though, because the second they're not needed anymore, they're history."

He paused for a moment, before he spoke up again.

"Do you want my opinion?"

"No one asked for your opinion." Mikah shook him a little as well.

"Yes." I said, my eyes on Eli, "I'd like to hear your opinion." Giving a glance to Kate, she nodded a little. He felt the need to ask permission now, because Mikah was intimidating the hell out of him. I didn't like that.

Eli looked to me again, having his permission.

"Run." He said, "Get as far away from any sort of population as you can and stay there. I'm not saying this to scare you. For once. I mean it." I could hear the sincerity in his tone, "The safest place for you would be anywhere there's no people. No people, no covens, and thin your group. The larger your group, the less you can trust your surroundings. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

"Yes, a large group almost ensures protection, but it also gives away your location, and when it comes to a group this big, you want as much anonymity as you can get. Keep your group small, and stick to one place. Push yourselves to hunt as few times as you can. You want to avoid any kind of trail someone can pick up."

After a moment of silence, another question was asked.

"When are you expected back?" Carlisle spoke up again, and I looked to him.

"Tomorrow." Eli answered, "I can even tell you where I'm meant to meet up with Asher. If you want."

"Well, you're not going to be there." Mikah growled, "Can I kill him yet?"

"Wait." Eli muttered nervously, looking to him again, "I cooperated. I answered everything they asked."

"And?" Mikah asked pointedly, "Just because you cooperated, doesn't mean you get to live."

"Mikah." Carlisle murmured, and he looked to him. Carlisle shook his head a little.

"You're kidding me." Mikah laughed humorlessly, "You're letting this little bastard live? After all he's done?"

"We're letting him live." Carlisle replied, "We're not letting him loose."

"Do you know what he's worth?" Jasper asked, "Mikah, this could be the break we've been looking for."

"I suggest leaving him here." Eleazar murmured, "You don't want someone like him there while trying to watch Bella."

"He's not going anywhere." Kate laughed a little.

"But I do suggest providing a little extra security. Just in case." Eleazar added.

"Maybe Garrett will take the challenge?" Emmett suggested with a quiet chuckle.

"Perhaps you're right." Carlisle nodded a little, "Cole as well."

Mikah sighed, "But-"

"He's right, Mikah." Carlisle said firmly, "He's cooperated fully."

"That you know of." Mikah countered, "He could be lying through his teeth."

"I'm not." Eli said urgently, "I swear I'm not lying."

"You shut up." Mikah barked, punching him again.

"Stop hitting him." I spoke up this time over Eli's growls of pain.

"Do you not remember what he put you through?" Mikah demanded.

"And look at what I've put all of you through." I countered, "Would you hit me that way?"

"Of course not."

"Well, if anyone deserves that, it's me." I continued, "He was just doing what he was told. I acted on my own. He's gotten nobody killed. I've gotten eleven killed. Still so sure?" That shut him up. He looked down.

"I'll keep him in check, Carlisle." Kate assured him.

"How are you going to keep me in check?" Eli asked, "I'm a little stronger than you. Emmett would keep me in check better than you would." Kate only grinned.

"Would you like a little demonstration?" Kate asked, and immediately, Mikah released his other arm, stepping back.

"Sure.." Eli didn't sound so sure.

"Not too strong, Kate." Carlisle requested.

"Just a little one." She assured him, "That's all it'll take."

I winced, watching as Eli suddenly tensed completely, and dropped to his knees. Kate let him drop, releasing her hold on him briefly.

Before he was even on the floor for five seconds, Eli was laughing.

"That really hurts." He pointed out, still trying to shake it off.

"And that was just a little one." She pointed out, "It gets worse than that, so if you have any ideas.."

"Nope." Eli shook his head, "No ideas. None."

**A/N: Finally! We caught the little f-ker! ...Is it bad that I don't wanna kill him?  
I hope this didn't come out too rushed. I went as fast as I could lol  
THANK YOU to my AWESOME, AMAZING, BEAUTIFUL reviewers! :) **  
**Fifteen will take some time. Got a busy few days coming up, and I won't have a whole lot of time to work on it.**  
**As always, until Fifteen, my friends! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

I glanced to the side at Garrett slowly pacing, circling the couch Eli sat on. Mikah circled going the opposite way, and it was starting to make me nervous. Cole and Tanya both stood back by the door. The only door out of the house.

It was silent in the room, but I could feel the tension coming from all of them from where I sat in the adjacent chair. Partially curled with my legs drawn up, watching Eli as well. I wasn't that uncomfortable, not enough to curl into a tight, insecure ball, but I was comfortable this way.

Eli looked to me, giving me an incredulous look, smiling as if he found this funny. I couldn't help finding it funny as well. At Mikah's look, I looked down.

"Why did you do it?" Eli asked finally, and I glanced back up, noticing his question had been directed at me. He'd also moved closer, to the end of the couch closest to me without me even noticing.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Well, you ran off that day." He clarified, "You know you're safest with your coven, yet you run off. Escaping like it was them you were running from."

I looked down.

"I obviously have a death-wish." I muttered, shrugging a little.

He laughed a little, "Really. I'm curious."

I studied him a little, before I sighed.

"How old were you when you were turned?" I asked instead of answering. He smirked.

"You're not the first person to wonder about that." He said, "I was thirteen. Fifty-three years ago."

"Why do you stay with Darren?" I asked, "You don't seem like the type."

"I didn't have many other options." He replied, "The best way to stay alive on that side of things is to just do what they tell you, and don't ask questions."

"I know how that works." I admitted quietly, "Believe me."

It didn't seem so hard to understand his point of view. Not after having the talk I'd had with Esme the day before. About covens and what it meant to belong to one. He was telling me that he was in the same situation. Darren had made the decision, and whether or not he liked it, he had to go through with it.

"I heard." He mumbled, and I looked to him, "I've never met Jack myself, but the things you've said.." He trailed off, "I believe it. I mean it's not so hard to believe he was as horrible of a human as he is now."

"So.." I paused, "Why stay? I mean, don't you have at least a small choice?"

"I did." He shrugged a little, "I did have a choice, and I made it. If anyone is smart, they won't be changing their minds. Over there, second guessing is as good as standing against them, and that's the fastest way to die." I winced a little, looking down. That only confirmed my thoughts a second ago.

"Were you there a lot?" I asked, "At our house?"

"As often as I could be." He replied, "If you want, I can point out where you went wrong. I think I can let you in on that little secret, at least." I nodded a little, "First and foremost, you relied on your mind-reader to catch what I was doing, but you see.." He trailed off, "What I do, isn't a fully conscious decision. I don't sit there constantly focused on it. It's a split second, at most, of a fleeting thought and that's all."

I nodded slowly now in understanding.

"Can you make yourself look like anyone?" I asked. I was intensely curious now.

"_Any_one." He confirmed with a small little side grin, "The only thing I can't mimic is someone's gift. I can't do that, but looks and scents are no problem. I don't have to take another appearance to change my scent. If I wanted to, sitting right here, I could make myself essentially disappear scent-wise. Virtually undetectable just by changing it up a bit."

"So it takes two separate bits of the same gift to fool someone." I observed, "Right?"

"Now you're catching on." He smiled again, "I guess you could say I'm part chameleon." I had to laugh a little at that thought, "I can mix it up too, which was how I got him in trouble." He glanced to Mikah, "Change the appearance, change up the scent a little, and there you go."

"That really wasn't nice." I told him honestly.

"I know." He admitted, "It was just one of those things, you know? I had to confuse, and divert focus. I figured what better way than to make you think the one still missing had betrayed you?"

"So you knew where Mikah was?"

"The entire time." He confirmed with a small nod.

"Are there a lot like you?" I asked quietly, "Ones who are only there because they don't want to die?" I briefly worried I was pushing it with all the questions, but he didn't seem to mind.

"A few." He allowed, "I can think of at least five who would split the second they had the chance. If they could get away with it without being hunted down."

"That has to be rough." I murmured sadly, "Being stuck there like that."

"But I can say this." He gave another glance around, "If I had to be caught, I'm glad Carlisle was called. If it meant I wasn't immediately killed. Much to Mikah's disappointment, I'm sure."

"He doesn't like it when I get hurt." I explained, "Physically or emotionally."

"Clearly." He replied, "This is such a new concept to me, though."

"What is?"

"Vampires growing so attached to humans." He replied, "That's just so _odd_ to me."

"I can't blame you." I said, "It's probably not something seen everyday."

"Understatement."

I was quiet for a moment, until I thought of another question.

"How.." I hesitated for a moment, "How long have you been watching us?"

"Quite awhile." He replied quietly, "Basically from the very start, I suppose you could say."

"And how long is that?"

"Jack didn't start building up this whole thing until he became leader of the coven that picked him up." Eli answered, "Which really didn't take him long. I've heard things, stories about his early new life. Nobody's seen anything like him. It was like.." He hesitated, "Like he was completely prepared for this."

I waited, listening closely.

"I heard it only took him close to two weeks before he had the entire coven listening more to his word than the leaders. Just like that." He continued, "Apparently, taking orders never appealed to him."

"I can believe that."

"He was about a month and a half old, running his own coven once the leader stepped down, and things just started building from there." He murmured, "Asher, Darren and the rest of us were there from the very beginning. We were the base of the followers, where everyone else just sort of piled on as a.. Fairly alarming rate.

"It was like the second they heard him talk, they jumped on the bandwagon. He's got this way of talking to people, and it just sticks. I'm positive he could convince them to jump into a volcano, just by telling them to. Darren thinks he's got a gift, but I think he's just really good at talking to people."

"That's the last thing he needs." I whimpered quietly, "But isn't a gift pretty much confirmed if Darren sees it?"

"Essentially." Eli murmured, "But it could also just be a really strong personality trait. Sometimes, he is wrong. Not often, but he can be confused." He was trying to ease me? That seemed odd to me.

I took a breath, choosing to ignore that bit about Jack for right then.

"Do you think he got the idea from the army in Seattle?" I asked, "That's where he was turned."

"This was way more than that, but you could be right." Eli nodded a little. He took a breath, sighing it out as he continued, "I've been here since before the fight. The fight your coven had against the newborn army that he was created for. I've been here about as long as that one over there." He looked to Cole, "Just observing."

"Is that how Jack found out about my mom?" I asked quietly, "Did you tell him?" He looked down. For once, he seemed ashamed.

"Yes." He answered, "I saw everything that happened that day, and to be completely honest, I didn't know what to make of it. So I reported what I saw to Asher, and he went to Jack. Apparently, Jack was really pleased to hear about that." He paused, "Why did you do it? I mean, humans don't usually kill their parents like that, do they?"

"It's a long story." I mumbled, my eyes on my hands, "I just never really.. I mean.." I couldn't find the words.

Of all the things I'd been sorting through, attempting to recover from, this was one thing I hadn't faced yet. I could just talk about Jack without wincing or cringing away from the topic like before. Maybe I was just getting desensitized, but I could discuss him and parts of my past almost easily.

No matter what, however, every time I thought of my mother, I couldn't help feeling a mix of emotions. It was still a very sensitive subject for me.

I was mad. Mad at her for everything she never did for me, but there was also a good bit of sadness in there too. A strong sense of disappointment at the choices she made. I had a feeling it'd always be that way.

An idea sort of crawled into my mind, and I wondered if it'd work. I decided to go for it. Maybe if we couldn't beat them with strength, maybe we could beat them with intimidation. I held the answer to that.

"You said Jack knew everything." I finally said instead, "All the abilities we had." Eli nodded, listening for what I was getting at, "Does he know about mine?"

"Yours.." He sighed, "He knows it's complicated. That you haven't grown into it yet. All he knows is what I've observed. You'd be surprised what discussions I can pick up on without being noticed."

"But he knows I have one?"

"Yes." He nodded, "He knows."

"Does he know what I'll eventually mean to someone very important?"

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Finally, something he didn't know.

"When I have grown into my ability, there's a whole lot more Jack should keep in mind."

On his pass by, I noticed Mikah's small smile. He saw where I was going with this.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked, and I saw his instant unease.

"Who hasn't?" He asked, "But what would you have to do with them?"

"What all do you know about Aro?" I asked, and he looked down.

"Not much." He replied honestly, "Only stories I've heard, and they're enough to let me know that I'd like to avoid him at all costs."

"You know they're unavoidable, right?" I asked, "Once they decide to make their way this way, that's it. Even Jack doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell against them. Especially when Aro finds me."

"And what makes you so special?"

Bingo. Here we go.

"Very long story short, I'm exactly what Aro's been looking for for a very long time." I replied, "If I were you, I would distance myself from that group of yours. Quickly."

"She's not lying." Eleazar spoke up for the first time, "Her potential is unimaginable."

"That's what Darren said too." Eli murmured, "But I didn't know it went as far as the Volturi."

"You must not have been there for that little discovery." I murmured. He frowned deeply in thought, and I knew he was understanding what I was getting at. Once Aro found me, just like before, I'd be his property. Nobody messed with Aro's property. However, Jack considered me his own property.

Would this even work? Or would I just make a much bigger mess? What if Jack decided he didn't want to give me up? What if Aro wouldn't back down? Jack had been compared to another Aro, and with his potential gift, that could make a huge problem. Nervousness now burned in my stomach, and I looked up.

I probably should have considered all this before heading down this path, but oh well. Whatever would happen, would happen.

I watched as Eli slowly stood up.

"I have to tell the others." He said, looking to Mikah as he moved to his side, "I have to warn them." I was not expecting this, but I figured I'd go with it.

Mikah snorted, "Like hell-"

"Let him go." I told him. That got a lot of surprised reaction from the ones standing around.

"You're kidding." Cole asked, "We finally caught him."

"Just let him go." I insisted, which only seemed to stun them.

"We're not just letting him go." Mikah muttered, shaking his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

"One wrong move." Kate was on her feet the second he took a step. I looked to Eli, and he looked to me.

"Leandra." Mikah was warning me now? He obviously hadn't seen this coming. Even though it wasn't me I was trying to free, it reminded me a lot of the day I ran from Evan. Mikah spoke up again, "I don't like that look."

Eli must have taken the unspoken hint, as the moment Kate took a step his direction, I was suddenly held back against Eli by the neck. He wasn't that much bigger than I was, but he was a whole lot stronger than I was. Though the movement startled me and made my head spin, I wasn't scared.

As long as he held me, Kate wouldn't try anything. I knew that. She wouldn't risk hurting me too. Same went with everyone else, and as long as Eli held onto my neck the way he was, the rest couldn't risk a take-down. One wrong twitch, and it'd be really bad for me. Especially for someone not used to handling humans without killing them.

I understood all of this, which meant they did too.

"Just let him go." I repeated, "That's all he wants."

"Are you crazy?" Mikah demanded. I couldn't tell if he was asking me, or Eli. Probably both.

"Move." Eli barked back at Cole and Tanya. Accidentally squeezing a bit on my neck.

"Ow." I muttered in a squeak, "Not so hard."

"Sorry." He replied. I watched as both Cole and Tanya moved, coming to stand with the others in front of us. Leaving the path between us and the door open.

He backed us up, and against their better judgement, they didn't follow. Mikah was livid, more than the others and more than eager to tear Eli to pieces.

We reached the door, and he paused. He released me, letting me go. I stayed in the spot in front of him.

"Leandra." Mikah growled, "Move."

I didn't move. They had a chance to get to him if I just moved. They wouldn't risk moving me themselves, as the second he saw them coming, Eli could grab me again, but if I moved away, they could get to him before he could get to me.

But I wasn't scared. I would protect him, and I would see to it that he got away. Eli knew this, and I looked to him.

"Thank you." Eli whispered to me, and kissed my cheek lightly, before he was suddenly gone. Before the door had even finished opening the rest of the way, I stood there alone, and unharmed.

A few seconds of stunned silence followed, and I still refused to move.

"Do you know what you just did?" Mikah barked, striding forward.

"No." I told him firmly, blocking the path to the door, "Don't follow him."

"He's probably long gone anyway." Mikah replied incredulously, "Do you know what we went through trying to catch that little-"

"They don't deserve to die because they were following orders, Mikah." I replied sharply.

"He made his choice!"

"Don't yell at me!" I countered, "I know you're stressed, but don't take it out on me!"

"Both of you, calm down." Tanya spoke up, "Stop it."

"He made his choice, Leandra." Mikah had fixed his tone, but not by much, "You say he doesn't deserve to die because of it, but he sure as hell doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt!"

"Well, I think he does!"

"And who are you to make that decision for all of us?" Mikah demanded in return, "Who are you to decide that he can be trusted? You need to think, Leandra!"

"I think you're the one that needs to think, Mikah." I replied, "Mister let's-run-off-to-certain-death!"

"Pot-Kettle, Leandra." He countered, and I glared.

"I had a reason." I grumbled defensively.

"Yeah, your reason being you're too damn stubborn for your own good." Mikah replied, "Y-You don't listen! You don't listen to reason, to anyone trying to talk some sense into you! When you think you're right, fuck everyone else, right? Isn't that how it works with you?"

"Stop it." Tanya repeated, "That's enough."

"You're just mad because you wanted to kill something." I replied, continuing on with the arguing, "Well, I'm sorry if I let your target run off!"

He laughed humorlessly, "What?"

"If you want to kill something so goddamn badly, go hunting, Mikah." I barked at him, "And fuck off from there."

I stormed passed him, straight for the stairs. I was fully intending to just hide away for the day, but my arm was caught.

"There you go again." Mikah was the one that had caught me, "Running away the second you realize you're wrong. Everyone else might let you run away, but I won't."

"I'm not wrong, Mikah." I fixed my tone as well. I didn't want to fight with him.

"You let him go!" He replied incredulously, "Just like that! How is that not wrong?"

"Mikah." Tanya corrected sharply.

"Let her go." Cole spoke up, "Let her calm down. It wouldn't hurt for you to calm down too, Mikah."

I held his gaze, and he held mine for several tense seconds. I didn't know what he saw in my eyes, but I could see his emotions calming. I watched, waiting for him to realize it himself. Finally, he sighed. Looking down, he shook his head a little.

Without another word from either of us, Mikah released my arm and I hesitated just a moment before looking around the room. Garrett, Tanya and Kate all stood back, nearest the couch, while Cole and Eleazar looked seconds away from physically separating Mikah from me. If he hadn't let me go, I knew they'd have released me themselves.

I met Mikah's eyes once more, nothing but determination in my gaze as I turned and jogged up the stairs. Just like that, the fight was over.

I couldn't explain my reasons to them. They would never believe me, and I had more than one reason for doing what I'd done. I knew my family would be incredibly pissed at me for insisting Eli be set free, but I hoped just one person would be willing to hear me out when the time came to explain.

I was positive that I'd done the right thing. I knew it, I could feel it. The majority of my reasoning sat solely on the conversation I'd had with Esme that day.

Choices, not obligations, strengthened loyalties. Holding Eli here like a prisoner, ready to beat him down if he moved wrong wasn't the way to go. He'd told me that a few of Jack's followers thought the same way he did, which told me all they needed was a little incentive to rethink who they wanted to follow.

It was a huge chance I was taking, but somehow, I was comfortable with that.

I was giving Eli the option to choose who he wanted to place his loyalties in. Something he'd never really had before. I knew what I'd done today was something that would stick with him, and something he would remember for a long while. He wasn't like the rest. Not at all. There was something different about him, something I could understand, and I knew he wouldn't let me down.

The room that was set to be mine was on the second floor, and inside it had a window overlooking the side of the yard. The view was a pretty amazing one, and perfect for calming someone down.

Before I could even fully sit down on the bench under the window, a knock came to the door behind me.

"Go away, Mikah." I muttered, "I'm done talking about it." I turned a little, looking back at the sound of the door opening anyway. I was surprised to find that it wasn't Mikah. Instead, Garrett slowly leaned in.

"Is this like a thing?" He asked, gesturing behind him. He was asking about what happened downstairs.

"Sort of." I sighed, shrugging a little, "I don't usually fight with him, though." When I didn't tell him to leave, he stepped fully into the room. He seemed a little uncomfortable, watching me as I watched him, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, I, uh.." He hesitated, "I'm not very good at dealing with humans, much less kids, but.. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you were being too stubborn."

I smiled a little, "Thanks, but I think you're the only one."

I only jumped a little as he was suddenly across the room, sitting in the chair to my right. He obviously had more to say, but I didn't mind.

"I didn't do anything wrong." I told him, "I know it seems like I did, but I have my reasons."

"What were those reasons?" He asked, "I'm only curious."

"I don't know if I can explain it right." I muttered, "And even if I could, you wouldn't get it."

"Try me." He challenged, "I have a theory." I hesitated, looking for the words. He spoke up again, "Is it because you felt sorry for him?"

"No." I said immediately, "That's not it. I know he was much better off here. It's just.. I get him. I mean, I know where he's coming from. I know what it's like to have to do anything just to stay alive.

"For me, I didn't know there was anything left to hope for. That's what Jack does. He takes that away from people, until they're cornered into doing what he wants. I wanted to show him that there was another way, and holding him here like a prisoner wasn't going to show him that. I wanted to give him the chance to choose where he wanted to be, instead of letting you all make that choice for him."

He nodded slowly now in understanding, a small smile on his face.

"I get it." He said, "But go ahead. Continue."

That was new. Where everyone else would have told me what I was getting at, Garrett wanted to hear it from me.

"By telling you to let him go," I continued quietly, "I was giving him that choice, and letting him know that he had at least one person who understood him. I know that meant something to him."

"Leandra," He chuckled after a moment, "You're brilliant."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You don't even realize what you were doing, do you?" He asked, and I slowly shook my head. Sighing, he stood up with a shake of his own head, "You've been more influenced by Carlisle than I thought before."

"I'm still confused." I admitted honestly.

"I won't try to explain it," He said, "Because he'd be far better at it than I would, but I don't think you need to worry about being scolded too much." I watched as he turned to leave.

"Wait." I called, and he looked back. I stood up slowly, curious now. He waited, until I spoke up again, "How long have you known Carlisle?"

"I've known Carlisle very long time." He smiled a little, as if finding my curiosity amusing, "I've known him over two hundred years."

"Wow." I muttered, surprised, "Sure beats my two years." I had to laugh a little, "That's way longer than I've even been alive."

"Carlisle is a very selfless person." He added, "There's more to that than I'm sure you comprehend yet."

"I'm sorry you got sent here." I told him, "I guess there's no reason you have to stay here now, since I let that reason run out the door."

He smirked.

"There's plenty reason to stay, Leandra." He assured me, "Carlisle cares for you. Quite a bit, and that's one thing that means something. Never forget how irreplaceable you are. You're important to him, so now you're important to me."

Why did that mean so much to hear? I had a feeling his opinion went a very, _very_ long way.

"I've known Carlisle over two hundred years." He repeated, "And I, for one, think he deserves just one chance to keep what he's fought so hard for. That's his happiness, and his family. That means you." He nodded once to me.

"So I'm staying." He continued, "None of us have ever seen anything like Jack before, but he's never seen what this strong of a bond can do. The bond of family, and friendship. He's drastically underestimating just how hard your family is willing to fight for you. I know it's the same for you. Isn't it?" I hesitated, "You're willing to do whatever it takes to keep them as safe as you possibly can. You'd do anything."

This wasn't a question.

"Trust me." He said when I didn't reply, "I see it."

"I'm scared." Why did I admit that?

"You'd have to be crazy not to be." He replied simply, "But use that. That's how any of us get stronger. Taking that fear, and turning it around. Making it become strength. It's not easy. Nobody is saying that it is, but it's the most important lesson someone learns in their life."

"But how?" I asked, "I don't know how to do that."

"It's nothing I can teach you, kid." He chuckled, "It's only something you can teach yourself."

Instead of asking more questions, I just stood there quietly now, and nodded a little.

I knew how to turn anger into strength. That was easy. I'd been doing it my entire life, but fear? Maybe I'd been doing that too, and never noticed?

With a parting nod, Garrett was gone. Closing the door quietly behind himself.

Mikah stayed away from me the rest of the day, and I went to bed without even seeing him. I knew he was mad at me, but I was standing by my choice. So as I laid there, curled up on my side with my back to the door and mostly asleep, I felt the bed dip behind me and I assumed it was only Mikah.

I wanted to stay mad for a little longer, just so he knew I was serious, so I didn't move to look at him.

Someone behind me spoke.

"I've never known you to second guess yourself, Carlisle." Garrett was in the room? But his voice didn't come from the bed. That must have meant Carlisle was the one sitting on the bed. I didn't mind that.

"Make no mistake." Garrett spoke up again, nearly too silently for me to hear, "You're doing a fine job raising her."

"I'm not concerned about that." It was Carlisle sitting with me, "I'm concerned about this entire situation. How can we ever expect her to recover from what she's already been through if he's still out there tormenting her?"

"She doesn't see it that way." Garrett countered, "If anything, this one challenge is something she needs. How can you ever expect her to recover if just taking her in was it? No closure, no resolution. This will provide that.

"I had the privilege of talking with her earlier today, and do you know what she did?" He asked, and Carlisle stayed quiet, "She gained my admiration. You know as well as I do that's not easily done. Especially by a human. She's changed my entire view of what humans are capable of. She's more like you than you realize, Carlisle."

"That concerns me as well."

"Don't let it concern you." Garrett replied, "Be proud. Look at her for more than what you see of her physically. She's not some fragile little girl that will shatter into a million pieces if the wind blows south. Have some confidence in your daughter, Carlisle. Be proud of who she is, and who she's yet to become, and tell her.

"She's lived a life a thousand times stronger than she is, and she's growing into that. She needs to know someone believes in what she can do, and once she realizes she has that, there is no limit to what she'll amaze you with. Carlisle, when you adopted her, you changed her life, and her entire future. By taking her in, you and your family gave her a chance. Be proud of that, and be proud of her. For as long as she lives, she'll never let you regret that decision. That, I'm certain of."

It was silent for several moments longer, and I almost fell back to sleep again until I felt Carlisle gently stroke my hair. Just once, but I knew what Garrett had told him helped my cause. Feeling that, I knew he wasn't mad at me for what I'd done. I knew he was upset, and I knew he understood.

"Did anyone follow him?" Carlisle asked, as if understanding my thoughts.

"No." Garrett replied, "With his ability to mask his scent, I highly doubt it would have done much good anyway." He sighed, "Don't let the others be too hard on her, Carlisle. I know you understand her reasoning. Hell, even I do on some level."

He paused before he continued, "And who knows? Maybe it'll turn out for the best. Maybe it'll turn the kid around, and we got quite a bit of useful information from him already. I don't think he made any of that up. I was watching him pretty closely."

"I suppose you're right." Carlisle finally murmured, "I'll make them see. For right now, however, I have to get back. Bella could be finished any time now. Will you remain here?"

"Of course." Garrett replied, "We'll protect her, Carlisle. She's in good hands." I couldn't help noticing his use of the word 'we'. Of course, he was referring to the others here as well, but he said it in such a way that told me he had absolutely no plans of leaving any time soon.

"I know she is." Carlisle admitted, and I faintly heard him stand.

That actually comforted me enough to sleep. I woke a bit later to someone else sitting on the bed behind me, but I recognized the way they sat. Knowing this time that it was Mikah.

"Are you still mad at me?" I mumbled quietly.

"No." He murmured in response, "I'm sorry. For the things I said."

"I get it." I replied sleepily, rolling over to face where he sat, "I'm sorry too. I don't like fighting with you."

"Neither do I." He admitted, and I finally opened my eyes. I noticed then that it was almost day. The room was filled with the blue light of approaching dawn that I wasn't used to seeing. It was oddly calming, and very easy on my still-adjusting eyes.

Reaching out, I took Mikah's hand and held it tight. Curling up around it. He held my hand in return, sighing a little.

"You should sleep." He murmured, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's the new place." I replied, "It's hard to sleep."

"Well, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" He asked, "Just close your eyes." I smiled a little, and let my eyes close. I laid like that for quite some time, and though I did snooze a little, I never did actually fall back to sleep. Just enjoying the quiet of the room.

It was such a huge contrast to the last few weeks. Everything had just happened too quick, and had left my head spinning, but laying like this was a welcome change. I had to admit, I was appreciating the calm of the moment, and found myself desperately wishing for it to last.

At no moment I could recall, aside from the night of movie-watching with Emmett, had I felt this calm. Naturally calm, and knowing I could just unwind a little bit. Despite what I'd done the day before, I knew it wouldn't come back to bite me, and that in itself was a very comforting feeling. Just knowing.

Eventually, I opened my eyes again to find the sun had just peeked up enough to bathe the room in yellowish orange light, instead of the blue. I looked up at Mikah, and he immediately returned my gaze.

"You're not sleeping." He pointed out quietly.

"This is fine." I mumbled in reply, "I don't want to move."

"So don't." He smiled a little.

"Don't leave." I murmured my request, "Just stay with me, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied, gently smoothing my cheek with his free hand, "It's going to take a lot more than that to chase me away, princess." I smiled at the name, not as used to hearing it anymore.

"Do you promise?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"I swear on my own life." He answered, "Nothing will ever take me from you."

"Don't say that." I murmured, "I'll believe it."

"I want you to." He said, "Because it's the truth, but I want you to promise me something in return." I waited, "I know it's hard for you to think beyond the moment, but I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you'll let me protect you."

I whimpered a little, knowing what he was asking me to do.

"I don't know if I can do that." I admitted quietly.

He sighed, and moved a little. I clung tighter to his hand, thinking he was getting up to leave. He assured me with a small smile, and I let him move. All he did was scoot forward, actually laying down beside me.

Confused, I scooted over as he pulled me closer, settling back down against his side. The arm I was previously clinging to now around me, my cheek rested on his chest. Being under the blanket and him laying over it, I knew I wouldn't get too cold this way, but it was even more comforting than being curled around his arm.

I briefly remembered laying like this with Josh in the vision, so I knew what this meant, but I knew for him, it was to only provide me comfort, and it was working.

Once I'd settled into the space he provided, I felt more safety and protection than I ever had before. Ever. At any point in my life. It was nearly overwhelming, but instead of crying like I wanted to, I just scooted closer.

"Is this okay?" He asked me, and I hummed in agreement. Letting him know that this was not only acceptable, but highly welcomed. This safety and protection was every single thing I'd ever wanted, and though I did receive quite a bit from my family, there was only so much they could provide. Here, like this, this was three fold anything I'd ever felt before. I was briefly confused how just a change in position could make such a difference.

"But you're only making it harder to agree to what you want me to agree to." I murmured, and I listened to his chuckle so close to me. A responding small smile was unavoidable.

"I need you to promise." He insisted, "You already know I'd do anything to keep you safe, so whether or not you promise won't stop me from doing that, but I'd like to know that it won't be for nothing."

"I don't want to." I mumbled, and the arm around me pulled me closer in a supportive embrace I was so suddenly addicted to.

"Please." He murmured gently.

I stayed quiet for several silent moments. Closing my eyes. What he was wanting me to promise to was something that truly bothered me. He wanted me to promise him that even if he had to get himself killed, I would do whatever it took to keep myself safe. Probably allowing someone else to run me to safety.

That was impossible.

Even before I met him, he'd always been there. It seemed so impossible to ever consider the idea that at some point soon, he might not be there. Just the thought, the brief consideration that that could happen was enough to bring me to tears. It made my heart hurt in a way I didn't like.

"I can't." I whimpered, and he looked down, hearing the emotion in my tone.

"Hey." He murmured, "Don't cry." He pulled me closer, and I brought my arm up, laying it over his stomach. Holding onto him in return as much as I could. I needed him to stay right where he was. If anything ever happened to him, I'd never forgive myself.

"I'm pretty tough, Leandra." He assured me, "And I'd never leave you willingly. You know I'd do everything I possibly could to get back to you. I just need to know there will be a reason to come back."

"There's always a reason to come back." I sobbed gently, "That shouldn't depend on me. You can't leave. Never. You promised."

He stayed quiet for a moment. Enough time to let me release a few more breathing sobs. They weren't too overwhelming to the point where I couldn't breathe, but I knew the more I thought of losing him, they would quickly get that way. Until he decided to fix it.

"Okay." He whispered, "Okay, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere, princess. I promise." I sobbed twice more, squeezing the tears from my eyes as I held onto him tighter, "It's okay."

"Don't let him take you from me too." I cried quietly, "I need you too much." I hadn't even realized I felt this way, but every word was true. I had to repeat it, "I need you." I'd never told anyone that before. I needed him there. If I was going to get anywhere after all of this was over, I needed my best friend. I needed him, and I needed this embrace.

He brought his free hand up, and gently smoothed my cheek. Clearing the tears that managed to spread down my cheek with his thumb.

"Don't say that." He murmured softly to me, "I'll believe it." I didn't reply. I couldn't right away. I needed to calm down a little first.

I struggled to get my emotion under control, turning my head and hiding my eyes in his shirt. In a very comforting gesture, his fingers played in the first layer of my hair. Smoothing through it.

I took deep breaths, calming myself with each breath I took in. I chose not to focus on what had upset me so much, and instead forced myself to focus on just him. Right there with me for right then. As mad as I was at him the day before, I cared about him too much to let that influence anything now.

Minutes passed this way, and I did eventually calm down. When I could, I looked up at him again, pushing myself up a bit.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and he smiled a little.

"No need." He replied.

"I got your shirt all wet." I added, patting at the wet spot over his chest where my head had been.

"I don't mind." He chuckled, and I nodded a little, settling back down.

I didn't want to leave this spot for anything in the world. The cold of his hand smoothing over my emotion-flushed cheeks soothed them, and I found it actually pretty easy to actually fall asleep again. I had a feeling today was already completely wasted, as much as I just wanted to lay like this.

I wasn't wrong about that, either. We were never bothered, and most of the time, we didn't say anything either. I just laid there, allowing myself to get used to the comfort he provided, even if allowing myself to get used to it scared me.

Mikah seemed just fine staying with me until my stomach rumbled around noon, and I forced myself to get up. I was too hungry to stay laying there anymore, and reluctantly sat up. Allowing a thorough stretch, slightly sore from laying in the same spot for so long, I had to laugh when my shoulder popped.

"I'm glad we got you here when we did." Mikah finally spoke up and I looked to him.

"Why?" I asked, finally climbing out from under the blanket.

"Carlisle called. Bella finished turning early." Mikah replied, "She woke up this morning."

I winced a little, "Well, that was close."

"No kidding." Mikah chuckled, "We thought sure she still had another day left."

"Thank you, Esme." I murmured, and he nodded in agreement. I sighed, rounding the bed toward the door, "Well, I'm glad I made you come here with me. It's not so bad with you here."

"I'm glad too, then." He laughed a little, standing up easily. He seemed more like himself now.

I felt a little bad for staying hidden upstairs all morning, knowing that was probably very rude of me. I just really needed that moment alone.

Nobody seemed to mind, least of all Tanya. Irina had returned finally, and sat with Kate as Garrett stood talking to them. For the oddest reasons, I was mindlessly happy to see Irina. She seemed fine, more relaxed than I'd seen her. I'd never really had a conversation with her before.

"Hey." Tanya smiled a little in greeting, "Are you hungry?" Carlisle had probably given details, reminding them that I had to eat everyday.

"Very." I admitted quietly, laughing a little. She only smiled a little more and stood up.

"Leandra," I looked to Kate as she took my attention, "Come here a second."

"Are you still mad at me?" I had to ask that question again. Beside me, Mikah laughed a little.

"No." She replied as I crossed the room, "But Garrett has talked more with you than I have, and I'm a little jealous." I laughed a little this time. I came to stand beside where Garrett stood, and he looked down at me.

"You're eleven, right?" Kate asked and I nodded a little, "Man, I wish I could remember that age." I frowned a little in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, "It's nothing that special."

"Are you kidding?" She asked, "That's the best age. From now on, you'll probably notice a whole bunch of changing."

"Gross." Garrett muttered, stepping away, and I couldn't help laughing. It was such a normal, however immature and playful reaction, but so odd coming from him.

"Not like that." Kate snapped, throwing a pillow at him, "Although, that is coming." I had to laugh again as she continued, "I mean, changes in the way you think, and see things. You understand more than you did before, huh?"

"I guess so." I said, "But it wasn't that hard to before. The only real difference is I'm meaner now." That got a laugh from both Kate and Mikah this time.

"You're not mean." Kate replied, "You're opinionated. There's a huge difference. Mean would be.. Setting fires for fun, or kicking puppies."

"I'd never kick a puppy." I replied, shocked.

"Exactly." She said, "Being opinionated is firmly giving someone your side of things, and just because it wasn't there last year doesn't mean it's new."

For the following fifteen minutes, I talked to her about the pros and cons of the ages ten versus eleven. Irina even chipped in a little. Now and then. I leaned against the armrest of the couch, facing where Kate and Irina sat themselves. It eventually moved on to add my family into the discussion.

"See, I can't tell if it was better last year or not." I continued, "They're learning that sometimes, I do have a good point, but not enough for my taste."

Kate was heavily amused, "Really?"

"Yeah." I said, "Sometimes, I can be pretty smart, but most of the time, they don't see that. I guess to them, I'm still some stupid nine year old."

"Now, I doubt that." Irina added, "They care about you."

"I know." I replied, "I know they do care, but sometimes, I'd kind of like to be heard. I mean, I can come up with some good ideas now and then. I'm pretty smart, and sometimes, I do know what the hell I'm talking about. I just can't tell if it's better now that I have something to say, or if it was better last year when I really didn't care either way."

"So you do see what I meant." Kate murmured, and I nodded.

"I do see things differently than I did, but everything was so much easier when I didn't."

"But you getting older isn't the only thing that's changed." Mikah pointed out.

"Believe me, I know." I mumbled, "I know I've been a huge pain in the ass lately, but I can't help it, I guess. I just say these things and do these things and I know I have a reason to say and do those things, even when I know it's wrong to say and do those things, but I just do them."

"You're going to be one hell of a teenager." Kate laughed a little, "They're going to have their hands full with you."

"If I live that long." I added quietly.

"You will." Mikah told me.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." I gestured to him, "Like telling me I shouldn't be worried is going to do me any good. I _know_ Jack. Better than anyone, and everyone's just telling me not to worry and that everything's going to be fine like I don't know a damn thing about what I'm talking about."

"She has a point." Irina murmured, "I've noticed that."

"Thank you." I sighed, looking to her.

"Then what else should we tell you?" Mikah asked.

"Anything but a lie." I replied, "Don't lie to me. I know what we're facing, and I _know_ how much trouble we're in. Tell me anything, but don't lie to me and expect me to believe it. I'm not too young to understand. I'm not too young, I'm not stupid, and I'm definitely not gullible enough to believe that everyone's going to get out of this in one piece unless we have some sort of help."

"But you heard Eli." Kate pointed out, "You're a hobby."

"Jack takes his hobbies very seriously." I explained, "The entire time growing up, I was his hobby. All I was to him was something he could get away with beating every day. Worse and worse as I got older, more challenging to keep secret, and he still got away with it.

"I don't know what made him choose me, or what made him choose my mom. I don't know why he chose to hate me so much, and I definitely don't know what he was trying to do or prove by torturing me every day for six years straight, but all I know is I just want to be done with him. All I want.." I sighed, "Is for it to just be over. I want it to end. However it ends. I die, or he dies, but one way or another it's going to end."

"Don't talk like that." Mikah murmured, and I gave him a look, "Leandra, I won't tell you everything's going to be fine if that's not what you want to hear, but I will tell you that none of us have given up yet." I sighed, and stood up. Shaking my head. Gently he took my hand, and turned me around to face where he sat on the couch. He held both of my hands in his now.

"You obviously don't remember much about your time as a newborn, do you?" He asked.

"Not very much." I admitted.

"Well, you're forgetting one very important detail about our kind that you shouldn't be forgetting." He replied, "Our will to fight. Try to remember, if you can, what it's like to face a threat. Remember. The day, what was happening when you woke up."

His tone wasn't irritated, or impatient. He was instructing me. I took a small breath and looked down in thought. I focused on my hands in his, absently turning my left hand a little and pressing my palm against his.

"Remember what that felt like to you." He murmured, and paused for several moments, until he continued.

"None of us have given up, and you shouldn't either." He told me gently, "To our kind, it doesn't matter what we face, as long as we have someone we need to protect. When we're needed, we don't stop. That can mean friends, our coven, our mates, or otherwise. We'll fight for them no matter what the cost."

I _did_ partially remember that detail.

"Remember, princess." He urged, "We think a whole lot differently than you do. We're driven by the threat, instead of tempted to run from it. When it comes to protecting those we care about, there's very little we won't do, and we most certainly will never give up."

"He's right, Leandra." Kate murmured, "Our coven- Our family means everything to us."

"That sounds like me." I laughed a little, and Mikah nodded a little.

"It does a little, doesn't it?" He asked, "Maybe you're recalling the instinct subconsciously, rather than recalling the memory of it."

"Quite the discussion in here." I looked over as Tanya entered the room, "Lunch is ready, Leandra."

"Hold that thought." I muttered to Mikah and he chuckled, releasing my hands as I scurried away.

I wasn't in the kitchen more than a few minutes, when I heard the front door open, and recognized Carlisle's voice. For the time being, I abandoned my lunch and reentered the living room, following Tanya.

I moved to his side, hugging him. He seemed concerned at first as he returned it, probably worried something was wrong, but seemed to ease when I smiled a little.

"No," Kate was saying, "Everything's fine here, actually. You might have trouble getting her back. I think I might want to keep her." I hoped she was kidding.

Given Carlisle's quiet chuckle, he knew she was kidding, so that eased me.

"How's Bella?" Mikah asked from where he sat.

"She's doing well." Carlisle replied, "As well as any of us could have ever expected. Even given forewarning, we weren't about to risk anything until we knew for sure."

"Is she still the same?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Her tolerance seems incredibly advanced so far." He allowed, "But I want to give it more time if I can. Can you handle staying another night?"

"I think so." I murmured, "If they'll let me."

"Of course." Tanya replied instantly, "I see no problem with it." Carlisle sighed, probably in relief when I agreed so easily. Edward probably told him how bad the last time went.

"I've got to see this newborn." Garrett chuckled, "No newborn is as controlled as you're saying she is."

"But you'll come back, right?" Kate asked, and I had to smile a little.

"Of course." He chuckled, "I won't be gone long."

"You better not be." She replied, "I'll hunt you down."

I laughed a little, looking up at Carlisle again. Once more, I noticed something between Kate and Garrett. Like I'd noticed between Cole and Dess. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could see how perfect they were for each other.

"Just to be thorough." Garrett muttered, picking me up and holding me in his arms. Mikah stood up as he hugged me tight, but not restrictively.

"Um.." I muttered, "What are you doing?" Worriedly, I looked to Carlisle beside us. He sighed, and gently pulled me from Garrett.

"Just getting your scent." Garrett told me, "A little temptation for the too tame newborn."

"I could have given you a sock or something." I muttered as Carlisle set me on my feet, "Not to mention, there's a whole room full of my clothes at the house."

"Good idea." He replied with a smile, "I'll use that too."

"Just for the record, I don't like random people picking me up." I told him, "It bugs me."

"Noted." Garrett chuckled, and the next second, he was holding me again. I had to laugh this time. He was obviously the type to challenge and push people. However, I forced my laugh to end, and glared at him.

"Lucky for you," I sniffed, "You're not too random."

"Lucky for me?" He asked, amused.

"Otherwise, I'd have to kill you." I stated simply with as straight a face as I could manage. After a moment of stunned silence, that got the loudest laugh I'd ever heard from him.

"Carlisle," He laughed, looking to him, "Kate's right. You're not getting her back. She's too awesome."

Shaking his head with a quiet chuckle, Mikah stepped forward and pulled me from Garrett's arms as he recovered from his laughter. Setting me on my feet beside him, Mikah took my hand.

"You may have to fight Emmett for her." Carlisle admitted to Garrett, "I doubt they'd ever let her go peacefully." Carlisle shook his head as Garrett continued laughing, chuckling himself as he hugged me to his side, "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded a little, returning his hug with a small smile.

"Tell everyone I miss them." I requested, and he nodded as well.

Once he and Garrett had gone, I returned to my lunch. It was true, I did miss home, but with Mikah with me, I could handle staying.

That night, it was a very clear night. The area Tanya chose to settle her family was one that did see a lot of bad weather in the winter and spring months, but sometimes, like tonight, it would be breathtakingly clear and so beautiful.

I wanted to sit outside, to see the stars that I never saw at home, so Mikah parked us on the roof. Wrapped in a blanket, I could still clearly feel Mikah sitting behind me. Probably ensuring I didn't go diving off the roof.

"Is it bad that I _really_ like it here?" I asked quietly, the freezing night air nearly stealing the sound of my voice.

"No." He answered, "It makes sense. Here, you know you're safe, but it's not nearly as hectic as home is." He had a huge point there, "Here, you know there aren't twenty random vampires circling the house at any given time, and nobody's looking at you like you're going to do something stupid at any second."

"I feel like I can unwind here." I admitted, "Like I can breathe." To emphasize that, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly. I sighed, continuing, "Almost like I don't have to fear for my life every second." I paused for several moments, speaking up again, "But even with everything going on at home, and even having to fear for my life, I still miss home."

"They mean a lot to you." Mikah murmured, "Especially with everything you've been through together."

"They mean everything to me." I corrected, "Not just a lot." His hands gently rubbed my blanket covered shoulders and upper arms, in a motion intended to create friction to warm me up, "I am glad you came with me, though."

"You know I'd go wherever you wanted me to." He replied quietly. I sighed, and slowly turned, facing him. He held onto me to make sure I didn't go tumbling backwards.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Do you have to ask?" He asked in return.

"Do you remember what Mason said that night?" I asked, "The night you tried to tell him to knock it off? About me getting curious?"

He nodded a little, "I do."

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry." I murmured, "I won't ever get curious."

"Mason was way out of line." He told me, "In more ways than one, but especially about that. Leandra, I'm not trying to rush you. I'll never rush you. You've still got a whole lot of growing up to do before you even start thinking about anything Mason said, okay? I don't want you to ever worry about that."

"I'm just letting you know.." I murmured, looking down, "That.. If you _want_ to, you can go find a girlfriend. I mean, I'm not going to stop you."

"Where is this coming from?" He asked, concerned as he tried to meet my eyes.

"I was just thinking." I admitted, "With everything you do for me, I want you to be happy, and like you said, I've got a lot of growing up to do. It's not fair to you to make you wait so long."

"Leandra." He murmured, shaking his head.

"I know you care about me, but I think I care about you a lot more, and to be honest, I don't know if I hate it or if I'm okay with it, so-"

"Easy." He chuckled, noticing my rambling.

"I'm trying to tell you that you should probably look for someone else, because I don't know if I'll ever be what you need."

He stayed silent for a moment, until he suddenly took a breath.

"Now I understand." He murmured, "You think.." He trailed off, "Are you referring to what I think you're referring to?" The blush that came to my cheeks was easily felt with how cold it was outside. He sighed, "You really think it's like that?"

"No." I said, "I know what it's like. I'm just worried that what it's like isn't enough when that's all it'll ever be."

"Leandra, can I be honest with you?" He asked, and hesitantly, I looked up. He was smiling a little, "When I first met you, back when you were some hot-headed ten year old, I didn't know what the hell I was getting myself into. To me, you were my little sister's friend. I wanted to keep it that way, to keep treating you as any brother would, but even then I think I knew.

"There was something about you that caught my attention. No, it wasn't your looks, though you are beautiful. It was.. The fearless way you looked at things. The way you would blush when you'd look at me, thinking I never noticed. The curious, the cautious way you'd speak when you were blushing. The things you'd say, the way you'd say them. You had this way of referencing perfectly normal things, but in a way I'd never seen before.

"When I had to leave, the first thing I thought of was my family. I thought of them, and how I'd probably never get to see them again. I thought of them, what would happen to them, and what they'd go through trying to move on without me.

"My next thought, was of you. I thought of how much I'd miss you, and the entirely unique way you saw the world. Your opinions, your thoughts, the things you'd tell me and how completely unafraid you were to tell me what you thought of everything in the world, except for me. You never once mentioned anything about what you thought about me."

All through this speech, I was sitting quietly, watching him. I knew he wasn't done, though, so I stayed quiet. Not wanting to interrupt him. I liked hearing about his side of things.

"When I found you again, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I was. Meeting you so close to the time I was turned, I remembered you perfectly. Then to find out you were part of this coven Cole had decided to check out? How cool was that? I could have kissed him." I laughed a little.

"But the second I saw you again, I knew something had changed." He continued, "Something had changed you. Something had taken the part of you I admired the most. Your spirit." My slight smile faded, and I looked down, "I needed to know. I had to know what it was that had killed that part of you, so I could fix it. I wanted to make it right, but when I found out what it was, I knew there really wasn't much I could do. That you'd be hurting for quite some time.

"Despite how you'd changed, you were still my best friend. I still loved hearing you talk, about whatever. Anything that came to your mind, anything you wanted to talk about, I didn't care, as long as you kept talking. I'd found you again, and I wouldn't have given that up for the world.

"Then arose the opportunity to make it okay again. The night of the wedding, when Jasper, Emmett and I all went to attempt to get information on Jack. That's the first time I really realized that the one thing more important to me than you, was the need to fix things for you. To make your incredibly difficult life just a little bit easier, but I'm starting to realize that it's not something I can do.

"You had to find your spirit again on your own, and now that you have, you're starting to become the same person I first met. To see you changing, going from the fearful little thing I found to what you are now, it almost literally takes my breath away. Your opinions, your thoughts are as amazing to hear as they were before, and to see the fight in you is what matters most to me.

"So no." He murmured, "It's not about anything physical, but what I'm most interested in is you. Just you. I'm here for you, and your strength captures me in a way I've never known, or even dreamed possible. I consider myself the luckiest person in the world, aside from your family, that I get to do this." He gently took my hand.

I hadn't even realized I was crying, until he reached up with his free hand and cleared the tears from my cheeks.

He'd never told me these things before, and now that I was hearing them, it rose an emotion in me I wasn't used to feeling. I didn't even know what it was that I was feeling. All I knew, was that it was for Mikah. It stemmed directly from what I already had felt for him, but to hear those words and to believe them completely, it made what I felt for him strong enough to bring tears to my eyes.

I rose up on my knees, and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. He gently returned the hug, his arms wrapping around me in a secure embrace I was also getting addicted to.

"Since I found you again, I've seen you at your lowest, and I've seen you at your highest, and never once have I ever considered leaving you. I'm never going to consider leaving you. Not for any reason, so you can just forget that right now. You're stuck with me either way, princess."

I pulled back a little, just enough to wipe the tears from my cheeks, before more fell and Mikah managed to catch those ones. I looked up, meeting his eyes as his hand lingered, his fingers gently smoothing over my cheek.

I knew it was probably stupid, and dangerous as hell, but the part of my mind not thinking decided to shut up the common sense part of my mind, and I had to do it. It was the only way I knew how to express what I felt.

I leaned forward, quickly enough to keep myself from changing my own mind, and pressed my lips to Mikah's cheek.

"Thank you." I murmured, hugging him again.

He was telling me that I meant something. I knew it before, but explaining it this way told me I was important to him. That when he returned my hug, he wasn't just doing it to make me feel better. He was doing it because he cared about me.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter has to be one of my favorites.  
As mean as I was to her for quite some time, I wanted to give her more of a break. Something finally going right. I hope you approve as well. :)**  
**THANK YOU to my GORGEOUS reviewers! Thank you, thank you! **  
**Chapter sixteen has quite a bit to it, so I suggest fastening your seat belts for that one. I'll be getting that one out to you fairly soon. Depending on whether or not random busy days keep falling on me.**  
**Until Sixteen, my friends. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A short time later, we were back inside. I'd gotten too cold to stay outside anymore, and being warm in bed only made it easier to feel even better. Briefly, I wondered if the others had heard everything we'd talked about, but I decided not to care right then.

For right then, I laid with Mikah's arm around me again. My head rested on his chest again, much like we'd spent the whole day already. As I laid there, attempting to sleep, I kept thinking of everything he told me.

He'd always liked listening to me talk, which was something I never figured out. He also told me I never told him how I'd never mentioned what he meant to me. That bothered me. It reminded me of the way I noticed how I never told anyone just what they meant to me.

That was beginning to be a problem. It was like I didn't know how. I needed to learn, and I promised myself that someday I would.

I found it very easy to fall asleep this time.

I woke up quickly, however, the next morning. Bolting upright in the bed, struggling to shake off the dream I'd had as I looked around myself in the pre-dawn light. Once again, I couldn't remember what it had been about, but this time I was immediately reminded of the vision. How everything really started before, when my gift was developing itself. I'd missed that comparison before, but now I couldn't deny it.

When I didn't find Mikah beside me, I fought out of bed in a panic. My first thought being that he was in trouble.

Still half asleep, I should have been more careful. Descending the stairs so quickly, it probably could have been mistaken for me falling down the stairs instead.

I had to catch myself on the rail at the bottom to keep from sliding on the smooth tile straight into the wall in front of me or falling right on my face, so it really was no surprise when both pairs of eyes in the room were on me. Tanya slowly lowered the book she'd been reading, Irina standing up.

"Goodness. Are you alright?" Irina asked, seeming the most concerned of either of them.

"Where's Mikah?" I asked, worried when I didn't see him.

"He needed to hunt." Tanya answered, "He and Eleazar will be back soon."

Before she'd even finished saying that, both he and Eleazar stepped inside. Mikah chuckled, closing the door behind himself. Both looked better than alright.

"Made it before the sun came up." He seemed thrilled at that little detail. His eyes found me, and he smiled, "But not before she got up."

"She doesn't look happy." Kate pointed out, and I noticed that sometime during the night, Garrett had returned, as he now stood beside her. I hadn't even noticed them there when I first flew/fell down the stairs.

"You could have told me." I accused Mikah quietly.

"Sorry." He replied, "You just looked so comfortable. I didn't want to wake you up." I took a breath, and nodded a little. He was right. I was being stupid, but still shaken up from the dream.

"Are you okay?" Mikah asked, noticing my nervous state. Slowly, I took another breath and sat down on the stairs. He moved forward, coming to sit beside me.

"I don't know." I replied quietly, "I don't feel good." It wasn't often it took me this long to shake off a dream. What if it was more than that? Like last time? What couldn't I see before? Immediately after that thought crossed my mind, I was in a deep panic.

"I think we need to go back." I firmly murmured, looking up at Mikah, "Something's wrong."

Tanya immediately stood up, suddenly across the room and lifting her cell phone. No doubt calling Carlisle. Seconds later, it was confirmed.

"Carlisle." She spoke up, "Is everything okay over there?" I listened closely, trying to hear his response, standing up. I didn't hear anything. What could have happened? So many possibilities that could leave my family one or two fewer. I nibbled my thumbnail nervously and leaning against the railing, and briefly, Tanya looked to me as she spoke again.

"She's alright." She told him, "But she seems to have had a dream, and she's quite upset."

This dream was more than that, as I clearly recognized the feeling. Despite not being able to remember anything, I wasn't about to ignore it, or wave it off as nothing.

"Leandra." Tanya took my attention, suddenly beside me. She handed me the phone, and I took it gratefully.

"Carlisle?" I asked, as if unsure.

"What's wrong, Leandra?" He asked in return.

"I-I don't know." I was surprised by the sudden tears, "Something's wrong."

"Everything is fine here." He assured me, "Better than we ever expected." He sounded like he was trying to calm me down. I had to let him know that this wasn't just some stupid dream.

"But for how long?" I sobbed quietly, "I'm scared." He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking.

"Can you remember anything about what you dreamed about?"

"No." I replied, "And that's what scares me. I remember before, Carlisle. I remember what happened before. I remember what I couldn't remember before. I can't-"

"Breathe, Leandra." I took a shaky breath at his instruction. I vaguely noticed Tanya look to Kate off to the side. I wasn't focused on her, however.

"I want to come home." I admitted when that breath didn't help, "Can I come home?"

"Okay, Leandra." He said, "I'll send Emmett to-"

"No." I said, "You." I couldn't help it. I had to see for myself that he was okay. I couldn't wait the few minutes it took to get home from where I was.

"Alright." He murmured after a moment, probably surprised, "Just give me a few minutes here to ensure Bella is prepared, and I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay." I whimpered. That bothered me, but I had to at least give a little. It _had_ to be _now_.

"Please give the phone back to Tanya." He requested.

"Just hurry." I requested, "Please." I handed the phone back to Tanya, and immediately turned to Mikah as he hugged me.

"Nothing that I know of." Tanya spoke, probably to Carlisle, "She seemed fine yesterday. Until this morning, when she suddenly came flying down the stairs looking for Mikah."

"You're shaking." Mikah pointed out quietly, "Calm down, Leandra. Easy. It's okay."

"Is she going to be okay?" Garrett seemed concerned as he and Kate came closer.

"I've never seen her this worked up for no reason before." Mikah replied, his other arm securely coming around me as well.

Beside us, Tanya hung up and looked to me.

"Ten minutes." She told me gently, "Go get dressed, sweetie."

I nodded quickly, sniffling and turning. Heading up the stairs as quickly as I'd descended them earlier. I was grateful, as I pulled on my jeans, that they seemed to be taking me seriously. I was glad they didn't seem to doubt what I was feeling, and it didn't take me very long to convince them that I was being serious.

The second I zipped up my bag, I headed down the stairs to wait by the door. Anxiously waiting, ignoring the discussion behind me.

I hardly noticed I was holding my breath until I spotted Carlisle suddenly ascending the porch steps. Further back in the yard, I saw that Carlisle hadn't come alone.

Cole had come along, as well as Evan and Shay. I hadn't seen them in awhile. Destiny herself, and three others of her coven all hesitated there. As if not sure they were welcome.

The second the door was open, I hugged him as tight as I could. He returned it, probably trying to calm me down before he was even fully through the door.

"Tanya." Carlisle spoke up, "Is there any way I can ask you to follow us back home? I'd prefer if we were all where we can defend."

"I wouldn't mind." Kate answered him, "If she has reason to be this upset, we should listen."

"I agree." Tanya murmured, "We'll follow."

"I'll go." Irina agreed quietly, "But I'll stay away."

"Irina." Tanya attempted to correct her.

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

"I understand." Carlisle told her, "You'll be quite welcome with the other covens for safety. The wolves avoid their space."

"I appreciate it, Carlisle." Irina gave him a nod.

"Um.." I hesitantly pulled back as Dess came in behind Carlisle, "Might I suggest we hurry this along? I'd prefer if we were back with our covens."

"Of course." Carlisle told her, and wasted no time in lifting me. I wasn't done holding onto him anyway, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We'll be going in waves." Dess explained, looking to Tanya, "It's less conspicuous that way. Cole will accompany Carlisle and I back home. Mikah-"

"No." I said, "All at once." I leaned back to look at her, "Nobody splits up."

"You're sure?" She asked me.

"Safety is more important than staying inconspicuous." I reminded her, "We need to stay together."

"If you insist." She replied, "Alright then. Let's go."

I squeezed my eyes shut in preparation as Carlisle turned, heading outside onto the porch.

"Garrett, if you please, take the outside." Dess requested quietly, "We want the strongest protecting the inside."

"Not a problem." Garrett replied easily. I started to shiver, however. The cold of the morning was getting right through my thick jacket.

"Let's go." Dess murmured, "Stick together."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I could clearly feel that we were on our way. The tell-tale wind passing me, had me hiding my eyes in Carlisle's shoulder.

However, the wind passing me suddenly stopped, and I knew it was too soon for us to be home. I opened my eyes, looking up at Carlisle curiously. His eyes were focused ahead of us, so I turned a little.

Finding four others standing in the way of us and home. I didn't recognize these ones, and given the way Dess and Cole were looking at them, they weren't here to help us. Three males, and a female.

"Well." One of them spoke up, "What have we found here?"

"Move aside." Dess told them, "I'm not in the mood to play around today."

"Could that be _the_ Leandra?" Another female voice behind us had me look back. Back behind us were five more. Three females in that group, and two males beside them. I whimpered quietly, looking to Carlisle again.

"I think so." The male in front of us chuckled, "And how cute. She's _so_ protected."

"I dare you." Mikah growled from directly behind Carlisle and I.

"Easy, little guy." The male chuckled, "Geez. Leandra, you should have chosen your guard dog better."

"Back off." Dess spoke again, "I mean it. Last warning."

"Oh, they're warning us now, are they?" The female behind us laughed, and Mikah growled as he looked back at her. Slowly, Carlisle let me down onto my feet, freeing his hands but ensuring I was more protected, as I was now completely surrounded by our groups.

"We don't want a fight." Carlisle told them.

"Damn right, you don't." The male replied, "But that bitch seems to. We're just having a bit of fun. Aren't we?" The others laughed at his words, "All we want is to just meet the famous little bitch everyone's buzzing about."

"Watch it, fucker." Mikah snapped.

"Now, that's not very nice." The male's chuckles stopped. I whimpered a little, moving closer to Carlisle's side, "See, now you've hurt my feelings. If you want to go that bad, just go. We're not gonna stop you."

"Move aside." I hadn't heard that firm of a voice come from Carlisle before. It very nearly sounded like he was warning them.

"Ooh." The female behind us laughed, "Here we go."

Carlisle lifted me again, and I could see the others again. Up ahead, they'd parted. Three on the right side, one on the left. I didn't want to go that way, but I could also see how that was the safest direction. There could be more waiting off to the left and right.

"Come on, Carlisle." Dess murmured, "Go ahead. We're with you." Carlisle shifted me. Securing me on his back, and as tough as it was, I managed to cling to him. Leaving his hands free again, and I knew it was a precaution.

I hardly felt the movement, until I was suddenly lifted. Yanked roughly backwards, and handled painfully. That didn't last long, however, as before I was even off Carlisle's back for a second, I was dropped.

I hit the ground, falling to my butt.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at Carlisle in the silence that followed the sound of tearing stone, and pieced together what had happened.

The one on the left had taken me from Carlisle's back as he was passing, but Carlisle had turned and killed him. Beside me, I found the headless rest of the offending stranger, staring wide-eyed at it. I didn't even know where his head was now. It was nowhere in my line of sight, but then again, I wasn't looking around too hard either.

Carlisle immediately picked me up again, replacing me on his back. As numb as I was, I was surprised I didn't just slide right back down. I hugged tight to his neck, too shocked to really understand much at this point. My head spun.

"Any more questions?" Dess demanded of the others. We were now passed the group that had been in front of us, and they were now pissed. I hated it, and I hated the sound, but I clearly heard Carlisle's quiet growl as one decided to take a single step forward. It was quiet, but very clearly a warning to them.

I looked to him, worried now, making my head spin worse.

Sudden movement to the side caught my attention, and I watched as Garrett punched one so hard, he flew back several feet, but Dess was suddenly there.

"Go, Carlisle." She told him urgently, "Get her home."

Carlisle took her advice this time, and I had to close my eyes again.

I knew the second we were inside, as I felt the temperature difference, and I was let to my feet.

"Jasper." Carlisle immediately spoke up. Before I'd even opened my eyes, "Emmett. Come with me. Now." They asked no questions, and Alice and Rose even left with them. Leaving me with Esme, and my head still spinning.

Numbly, I sat down, completely stunned at everything that had just happened in the course of less than five minutes.

I'd never heard that sound come from Carlisle before, and I never wanted to again. This whole situation was changing him, and I didn't like it.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, shocked.

"Others." I mumbled in reply, "There were others. Out there."

All at once, it just seemed to hit me. They could be hurt, but I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of. I just cried. I started heavily, immediately sobbing there on the couch. Beside me, Esme sat down, rubbing my back as I leaned forward.

Who wasn't coming back? They had one hell of a chance of surviving, but not without someone getting hurt or killed.

Beside me, Esme suddenly stood up.

"Well." I didn't like the unrecognizable voice in the doorway, "How predictable was that? Now, Leandra." His quiet, almost growling tone turned thickly condescending, "What are you doing here so _alone_?"

"Leave." Esme told him, and I looked up, "Now." I wasn't alone.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen the news yet?" I didn't like the look of this one. He was big. Easily twice the size of Esme, not even considering the two others with him. His longer, shoulder-length dark hair framed his face and heatedly determined crimson eyes, giving him a darker look. I shook, trembling roughly on the couch at just the sight. He obviously wasn't here to play around, because he didn't give off the air of amusement all of the others did.

"They're going to be busy for awhile, so I'm willing to wait while you look." He told her, "Go ahead."

While Esme's eyes stayed on them, I reached out and lifted the TV remote. The TV was still on a news channel, that was covering yet another murder. Only this time, it was a much larger scale, and they were reporting it as an accident. No messages left, only one thoroughly destroyed office building. I was expecting fifty for the next killing. Not four hundred and fifty.

"So many?" I must have been in shock, because I could ask questions.

"Ninety-five have died the last you counted. Twenty-five, thirty, and forty all add up to ninety-five." He explained too calmly, "Fifty, sixty, seventy. Add the numbers up, Leandra. He knows you've figured it out."

Fifty and sixty added up to one-ten. One-ten and seventy, equaled one-eighty. I didn't want to continue. I knew where it was going, and my dangerously fogged mind couldn't struggle through numbers at that point.

"There's no way he's done yet." I shook my head, "I'm supposed to have more time."

"He cheated." He shrugged a little.

"Get out." Esme told them again, "You're not taking her."

"Is that a challenge?" He smiled, "And don't you worry. We'll be taking you too."

I jumped roughly as suddenly, one of them was tackled from behind. Wide eyed yet again, I saw that one right himself, and literally toss Edward off of him, our direction. Watching as Edward landed roughly on the coffee table in front of me, completely obliterating it.

He was fine, but the coffee table wasn't. I might have been losing my mind, but I swear I heard the table cry. Maybe it was me?

Edward immediately stood up, but the one he'd tackled warned him from moving forward with a growl.

"Grab them." The big, long-haired one growled, "And let's go before more decide to show up."

"Run." Esme told me firmly. Like that would do much good, but I had no choice but to follow her instructions.

I darted up, and attempted to run through the house, headed the opposite direction. I tried to ignore the sound of fighting and struggling behind me, but I didn't get very far before I was lifted easily. Scooped up from behind, and restrained easily. I yelped, but immediately started to fight.

Struggling desperately as I was nearly literally dragged back to where I was before. I sobbed, mindlessly scared now as I looked to Esme being held far more securely beside me.

Was this really it?

Esme gave a struggle, and received a slap from the one holding me, eliciting a quiet yelp from her at how suddenly it'd happened.

Edward growled loudly, struggling himself. I couldn't stand seeing that either, only crying harder.

"Let's go." I heard above my sobs, "We need to get back." I gave a harder fight, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I was hauled up, squeezed back against the one holding me, my feet nowhere near touching the floor anymore.

However, a loud, unexpected growl startled me into stillness as the one holding me turned. I could hardly tell who it was. The sound was clearly feminine, but vicious. Breath-catching fear stilled me as I heard the sound of it. Until I saw a glimpse of Bella as Edward was suddenly free. The one holding him in pieces at his feet. They both rounded on the one holding Esme.

I was suddenly dropped, hitting the carpet roughly with a cough of pain, and Esme was suddenly beside me. Kneeled on the carpet, she looked back.

"Go, Bella." Edward called, and I understood. Edward and Bella both took off, probably running off after the one that had held me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fear rushing through me quick enough to steal the feeling from my limbs. She kneeled closer and wrapped her arms around me. I clung to her in return as much as my numb arms would let me.

"The others." Esme gasped, looking back again.

My eyes, however, were on the two other vampires ripped apart on the floor at my feet. I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. My heart pounded so quick, it hurt.

Esme was obviously at a loss of what to do. She knew she needed to stay with me, but she also needed to go help the others, and she was hesitant to take me along, in case there were things there I couldn't handle seeing.

I'd already seen too much, however, and never even felt myself losing consciousness.

I started to come around slowly, but I was annoyed. I wanted to stay asleep, but the voices around me refused to let that happen.

"Is she dead? Yoo-hoo?" I partially recognized that voice, and the curiosity was enough to make me open my eyes. Squinting my eyes open, I stared up at someone until my mind chose to work again. I recognized him.

It was Eli.

I was confused, disoriented at waking up so quickly. I gave a look around. I found all the ones important to me looking back at me, returning my dizzy gaze. My entire family now stood together. Bella and Edward furthest from us, beside the wide open door. Tanya, and her group complete with Garrett. Mikah beside Garrett. Dess, Cole, Evan and Shay to Mikah's right, along the far wall.

Plus many others. Others I didn't recognize. Once again, the room was packed.

Behind them, though, outside, the yard was packed as well. Many I recognized as what was left of the two extra covens, but others as well. At least ten more.

I slowly started to remember. Recalling everything what felt like immediately. I gasped, sitting upright and scooting back. Away from Eli standing there as Esme moved forward, sitting with me. Once again, she pulled me into her arms, which I gratefully accepted.

"Easy, honey." She murmured, "It's okay now."

"W-What happened?" I asked, looking around again. The pieces of the two strange vampires were gone now, as well as the poor coffee table that stood no chance.

"She was out for quite some time." Eli spoke up, "Is that normal?"

"Eli." I mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a party planned today." He replied with a small smile, "And I wanted to play, too. I thought I'd come return the favor you did me, and I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few friends with me."

I didn't reply. I was still trying to figure everything out. My mind still foggy.

"He came to help, Leandra." Edward explained, "He heard what they were planning, and convinced several to break away from the follower group to come help us."

"Absolutely brilliant, by the way." Eli turned, looking to Edward, "Who knew you had a hidden newborn stashed away? Bet they never even saw her coming."

The relief started to hit me at that point, and involuntary tears started quickly down my cheeks, a sob squeezing from me. Everyone was fine. Esme held me tighter, which I appreciated.

"Hey, what'd I say?" Eli asked, concerned, "I swear, I didn't mean to make her cry."

"She's relieved." Edward told him, "It'll pass in a moment."

"One thing I do want to make clear," Eli told me, "Is that we weren't needed. They were holding their own pretty damn well, and still going strong. When we got there, it was pretty much overkill."

"T-Thank you." I told him between sobs.

He smiled a little, "I've still got a debt to repay, so you can consider us your source for inside information until we get you all out of this mess."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"You freed me." Eli replied simply, "I'm not going to consider us square until I free you." I almost couldn't believe it.

If we'd kept him, it probably wouldn't have done any good. My decision to let him go was what essentially gave us an even bigger step ahead than we would have had if we'd just kept him. It'd worked. I half expected never to see him again.

"And hey." Eli continued, "I'm glad I did pull away. I'm sort of a coven leader now." He grinned, absolutely proud of that bit of information.

"Oh, geez." One of his group rolled his eyes, "As if he needed more to be cocky about."

"Hey," Eli barked at him, "Shut it. I'm not afraid to beat you down, boy."

"Naturally." Was the other's reply. Despite the fact that the other was twice Eli's size. This one was closer to Emmett's size.

I had to laugh a little, struggling to stop my tears.

With everyone around, it was much easier to calm down than I would have thought. Even easier with Esme's arms around me. When I'd look around, and find everyone there, it would ease me even more.

"The rest weren't supposed to arrive until this afternoon." Eli was saying, "What made you decide to take her back early?"

"Leandra." Carlisle answered, "She insisted."

"Well, because of her, you caught them off guard." Eli replied, "I'd be thanking her."

I immediately looked down. I really didn't feel like I needed to be thanked. Having everyone fine and at home with me was more than enough for me.

"Leandra, thank you." Carlisle told me, and I glanced up, "That could have potentially been.. Disastrous."

"And if it weren't for you," Dess added, "I would have made a horrible mistake. We would have separated."

"I don't feel like I did anything special." I admitted, shaking my head, "I just needed to come home. That's all I knew."

"But the point is, you were right." Jasper told me, and I glanced to him, "Something we need to consider now is what our next move should be."

I looked over, watching as Mikah stepped over to me. Sitting to my other side as I eagerly reached for his hand.

"By now," Eli sighed, all sense of joking gone, "Asher will have heard about what happened. That's the bad thing about letting some run off. He had to have lost thirty or forty of his members here today. He never would have sent that many had he known you couldn't be beaten. He also wasn't anticipating you moving her early, either."

"Exactly how many does Jack have with him at any given time?" Jasper asked.

"That's hard to say." Eli replied, "I've _heard_ he likes to keep at least ten with him at all times, but that number only goes up the more he feels threatened. His coven itself only holds eight. Six males, not counting him, and two females, but he and his followers are never in the same place for long. Only long enough for Asher to give him information, and for Jack to tell Asher what he wants to happen. Ten, fifteen minutes at the most, and it's never in the same place twice."

"Would it be possible for you to take Asher's appearance?" Jasper asked.

"There's a problem with that." Eli murmured, "See, I'm not a mind reader. Only Asher himself knows where the next location would be, and even if I could find out where that was, if I mess up even in the slightest, Jack will know."

"He's right." I added, "Jack's not stupid."

"And to be honest, Jack scares the hell out of me." Eli admitted quietly, "But.."

We all waited as he seemed to debate with himself.

"I could create a diversion." He said, "While you all get her out to safety."

"What kind of diversion?" Carlisle asked.

"They want to catch her, right?" He asked, "Why not let them think they have?"

"Hell no." I said, "Do you know how stupid that would be? What would they do to you if they found out?"

"Probably kill me." He shrugged, "But if it helps you out, I'm willing to give it a try."

"Where would we even go?" I asked, "You said the best place would be away from any sort of population. It sounds to me like he's got everywhere pretty much covered."

"Not everywhere." He replied quietly, "And from what you told me, the one place you'd be safe would be-"

"Definitely not." Edward growled immediately, "You don't understand the full threat he poses to her."

"Possibly not." Eli answered, "But it's the one place she'd be truly safe."

"Where?" I asked.

"Italy." Eli replied and I felt my breath catch.

The very thought of ever seeing Aro again for any reason flooded my veins with ice. I couldn't handle that.

He continued, "Leandra, you said yourself it's only a matter of time before the Volturi become involved. Why not attempt to cooperate with them by explaining the entire situation before they have to come here?"

"Because I'm so _tired_ of being property." I admitted, "You don't know what he's like, Eli. We've gotten by this long without him coming to find me. I don't want to just waste that."

"I'm just trying to offer solutions."

"That's not a solution." I replied, "That would be the opposite of helpful."

"Think about it." Eli pressed, "He's got the numbers you need, and the experience in dealing with unruly covens like this."

"No." I said, standing up, "I can't see him again. I'm more afraid of Aro than I am Jack. And Aro's never laid a hand on me."

"Wow." Eli murmured, surprised, "Well, since you put it that way.." He sighed, "We'll think of something."

Silence followed for a few moments, until Jasper spoke up.

"What did he _do_ to you?" He asked, "If you fear him more than you fear Jack? That seems impossible."

"I can't do it." Was all I said, sitting back down.

"May I tell them?" Edward asked, and I looked to him. Had he really avoided telling them about my history with him? I recalled the day I gave the information I recalled on my sixteenth year alive. He never mentioned why it was I needed to hide from Aro.

"That was yours to tell, Leandra." Edward replied, "I do try to be courteous when it comes to other's thoughts." I knew that, but it still surprised me how he could keep these details a secret for so long.

Slowly, I gave a nod, giving my consent.

"Among other reasons, Aro was the reason she needed to be turned." Edward finally said, "His actions nearly killed her, and would have, had Carlisle not been there."

"Why?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Because she no longer had her gift, and wasn't useful to him anymore. Not even knowing Isaiah had taken it. She refused to return with him to Volterra to.." He hesitated, and I looked down, "I won't say, but his intentions were less than appropriate, since she refused to give up her son. Refusing him this way, and without a purpose to him anymore, he dropped her over a cliff."

"And where were we?" Jasper demanded.

"The only ones with her were Carlisle, Esme and Mikah. And of course, Aro." Edward answered quietly.

"Everyone else had split up." I added, "After rescuing me from Volterra, it was safer to move me separately. One pair would take me this far, leave me there for someone else to pick me up."

"Brilliant." Eli commented, looking to Edward.

"But because it got too dangerous to stay together, those pairs split up." I continued, "We lost contact with a few. Jasper, Esme, and Mikah. Jasper eventually gave word, but when Esme sent word, I didn't know it wasn't her, and I gave away our location before Carlisle could stop me.

"From there, Carlisle tried to take me home, where it was safest. That's where Mikah caught up to us, and told us where he'd seen Esme last. She was fine, thankfully, but heading that direction allowed Aro to catch up to us. He was alone, but that didn't really matter when he had me."

Nobody said a word as I explained all of this, so I continued.

"I don't even really know where we were." I murmured, "But it was there that Aro gave me one last chance to agree. He wanted me to agree to return with him, and I just couldn't do it, so he dropped me." I stopped myself, unable to continue, so Edward continued for me.

"He gave her an ultimatum." Edward continued, quieter now, "Choose him, or she'll be killed, as he'd grown quite tired of the games at that point. Naturally, knowing her, she didn't choose him. So he dropped her over the edge of a forty-five foot drop toward the river below."

"Which river?" Carlisle asked, and I wondered if it mattered.

"Given the location and area she recalls, it was the Yukon River rapids." He answered. Apparently it did matter, given the responding winces.

I kept my eyes down, tracing the edge of the couch cushion with my eyes. I clearly remembered how scared I was while falling.

"She managed to hold on to the ledge of rock before the drop, but because of distractions, and how much pain she was in, she couldn't keep that hold, and she fell into the water before she could be reached." He paused for a breath, "By the time she was pulled out, there was only one way to keep her, and that was to turn her.

"Needless to say, Aro got away from that confrontation, and Leandra narrowly escaped with her life. Her new life, that is. She couldn't be saved any other way."

"You're positive?" Esme asked, obviously not liking this story very much.

"Completely." He said, "Her memory of it is horrifying. There was far too much internal damage, and she was paralyzed from the neck down." More winces, and sighs.

"But yes." Edward murmured, "She made it, and this is where it continues. There's more to it than words can describe, Jasper. You're wondering what Aro had done to scare her this badly, but she spent nearly seven months of her life with him. That, in itself, is a fairly good reason, I think. Without even considering the last time she saw him, the things he subjected her to seeing, and the hell he put her through weren't the easiest to get used to."

"You remember all that?" Mikah asked me, shocked.

"I have for awhile now." I replied quietly.

"Why haven't you said anything?" He asked, and I shrugged a little.

"It's not exactly easy to describe the way I'm supposed to die." I admitted, glancing up briefly, "And there haven't exactly been very many opportunities to. So I've been doing all I can to forget it. That's really the only thing I can do." I took a breath, "But that's not even the only reason I don't want to involve Aro."

"What is?" Mikah asked.

"Think about it." I said, looking to him, "Aro would think I'm his property. Jack already thinks I'm his property. What would happen? At this point, I really don't know who would win. Aro has Jane and Alec, but Jack has Darren. Can you imagine what that would do? Not to mention how many other gifts Jack probably has on his side."

"Very good point." Mikah murmured, looking to Esme.

"And if Jack can get away with this many people searching for him, what else can he pull off?" I asked quietly, "I can't even.." I trailed off, covering my face briefly and shaking my head. It was just too much.

"I wasn't even the strongest gifted one there." Eli commented gently, "You do have a point, Leandra."

"And what's worse, what if Aro decides he likes Jack? He goes after power, doesn't he?"

"Jack would never follow Aro." Eli spoke up, and I looked to him, "He's too much of a control-freak."

"True." I muttered.

"He makes his own rules, and kills anybody who tries to stand in his way." Eli continued, "You of all people should know that."

"Okay." I said, standing, "What would happen if Jack didn't have to follow Aro? What happens if Jack was given his own space? To do whatever he wanted? There are _so_ many ways things could go wrong here, I don't even know which one to focus on."

"Leandra, Jack isn't interested in making any agreements with Aro." Eli finally answered, "He wants Aro's place."

That stunned me for a moment.

"That's why I told you what I told you." He added, "You're a hobby. Something to keep him entertained on the side while he pursues his main agenda."

"Well, that's never going to work." I muttered, shocked.

"Why couldn't it?" Eli asked, "If he's managed to spread the word as far as he has, and with the gift he's got-"

"Gift?" Jasper asked.

"You tell me." Eli requested, looking to him, "What he does isn't natural. Only those of us who've never met him directly can resist doing what he wants. What does that say?"

"Fuck." I gasped, sitting back down.

"It explains everything." Eli continued, "How he was able to build everything up so quickly. His followers, taking control of the coven. He knows what he's doing, and if he can control that many others at once, there must not be a limit."

Nervously, I looked up at Mikah, and he returned my gaze.

He held my gaze for only seconds before he stood up. He strode for the door, and I couldn't help standing and following him. I stepped right by Bella without even hesitating.

"Mikah." I called and he hesitated at the bottom of the steps. The others in the yard moved, moving to the furthest point in the yard as they eyed me closely.

"You're not leaving." I told him.

"No." He replied gently, turning to look at me, "I just need to think. That's all."

"That's a lie." I said, "Don't do anything stupid. Come back inside, or take me with you." If he took me with him, that ensured he'd be back.

"It's not fair." He finally muttered, and I waited. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. He continued, "It's not _fair_."

"I know it's not, but there's-"

"How can you just be okay with this?" He asked, "How are you just so calm?"

"I don't have another choice, Mikah." I reminded him quietly, following the steps to where he stood, "I could cry, sure. I could get mad, I could scream, yell, shout about how not fair it is, but what good would that do? I've done my share of fit throwing, Mikah. All that does is hurt those fighting for me, so why would I _ever_ want to keep doing that?"

"Then I'll be mad for the both of us." He told me and turned. I grabbed his hand, holding it as tight as I could. He stopped, looking back at me again.

"Don't do this." I murmured, "If this is going to work, I need you to be strong. I'm scared enough for everyone."

His expression immediately softened, and he stepped back, standing in front of me. Wrapping his arms around me, I had to return his hug.

"You said once that I never told you what I thought of you." I murmured, "Do you want to know what I think? I think you're stubborn. You're hard-headed, and too brave sometimes." I listened to him chuckle a little, "Maybe that's why we get along so well. I don't know, but.. Don't laugh, okay?"

"Not a chance." He replied quietly. I took a breath. This was harder than I ever thought it'd be. To be completely honest with someone this way was very, very difficult for me. Each time I opened my mouth to speak, I rethought. I decided to start at the beginning.

"When I first found you again," I started, "I didn't know what I'd found. Like you weren't supposed to be there. There's something about you that I don't understand, and I don't want to. You're something that's always been out of place, and maybe that's what makes it different this time.

"Everyone else was right where they were supposed to be, but I found you, and even though I couldn't deny you were there before, you weren't there yet. I still don't remember how I first met you before, but for once, I don't care.

"You're something out of place. Since I met you, you've been out of place, and every time you say something or do something, it's brand new to me, and that's something I can't let go of.

"From the first time I met you, you were something that scared me and made me happy at the same time. Talking to you made me nervous, but I couldn't not. I looked forward to seeing you every day, but every day, I kept trying to talk myself out of it."

It was difficult to find the words, but I kept rambling, hoping something sounded right.

"Alyssa was my friend, but even with as much time as I spent with her, I considered you to be the only one I'd ever really talk to. It was probably just some stupid crush, but I didn't want it to end, because it's always been there." I finally let go, stepping back a little. I hoped my blush wasn't too obvious as I spoke up again.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say." I sighed, "It's too hard to find the right words, but I'm really trying." I sighed again, "I wasn't lying before. I told you I needed you, and I meant it. I need you to be strong for me, and I need you to be brave for me, because I don't know if I can keep it up. I know the others will, definitely, but you.. I need to know you will too.

"You're the best, and only real friend I have. I need you to be here now, and I need you to be here tomorrow. I need you to always be here, and I don't ever want to see a day when you're not coming back. I know I'm stubborn sometimes, and I know that sometimes I'm a little hard to handle, but I _need_ you." I paused for a breath, my rambling having sped up a little.

"I need to know that no matter what.. Just.. Don't give up on me, okay?"

Gently, he hugged me again, and I returned it more fiercely.

"I don't belong anywhere else." He told me, and I could only reply by hugging him tighter, "There's no way in hell I can ever give up on someone as amazing as you are."

A quiet murmur on the porch had me turn a little, spotting Alice's endeared smile first. Everyone around her, crowded in the doorway. Watching Mikah and I standing there.

Embarrassed now, I laughed a little and hid my face in Mikah's shirt.

The one thing I had to focus now on, whether I wanted to or not, was what would happen if Aro decided to make an appearance. Could my dream that morning have anything to do with what had happened in the woods, or could it have been something else, and what happened in the woods just been a coincidence?

That was an issue for later, however, as right then, it was time to face the newborn.

To say I wasn't scared would have been a lie, but I was still alive, so I decided to take that as a good sign. I looked to her on the porch, and she glanced to Edward beside her. As if not really sure what to do.

"Thank you." I told her after a moment, "For saving us today."

She smiled in response, giving a nod, and I understood then. She was holding her breath. I looked down, feeling bad about that.

However, other than holding her breath, she seemed fine. Perhaps a little uneasy, but that was expected.

"She is a lot calmer than I remember being." I murmured, looking to Carlisle, "Either she fakes it really well, or she's actually fine."

"What do you remember, shorty?" Emmett asked.

"I remember.." I mused, "Really not expecting what I felt. I almost killed Andrew." I laughed a little, "Literally throwing Mikah because I _needed_ to kill him. Like.. There was no choice in it. It just had to happen. I tried holding my breath, but that didn't hardly help at all. I could still hear his heartbeat, and feel him right across the room. Breathing in just made it ten times worse."

"That sounds about right." Jasper chuckled a little.

"I didn't get to him, thanks to you guys, but at the time, it just pissed me off." I hesitated, my tone quieting, "Josh was there. He found it the funniest."

I chose to change the direction of what I was saying, though. I really didn't want to get caught up in that right then.

I laughed a little, "I wasn't nearly that calm. I'll do my best to keep my distance, if it'll help."

That night, though I did get some sleep, I woke up on my own late into the night and I couldn't get back to sleep. Mikah, for once, wasn't with me, so I decided to head downstairs. I wasn't in a panic this time, thankfully, so I didn't have to fall down the stairs.

I worried briefly that I wouldn't be welcome, but nobody seemed to mind. Least of all, Mikah. He smiled a little as he saw me. Instead of going to Mikah, however, I settled on the couch beside where Carlisle sat beside Esme. Fighting with my sleep-messy hair as I scooted back enough to lean back.

Looking around, it was just my family in the house now. As much as I liked Cole and Dess, this comforted me now.

"Couldn't sleep, shorty?" Emmett asked, and silently, I shook my head.

"You won't even notice I'm here." I mumbled, "I just don't want to be alone." I took a breath, closing my eyes briefly, "Four hundred and fifty people. Is that really the rest?" I didn't feel like adding on my own.

"It is." Carlisle answered, "Unfortunately."

"How can he do that?" I asked, "Just finishing it all at once?"

"You've been telling us all along that he makes the rules." Alice pointed out quietly.

"I _know_, but it's just.." I sighed, "I'm not ready to die yet. I really wasn't expecting him to do that. I can't believe my time is up."

"Remember what I said before?" Mikah asked, "Nobody's given up yet, Leandra. This doesn't change much." The others obviously agreed, but I couldn't.

"How can you still have hope?" I asked quietly.

"You weren't there for the fight today." Mikah replied, smiling a little, "None of us were hurt. That has to tell you something." I looked down a little, "Have some confidence in us, princess. We know what we're doing."

"I don't want to lose any of you." I admitted, looking around, "That's something that would change _everything_."

"You won't." Emmett told me, "Stop worrying so much."

"I can't help it, I guess." I replied, "The point is, I don't care what he does to me, as long as he leaves you all alone."

"You really should, Leandra." Jasper muttered, "You should care."

"I should, but I don't." I said, "At least not as much as I should. I guess I'm just tired of worrying about myself."

"I'm sure we do that enough for you." Mikah chuckled, and I smiled a little.

"Probably." I allowed, sighing quietly.

"I don't want you giving up either." Jasper told me, and I looked up, "If anything, the events of today have helped us. We took out a good number of their side today."

"Until he replaces, and doubles them in thirty minutes." I muttered. I squeezed my eyes shut, "Sorry."

"You're trying so hard to expect the unexpected." Jasper replied, "That can be a good thing, but to a point."

"I just.." I sighed, sitting forward a little, "I thought for sure I'd see any move he made from a mile away. I _hate_ it when he takes me off guard. I hate it when I can't see him coming. Especially when it gets you all hurt too. I _should_ have seen."

"But you did." Alice reminded me, "You did see it coming."

"I still don't think that's what it was about." I replied honestly, "Geez. I forgot how frustrating it is not being able to remember what I dreamed about." I laid to the side, covering my face.

"The best you can do is listen to your instincts, Leandra." Alice told me, "Just like you always have. Remember how hard it was for you in the beginning? When you first met me?"

"How could I forget?" I asked quietly.

"Well, that eventually sorted itself out, right?" She asked, and I nodded a little, "Until it did, you had no choice but to go with your instincts. You knew you recognized us, and you knew you could trust us, and that was an instinct. Something that had stuck with you from the vision."

"True." I allowed, sighing again as I uncovered my face.

"What happened today was an instinct." She continued as I sat back upright, "You were scared, about whatever it was that you'd seen, and you knew the safest place for you was with us. That's all you knew, so you insisted. That's what made today go as well as it did. Whether that vision or dream was about that or not, you still knew you needed to come home."

That reminded me. I looked up at Carlisle beside me.

"You killed him." I said, the surprise clear in my tone, and I knew he knew what I was talking about. He looked down briefly.

"I did." He replied, "In my strongest opinion, there are very few times when physical violence is necessary, but today was one of those times. Especially when it came to protecting you."

Never in a million years would I ever thought he'd do that. It was such a drastic change that it still made my head spin to think about, but I'd adjusted enough to the idea to realize that I was grateful for what he'd done.

He'd protected me.

All of my life, I'd always wanted a father that would protect me at any cost when I truly needed it. That meant doing anything it took, and until now, he hadn't really had the opportunity to. This was really the first time I'd ever seen what he would do to keep me safe. This was the first time I'd ever seen what he'd be willing to do for me, and there was no way I could ever explain to him how much that meant to me.

However, the way he looked at me told me he was worried I was afraid. I could see that. I was sure my tears hadn't helped that, but when I leaned over and hugged him, I hoped that eased some of his worry.

"Thank you." I told him, "Thank you."

"I would have killed someone too." Emmett muttered dejectedly.

"You're different." I muttered in reply, not letting go of Carlisle yet, "It doesn't mean as much to you."

"That's true." He allowed.

I finally let Carlisle go long enough to stand up, step around him to where Esme sat and hugged her as well. She didn't kill anyone, but she still stood between me and the threat as long as she could. She'd been the one to tell me to run. Even if it was for nothing, I wasn't forgetting the effort. Of anyone.

I pulled back, and looked around. Eli had said that they'd been holding their own. I was starting to see what Garrett was saying that day. About what a bond this strong could do.

"Don't I get a hug, shorty?" Emmett chuckled, and I had to give him one. I crossed the room easily, and got to him in time for him to lift me up. Giving me an almost too-tight bear hug.

"Didn't we tell you we'd never let anything happen to you?" Emmett asked, letting me back down on my feet.

"I know.." I mumbled.

"It's just different actually seeing it, right?" He asked, and I had to admit. That was exactly it. I nodded a little and he laughed, "We're not all cuddly care bears, shorty."

"What's a care bear?" I asked, confused.

"Not the point." He replied after a moment, "But we _are_ capable of protecting those we care about, believe it or not. Remember Ken?" I immediately looked down at the mention. I hated, _hated_ the reminder. I couldn't reply right then, and just the thought of him brought back the reminder of all the things he put me through not so long ago.

My heart skipped an uncomfortable few beats in its quest to speed up in panic, and I instantly tensed. At just the memory.

Sighing disappointedly at Emmett, Alice stepped over and hugged me. Almost numbly, I returned her hug, continuously fighting back the the emotion and the memories as hard as I could.

"I was just making a point." Emmett defended himself.

"I wish you'd think sometimes before you said something." Alice told him, "Let's just assume that that's always going to be a very sensitive subject for her, and avoid it."

"I'm sorry, shorty." Emmett told me, and I glanced up at him.

"It's not your fault." I finally replied quietly, "But yeah. I remember."

"I don't think it should be avoided." Jasper spoke up, and I looked to him, "It's very clear by that reaction that that is still something that causes her pain. Which is perfectly understandable, but I think it needs to be addressed. To help her through it."

Alice shook her head a little, "I don't think-"

"She's avoided it since it happened." He reasoned quietly.

I slowly shook my head as well. That was something I was flat against. That had to say something about how bad it was for me down in that basement. There was hardly anything anymore that I was completely unwilling to talk to them about. Even the hardest subject could be touched on if I was given the right prompting.

This was one thing I absolutely refused to say a word about. I refused to say a word about anything at all having to do with Ken. I shied away from even the thought. I wouldn't budge. I couldn't.

Maybe that was why Jasper thought it was the one subject that needed to be talked about? Regardless of the reason, I couldn't help but feel my defense go up a few notches. If only they knew..

"Not tonight." Jasper assured me, "But soon."

"Never." I mumbled, shaking my head, "No. I won't talk about that. Not ever."

He sighed, but dropped it for right then. I knew it was far from over, however.

The night continued on, and though I did have to sit again, I couldn't make myself head back upstairs. It seemed like it'd been so long since it'd just been us. As much as I appreciated the help of everyone else, I missed the quiet times more than anything.

I was leaned back in the space between Carlisle and Esme, lost in thought while the others talked quietly around me. Just thinking.

As worried as I was before about living the rest of my life in my head, I was quickly getting the hint it wasn't possible to avoid.

**A/N: Yay for chapter sixteen! If this seems a little rushed, I apologize. I have quite a bit on my mind, but I tried. :}  
THANK YOU! ! ! To my reviewers of fifteen! :D  
Seventeen will take some time, as I'll be pretty preoccupied for awhile, beginning Wednesday. I'm actually pretty nervous about it, but hopefully, it's all for the best.  
I'll be trying to get seventeen out for you ASAP. :)  
Until Seventeen, my friends! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

After jerking awake for the tenth time, I was finally carried up the stairs back to bed that night. My eyes closed and arguing in some sleep language the entire way up the stairs, Carlisle only chuckled.

As much as I wanted to stay, and as much as I really didn't want to sleep, I was already losing that fight. Something about being carried made it hard to wake myself up. Maybe because I didn't have to move? I didn't know, but I was too comfortable.

I was settled gently back in bed, and the blanket was back over me.

Apparently, in my nearly unconscious state, I was already half dreaming. Probably about my past, some part of my distant memory I didn't quite recall while completely conscious, because I partially remembered mumbling something I normally wouldn't.

"Stay here, daddy, please."

It must have been the safety I felt, but I wasn't quite analyzing it at that point. The only reason I remembered saying it at all was because the emotion that came with the words stung my eyes closed in sleep, making the plea memorable. Before dropping off the edge of sleep, I heard a soft murmur from the doorway, though at the time I didn't react to it.

"We've voted." I hardly recognized Alice's voice, "If you leave her side before she wakes up, none of us will ever forgive you."

I wasn't awake to hear anything else, but it shouldn't have surprised me to wake up hours later to find Carlisle sitting there. It did, though, as it took me a moment to remember.

"You didn't have to stay." I laughed a little, hiding my embarrassment in the blanket.

"I know." He replied gently, smiling a little, "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking to him, "I didn't mean to ruin your night like that. I think I was dreaming. For once, not about anything that bad."

"No need." Carlisle smiled again, and I could tell that by considering him in the same category as my father really made him happy, so I didn't feel as bad.

We descended the stairs, and I sighed as I caught sight of someone standing in the living room among my family. I'd luckily managed to avoid his presence for the most part lately.

"Oh." I muttered bitterly, and Jacob looked to me, "It's _you._"

"Charming." Jacob chuckled, "Such a lovely little girl."

"Bite me. I'm not little."

"Here we go." Emmett mumbled, chuckling as well.

"Is Seth outside?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah." Jacob answered, "But he's busy. After what happened yesterday, we're not taking any chances." I allowed that with a small nod. He had a point. In Rose's arms was Ness, which would explain why Jacob was here.

Nervously now, I looked around for Bella.

"Bella's not here." Rose figured out what I was looking for, and I looked to her, "Ness stayed the night."

I hadn't even noticed her there the night before, but I had gotten up a little early.

"Edward wanted to thank Bella properly." Emmett added with another chuckle, "Maybe this time, some furniture will bite it."

"Huh?" I asked, frowning.

"Emmett." Alice smacked his shoulder.

"Finally." He said, "A reference she doesn't understand."

"Remember what I said about thinking before you speak?" Alice barked, "Yeah. Now is one of those times-"

"Oh, ew!" I shuddered as I finally understood. Shaking my head as I rubbed my eyes as if trying to erase that sudden understanding, "Why?"

Emmett seemed amused by my reaction, but the rest only shook their head. I sighed, giving a look around in a desperate attempt to find another subject.

"Where's Mikah?" I asked.

"He's out with the other covens." Alice answered, saving me from having to dwell on the previous topic, "They're keeping him out of trouble, Leandra. Don't worry. He doesn't know it, but Garrett's been assigned to watch him."

I laughed a little at that thought. He'd probably be pissed to know he had a babysitter.

"Tanya stayed?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Since we're not sure when there will be another attempt, they chose to stay for the time being." Carlisle explained, and I nodded.

"Irina?" I asked hesitantly, "Doesn't she not like the wolves?"

"She's here also." Carlisle nodded, "Apparently, she and Evan have become pretty fast friends during the night."

"That's good." I nodded a little. I felt better knowing they were being treated alright by the other covens.

"Look who I found." Mikah chuckled on his way through the door. Following him inside was Bella and Edward. I'd changed the subject, but not near enough to stay comfortable around them.

"Uh.." I muttered, standing, "I'll be upstairs." Somehow knowing what they were doing made it hard to even look at them. It wasn't exactly a surprise, but I could have done without the visual.

It was better to avoid Bella, anyway.

"Nice going." Edward was clearly not pleased with Emmett.

"What?" He asked defensively, chuckling. Mikah followed close behind me up the stairs, which I appreciated. I hadn't had much time with him since what had happened the day before, and I deeply missed it.

"Leave the door open." Emmett called after us.

"God!" I growled back at him, "Do you have to ruin everyone for me today?"

"That's my goal." He replied, "Especially that boy. Until you're thirty!"

I was already far enough away to not bother replying with a shout through the house, but beside me, Mikah chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, and he looked to me.

"He's just being a brother." Mikah told me, "Don't be too hard on him."

"But I like it rough!" Was Emmett's calling reply.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice shouted, followed by the unmistakable sound of Emmett getting hit rather hard. It must have been a pretty hard hit, because I heard it upstairs. I was about dying of embarrassment by the time we got to my room.

I laid across my bed face down, and stayed there. I felt the bed dip beside me, and I sighed heavily.

"I wish he'd keep those kinds of comments to himself." I spoke into the mattress, knowing absolutely everyone heard me, regardless of how muffled it was, "It really does bug me."

"He's just picking on you." Mikah reasoned quietly.

"I know." I said, "But still. Pick on me some other way."

"Is it because it's him that's saying it?" Mikah asked, and I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

Obviously trying to cheer me up, in a joking tone, Mikah spoke up again, "And what if I were to say that?"

"I'd tell you to leave." I answered immediately, "And avoid me for the rest of the week."

"Wow." He murmured, "Remind me never say that."

"_Never_ say that." I told him through the mattress. I had yet to move.

"It really _was_ that bad, wasn't it?" He asked gently, and at first, I was confused. Well, _yeah_, it was that bad, but then it hit me. The same second I felt him attempt to comfort me by stroking my hair, I realized what he was talking about. I flipped over and sat up as quickly as I could.

"Out." I barked at him.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Out." I barked again, "Out. Get out."

"Wait, you said-"

"I _said_ get out."

I'd known he knew at least some things about what had happened to me, but I must have fooled myself into thinking those details that he knew wasn't that bad.

"Now." I insisted, and I watched as he slowly stood up. He hesitated there, until I grabbed a pillow and swung it at him, "Go!"

He seemed confused, and concerned at the same time, but I wasn't backing down. He looked down, obviously thinking.

To my surprise, he sat back down.

"No."

"No?" I demanded, "You _won't_ leave?"

"No." He answered, "I'm not leaving."

"But I _told_ you to." I barked, "Out!"

"I know what you told me." He replied gently, "And I know what you're trying to do. I mention one thing, and suddenly you're pushing me away? That's not going to work."

"Fine." I snapped, "Then I'll leave."

"Talk to me about it, Leandra." Mikah insisted as I struggled off the bed.

"No." I told him flatly, "Like I told Jasper last night, that is one thing I won't ever talk about. Not ever. Do you know what that means?"

"It means you're hiding from it."

"Exactly." I gasped incredulously, "And for _good_ reason."

"What reason?"

"You wouldn't understand." I groaned, standing up, "Just drop it, Mikah. Please."

"I'd understand if you'd just _tell_ me."

"Forget it!" I snapped sharply at him.

"You first." He challenged.

"I'm trying to." I replied, "But _some_ people won't let me."

"That's not going to work." He shook his head a little, standing as well.

"Out!" I demanded, pushing him. Of course, he didn't budge.

"Leandra, you were just fine a moment ago." Mikah reasoned, "Maybe a little embarrassed, but now you're mean, and you're snappy. Literally trying to push me away. The same thing happened last night. You were fine, then Emmett brought up one name. Your defense skyrocketed, and you vehemently refused to even speak about it. What does that tell you?"

"Out." I pushed him harder, which did no good.

"It means it's still there, bothering you." Mikah answered himself, "Whether you realize it or not, it's still plaguing you, because you haven't faced it."

"Yeah, well.." I muttered, "What do you know, anyway?"

"Leandra, please." He murmured, squatting down in front of me, "Talk to me."

"I _am_ talking to you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not what I mean." He replied quietly.

"It's the best you're getting."

I turned to leave, but he caught my arm. In a reaction to being caught, I whimpered loudly, turned and moved to slap him as hard as I could. This time, he caught my wrist, stopping me from hurting myself with a surprised expression.

He met my eyes, holding my gaze. Probably reading the look in my eyes like a book.

"Leandra?" He murmured softly. As an answer, I yanked both my wrist and arm from his grip. I gave him another look, before I turned again and headed for the door.

"Leandra," He called behind me, "Wait."

The second I opened my door, and was met with Jasper's concerned gaze on the other side of it, I stopped. I looked up at him, nervous now. I read his expression, and knew what he was standing there for.

"This isn't fair!" I shouted at them both now, "Just.. _Drop_ it! Please!" I pushed passed Jasper as roughly as I could, and darted down the stairs.

"Let her go." I heard Jasper murmur behind me, "Maybe she'll come around on her own." Not a chance.

Honestly, I didn't know where to go. I knew Bella was still downstairs, and the only way to get outside, I'd have to walk right by her. So I ducked into the closest closet. It was comfortable in there, actually.

Under the shelves in the closet was a small, but roomy enough space for me to sit and hide, tucked into a small ball. I whimpered, sitting in the dark. I really was that desperate to get away from the pressure. All I wanted was to just forget about Ken at all. Was that really _so_ much to ask for?

Why couldn't they let it go?

Maybe my reaction to it was strong enough to gain their attention. Maybe they just wanted to torture me. Who knew? The reason behind it wasn't really the issue. The issue was that they weren't dropping it like I desperately needed them to. Most sane people would find my reaction to it enough to tell them that I didn't need them poking at the subject, trying to get me to talk. It hurt again when they did that.

I should have been grateful that I got by this long without them asking about it, but this was something I wasn't willing to budge on.

Did they even know what they were doing? Did they even care how much it hurt me to even think about? Did they even care what this would do? Bringing it forward like this, reopening the wounds, threatened to dissolve me back to tears with its pain.

All I'd worked for? Who cares?

Maybe Mikah was right. Maybe I did run every time I found I was wrong, but in this case, I knew I was right. I was _trying_ to protect myself.

I looked up as the door opened, half expecting to see Jasper or Mikah there. Instead, it was Esme. Her expression softened, and she sighed. Offering her hand to me.

Esme had always been the one to offer me comfort when I felt pressured, so it didn't come as a surprise when I took her offered hand without much hesitation. She helped me from the floor, and I stepped out beside her.

To my surprise, Mikah and Jasper were both still standing in my room. I resisted her as she led me into the room, giving her a hesitant look.

"Out, guys." She told them, "Go on downstairs."

I felt incredibly grateful for her help as they had no choice but to listen to her. I hugged onto her side as both Jasper and Mikah both left the room. Giving me apologetic, but still concerned gazes on their way by.

"Relax, honey." She murmured. Out in the hall, I clearly heard Carlisle talking to them before he stepped into the room. Once the door was closed behind him, Esme spoke again, "I'm sorry they won't let this go."

"That's all I want." I actually had been reduced to tears over this.

"I know." She replied, "They're just worried about you."

"Leandra, anything that effects you that badly is going to concern any of us." Carlisle told me, and I looked to him, "The only way we know how to fix it for you is to get you to open up about it."

"I don't need it to be fixed."

"I agree with them." He replied, "To a point."

"They're never going to let this go, are they?" I whimpered, sniffling quietly.

"Let me ask you this." Carlisle murmured, and I looked to him again, "You don't have to say anything right now. Take your time, but my question is this. What is so different about this topic?" I hesitated, "What makes this so much harder for you to talk about?"

I figured I could at least give him that answer. It was vague enough to be alright.

"Everything." I answered.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"Everything about it is different." I clarified, "That difference is what makes it harder to talk about."

"You know he's gone." Carlisle reminded me, and immediately, I nodded.

"I know." I replied honestly, "I know that."

"He can't hurt you anymore."

"I _know_." I repeated, "It's not about that. That's not the reason I won't say anything about it."

"Then what is?" He asked patiently.

I just shook my head. That was all I was willing to say. The most I'd ever given them before was a vague detail here or there. Aside from the time I spoke with Emmett, but that had been more about Jack anyway, and back before anything really had a chance to sink in. They'd just have to accept that there were some things I wasn't willing to say. Mainly one thing. This thing.

I shook my head again, trying to let him know that I was at that limit, and he shouldn't push me anymore. Thankfully, he seemed to understand.

"I only have one request." He murmured, and nervously, I stepped closer to Esme's side, "Just one request." I waited, "Don't hold this in. You know as well as I do that Mikah is right. Your reaction to even the briefest mention of it proves it's hurting you more each time you refuse to face it."

"I don't care." I said, "Refusing to face it is better than facing it, and it's a whole lot better than telling you everything, just to make you hate me."

"Do you really believe that?" Carlisle asked in reply. Silently, I nodded, "Leandra, there is nothing in this world that could ever make any of us think less of you."

"Then why do you get mad when I run off?" I asked, and he smiled a little.

"Because we're disappointed." He answered, "That doesn't mean we think any less of you. It just means we know that you know better. Please tell me you see the difference."

When he worded it like that, I did.

"But this is a whole lot worse than me just running off." I murmured.

"Leandra, I'm getting the impression that you believe we'd ever blame you for anything that happened in that basement." He told me quietly, "Is that true?"

I wanted to lie. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, but I couldn't honestly do that. I shook my head, looking down. The movement seemed to ease him a bit, until I spoke again.

"I don't want to talk about this." I muttered, crossing the room to my bed. I sat down, scooting back to sit by the pillows.

I realized that I needed to fix that statement.

"I won't talk about this." I muttered quieter, pulling a pillow to myself. The statement, 'I don't want to talk about this' suggested it was up for debate. Which it truly wasn't.

"I can guarantee you." I glanced up as Carlisle sat on the side of the bed, "That no matter what happened in that basement, no matter what happened to you, it would never make a single one of us think any less of you."

"You don't even know what it was." I murmured doubtfully, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew." He had to see. He had to understand what emotion was clearer in my eyes than any other I was feeling. Shame.

"Is that why you won't talk about it?" Carlisle asked, "Because you're afraid of our reaction?"

"I can't lose you." I finally said quietly, "If I told you, you'd blame me too."

"Not a chance." He assured me, "Leandra, you have no reason to hold any blame. You were ten years old. Just a child."

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does." He said, "No matter what happened, it was never your choice." I looked down again, shaking my head once more. I couldn't believe him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe him.

"It's not just about that, anyway." I murmured after a moment, "There's more to it than that."

"Then _please_ explain what it is about." I looked over as Jasper reentered the room. Mikah directly behind him. I quickly turned away, my back to them and laid down on my side. I was done cooperating as much as I had been.

To be honest, Carlisle had been close. He'd been _so_ close to getting the answer from me. The calm way he questioned me was something I was responding to, but Jasper and Mikah's reappearance shut me up.

Carlisle sighed heavily, probably knowing that as well.

I felt myself starting to reconsider, and turned over a little to look at Jasper.

"That's not fair, and you know it." I snapped, "Stop it." He was obviously hoping I wouldn't catch on, looking down.

Those were the last words I said for right then. Even to Carlisle. I laid back down. After about twenty minutes, I sat up, and wordlessly headed for the door. Giving Mikah a look as I passed him.

I jumped, yelping as the door came open before I even reached. It was Emmett.

"Carlisle." He smiled, "We know where they are. We know where Jack's going to be." I went to speak, but he hugged me back against him, his hand over my mouth, "I already know what you're going to say, but it's not going to work this time." Annoyed, I glared up at him. He wasn't exactly restraining me. Only hugging me, and he wasn't hurting me by doing so. That was the only reason I didn't fight him.

I looked over as much as I could as Eli entered the room behind Emmett.

"If we're going to get there before they do, we need to go now." Eli said, "It's not far from here. I need to know who you're willing to send."

"Take everyone you need." Carlisle stood up, "I'm coming along as well. I want this over."

I protested loudly behind Emmett's hand, annoyed at the fact that I couldn't do it properly.

"All I ask is to leave a few here for her protection." Carlisle ignored me.

"Of course." Eli gave a nod, and immediately rounded. Leaving the room again. Jasper and Mikah immediately followed him.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted as loud as I could the second Emmett uncovered my mouth, "Have we _really_ just gone full circle? Didn't you learn _anything_ from the first time?"

"Relax, shorty-"

"Don't give me that shit!" I was _mad_, "Don't any of you care at all?"

Esme spoke up, "Leandra-"

"What the fuck am I supposed to do when you all get killed?" I demanded, "Have you even thought of that? Where am I going to go? I don't stand a _chance_ without any of you, and you fucking know it!"

Emmett attempted to hug me again, but I flinched away. Giving him an accusatory glare, before turning.

"Everything's going to be fine." Carlisle offered.

"Right." I muttered, "Just go. I don't care anymore."

They all hesitated, but I looked to them.

"I said just go." I barked, "It's obvious nobody cares what I say, so why should you stay standing there? Just go. I'll be fine on my own. It was fun having a family while it lasted." I was being bitter. I didn't care.

"Carlisle." Eli was back, "We're ready."

"We'll be fine, shorty." Emmett told me, which I didn't bother to reply to.

"Stay upstairs." Carlisle instructed me.

"Sitting duck." I nodded, "Sure thing."

I knew my tone was hurting them, but again, I didn't care. Not in the least. They were hurting me with how eager they were to run off and die, leaving me alone.

"I'll just wait until whoever is staying with me dies, then I'll make sure to give myself a little cut. Y'Know, tempt whoever's here to kill me. That sure sounds like a good time-"

"Stop it." Emmett told me, "You know that's not-"

"No." I replied, "Don't even _bother_ this time. What's-his-face is waiting. Better go now." I felt the bed dip, and looked back as Mikah reached to hug me. I flinched away from him, too, slapping his hand away, "Don't even try it."

"When we get back, you and I are having a talk." Jasper told me firmly, and I scoffed.

"Sure." I muttered, "If you get back, we'll talk then. Until then, leave me the fuck alone."

I didn't look back this time, knowing they'd left by the sound of my bedroom door closing.

I did have to consider, however. If they were going off to find Jack, yet again, would I have anyone left who gave a care? Who wasn't coming back?

At just that thought, the pressure of the day caught up to me, and I fell over. Curling onto my side with a small sob.

What if those were the last words I could ever tell them? I wanted to show them how much they meant to me, not shove them away! What the hell was wrong with me?

I couldn't help it, though. They knew what they did was doing to me. I couldn't keep this up without eventually losing my mind. This _couldn't_ keep happening. They _had_ to understand that.

Apparently, Kate was the one staying inside with me. I had zero doubts there were more outside, but probably not too many, considering they needed everyone they could bring.

It was evening before she managed to get me to leave my room. Before that, I'd just ignore her. I'd calmed down by then, stuck in my thoughts of my family while hugging a pillow to myself. Oddly enough, I didn't cry. I decided I wouldn't cry until I found out who we'd lost. I'd save my real emotion for when I needed it. Just to save myself some pain.

Would Jasper be coming back to ask me about the basement? That was the real test. I knew either way I'd have to tell someone about it, but he seemed to be the one most determined to get that answer from me, so I couldn't help feeling hopeful that with all of that, he'd forget about asking me.

I had no doubts he'd expect that, me hoping he'd forget, which would make him not forget.

I was torn. I didn't know who we'd lose, and as bad as I felt about it, I couldn't help hoping it was one of Cole and Dess' coven. Anyone but my family. I felt like such a horrible person, for being so willing to throw them under the bus like that, but I had no choice. I'd gladly sacrifice anyone else if it meant my family would all be fine. That was just how I felt.

_What_ was taking so long? They shouldn't be gone all day like that, should they?

It was about six o'clock that evening, sitting downstairs on the couch at Kate's insistence, that I finally had one terrifying thought steal the breath from me.

What if they were _all_ killed? What if there was _no _one left? What if that was why they were still gone? What if _no_ one made it?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

_What_ was I going to do?

Before that single thought could crumble me into the panicky, tear-filled ball I so desperately resisted, I was surprised to find we had a visitor. A few visitors. Out the window, I saw their car pull up, and before they could even get to the door, I was there, pulling it open. Ignoring Kate's questioning look. Surprised at who it was. They were the last people I expected to see.

A very upset Heather, Zack and Josh to each side of her. Hunter in her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, instantly nervous at the look in her eyes.

"Leandra," She sniffled a little, "Are either of your parents home?"

"Not right now." I replied, shaking my head, "Why?" I looked to Zack, Josh next. Hunter seemed bored, "What happened?" Josh had a pretty decent sized bruise on the side of his face, which worried me.

"I really don't know." She looked like she was really shaken up, "But I'd really like to speak with your parents." I gestured to take Hunter, since she seemed seconds away from falling over. She gratefully handed him to me, and I took a second to look him over. He was fine.

"Come inside." I offered, and she immediately nodded, "They shouldn't be too much longer. They said they'd be back tonight." I added that last part in, remembering they were supposed to be on a "trip" for the weekend. Zack walked in first, leading the others toward the living room.

"Do any of you want anything? Water?" I asked as they found seats.

"No, thank you." Heather replied, shaking her head. The other two shook their heads as well. Something was definitely wrong, "Are you here by yourself, sweetheart?"

"Leandra?" I looked back at Kate's voice as she stepped into the room. She acted quite surprised to see them, "Oh? Who's this?" Heather stood up.

I didn't know her story, "Heather, this is Kate.. Uh.."

"The babysitting cousin." Kate laughed a little. Oh. The truth.

"Right." I nodded, "Kate, this is Heather. Friend of the family, you could say."

"Nice to meet you." Kate told her, and Heather gave her a nod in return, "What brings you by, Heather?"

"I normally don't ask this of anyone, as I know how hard it is such last minute like this, but I needed _some_where to take them." Heather replied, "Mike is in the hospital."

"What?" I asked, surprised, "What happened?" This was such a huge shock.

"I really don't know." She repeated almost desperately, "We were on our way home last night, and.. Shoot, I don't even know. One moment, everything was fine, and the next, the car had hit something, and we were all out on the ground." Frowning a little, I looked over at Kate, "Somehow, the four of us were fine, aside from bumps and scrapes, but Mike wasn't so lucky."

I whimpered, sitting down.

"Last update, he was stable, but critical." She continued, "And I couldn't keep three kids around the waiting room for much longer."

"You need them to stay here?" I asked, offering in the same question.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but they can't stay home by themselves. Everyone else I've asked is busy, or-"

"No." I said, "They can stay."

"Leandra?" Kate asked in a whisper.

"I wouldn't be asking this of you all if I had any other option." Heather murmured.

"I know." I said, letting Hunter down on his feet as he squirmed for freedom, "I'll explain everything when they get home. They'll be fine here."

"Alright." She seemed to accept that, "Leandra, you're amazing. I can't thank you enough." She looked to Kate, "Is this alright with you?"

"The more the merrier." Kate laughed a little, though I heard her tension. Heather looked as if she wanted to cry with relief. Like just knowing her boys were taken care of made everything else just a little easier on her.

The moment she left, headed straight back to the hospital to be with Mike, Kate sighed and looked to us.

"Boys, there is pizza in the kitchen if you're hungry." She offered, and that got Zack's attention straight away. So _that's_ what she had been doing in there.

"Can you feed Hunter too?" I asked Zack, and he nodded.

"No problem." He said, picking Hunter up off the floor, "I've gotten pretty good at that." I smiled gratefully at him, and he returned it lightly as he headed from the room. I looked to Josh still sitting there, blinking tiredly at the floor, "Josh? You should eat too."

"Huh?" He asked, looking up, "Oh, I'm not very hungry. Thanks, though." I knew exactly what he was feeling. I was feeling the same way over my family. The not knowing. Completely different scenarios, but the same emotions. I was just more practiced at it.

"He'll be alright." I murmured, sitting beside him, "You'll see."

"I can't lose my dad, Leandra." He replied quietly, looking over at me, "I mean, sure, we didn't always get along, but that doesn't mean I want to finish growing up without him."

I couldn't help it. I reached over and hugged him. I had no doubts he'd been holding this in since it happened, but the moment he found the opportunity, he hugged me in return, and I felt him start to cry.

"Believe me." I murmured, "I know the feeling."

He didn't reply to that, hugging me tighter. I didn't think any less of him for crying. Not at all. I felt like crying myself. Mike was such a great guy. Mike was Heather's meant-to-be. I couldn't even imagine what her life would be like without him.

With a sad smile, Kate gave me a nod as I looked to her over Josh's shoulder, and she turned. Quietly leaving the room.

"He'll be okay." I told him, but that didn't seem to help.

"You didn't see him." Josh replied, the emotion in his tone making me hurt as well, "Zack couldn't even see him. Mom wouldn't let him. He's.. Not doing well."

"He's strong." I countered immediately, "Don't give up on him yet."

I kept my hold on him, letting him get all of the pent up emotion out. I wanted to be there for him, like he was no doubt there for everyone else.

He calmed down after quite some time, and I finally let him pull back. I'd been hugging him, probably almost too tightly the entire time. Just giving him a moment he obviously so desperately needed. I understood completely.

"Stay here." I told him quietly, "I'll get you something." He nodded, sniffling. I stood up, and I knew the best way to relieve the puffiness of after-cried eyes was a cold, damp cloth. No doubt he needed that as soon as possible to keep Zack from seeing him.

I gave Kate a 'keep-him-here' look in the kitchen with a glance to Zack, and subtly, she nodded. I wet the cloth quickly, wringing it out and returning to Josh's side.

"Here." I murmured, holding it out to him. Seeing what it was, he took it gratefully, setting the box of tissues back on the table. After a few minutes, it seemed to help. He had yet to say anything, and he even seemed ashamed.

"Where do you think we'll be sleeping?" Josh asked, and I looked to him.

"Probably my room." I said, "I don't see why not. You and Zack can use my bed. I'll get the floor."

"Like hell." He muttered, surprised, "Me and Zack will be fine on the floor."

I shrugged a little. I was trying to be nice, but I guess it was ultimately up to him.

"Hunter still has his bed in Esme and Carlisle's room. He can sleep there tonight. It's pretty quiet in there." Josh nodded, agreeing this time.

"I'm sure glad they kept it." Josh murmured.

"Yeah, they kept it up just in case." I replied, nodding a little, "Even if it wasn't still up, there's still a pen folded up in the garage."

"He loves his crib." Josh said, "He'd probably throw a fit if anyone tried to make him sleep in a pen."

"Probably." I laughed a little, though my thoughts were on my family. Josh's emotion really got to me.

"You really should eat something." I urged quietly, looking over at him. This time, however, he nodded a little. I was glad I was able to help at least a little, "Before your brother eats all of it."

He laughed this time, sighing as he stood.

"What about you?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I ate earlier." I replied, "Go ahead."

He nodded again, gave me an attempted smile, and turned. Heading for the kitchen just as Kate was coming back into the room. They passed each other.

"Liar." She whispered to me.

"Do you think they're okay?" I asked her, also in a whisper, "Have they called?"

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Kate, if any of them are hurt-"

"They're fine." She told me, "They're going to come back."

"But what if they don't?" I tried to hold back the tears, and was successful for the most part. Two managed to slide down my cheeks though, "I can't handle that."

"Stay strong." She murmured firmly, "Believe me, I know you have it in you. No matter what, you'll be taken care of."

"I don't want to be if they're not here." I argued, and it surprised me how true that statement was, "Where would I even go?"

"Esme and Carlisle left instructions."

That just crushed me. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"If anything were to happen," Kate continued as I crumbled on the couch, "And in the event that they couldn't return to you, I was to take the proper steps to ensure you went to either your father, which they said you'd protest vehemently, or you'd go to Heather. They said you'd be safer there with Heather. They said you'd know why."

I couldn't believe this!

"But all of this is pointless." She said quickly, "They're-"

"The only reason they'd leave instructions is if they didn't expect to make it." I sobbed as quietly as I could, "They're not coming back."

"No." She corrected, "They only wanted to cover everything. You've never been completely without any of them like this before, and I understand how hard this is on you, but I swear, they'll be fine."

I didn't bother replying to that. I needed to get a hold of myself before Josh or Zack saw me this way, and jumped to conclusions when they really didn't need to be jumping anywhere.

It was pretty much pointless for Josh to ask where they'd be sleeping, because not long later, Josh and I fell asleep on the couch. Josh's head at one end, mine at the other. Zack passed out, laying on some pillows on the floor in front of the TV with Hunter laying on him, fast asleep as well.

None of us had been watching the stupid movie that was on anyway, all lost in our own world of worry. Hunter just putted around the room until he got tired, and found a comfy place on Zack.

They say misery loves company. I found that worry was the same way.

While I snoozed, before falling completely asleep, I had to consider the idea that I'd be a part of Josh and Zack's family soon. I actually considered the idea. As much as I hated the thought, I just couldn't hate Heather. It wasn't her fault. So I would be on my best behavior. I knew for certain that she was a good person, and though I was still a little bit wary of Mike, that had been, as of yet, unfounded.

But would Mike even be in the picture much longer?

I woke briefly to Kate turning off the TV, and lifting Hunter off of Zack. I knew she'd leave the rest of us here, but Hunter needed a bed. Hunter wasn't quite happy, but that was only because he'd been woken up, and moved from his warm place on Zack. However, the only movement I noticed from either of the boys was Zack flopping over before I fell back to sleep myself.

As much as I wanted to get up when I heard the front door nearly silently click closed, announcing someone had come back or had gone outside for something, part of me dreaded doing so, so I stayed right where I was. I wasn't even sure it was the sound of the door that I heard.

I just sighed, and hugged the couch pillow tighter.

I jumped a little as I felt a blanket laid over Josh and I, whimpering in my half asleep state. I slowly rolled over to look up at whoever stood there. I was _so_ tired, but the boys were even more tired.

The second I saw Esme, I started to cry in relief. At least she had come back. She was there. She smiled a little, stroking my cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry, honey." She murmured softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

I couldn't stop crying so she gestured that I get up. I did so as gently as I could as not to wake up Josh, and she lifted me. I hugged her tight, not minding her picking me up in the least.

"Come on." She told me, and I didn't bother replying. She turned, carrying me from the room. She stepped outside, closing the door silently behind herself, and turning.

"She woke up." Esme murmured, and I hugged her tighter. I needed her to know how glad I was to see her. The breathtaking sobs had to say how much I needed her when I couldn't say it myself.

"I know, honey." She murmured to me, but that only made me cry harder. She had no _idea_ how panicked I was.

I couldn't look at who was standing in the yard, though I did sense someone there. I didn't want to see how many were missing. Even if I wouldn't have to go live with Heather, anyone missing would just crush me again.

I was suddenly plucked from Esme's arms, and hugged to someone else. With the movement, I fully expected the one holding me now to be Mikah or Emmett. However, I saw both Mikah and Emmett when I opened my eyes a little. Noticing it was Jasper that held me now.

Once again, I didn't mind this. I just hugged him tighter. If he felt he was in control enough to hug me this way, I wouldn't question it. I didn't care what he asked about now. I was too relieved to see him.

"I'm sorry." I had to say it. Even if it was the only thing I could say at the moment. I _was_ sorry. I was sorry for the way I acted before they left, for acting like I didn't care. I was sorry for whoever they'd lost because of me. I was sorry I couldn't do anything to fix it.

"Look again, Leandra." I hesitantly opened my eyes at Edward's suggestion. Giving a brief look around.

Beside Edward off to the side, was Bella. I briefly wondered who'd been watching Nessie, but I figured Jacob had been appointed babysitter. They weren't kidding when they said they needed everyone. Aside from Bella, however, I looked even more.

I found every single one of my family standing there. They were all fine. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie. Alice and Jasper, the one holding me. Esme behind me. Edward, Bella, and even Mikah to Emmett's left. They were all there, accounted for and in one piece.

"What happened?" I asked through sobs.

"We didn't get Jack." Edward replied, "He and his coven weren't there, but we got a whole lot more. However, we did lose a few in the fight." I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought, "Our three compared to their twelve was a good turnout."

"It was almost four, because dumb ass here tried to take on more than he could handle." Emmett smacked Mikah upside the head, "Thankfully, he could be fixed. I'd feel bad bringing your boyfriend back with fewer parts than he left with."

"Don't tell her that." Mikah glared over at Emmett.

"Dumb ass." I told Mikah. I was just starting to calm down, "If you only lost three, that means he hasn't used the gifts on his side yet. I _told_ you this would happen."

"We _had_ to take the chance." Jasper replied, and I pulled back a little to look at him, "We're going to take any chance we can get. We're going to keep trying, Leandra." It fell silent for a few seconds, and I was about to ask, before I heard someone behind me.

"Leandra?" I looked back at Josh's voice, "Why's everyone outside?" I struggled to calm myself completely, quickly wiping tears from my face. I knew he'd already seen that I was crying, but somehow, I didn't think he minded much.

"Oh." I mumbled, dropping from Jasper's arms, "I told Heather the boys could stay." I looked to Carlisle, "She needed a place to put them for the night."

"That's perfectly fine, Leandra." Carlisle assured me. I assumed Kate had already told them what was going on, considering nobody seemed surprised that they were there. I sighed a little in relief, and looked to Josh.

"They were very well behaved." Kate reported quietly, "So I didn't mind agreeing to watch them too."

"Come on." I muttered to Josh, "It's pretty late. Let's go get Zack, and we can go to my room."

Josh nodded, and I couldn't help seeing just how worn out he was. Josh turned first, and I looked to Carlisle again as Josh paused to take my hand. I wanted to ask Carlisle to go check on Mike for them, because he was very, _very_ good at his job, but I didn't want to put that on him. Not with how relieved I was that they were all finally home.

I followed Josh back inside, watching as he crossed the living room to kick Zack lightly, but hard enough to wake him up. He muttered the plan to Zack, and I watched as he picked himself up.

They waited for me by the stairs while I straightened up the couch pillows, before I led them up the stairs. Neither of them said anything, and I knew they just wanted to sleep. I opened my door, and waved them in.

Just like so many times in the vision, we all wound up piled on the bed together. It was a big enough bed, and I didn't mind sharing the extra room with them. I laid on the far right side of the bed, Josh behind me in the middle. Zack to his other side.

After the hell they'd been through, I couldn't make them sleep on the floor, and I didn't particularly feel like sleeping on the floor myself, so I scooted in with the boys. They were asleep about the second they laid down, and hardly noticed my presence anyway.

I could imagine what they were going through. Wondering if their dad would live. Wondering if they'd ever see him alive again. I'd just gone through the same thing. Only on a much larger scale.

I felt bad, but it did make me wonder. How odd it seemed to me that all four of the others were completely fine, aside from a bruise here or there. Hunter was completely unscathed, as was Zack from what I could see.

Not that I wasn't happy about that, but it seemed odd that Mike, the only one not actually related to Jack himself, was the one that got hurt the worst. If the accident was so bad that it nearly killed Mike, why were the others fine?

I woke the following morning to Esme stepping into the room.

"Boys?" She woke us quietly, "Your mother is here to see you." I groaned as their effort to scramble off the bed bounced me fully awake. Heather had come back? So soon? Maybe she wasn't sure if it was completely alright?

I sat up, far slower than they had, watching as they ran from the room.

"Is Mike going to be okay?" I asked, looking to Esme.

"There hasn't been much change, honey." She sighed, sitting on the recently vacated side of the bed, "But Heather is staying strong."

I shook my head, looking down.

"She doesn't deserve this. Well, I mean, none of them do, but.." I mumbled, "She's been through too much already. It's not fair."

"Leandra?" I looked up, my eyes finding Jasper in the doorway, "Do you remember what I said?"

I'd forgotten until that point. I sighed heavily, covering my face. I regretted agreeing, but now that I had, I couldn't back out of it.

"Not now." I shook my head, and he looked about to protest, "Later. I promise."

He seemed to accept that, knowing I meant something when I promised.

"I want to keep my nerve." I explained quietly, "For them." Sighing, Jasper nodded.

"Alright." He replied, "But I'm going to hold you to that." I expected that, and I let him know that by giving him a nod in return.

I descended the stairs not long later, just to get a feel for how Heather was doing myself. I found her still sitting there, Hunter on her lap and the boys on either side of her. She looked more worn out than both boys combined. Hunter was chewing on her finger, not even understanding what was going on. She didn't even seem to notice.

She sat there, speaking quietly with Carlisle. I wished I knew what to say. I was positive she'd been hearing the whole, "Hang in there"s and the "How are you doing"s too much already, and no matter how hard I thought, there was no right thing to say.

"Leandra," I looked to Carlisle, "Would you mind if the boys stay one more night?"

"No. I wouldn't mind at all." I replied instantly, and it surprised me that Heather seemed relieved at my answer, "They can stay as long as they need to, if it was up to me." And another win, that kept Jasper from asking about anything for another night.

However, saying what I said to Esme just a bit earlier, had me look at Heather in amazement. It was true. Heather didn't deserve this. She was trying so hard to just live her life, and raise her family. As amazing as that was on its own, to consider what she went through growing up...

I shook my head.

"You should get some rest, mom." Josh told her, and she offered a small, however weak smile to him.

"I'll be fine, Josh." She replied, "Don't worry about me."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry." She repeated. She sighed and looked to her watch, "I've got to get back. I'll let you know how his next surgery goes." She leaned over and kissed Josh on the top of his head. Despite his worry, he didn't protest again.

"Can we see him later?" Josh asked her as she stood up, handing Hunter to Esme with a kiss to his head as well. She seemed to hesitate. It was clear she didn't want to promise anything she couldn't keep, so she sighed, but I suddenly understood.

"He'll be okay." I told her, and she looked to me, "I know it. He'll be alright."

The sure, confident way I told her that seemed to surprise her. It wasn't so much knowing in my mind, but I could feel it in my stomach. Just knowing everything was going to be alright for her.

"And so will she." I murmured, quieter now. She looked down immediately, as if unsure of herself. I didn't know what made me say that, but I could see I wasn't wrong. I could also see how much she wanted to believe me, but I was just an eleven year old. I wished she would, because I just knew. I was right.

She forced a small smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She told me, obviously trying to dismiss it, but I could tell she also appreciated it to a point.

She left again, and immediately, Josh turned to me.

"How'd you know about the baby?" Josh asked, confused, "How'd you know she's pregnant?"

"I didn't say anything." Zack muttered as if that'd get him into trouble.

"Lucky guess." I shrugged a little, looking down, "I could just tell."

"How far along is she?" Carlisle was concerned, and I could easily see why. Especially with Hunter wanting down from Esme's arms.

"About three months." Josh replied. He laughed a little, "She didn't want to tell anyone this time around. That's why I was so surprised that Leandra knew. She was checked out, so don't worry about that. She and the baby are both fine. I hear they're pretty tough and protected in there." Josh sighed, "That's mostly why dad was so nervous about taking Hunter in, but she talked him into it. I'm guessing it'll be a girl, too." He looked to me, "After two boys, she's got to have a girl. If she has another boy, she's going to go crazy."

I laughed a little. I could imagine her want to have a girl, just to even the numbers a little.

"I still think it's weird." Zack grumbled, standing up.

"You're just being immature." Josh rolled his eyes a little, "Grow up a little, Zack. And it wouldn't hurt for you to help a little more."

"Hey, I watch the runt." Zack defended himself.

"Housework?" Josh prompted, "What about that?"

"You do it all." Zack laughed a little.

"Then help _me_." Josh replied.

"But Hunter might burn the house down if I leave his side for too long."

"You spend most of the time watching him watching TV." Josh muttered incredulously, "He's pretty good on his own. How do you think mom does it? Just put him in the pen with a few toys, and do something. It's not rocket science."

I looked up, watching as Carlisle turned. Heading straight for the garage.

"Where's he going?" I asked, looking to Esme.

"He's probably going to go talk to her." Esme replied, "I'm sure he's concerned about her stress level." I smiled a little.

"Me too." Josh murmured, looking down, "She's hardly slept in three days. The whole time we were with her, the most she'd had to eat was a bag of chips from the vending machine."

"Tattler." Zack hissed his direction.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm worried." Josh told him, "I know it's not good for her."

I looked up as Rosalie and Emmett both descended the stairs. Josh glanced to them, noticing what I noticed as well. Renesmee sat in Rose's arms, looking around. She was still physically not able to sit up on her own very well just yet, so Rose had to support her a little.

My first worry was for Hunter.

"Um.." Esme must have had the same worry. She leaned down and lifted Hunter back up, "Are you boys hungry?"

"Starving." Zack replied, smiling a little.

"Let's go into the kitchen, and I'll make you something." She suggested, and Josh stood up.

Ness' interest as Esme left the room with Hunter was a whole lot more than a baby her age should be able to express. Her gaze followed Esme and Hunter like a hawk, and I could tell that was the reason Rose had to come downstairs at all. Ness was curious. She'd seen a human before, so that wasn't new to her, but a human baby? Of course, being as smart as she is, she _had_ to know. I could only imagine what Rose's night was like, trying to keep her curiosity under control.

She made a noise as Esme passed, sort of like a frustrated whimpering cry, literally slapping her little hand against Rose's cheek in a hurry and bouncing a little.

Thankfully, the boys never seemed to pay much attention to Ness. At least not to notice her strangely alert baby motions. Interested in the offer of food. Josh hadn't eaten much the night before, so I hoped whatever Esme made, she made a lot of it.

"Who is she?" Josh asked, and I knew he was referring to the baby as we all found seats at the counter. Esme got right to work, starting breakfast.

"Edward's niece." I answered, "I guess we're babysitting a whole lot this weekend." He accepted that very easily, much to my relief.

"Babies." Zack sighed, sitting down once we reached the kitchen, "Suddenly they're everywhere."

"One doesn't count, though." I reminded him, "Because it's not born yet."

"I guess you're right, but it's still a baby." He replied, "That one is weird to me, though."

"Why?" I asked, "You like Hunter, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but.." He shuddered, "I'm not dumb. I was there at school. I know how babies are made." I had to laugh a little.

"Just don't think about that part." I told him, "That makes it easier."

"And what if it _is_ a girl?" Zack asked, "I won't even like it. I don't want some stupid sister."

"How old is your mom?" I had to ask. I was curious, because she didn't look that old. I knew she was younger than Jack, who was about thirty three when he was turned.

Josh smiled a little, and I had a feeling he knew why I was asking.

"She's only thirty." He said.

"Wait." I frowned a little, "If you're thirteen, that means-"

"She had me when she was seventeen." Josh answered quietly with a nod, "Dad was nineteen at the time, and had a pretty steady job. They were saving up for the wedding when she found out about me. I'm always told that I'm the reason they got married in a hurry."

I laughed a little.

"You were an accident." Zack laughed from my other side.

"I was a surprise." Josh countered, "That's what mom always says. Unlike you."

"What do you mean?" Zack demanded instantly, "What about me?"

"You don't remember this," Josh started, "Because you were too little, but mom told me that when you were born, they almost gave you up for adoption. The only reason they didn't, was because Dad got a better job at the last second."

"That's not true." Zack gasped, glaring at his brother.

"That was mean." I smacked Josh on the shoulder, "Don't be mean to him."

"Okay, okay." Josh chuckled, "I made that up."

"Can I ask something?" I was very curious. Josh looked to me, waiting, "How did your parents meet?" Knowing all I did about Heather, I wanted to know how she got to be where she was.

"Mom ran away from home when she was sixteen." Josh answered, "She never says why, but I think I get why now." He paused, and I glanced to Esme, "Anyway, she knew she didn't want to stay in California, so she made it to the nearest bus station, and bought a ticket for as far away a city as she could afford. That was Seattle." I nodded a little, understanding that much.

"Dad had gotten there the year before, because of a fight he got into with his dad, which made him move as far away as he could. He'd been wanting to get out on his own, but never had the guts to until they fought. They're good now, but since dad was eighteen, he could leave whenever he wanted. He came to Seattle from New York, so I always wonder just how bad that fight was." I nodded again, waiting for him to continue.

"Mom always says the first thing she did when she got to Seattle, even before finding a place to stay, was get a job. Just so she could support herself and never have to go back, but the only jobs she could get were waitress jobs and those didn't pay very much. She did the best she could, though, considering how young she was. She was on her own for just a few months, before she met dad the first time.

"He was working in a mill at the time. He says it paid well enough, so he wasn't complaining. Anyway, mom met him in the check out line at a small store there in Seattle. He paid for her milk and bread."

I smiled a little at that.

"Dad says she was stubborn, though. It took them running into each other three more times, and him finding out where she worked before she even spoke more than two words to him. He always says that he met a scared lost dog once, and that she always gave him the same look that the dog did. Zack and I always found that funny, because we didn't understand then." He looked to me, "But I'm starting to see what he meant."

I looked down.

"That must have been so hard for her." I murmured.

"Dad wouldn't quit trying, though." Josh continued, moving passed the awkward moment, "And eventually, she agreed to have lunch with him. After that, they were pretty much inseparable, and here I am."

I laughed at that.

"And Zack came along two years later." He continued, "We moved here when Zack was still a baby, and I was three because mom says she was tired of the big city. It reminded her too much of California."

He was quiet for a moment, until he spoke again.

"It's so hard to even think about them apart. They've always been a team."

"He'll be alright." I offered again quietly, and he looked over at me, "I know it."

He sighed, "I _really_ hope you're right."

**A/N: Oh boy, the emotions. :(  
This will be continued in eighteen, and there, we learn how it turns out. That's all I'm gonna say about that chapter.**  
**On another note: I don't know how my reviewers do it sometimes, knowing what I'm going to do before I've done it, but you're all amazing! Mind readers, some of you. I swear. :D**  
**THANK YOU to those that left reviews for me for last chapter! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! They really helped me out while getting through that hospital trip.**  
**Anyhoo. **  
**Until Eighteen, my friends! :D**


End file.
